Black's Brother
by DaizeeG
Summary: Mischievous Sirius Black is fancied by nearly every girl in the school, yet he has eyes for only one girl. But who has she got her heart set on? One more reason for him to hate his brother... SBxOC RBxOC set: Hogwarts yr1-7 & post Hogwarts during the war. Love, loss, lies, fighting, tragedy, angst, etc. R&R - complete
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hi all! well here is the beginning of a brand new story. This idea has been playing on my mind for a while, but it's only now I have finally got round to formulating the plot and getting writing! No one has read it yet, so I have had no feedback about how it is, so would really appreciate some! _**

**_A bit of info on the story... It's based around the Marauders especially Sirius Black, and his brother, and their love interests etc... Lily's in this too, so there might be a bit of Lily/James in there too ;) _**

**_I would love suggestions, the plot isn't concrete yet, so ideas are handy :P But yeah, I'll stop talking now and let you get reading :) _**

**_Disclaimer: As with all disclaimers, I own nothing but my OCs and the plot :)_**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

My hands gripped my luggage trolley tightly, my knuckles white. I took a deep breath, again, and stared at the wall. One way or another, I was going to have to go through it, whether I walked, ran, or fell.

I closed my eyes, and, ran. All thoughts of avoiding muggle eyes left me, as all I could concentrate on was not thinking about how I was running into a wall.

The trolley jolted suddenly, and I thought I'd crashed into the wall. I opened my eyes expecting to see my luggage spilt all over the floor, and all eyes staring at me.

Instead, I opened my eyes to see my mum who had already gone through, replacing her wand in her pocket.

"Aurora, darling, be careful, you nearly mowed down these two poor boys." My mother scolded in a gentle and somewhat amused voice.  
My eyes turned to the two boys who were looking at me in similar amusement. I blushed.

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking away and down at the trolley.

"S'ok." One of them said, and I looked up again. The other nodded, and they both smiled. I assumed they were brothers, they both had the same dark hair and chiseled features.

"See you on the train maybe, we've left mother with the trolley." The other said, before they both walked away.

I attempted to push the trolley again, but whatever spell my mum had cast to stop the trolley, was still in effect.

"Erm, mum?"

"Oh yes, of course." She waved her wand again, and the trolley wheels began to turn again like normal.

"Well, welcome to platform 9¾." My mum smiled, gazing around the platform, eyes glazed with memories. She blinked, smiled at me again, and helped me lift my trunk off the trolley.

"Good luck, darling!" My mum pulled me into her arms and gave me a huge hug.

"You're going to love it." My dad spoke, appearing behind me. I could only guess he'd been off catching up with some old school friends, dropping their own children off for school.

I grinned. In spite of my nerves at starting a new school, I was definitely excited. I'd heard so many stories of Hogwarts from my parents and Aunt Minerva who taught there, and quite frankly I couldn't wait.

I hugged my dad next.

"Bye Dad, I'm gonna miss you."  
"Me too Roe," he said, using my nickname, "Write everyday!"

I nodded. "I'll try Dad!"

A whistle sounded loudly, and all the remaining students on the platform surged towards the doors. I grabbed hold of my trunk and owl cage and followed them, butterflies in my stomach.

I lifted my trunk into the train with a little difficulty, and set off looking for somewhere to sit. There wasn't any free compartments left, so I knocked at the door of one with two girls in it. They looked about my age, and pretty friendly, so I thought maybe this would be a good opportunity to make some friends.

"Hi! Can I join you?" I asked, smiling what I hoped was a friendly smile. They both returned my smile, and invited me in, one standing up to help me lift my luggage into the rack.

"Thanks. I'm Aurora Munro." I smiled at the red-haired girl who had helped me.

"Hey! I'm Lily, Lily Evans!" The girl grinned.

"Hey Lily!" I grinned back, trying to mirror her enthusiasm.

"This is my friend, Janie."

"Hi, Jane Warrick." The girl smiled, introducing herself, and motioned for me to come sit next to her.  
"Warrick?" I asked, as I sat down, "Is your dad called Humphrey by any chance?"

"Yeah, he is, why?"

"He went to school with my father, Jonathon Munro! He talks about him sometimes."

"Really? Yes, I'm sure I've heard him mention the name!" She grinned.

I was glad to have something in common with someone, it was like it helped break the tension of meeting someone new.

The train began to move, and I looked out the window at the parents waving on the platform. We all stood up and waved, and I could see my mum getting tearful as she waved. I realized I was going to miss my parents a lot.

"So can you believe it? Hogwarts?" Lily burst out once we had sat back down, an excited grin on her face.

"I know, I'm so excited!" Jane agreed.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor." Lily said, tucking her legs up on the seats and smoothing out her long red hair.

"Me too," I said, "All my family has been in Gryffindor." I thought of my aunt, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor and wondered if I should mention it. I decided against it, I didn't want to be singled out this early on.

"I want to be in Gryffindor too, but I'm scared I'll get put in Slytherin. My mother was a Slytherin, and so were most of her family. My father was a Gryffindor, a lot of his family were Hufflepuffs… I could be anything!" Janie moaned.

"Oh no, I hope you're a Gryffindor, we'd get to share a dorm and stuff! Oooh, the food trolley!" Lily exclaimed, attention diverted to the little old lady knocking on the compartment window.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked, opening the door and popping her head in.

"Ooh yes please!" Janie jumped up, little beaded purse in hand, with Lily close behind. I got up and followed, pulling my own purse out of my pocket.

That's when I saw those brothers again. Well, one of them. He emerged from a compartment to our left, and joined the small queue for food.

"Oh, hi again." He smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back shyly.

"I never introduced myself before, I'm Sirius Black." He nodded, a smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Aurora. Uh, Munro."

"Nice name." he smiled.

The other brother appeared, emerging from a different compartment.  
"Flirting already Sirius?" he asked, smirking. I blushed. Sirius elbowed his brother in the side, and shoved him out of the queue.

"Me? Nahh." He said, then winked at me. I went even redder.

"Regulus Black." The other brother introduced himself.

"Yeah, my twat of a younger brother." Sirius nodded, then paid for a few boxes of Bertie Bots Beans.

"I'm only younger by a few months!" Regulus protested.

"Enough for you to be born in the previous year, that makes you younger than me."

I raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I'm in the same year as you!" Regulus protested, paying for his sweets and glaring at Sirius.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm bored, go away." Sirius said. He turned to walk away. "See ya at the Sorting, Aurora!" he called, before disappearing inside.

"Such an idiot." Regulus shook his head and smiled at me.

"He doesn't seem that bad…" I said, not wanting to take sides in sibling rivalry.

"Yeah, whatever you say…" he winked, "See you later."

I paid for my chocolate frogs and returned to my compartment.

"Were you talking to _Sirius and Regulus Black?" _Lily exclaimed.

"Um, yes?" I replied, unsure what she meant.

Lily shuddered. "The Blacks are a family of purebloods, I heard they're snooty, and posh, and uh anti-non-purebloods." she shuddered again, and Janie nodded in agreement.

"Really? They seemed perfectly nice to me…" I said in confusion.

Snooty? Posh? Okay, maybe they were a bit posh… but they didn't seem like the types to be concerned with blood status…?

"Hmph." Lily just shrugged, and picked up her copy of Witch Weekly off the chair.

"OHH!" Janie suddenly exclaimed, "Look, there's Hogwarts!"

She'd been looking out of the window since it had started to get dark, searching for a glimpse of Hogwarts. Lily and I looked up from our books or magazines, and followed her gaze.

"Wow," I breathed, "It's beautiful." And it really was.

"Shoot, better get our robes on!" Lily said, yanking her trunk down out of the rack.

"Oh, let me help you, Lily. My Aunt taught me a spell…" I pulled out my wand, "Accio Lily's robes!" I said confidently, waving my wand.

The trunk popped open and the robes flew out and landed on the chairs, then the trunk shut itself.

"Merlin, that was cool!" Lily grinned, "Let me try." She pulled out her wand. "Accio Jane's robes!"

The same thing happened, Jane's robes flew out of her trunk in the rack, and landed on her lap.

"COOL!" Jane giggled, "My turn! Accio Aurora's robes."

My robes flew out of my trunk and landed in my arms.  
"Nicely done guys." I smiled.

"Weeeell, you learn something new everyday." Jane giggled.

In the Great Hall, I was still cringing. My auntie in her witch hat and tartan robes had been waiting for us First Years as we entered Hogwarts, and she did the speech she'd been telling me about, introducing us to the school.

I wasn't sure how to act around her, whether it was ok to call her Auntie or if I should call her Professor or something. Unfortunately for me, she made a big show of smiling at me, and reminding me that I was to call her Professor McGonagall at school. All eyes were on me. Every single First Year. And yes, I blushed as usual.

Lily nudged me, "You didn't tell me McGonagall is your aunt!"

Janie nodded, "It makes sense though, you have the same accent."

We were then lead into the Great Hall. I looked around in awe, taking in all I could see, the enchanted ceiling, the four house tables, the teachers, the student's faces staring at us… Butterflies stirred in my stomach again.

One by one, the First Years were called up to sit on the worn wooden stool in front of the whole school, and be sorted by the shabby Sorting Hat, after it had sang. It was an… interesting… song, about evil and destruction, and how we all needed to be careful and loyal to those around us, or something like that. I wasn't really paying full attention at that point…

The Black brothers were among the first to be sorted. Regulus in Slytherin (no surprise, according to Lily) and Sirius had been placed in Gryffindor after much deliberation on the hat's part. This seemed a surprise move, I thought siblings were usually placed in the same house, but they both seemed happy about it, and their houses cheered as they sat down.

I stood with Janie and Lily, waiting to be called. First of us three, was Lily, and she was immediately put into Gryffindor. She beamed at us as she went to sit at Gryffindor table.

"Munro, Aurora." Auntie – I mean – Professor McGonagall called.

Janie squeezed my hand briefly, and I walked up and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on my head, and I held my breath, fingers crossed behind my back.

_Ahh, interesting… _it spoke, and I knew it was only I who could hear it.

_A clever head and a wonderfully kind heart… Hufflepuff? No… Ravenclaw. No… there is a bravery, a stubborn bravery… I think… _

"Gryffindor!" the hat called, and the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers, the rest of the tables just clapping politely.

I saw McGonagall give me a secret smile as I walked to the long table. Janie grinned and gave me thumbs up as I passed, and I crossed my fingers back at her, hoping all my new friends would be in Gryffindor too.

I went and sat next to Lily. She was pink with excitement, and grinning broadly.

"Aurora! Yay! I knew we'd be together!" I grinned back, just as happy as she was.

"Hey Aurora!" Sirius said, from where he was sitting across the table from us. "Glad you're with me too, right?" He grinned cheekily and I tried not to gape at him.

"Right, yeah, sure she is." Lily said dismissively, then got to introducing me to everyone.

"Guys, this is Aurora Munro. This is Remus Lupin, Marlene McKinnon and Frank Longbottom." she gestured.

Each greeted her with smiles and 'heys'

"…And oh look, there's Peter." Sirius laughed as the next person to be Sorted into Gryffindor came and sat down next to him.

"Hey." I smiled back at everyone, trying to sound confident.

"Oh look, we're stuck with James Potter too." Sirius chuckled sarcastically, as the boy came and sat down.

"Fancy seeing you here." James shoved Sirius' shoulder as he came to sit down next to Peter.  
I was distracted from the Sorting for a few moments, whispering with Lily about our good fortune of being in the same house, and trying to memorize everyone's names.

"Gryffindor!"

I clapped along as another First Year was Sorted into Gryffindor.

"Hi!" She smiled, sitting down next to me, "I'm Alice Prewitt!"

"Hey, I'm Aurora Munro." I smiled back, everyone else also introducing themselves.

"Yay, another girl! Hi, I'm Lily!" Lily introduced herself excitedly.  
The clapping died out, and the next student stepped up to be sorted.

"Severus! Oh I hope he's in Gryffindor." Lily murmured, crossing her fingers on both hands.

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted. The dark-haired boy smiled weakly, and headed to his table, catching Lily's eye briefly.

"Oh dear." Lily said simply, and frowned.

"A friend of yours?" I asked.

"Yes, Severus Snape… he lives close to me, we've been friends for years. When we both got our Hogwarts letters we hoped we'd be in the same house…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll still be able to stay friends and hang out and stuff. I heard Slytherins and Gryffindors often have lessons together." I reassured her.

"I guess so… Oh! Look, it's Janie's turn!" She exclaimed, pointing to the front where Jane was sitting on the stool with the hat on her head.

We both crossed our fingers…

"Gryffindor!"

"Yes!" Lily and I both said at the same time, clapping and cheering along with the rest of the Gryffindors. Janie blushed slightly as she came to sit down, and beamed at us.

"Phew! I'm in Gryffindor! Thank Merlin!" she grinned.

"Everyone, this is Jane Warrick." Lily said loudly over the clapping, and everyone nodded and smiled and introduced themselves again.

The clapping died away and the next student was called up. A loud rumble made a few of us giggle.

"I'm pretty hungry…" Peter said, flushing red.

"Me too." Agreed Remus, tapping his stomach.

"I hope the food is soon." James nodded, staring longingly at his plate. All I could do was giggle quietly. Boys and their food!

Soon the Sorting was finished. I perked up immediately, as did everyone else, wondering if this meant we could eat. The headmaster seemed to have other ideas.

Dumbledore stood up at the front of the Great Hall, and silence swept through the room. His blue eyes twinkled as he smiled at us, eyes seeming to take in every students face.

"Welcome!" he began, "To all our old students returning for another year here at Hogwarts, and to all our new students. I am sure you are all thinking solely of dinner right now, so I won't keep you from the delicious feast long.

"Filch has asked me to remind you of the restrictions on certain items, the full list is on his office door, and as always, the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds to all who value their life." He paused to look around the room, probably at specific students he suspected of trouble making.

"After the feast, First Years should follow their house Prefects to their new houses, to learn passwords and such, and all students will receive their new timetables for the year tomorrow morning. Now, let the feast begin!" he finished with a smile, returning to his seat at the staff table as the food appeared suddenly on the tables.

"Oh Merlin, food!" Sirius yelped, almost diving in, his hands grabbing frantically and piling his plate.

"You'd think they don't get fed at home." Lily laughed, piling up her own plate.

"Bwe don'th!" James said through a mouthful of food.

"Sorry?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows in both amusement and disgust.

James swallowed his mouthful loudly.

"We don't! I said." He grinned.

"Hm, sure…" Lily nodded slowly and sarcastically. There was a few moments of quiet while everyone was concentrating on the delicious food.

"By the way, you're hair's really pretty." James said suddenly, as if it was normal to say to a girl he'd just met.

Lily's eyebrows raised again. "What?"

"Your hair, it's really pretty." He repeated, before taking another bite of his roast chicken.

"Um, thanks." Lily half smiled, looking both a bit freaked out, and quite pleased.

"Your eyes too." James said, "Actually, _you're_ really pretty."

Sirius chuckled. "Steady on there mate, it's not even first date yet."

Lily was as red as her hair, and she didn't reply, just stared down at her plate as she ate.

Janie nudged her. "Someone likes you." She whispered, wiggling her eyebrows and giggling.

"Oh shush." Lily replied, elbowing her back, trying not to smile.

* * *

**_A/N: How was it? I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think and I will try and update soon! :D _**

**_-DaizeeG xXx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Helloooo! Wow, I was really happy, 3 reviews for the first chapter! thanks Gertie, emily and Priyu0624, I really appreciate it :D due to that motivation, I managed to get another chapter written, and here is chapter two! _**

**_I forgot to mention in the author note in chapter one, firstly, i know Regulus was actually in the year below Sirius at school, but I'm bending the rules a little to make the story work. Also, I know Alice's second name is only a rumour, but I decided to go with it because it sounds good :) _**

**_Disclaimer: I own only my OCs and the plot :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Two**

"Aurora!" a voice called.

Jane and I had just entered the Potions classroom, ready for our first ever lesson, and Sirius Black was calling my name. I spotted him over at a table with some of his friends.

"Aurora, come sit here!" he called again.

I looked at Janie and she shrugged her shoulders, so we headed over and sat down.

"Hey guys." I smiled at Sirius and James. The other two in what seemed to be their little gang, Peter and Remus, were already seated on another table with Marlene McKinnon and Frank Longbottom.

This class was shared with Slytherin I gathered, as I recognized Snape and Regulus and some other Slytherins from the Sorting sitting on another table.

"Hey!" a breathless Lily said, appearing beside me and sitting down with us.

"Hey Lily." James said, smiling, immediately lifting his head from were it had been resting in his arms looking extremely bored.

"Oh, hi James…" Lily smiled uncertainly.

A few more Slytherins came into the classroom, and sat down at another table, ushered in by whom I assumed was the Potions Professor, Professor Slughorn.

"Pair up, class!" the professor instructed. "Oh, we have odd numbers…" he trailed off, scratching his balding head. "A Gryffindor will have to join a Slytherin then… Er, Mr Black? Go join… ah, McGonagall's niece, yes, go join Miss Munro."

Sirius looked happy for a moment, then realized he was talking about the other Mr Black. I gave him a small smile as I left, as I did Janie and Lily, and went to join Regulus at a spare table.

"Hey Aurora." Regulus smiled, "Thank Merlin it's you, I couldn't imagine being paired up with that ape, James Potter, who my brother calls a friend, or one of the other Gryffindor freaks." He pretended to shudder and smiled again. "No offence of course."

"None taken, I've seen James Potter attempting to eat…" I grimaced, remembering James at the Feast on the first day, talking with his mouth shoveled full of food. We both laughed quietly.

"Today, you be attempting to brew the Babbling Beverage. Please turn to page 4 of your Potions book. The potion causes the drinker to start talking absolute nonsense, and the best brewed potion will be tested on a classmate of the brewers choice!"

The class burst out in excited whispers and nervous giggles.

"If you hadn't realized already, ingredients are in the big cupboard at the back of the classroom. You may begin!"

I looked at Regulus, and he grinned.

"You get the ingredients, I'll get the cauldron going." He said, lifting a heavy looking cauldron onto the table. I nodded, and set off to the ingredients cupboard.

In the cupboard, Sirius was already piling up ingredients in his arms.

"Lucky you with my brother." He snickered. I just stared at him, frowning for a moment, then turned away to continue picking jars.

"Wait, look, I have a plan." He said, walking round so I was facing him again.

"What?"

"We win, we test on you, you win, you test on us… A bit of friendly competition?" He grinned, his grey eyes glinting.

"Er… I dunno…" I hesitated. I could imagine him poisoning Regulus and I, whether by accident or on purpose, I wasn't sure if I could place that much trust in their potions abilities.

"Oh go on." His expression changed to puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I nodded, and shook his outstretched hand. If this all goes wrong, I deny everything, I thought.

Forty-five minutes later, our potion was almost finished. I had managed to singe of part of my eyebrow, and spilt the juice of some magical root we were chopping up all down poor Regulus' robes, but we were finally done.

"And, stop!" Professor Slughorn called.

I stopped stirring. Sirius and James grinned at me from their table. Slughorn started walking around, examining potions.

His expressions ranged from that of disgust, shock, and pleasant surprise.

"Well done, very good!" he said, peering into Snape's cauldron, and I saw Lily smile at him.

He continuing round the room.

"Ah, Mr Potter and Mr Black… uh, interesting attempt…" he nodded, keeping his distance from the steadily steaming cauldron.

I grinned hopefully as he continued round to our table.

"Er, your eyebrow, Miss Munro…" He mentioned, waving his wand over my face.

"Thanks Professor."

He leant over the cauldron, gave it a little stir, sniffed it…

"Good attempt." He smiled, continuing on.

"Damn." I muttered, and Regulus looked at me questioningly.

"I did a little deal with your brother," I started to explain, and Regulus raised his eyebrows. "If we won, we get to test our potion on him, if they did, he got to test on us." I smiled, hoping Regulus wouldn't be mad.

Actually, he laughed.

"Damn indeed. Though my brother talks rubbish anyway, as does his ape friend."

"Oh, Miss Evans, well done!" the professor said loudly.

"And Janie!" Lily said, pointing to her partner, but he ignored her.

"Well who will I choose? Mr Snape and Miss Evans both made almost perfect potions…"

"And Miss Warrick!" Lily said again.

"Okay, the winner is, Mr Snape! Who would you like to try out your potion, dear boy?"

Snape's dark eyes looked around the room. Sirius started whistling casually, James ducked behind his cauldron… the only person who made eye contact with him was Lily. I didn't know how she did it, I found his eyes too scary, behind his mop of greasy hair.

His eyes settled on Sirius.

"Ah, Mr Black? Good choice. Here we go, Black." The professor nodded, pouring a small amount of the potion into a little glass.

Sirius looked really worried for a moment, then his usual, cool demeanor settled over his face, and he smiled casually. "Sure."

Regulus smirked beside me, Lily and Janie had stepped away as if he would explode or something, and Snape stood looking suitably evil, as Sirius lifted the glass to his lips.

"Bottoms up." He grinned, and winked at me.

There was a few moments after he swallowed, that everyone was silent.

"How does that taste?" James asked, nudging Sirius with a grin on his face.

On the other side of the room, Snape and a few of his fellow Slytherins were smirking.

"Professor, I need a Hippogriff." Sirius said, then frowned. "I mean, can you smell hairy lizards?"

The class burst out laughing.

"You alright there?" Remus asked.

"My mummy grows peaches on your roof." Sirius replied, then clamped a hand over his mouth. I couldn't help join in the laughter; this was priceless.

A little hand bell on the teacher's desk began to ring in mid-air.

"Ah, class is over! I won't give you homework on your first lesson, but you will next lesson, so be warned!" Slughorn called over the noise of scraping chairs and students chattering as they surged out of the classroom.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, and followed Regulus out the door. All the way down the corridor, all we could hear was the babbling of Sirius, and his friends laughing at him.

"My brother…" Regulus shook his head, a look of amusement on his face.

* * *

I leant back against the tree, stared up through the branches at the blue sky, and sighed. This was what summer was about. Regulus and I, sitting under our usual Oak, just hanging out.

We didn't get a lot of time together, Reg and I. He was one of my best friends, but he was also a Slytherin, and that threw up all sorts of problems.

Firstly, the obvious, we were in different houses. That meant no hanging out in the Common Room, no sitting together at lunch. Also, since all his friends are Slytherins, and all mine are Gryffindors, (and we all know what the relationship's like between Slytherin and Gryffindor) it was even harder to get the opportunity to be together.

So in the few lessons we have with the Slytherins, we tended to work with our own respective friendship groups; it was just easier that way. In the Great Hall, we did the same, I sat with people like Lily and Janie and Alice, often with Sirius and his gang too, and Regulus sat with his group of friends.

So days like this, a warm Saturday, we often came down to this spot near the Black Lake, and just, well, chilled. I had brought my Transfiguration homework down to work on, and Regulus helped me finish it, now we had nothing to do but chat.

"So did you try out then?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, I did, but I didn't get on the team." Regulus replied from where he was stretched out in the sun.

"What? Aw, how come?"

"Not good enough I guess. I mean, I'm only in first year and all that." Regulus shrugged.

"Oh… well I guess there's always next year." I smiled.

"Oh yes there is, and I will be on that team!" Reg laughed.

"Yes, and I'll be cheering you on!" I grinned.

"I think your fellow Gryffindors might have something to say about that." Regulus smirked, rolling over onto his side to face me.

"Yeah, I guess so… Oh well, I'll do it anyway!"

He chuckled.

"You know Reg, you're looking rather red."

"What?" He threw his hands to his face, checking for sunburn and I giggled.

"Only kidding. You're still paler than ever."

"Well at least I'm not as pale as you." He stuck his tongue out.

"Yes, well I'm in the shade, you are trying to get a tan by lying in the sun." I reasoned.

"…Oh shush." He scowled, and turned back over onto his back, closing his eyes against the harsh sunlight.

A plan formulated in my mind, and I had to stop myself laughing out loud at the idea. Pulling my wand from my robes as quiet as I could, I aimed it at Regulus…

"_Augamenti!" _I said, and a jet of water flew from my wand, right into Reg's face.

"Waahh?" He yelled, covering his face and rolling over in shock, jumping up and staring at me accusingly.

I laughed at his usually perfect hair, soaking wet and sticking to his face, the collar of his robes and his sleeves damp.

"What was that for?" I kept laughing, at his expression, his voice…

"Hey! Stop laughing, it's not funny!"

I laughed even harder. A smile began to creep its way onto his face. I put my head in my hands, laughing so hard.

"…Hey Aurora…" Regulus said. I looked up.

"Aaahh! Hey, no fair!" I squealed, as he sent a jet of water back at me.

"No fair? You started it!" he said, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Yeah? Well I'm gonna end it." I said in my best evil voice, and picked up my wand from where I'd discarded it on the grass.

"_Augamenti!" _We both yelled at the same time.

Simultaneous jets of water spurted from our wands at the same time, drenching each other.

"Oh no. Oh no, you did not just ruin my Transfiguration homework." I caught sight of the parchment lying by the tree, soaked, the ink run all over it.

"Um, oops…" Regulus said, and I could tell he was trying not to smile.

"That just doesn't cover it, Mr Black…" I shook my head, my wand raised threateningly. He began to back away, both hands held up in defeat.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said, backing further away. I followed, pointing my wand at him, and fighting the grin that was threatening to make its way onto my face.

"You're going down, Black."

* * *

**_A/N: How was that? Good? I hope so, and I hope I get more awesome reviews, 'cause I love 'em ;) _**

**_-DaizeeG xXx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Aw shame, didn't get any reviews for last chapter yet :( ah well, thanks to those who favourited/alerted :) here is chapter three! _**

**_Disclaimer: I own only the (somewhat amazing) plot and (also amazing) OCs. The rest belongs to JK Rowling. _**

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

"Hey Aurora!" Sirius called, and I turned to see him weaving his way through the crowded bleachers, Remus, Peter and James following.

"Hey guys." I said as they reached where I was sitting. It was the Quidditch final, Slytherin vs Gryffindor, and everyone was out in the sun, waving our red and gold scarves and trying to cheer louder than the Slytherins.

"Where's Lily?" James asked looking around as they sat down.

"Oh, Lily _and Janie _should be here soon. They were doing their hair and said they'd catch me up." I said, making a point to talk about Janie too, though I knew James was only interested in Lily.

"Oh right." He just nodded.

"Girls huh." Sirius grinned.

"Hey! That's my friends you're talking about!" I teased, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Aw, my bad." He said, then smacked me back, gently.

"Hey, don't go there mister." I warned, smacking him again. He smacked me back.

"Oooh, I went there. Whatcha gonna do?" He grinned mischievously.

"Oh, you should ask your brother. He knows what happens when you cross a Munro." I replied, remembering the water fight Regulus and I had last week. I had arrived back in the Common Room that afternoon, soaked to the bone, but grinning from ear to ear.

"My brother's a wimp," he shrugged, "Not like me!" he flexed his muscles.

"He's not a wimp! Well, much." I shrugged, "But you've got nothing to brag about!"

"Try me." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Is that a _challenge, _Mr Black?"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply something cocky, but he was interrupted by sudden increase in the cheering, and the commentating starting up.

The teams were assembling, and I no longer had Sirius' full attention. Any actually, he was completely focused on the figures on brooms getting ready for the game to begin, as were all the boys.

Boys and their Quidditch, huh.

I admit, I didn't completely follow the Quidditch game, I only really knew the basic rules. All I know is, we won.

I couldn't really miss that fact, since the entire red and gold mass of Gryffindors went completely wild. As did Sirius and the boys.

Sirius actually thought it would be appropriate to lift me out of my seat and squeeze me in some sort of victory hug, yelling in my ear.

"Ughh, Sirius, let me go!" I squealed, my airway almost completely cut off.

"Oh, sorry love." He let me back down.

"Got a bit carried away?" I smiled.

"Just a bit. But hey, we won! I'll be on that team next year, I'll make sure of it. One day it'll be me waving that trophy in the air with all my teammates…"

And so I just let him go off into a daydream.

"I can't believe it, end of Second Year!" Lily grinned as we got into our compartment.

"I know! It's going so fast." I replied, sitting down at the seat closest to the window, opposite Janie.

"Can't wait to get home, this summer is going to be amazing! You will write, won't you? If its alright with my mum, you might be able to come and stay! You will won't you, Janie? Aurora?"

"Yeah, sounds great. You're certainly welcome at mine!" Janie grinned.

"I'm in." I grinned too.

"Ooh, can I come?" James asked, coming into the compartment and sitting down.

"Let me think… Uh no." Lily said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

James and Lily's relationship had changed slightly this year. James was no longer the weird admirer, it had got worse. Now he asked her out, constantly. In return, Lily just disliked him more and more.

"Aw, Lilyflower." James frowned.

"Rejected again?" Remus asked, coming in and sitting down next to Janie.

"Yeah. It's alright, she won't be able to resist my charms for much longer."

"Sure about that?" Sirius laughed, also entering the compartment and sitting next to me. Peter followed, and sat down in own of the last remaining seats.

"Yeah!" James said. I caught Lily's eye and wiggled my eyebrows. She scowled and stuck her tongue out.

"Do you have to sit here?" Lily groaned.

"Yep!" All the boys said at the same time. Well, except for Peter, but he didn't talk much anyway.

"Fine." Lily said. Then pulled out a book to start reading.

I turned round slightly so I could lean my back against the wall, and I put my legs up on Sirius' lap.

"Ahh, much more comfortable." I sighed, grinning at Sirius' expression.

"Oh yeah, sure, get comfortable why don't you." He teased.

"Don't worry, I will!"

* * *

_Dear Sirius,_

_How is your summer going? I hope its good! Did your mum buy you that broom you were after? You'll almost definitely be on the team next year, so you better get practicing! Haha, maybe I should try out, you saw how talented I was on a broom in First year Flying Lessons… not. I'm a danger to the public on a broom… how in Merlin's name are you supposed to stay on it, and zoom through the air at the same time? I guess I'll never know.  
__Maybe we should try and meet up before school starts again, maybe you could come to mine, or we could meet up in Diagon Alley or something? It's been a while since I've been to Zonko's!_

_Hope you're well. _

_Your friend, Aurora Munro._

_

* * *

Dear Regulus, _

_I spoke to your brother by owl the other day, and mentioned meeting up. Good idea? Maybe you could all come to my house, my parents would love to see you again, especially my mum. Whenever I mention you, she always laughs, and mentions how I crashed into you two at the station on the very first day. How embarrassing. _

_I hope you're okay, and your summer is going well and stuff, mine has been pretty boring so far, and it's only the second week! I'm ready to get back to Hogwarts. I never thought I'd say it, but I miss school. Not the lessons, but the people, and the fun, and the food, and… well, you get the picture! I bet you'll laugh as you read this, thinking how strange I am to be looking forward to school and stuff. Ah well. Miss you loads. _

_Your friend, Aurora Munro._

_

* * *

Dear Janie,_

_Is the offer still open to visit? I'm seriously bored, stuck here at home with nothing to do. Parents are cool and stuff, but its not the same. We need a girly get-together! Let me know if its okay with your parents and stuff… if not you and Lily could probably come to mine? _

_Reply soon, miss you, and hope your summer's going well!_

_Your friend, Aurora Munro._

_

* * *

Dear Lily,_

_How's your summer? I just sent an owl to Janie to see if she wants to meet up sometime soon, I'm unbelievably bored. You up for meeting up too? _

_Your friend, Aurora Munro._

* * *

I sighed. That was one hell of a letter writing spree.

I was so bored. I'd run out of books to read, most of the muggle kids in the neighbouring village that I sometimes hung out with were on holiday, it was so hot outside and the house was stuffy, parents were busy with work at the Ministry… there was nothing to do.

I went outside to the little shed in the garden, which kept our owls. I'd have to borrow mum and dad's owls too, but they wouldn't mind.

I tied Lily's letter to Snowy, my mum's elderly barn owl, I tied Janie's letter to my tawny owl called Mouse, and I tied Regulus and Sirius' letters to my father's screech owl, called Screech. (Yes, my father was a very imaginative teenager when he got his owl…)

I watched each owl fly off into the bright blue sky, each in a different direction.

_

* * *

Hey Aurora! _

_Was so nice to get your letter, the only other letters I got were from Remus, Peter and James, and they were pretty insubstantial. You may be the only person I know who can write a letter longer than two lines!_

_My holiday is going fine thanks, and yes, I got the broom! You know me well, I've been practicing all I can, I have to get on the team this year. _

_Yes, maybe flying isn't the thing for you… it was very funny though, it's hard not to laugh just thinking of it. Maybe one day I could teach you to fly properly, I'm sure I'd make a better teacher than Madam Hooch… even my hair's better than hers!_

_I'd love to meet up, Diagon Alley sounds great. Is Saturday alright for you? Would be great to stock up at Zonko's, James and I are planning some brilliant pranks for school next year. _

_I'm well, hope you're well too! Send an owl as soon as you can, hopefully I will see you on the weekend._

_Sirius Black_

_

* * *

Dear Aurora,_

_That sounds like a great idea. I would suggest coming to my house, but my parents aren't the most welcoming people in the world. Your house then? I'm free all holiday really, so just let me know what day you think, and I'll be there. _

_Yes, that was a rather interesting first meeting, but it was very funny, however embarrassing for you. It was even funnier that time in First year when you knocked a cauldron over in Potions and spilt it all over Snape. Remember that? That always makes me laugh._

_I'm okay thanks, a bit bored, but summer is boring. I don't blame you, there's nothing to do. At least at Hogwarts you can do magic to entertain yourself, or go hang out with your bestest friend (cough, me, cough)._

_I can't wait till I'm seventeen and can do magic outside of school. I guess I've got a while to wait, though! _

_It's okay, I always knew you were strange, it's one of the things I really like about you. I'm still laughing at you though. _

_Miss you too, Roe. Let me know about meeting up._

_Yours, Regulus._

* * *

I got my first replies the next morning, my father's owl tapping loudly on my bedroom window with it's beak, while I lay on my bed reading a spell book I found in the Library at home.

I replied immediately, telling Sirius I'd see him on Saturday in Diagon Alley, and inviting Regulus around tomorrow afternoon, giving him my address.

Finally, something fun to look forward to! My other two replies came later that day.

_

* * *

Hey Aurora! _

_I know, I'm really bored too! Parents say yes, definitely. I think they've had enough of me complaining of boredom and arguing with Petunia! _

_Yay! Girly get-together! I need to tell you all about this gorgeous guy I met a few days ago, I've been owling him! I already owled Janie, she said you'd mentioned it, and so yeah, if its alright with you and your parents, see you at Janie's house? _

_See you soon I hope! _

_Your best buddy in the whole wide world, Lily Evans._

_

* * *

Hey Aurora! _

_Lily said she'd already mentioned it to you, but just to verify, can you come to my house next Tuesday?_

_My parents also offered, if you want to, you can come over again a few days before the end of the holidays, and stay at mine, and you can come with us to the train station? Ask your parents!_

_-Jane Warrick_

* * *

I asked my parents straight away, and they agreed.

Looks like this summer wasn't going to be so boring after all!

* * *

**_A/N: How was that? Did you like the letters? Was it too confusing? Let me know! Reviews make me update faster, and I have a chapter waiting to be uploaded ;)_**

**_DaizeeG xXx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hi people! Yay, I got more reviews, thanks Gertie! She's been awesome, reviewed every chapter so far. Take note people, you can do it too! haha, well i'll be honest, this chapter is a really little one, just a filler chapter of sorts to keep things going, but I hope you all like it anyway :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own only my OCs & the plot, Rowling owns the rest. *cries*_**

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

Summer drifted by. I met with my friends a few times, Regulus, Sirius and the rest of the Marauders, Lily, Janie. It wasn't half as boring as it started out.

Finally though, it was almost over. August was drawing to an end, and soon it would be September 1st, back to school day. The prospect of a new year was exciting, as was the prospect of going to stay with Jane.

I packed my trunk ready for school, put Mouse in his cage, dressed in my muggle clothes – jeans and a navy blue hoody, and waited downstairs.

My dad had agreed to take me by side-along apparition. This was something I'd only done once before, and I shuddered remembering the uncomfortable feeling.

He came out of the kitchen and saw me waiting.

"Time to go then? Hm. Mel!" he yelled, calling my mother's name. She was called Imelda, but had never liked the name much, so most people called her Mel.

"Oh!" she came running down the stairs, "You're leaving! Oh honey, I feel like I shouldn't let you, I should be the one dropping you off at school!"

"Oh mum…" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, you're a big girl now. Well have a good time. Jonathon, say hello to their parents for me, I'm sorry I can't come, I really have to finish these letters for the Ministry."

She gave me a big hug, and kissed the top of my hair.

"Miss you already!"

"Yeah, you too mum. Bye, love you." I said, letting go of her.

"See you in a bit, love." Dad said, kissing mum quickly and taking my hand.

"Ready?"

"Err-" I didn't finish my sentence, as suddenly everything went black, and it was like I was being squished on all sides and I couldn't breathe.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped, and I opened my eyes to find myself outside a quaint little farmhouse. The Warrick's house, I guessed.

"Okay?" Dad asked, checking I wasn't going to faint like I did last time.

"Yep, fine thanks." I nodded.

I dragged my trunk along behind me, and Dad carried the owl cage, and we walked up the path and knocked on the door.

"EEEEEE! Aurora!" two girls threw open the door and virtually jumped on me, pulling me into tight hugs.

"Hey guys!" I grinned when they let go of me. "This is my Dad guys, Dad, this is Lily, you met her in Diagon Alley last week, and this is Jane. You know, Humphrey's daughter?"

"Oh yes, hello again Lily, pleased to meet you Jane. How is Humphrey these days? Haven't seen him in a while."

"Oh he's very good thank you. He talks about your schooldays together all the time!" Jane smiled politely.

"Muuuuuum!" Lily yelled, "Aurora and her Dad are here!" she turned back to us. "Would you like to come in? Mum just made some tea I think."

"That would be lovely." Dad nodded, lifting my heavy trunk inside for me, and following us.

"Hello! You must be Jonathon! I'm Rosalyn." Jane's mum said, coming into the kitchen where we had assembled and shaking my father's hand.

"Here, I'll take that." She said, waving her wand causing my trunk and owl cage to float out of the room and up the stairs, probably up to Jane's bedroom.

"My husband's at work at the moment, he said he's sorry he can't be here to see you. I've heard a lot about your schooldays together, it seems you two were quite the troublemakers!" Janie's mum chatted as she poured cups of tea.

"That's a shame, I'll have to come visit him another time. Yes, I guess we were quite mischievous. He was always the worst though, if you ask me, he lead me astray!"

Dad winked at me, and they both laughed.

"That doesn't seem too hard to believe!"

"Just going upstairs, mum!" Janie said, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me out of the room. We ran upstairs and Janie and Lily gave me a quick tour of the house, ending in Jane's bedroom.

"Wow, nice room!" I grinned, looking round. It was about the same size as mine, painted in a delicate lilac colour. There were two extra mattresses on the floor.

"This mine?" I asked, flopping down on the one closest to my trunk.

"Yep." Lily and Janie both flopped down next to me, pulling up extra cushions, and getting comfy.

"So Lily, tell me more about this guy you mentioned!"

* * *

A few days later, it was September 1st. We were slightly late to the station, so had to rush.

"Bye mum!"

"Bye Mrs Warrick!"

"Bye, thanks for having us!" we all called, scrambling onto a train.

Luckily, the boys had already saved us a compartment, and we went in. Lily gratefully accepted help from James to lift her luggage into the rack, though slightly regretted it when he came and sat next to her.

"Siri-baby!" I joked, sitting down and putting my legs straight up on his lap. "Oh, how I've missed my leg rest!"

"Aw, missed you too, dearest Aurora-baby." He laughed, catching on to my little joke. Nope, I'd never called him that before, but my hyper attitude after staying at Janie's the last few days, hadn't worn off.

"Ahh…" I leant my head on James' shoulder with a grin, and got comfortable. I watched students still walking up and down the corridor even after the trained had pulled out of the station.

I caught Regulus' eye as he walked past, and I grinned and waved. He saw me, gave me a smile, and waved back. He then saw my legs on Sirius, and his smile faltered slightly, Sirius glared at him, and he walked away.

I slapped Sirius' arm when I saw the look he'd given him, and moved my legs off him.

I wish Regulus was part of our gang. I loved him just as much as I loved Lily and Janie and the Marauders, but they just wouldn't, or maybe couldn't, accept that.

"What?" Sirius asked, as I turned away from him. "What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did, so don't play dumb."

"Oh Aurora…"

I ignored him, and moved to the spare seat next to Peter, who looked quite scared and eyed Sirius warily.

"Aurora." He said again, and I poked my tongue out at him, and pulled out a book to read.

Why couldn't he accept that Regulus was my friend? Why couldn't he just be nice?

* * *

**_A/N: I know it was short, but hey, it was alright wasn't it? Just incase you haven't noticed already, the chapters are going through the years at Hogwarts quite fast, it will slow down soon, probably for 6th or 7th year. If all goes well, I want this story to continue into their adult lives, but we'll see how it goes :D please review/favourite/alert!_**

**_-DaizeeG _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: HELLOOO :D if its not obvious already, this is chapter five :D i really like this chapter, i dunno why, i dunno if its any good, but oh well, hope you guys like! _**

**_Disclaimer: Guess what! i own nothing. _**

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

I scrambled out of the Portrait Hole, books in arms, off to the library for some good old fashioned studying. Third year had certainly brought more homework.

I planned to meet the guys there, but I got the impression they wouldn't be doing much studying.

They tended to just annoy me, throw screwed up bits of parchment at unsuspecting students, and see how quickly they could get Madam Pince the librarian to chuck them out.

Except Remus though, Remus was a bit of a bookworm himself, and would usually just sit back, read or study, and ignore the world around him for a while.

I walked through the archway that lead to the shortcut corridor. I smiled inwardly as I remembered how lost I got the first couple of weeks at Hogwarts.

I imagine you could explore Hogwarts all your life, yet still manage to take a wrong turn and discover somewhere you'd never ever seen before. I guess that was part of the magic of this castle.

"Ow!" I muttered, stubbing my toe on a suit of amour and dropping everything. Those suits of amour were everywhere, and I always seemed to manage to walk into one.

At least I didn't knock it over this time… that was embarrassing.

I bent over to pick up my books, as I heard a voices at the other end of the corridor.

I stood up. It was a load of Slytherins, some in my year, some in the year above. And they looked really happy…

"What you looking at, mudblood?" One yelled, catching me looking at them.

"I think you'll find I'm a pureblood actually." I said quietly, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh my mistake. It's just you're the ugliest pureblood I've ever seen, I just assumed." The blonde guy replied, then laughed at his own joke.

Oh dear, what idiots.

"You're hilarious." I rolled my eyes.

I couldn't help it, I know I should have just ignored them and kept walking, and one day, I would've. But Hogwarts had given me a tad more confidence that I'd never had before. It wasn't loads, but it was enough to mean I didn't take any crap.

Well, much.

"Ouch, how insulting." Another guy said sarcastically.

"Can't have her talking to us like that, can we Avery?"

"I don't think we can, Rosier." He replied in mocking tones, both boys pulling out their wands. A couple of the others sniggered.

"Oh get a life, snake-boy." I shrugged, pretending I was totally unfazed by the situation. I was actually pretty scared. So much for Gryffindor bravery.

"Why you little… _Impedimenta!" _Avery yelled, waving his wand.

I hadn't heard this spell before, so was not expecting to fly up into the hair, to hang upside down from my ankle in mid air.

My books dropped from my arms onto the floor with a loud clatter, and I fought to keep my robes from falling down over my face and revealing my underwear.

It was a losing battle, and I could feel my face heating up with both embarrassment, and the rush of blood to my head.

I swore.

It wasn't something I did often, and I wasn't proud, but it had to be done. I was in a sticky situation, and I wasn't happy about it.

"Let me down!" I shouted, my voice rising to a scream at the end.

They just laughed.

"Is there a problem here?" said a familiar voice.

"Just some little freak disrespecting us, nothing major." Rosier said, looking past me at the person standing behind me.

"Freak?"

"Yeah, stupid little girl. Don't know who she's messing with, does she?"

"I don't think _you _know who you're messing with." The voice replied coolly. I could detect the hint of anger in his voice.

"What?" Rosier replied dumbly.

"Let her down, Rosier. Now." The voice almost growled.

The rest of the boys began backing off slowly, then turned and began to run.

"Avery!" Rosier yelped.

Avery waved his wand as he ran, and the force holding me up was suddenly gone. Rosier turned and ran after his friends, and I fell to the stone ground.

* * *

"Eurghhhh…" I groaned, opening my eyes slowly, then shutting them again.

Ow. I lifted my arm – which seemed surprisingly heavy – and touched my throbbing head. Huh? My forehead seemed strangely scratchy… Hmph.

I dropped my arm back down to my side and made to turn over.

Ow. That hurt.

I opened my eyes again, properly this time.

"Regulus?" I asked, catching sight of a familiar boy sitting in the chair next to me, eyes closed, probably sleeping. It came out as more of a mumble, and I tried again, this time speaking clearer.

"Oh," he opened his eyes quickly, wiping a hand over his face. "Hello there." He smiled.

"Um…"

"What happened?" he finished for me. I nodded.

"Okay… you remember the Slytherins?" he asked.

Um… oh yeah. That… I nodded.

"And _Impedimenta?_"

I nodded again. "Oh. I see…" I smiled sheepishly and touched my head again. Ow.

"Yeah. When that idiot let you down again, you landed badly. You broke your arm, and hit your head on the corner of the stone plinth thing that the suit of amour stands on."

I groaned. I hate suits of amour, they will be the death of me.

It knocked you out, so I carried you here." Regulus finished.

"You what?" my eyes widened.

"Carried you here. You were out cold and your head was bleeding…" Regulus repeated in slight confusion.

"Oh Merlin… But how, I'm so heavy!"

"Nah, you're not, it was fine. It was only down a few floors and along a few corridors." He said nonchalantly.

"I guess someone's been muscling up." I grinned, reaching out and pinching his bicep with my good arm. "Whoa, you actually have, haven't you." I raised my eyebrows at the muscle I could feel through his robe.

"Well you know, just incase you decided to fall out of the sky and need carrying across the castle." He teased.

"Ahh my hero. And there was me thinking you were a little weed." I laughed.

At that point, Madam Pomfrey came hurrying over.

"Oh Miss Munro, you're awake. Good. Now, drink this, it'll help your arm mend." She said, holding out a large spoon of rather nasty looking purple-brown potion.

I closed my eyes and swallowed it, scrunching my face up in disgust. Regulus chuckled in the background.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a look, then went off to tend to some other students, warning me not to get too excited, that it was important I rested.

Regulus came over to the bed and put his hand on mine.

"How are you feeling, anyway?" he asked, eyeing the bandages on my head.

"Um… well my arm kinda hurts, but I suppose that potion should be getting to work any minute, and my head just feels… like its full of cotton wool, I guess. I'm alright really."

"That's good I guess. You had me quite worried." Regulus said quietly.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, you were unconscious and bleeding in a deserted corridor, I half thought you were dead. I nearly ran to the Hospital Wing with you."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Its not your fault."

"Well no, I guess not, but I still feel bad."

"Well don't, silly girl. Just worry about getting better." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back, "I'll be fine, no worries."

He leant over to give me a hug, and I instinctively put my arms round him.

"Ahh, better already. Best friend hugs are the best of all." I sighed into his neck, hearing and feeling him chuckle softly.

"Nah, these aren't best friend hugs, these are Regulus Black specialty hugs." He said, and I imagined he was grinning.

"Aurora!"

Regulus let go quite quickly.

"There she is, Aurora!"

It was Lily and Janie.

"Merlin's knickers, what happened!" Lily gasped, sounding like she'd run all the way here.

"We heard you were in the Hospital Wing!" Janie added.

"Oh, just a run in with a bunch of dumb Slytherins. But they jinxed me to hang in mid-air, and when they let me down again – thanks to Regulus – I hit my head on the stone bit under a suit of amour, and got knocked out."

The girls seemed to only just notice Regulus standing there.

"Oh." They just said, looking at him. He just looked back at them, an unfriendly expression on his face.

"Merlin Aurora, how do you manage these things?" Lily shook her head, looking back at me.

"Who even knows." I grinned. "Lucky Regulus was there though, I could've bled to death! He carried me back here." I smiled at Regulus, who smiled back briefly.

Man, he looked uncomfortable…

"That's a relief." Janie said, attempting to smile at Regulus.

"Yeah…" Lily agreed. "Oh look, there's the boys."

Sirius burst through the door, followed by Remus, followed by James, followed by Peter.

They spotted me and came straight over.

"Hey guys." I grinned.

"Merlin, you look like crap." Sirius stated, taking in my appearance. I was probably bruised as well as the bandages on my head and arm.

The four boys joined the two girls gathered at one side of my bed, leaving Regulus on the other side.

"Why thank you Sirus."

"Sorry, but its true." He grinned.

"Uh, I better go…" Regulus muttered, reaching out and squeezing my hand. "I'll come back later."

"Oh, bye then, Reg. Thanks again for saving me!" I smiled.

A small smile crept onto his face. "Anytime love."

Sirius glared at him as he passed.

"What was he doing here? And what do you mean, saving you?" Sirius demanded.

"Well firstly, he's one of my best friends, so of course he's here. Secondly, he saved me. He was the one who got rid of the Slytherins, and carried me here single-handedly when I was unconscious. Thirdly, what the hell is your problem with your brother?"

Everyone looked a bit shocked.

"Um… Maybe I should go…" Lily said, and Janie followed. "See you soon, Aurora."

"Yeah, us too…" Remus nodded, grabbing James and Peter by their clothes.

"Well?" I said impatiently.

"Look… you hurt your head… you should be resting…" Sirius said.

"No!" I yelled. "Just tell me, Sirius." I said quietly.

He sighed, and pulled the chair close to my bed and sat down. All his usual cocky attitude was gone.

"Me and my brother… well, you've obviously noticed, but we don't get on. We haven't for a long time. When we were kids, yeah, we were great friends, inseparable. But things changed."

He looked out of the window as he spoke.

"It started about a year or two before we came to Hogwarts. I don't know, we just grew apart. He was the Golden Boy, mummy and daddy's favourite son, I was just ignored.

"Obviously getting Sorted into different houses made things worse, but in a way it also made things better. It was so much easier not having to see him everywhere I turn, hear people praising him…"

Sirius rubbed his face with his hands.

"And then you, my best girl friend, become best friends with him." He paused. "I hate it, I hate him. What do you see in him, Roe?" He finally made eye contact with me.

I didn't know what to say, I just stared at him.

"Sirius, he's my best friend, just like you are. I don't see any bad qualities in him, same as I don't see any in you. But this Sirius, this is bad. He's your brother, can't you just, be friends?"

"No Aurora, you don't understand!" he said exasperatedly.

I sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I just wish my two best guy friends got along." I said sadly.

"No, I'm sorry. I better go, you need you're rest. I'll be back later, okay?"

I nodded.

"See you later, Sirius."

* * *

**_A/N: well how was that then? you see why i like it? :D thanks again for reviews from Priyu0624 and Gertie! i love those guys. if anyone else reviews i'll love you too ;) (is that tempting or what?)_**

**_READREVIEWALERTFAVOURITEExD_**

**_-DaizeeG xXx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Hello! I'm back again with chapter six, after being motivated by more lovely reviews, thanks to Gertie, Priyu0624, glass-bottles and Blizzen :D_**

**_This chapter has a bit of a twist, as the second half is in Sirius' point of view... I wanted to experiment a little with a different pov, so let me know if you think it went well._**

**_read, enjoy, and favourite, alert and review! x_**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The little talk Sirius and I had when I was in the Hospital Wing was seemingly forgotten by everyone except me. But life went on, the brothers continued to hate each other, and I continued to split my time into Regulus time, and Marauders and the gang time.

Today was Marauders and the gang time, and it was the Gryffindor victory after party, following beating Ravenclaw in the semi-final. Sirius and James had made the team this year, James a Seeker and Sirius a Beater.

The Common Room was alive with Gryffindors, red-faced from the cold of the match, jumping around, cheering, singing, and treating members of the team like Gods.

Someone, probably James or Sirius, had got hold of a keg of butterbeer, and now the party was really starting.

Music was playing and many had started to dance in a space cleared by pushing the sofas out of the way. Sirius and James were first up on the dancefloor, girls flocking around them.

Remus, Frank and Peter had retired to a quieter corner of the Common Room, probably talking about Remus' commentating techniques over a bottle of butterbeer.

And Lily, Janie and I were squished onto a sofa, chatting with our own butterbeers, trying to ignore the Sixth year couple that were making out next to us.

James comes over, and tries to get Lily to dance, but she glares and him. He takes the hint, and returns to the middle of the room. I watch them dancing for a while, a couple of pretty girls in our year looking like they were trying to flirt.

"Come and dance!" Sirius mouths, catching my eye.

I shake my head. Dancing isn't really my thing. In fact, none of this is really my thing. I nudge Lily, and tell her and Janie I'm going to bed. Lily nods and comes with me while Janie bids me goodnight and goes to find Alice and Marlene.

Sirius catches my eye again, and pouts. 'where are you going?' his eyes question me.

I point at the stairs to the girls dormitories, and mouth 'bed', then rub my head like I have a headache.

He puts on a sad face, and mouths back, 'goodnight', holding up his hands in a heart shape. I smile, and do it back, then follow Lily up the stairs.

Sirius was a good friend. All the Marauders had their special qualities, and I loved them all, but I was closest to Sirius. Yeah, he had his cocky arrogant ass moments, but he was still great… even when he was copying up my homework the night before it's due, or making faces at me across the classroom causing me to giggle in dead silence.

SIRIUS' POINT OF VIEW

A pretty blonde had started dancing nearby, paying special attention to me. She flicks her hair and dances close, but I'm not interested and find myself hoping she'd get lost.

I've always been popular with the girls, and my new Quidditch player status has only seemed to add to my… desirability.

I'm known for one of the highest numbers of detentions in one term, famed for my Marauder pranks, and admired by many girls for my messy black hair, stormy grey eyes and aristocratic good looks. Or so I'm told.

But despite all this, I've never really had a proper girlfriend. Sure I've kissed a couple, always got a date for dances and such, but never anything serious.  
It's only Third year, I always tell myself. And besides, I've got pranks and Quidditch to think about, I don't need some girl tagging along after me.

Although… there is one girl who I love tagging along after me. But that seems like the wrong way to describe it, it makes it sound like she follows me around… it's more the other way round, though I would never let it look like that to anyone.

I pretend I'm cool and calm around her, when in my head I'm going crazy. There's something about her, something really special, and I notice it more and more everyday.

She's like a butterfly. She flits around, spending time with me, spending time with others, but too delicate to be held down in one place.

She's beautiful like a butterfly too. To some she may seem plain, and when I first met her, maybe that's how I would have described her too, but now I see.

I can see the different tones of dark blue in her sparkly eyes, the unique shade of white blonde to her hair… Like a butterfly, everything about her to me is like black and white suddenly turned to colour, and it has completely dazzled me.

FLASHBACK TO DIVINATION – Sirius' point of view.

"_Cast your minds into the future!" _

_I rolled my eyes at the Professor's dramatic tones. What a waste of time this was. _

_Telling the future? As if. If you could tell the future, someone would be able to tell us who the hell this Lord Voldemort guy was, who was currently trying to take over the world. _

_Or at least predict the next person he's going to go after… could save some lives. A lot. _

_I glared at my crystal ball. Ew. It had sticky handprints all over it, no wonder some deluded people thought they could see pictures in it.  
I wasn't in a great mood. Lessons were boring me, and I really didn't feel like playing along with stupid divination lessons. _

_Luckily for me, James had managed to get the seat at the back of the class by the window, so at least I wasn't getting a headache from all the stupid incense in this room._

_I put my head in my arms on the table, and closed my eyes. Maybe could catch up on a bit of sleep…_

_Something hit me on the head, and I snapped out of my snoozing, lifting me head around to glare at whoever it was. _

_My brother looked significantly guilty, as he sat next to Aurora at a table on the opposite corner of the room. Grr…_

_I picked up the screwed up bit of parchment that had hit me, and unscrewed it. It was a note._

'_Wake up sleepy, she might come and make you a prediction if you're not careful… "You are in grave danger!" –A'_

_I chuckled in spite of my bad mood. It wasn't Regulus, it was Aurora. No wonder he looked guilty though… he was probably trying not to laugh at my rude awakening. Hmph. _

_I stared at Aurora until she turned and looked at me, and poked my tongue out at her. She smiled, and turned back to the front of the class. _

_Oh no, Miss Munro. Now you've woken me up, I'm going to annoy you all lesson, I grinned to myself_.

_Pulling a loose bit of parchment out of my bag, I scribbled a note back to her._

'_Don't look now, I think Longbottom just picked his nose.' _

_I held my wand under the table where no one could see, and levitated the note over onto her desk._

_I smiled, feeling slightly smug at Regulus' confusion as he tried to peer over her shoulder at her opening the note carefully, stealing glances at the rambling professor, to check she wasn't looking. _

_She flattened it out on the table, and I could almost see her dark blue eyes move across the paper. She snorted, and quickly covered her mouth with a hand. _

_She avoided looking at Frank Longbottom who was sitting with Alice in the table in front of her, and picked up her quill. Regulus peered over her arm again to see what she was writing, but leaned back in his chair, apparently unsuccessful. Once again I hid a smug grin. _

_She waved her wand and the parchment disappeared and reappeared on my desk. Clever girl… knows way more spells than I do. _

'_Don't be disgusting. I thought Frank was your friend anyway? –A'_

_I quickly scribbled back. _

'_Yeah, he is, but I just wanted to see you laugh.' I wrote, then drew a little smiley face next to it. _

_This time I turned the parchment into an origami-like bird, and made it fly discreetly over to land in her palms. _

_She watched it in wonder. Aw, she was so pretty, I found myself thinking. _

_She seemed slightly scared to open it and destroy the bird form, but did anyway. _

_She lifted her quill again, hesitated, wrote a message back, and vanished it onto my desk again. _

'_Oh… well I kind of snorted rather than laughed… but hey. Say hello to James for me! Actually don't, he looks like he's asleep. –A'_

_I ignored that last sentence, and elbowed James in the side. He yelped and his head shot up like he'd been electrocuted._

"_Mr Potter? Is that your hand up?" The Professor enquired, squinting at him from beneath a huge silk scarf wrapped around her head._

"_Uhmm, no…?" James said, suppressing a yawn._

"_Oh… okay…" she turned back to the rest of the class and continued boring everyone with whatever she was talking about. _

_I sniggered quietly and James whispered, "Oi Padfoot, what was that for?"_

_I slid the note across the table, and James smiled. He turned and waved at Aurora, then laughed at himself. Aurora laughed too, but probably more at his stupidity than anything else. _

"_Did you say something dear?" the large silk scarf was obviously not affecting her hearing like the class hoped. _

"_Oh, uh, no…" Aurora shook her head, avoiding eye contact and trying not to laugh._

"_Of course dear, of course." She nodded, turning away again._

_Aurora picked up her quill and wrote a new note. It appeared on my table._

'_Stop distracting me! You're a bad influence Sirius Black.' _

_It was my turn to laugh out loud. _

"_Ah, Mr Black. We have a volunteer to look into the crystal ball, class!" scarf-head announced, approaching our table._

"_Uh… no… no thanks…" I shook my head. I could see Aurora giggling behind her back._

"_Oh yes Mr Black, go on, take a look." she insisted. _

_Damn. Okay… maybe I could make this interesting…_

"_Okay then Professor." I nodded with a charming smile, and rolled up my sleeves. _

_Peering closely at the crystal ball, I pretended to look for a while before letting a smile cross my face. _

"_Ahh. I can see a girl, a beautiful girl with dark eyes." I said in a dramatic voice. _

"_Ooh yes, go on my dear." She encouraged excitedly, the beads on her scarf jangling as she nodded her head enthusiastically. I doubted she'd ever had a student 'see' anything in the crystal ball._

"_Yes, dark eyes and long silvery hair. And she stands with another, a man. His hair is dark and falls into his eyes, and he is very handsome."  
"Go on dear!" she repeated._

"_And they look very happy. They're holding hands…" I trailed off, then shook my head and blinked as if waking from a trance. _

_I looked at the professor, who was beaming. _

"_Oh my dear boy, I think you have Seer blood in you! Well done! Ten points to Gryffindor!" she nodded excitedly, then hurried off back to the front of the class._

_I scribbled another note._

'_Did you like my future telling?'_

_I threw it and it landed perfectly on Aurora's desk. _

_She opened it and read it, before turning her dark eyes on me. She had one eyebrow raised. Turning back, she jotted down her reply._

'_I get the impression you made it up on the spot? -A' the note said when it appeared on my table. _

'_No, well… kind of. I'm not a Seer, but it is a future I see…'_

_I levitated the note over to her._

'_Oh okay… well, well done for getting some points anyway… I heard Slytherin were catching up with us. -A'_

_She waved her wand and once again it appeared on my table. I thought for a minute before replying. _

_Didn't she understand? I had been talking about us. Was that a blush on her cheeks? Was she embarrassed? Excited? _

_I sighed and picked up my quill again. _

'_Yeah, thanks. I'll see you in lunch, okay? I'm going to catch up on some sleep now, that silly woman has had my contribution for the day.' _

_I sent the note over, and closed my eyes, not waiting for a reply. I didn't really fall asleep, I just… thought. I had a lot to think about._

* * *

_**A/N: So how was that? You know I love reviews ;) Did it work well having Sirius' pov? Were you surprised about Sirius having feelings for Aurora? What does this mean for Regulus and Aurora's relationship? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D**_

_**-DaizeeG xXx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hello! I'm back again! Thanks to Priyu0624, Gertie, and Blizzen for reviewing, and had a great little conversation with Blizzen who was trying to get information out of me, and wanting some Aurora/Regulus action! So this is partly for her, as I've got things going in this chapter ;) Hope everyone likes it, and as usual I really love reviews, favourites and alerts, so don't hold back! I love hearing from readers :D But I'll stop talking - writing - and let you read. _**

**_Disclaimer: As usual, I own only my OC's and the plot, the rest is JK Rowling's. _**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

The bitter cold of the winter of Fourth Year was over, and Spring was just beginning. Regulus and I were under our usual tree, the only ones outside in the cold and misty Sunday morning.

Once again, the new year had brought more homework, harder lessons, and less time for us to spend together.

Together under the tree, backs to the trunk, we sat close, talked, laughed, and gazed out over the glassy surface of the Black Lake.

Regulus' hair had grown out, and fell into his blue eyes in places. His voice had deepened, his face was beginning to lose its roundness, and high cheekbones and a sculpted, aristocratic look took its place.

I had returned from the summer holidays to find Regulus towered above me. We had met up a couple of times over the summer, but seeing him again, in school, after all that time, was different… I realized how much I'd missed his company, seeing him everyday.

It had brought the realization of how much he actually meant to me. Which was a lot.

"Are you cold?" Regulus' new, deeper voice asked.

"A little." I admitted, drawing my cloak tighter. He put his arm round me, and I pulled in closer.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled. For a few moments, we just sat quietly, watching birds wheeling in the cloudy sky.

My head was against his chest, and I could feel every rise and fall, every breath.

Gently, he kissed the top of my head.

I looked up at him questioningly and he just smiled.

I hesitated for a moment, then stretched up and kissed him back on the cheek.

His smiled widened to a beam, and I smiled back at him. He took my cold hand in his warm one, and we continued to sit there, enjoying each others company.

This was how things should be.

Regulus groaned. "Oh no, I just remembered," He said, "We have a mini Transfiguration test next week, and McGonagall said if we don't get over 75% we get detention for a week, and a two foot essay on each question we got wrong."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'm going to fail. Help!" Regulus moaned.

"Well, I could… It would help me revise by helping you…" I said. I had already decided I would help him, but I pretended to mull it over.

"And you're amazing at Transfiguration! You know everything!" Regulus cut in.

"Well…" I dragged out the word.

"Please! Please Roe, please, please!" Regulus begged. If I hadn't already accepted in my head, I would definitely have been won over by his cute expression.

"Sure." I shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant, then smiled widely.

"Thanks!" he grinned.

* * *

The following Tuesday lunchtime, I was in the library with Remus and Janie, reading up on a potion we were meant to write about for homework.

"Roe!" A voice called behind me. There were only two people at Hogwarts that called me Roe, and they were the Black brothers.

I turned as Regulus reached our table, waving a roll of parchment.

"Guess what?" he grinned.

"What? Wait, Transfiguration?" I realized quickly.

"Yep, I got an A! All thanks to you!" he waved his paper around to emphasize his point.

"Aw, that's great!" I grinned back; his wide grin was infectious.

"And uh, as a thank you, I'd like to take you to Hogsmeade this weekend?" He continued, his voice a little quieter with what I thought might have been nerves.

"Sure, that sounds great!" I was probably beaming by now.

"Great!" Regulus glanced around, "Well, I'll leave you to your work then." He nodded politely at Remus and Janie, and turn to leave.

"See you later Reg." I called after him, and he turned and gave me a little wave.

* * *

Wednesday, Thursday, then Friday came and went, and soon it was Saturday morning.

I woke up with a start. Opening my eyes, I realized that it was light in the room. This was the first morning I'd woken up to sun shining through my window, and it could only mean good things. Summer was coming!

I sat up in bed and stretched. Today was the day.

Butterflies stirred in my stomach, but I didn't know why. I was only going to Hogsmeade with Regulus…

I looked around. The curtains on two of the beds were still closed, Lily was reading a book in bed, and Marlene was brushing her hair in the full length mirror by the door.

"Morning guys," I whispered, careful not to wake anyone.

"Morning!" they both replied, Marlene giving me a smile in the reflection of the mirror.

I headed into the bathroom, washed and brushed my teeth, and returned to the dorm room in my bathrobe, ready to find something to wear.

By this time, Janie had woken up, and was buzzing around the room.

"Aurora!" she managed to squeal quietly, "Today's your date! What are you wearing?"

Lily jumped up too when she heard this.

"Date! What date?"

"With Regulus!"

"Regulus?" Lily frowned.

"Yes, Regulus!"

"Oh. Well what are you wearing then?" Lily face brightened up again.

"Guys, whoa! It's not a date!" I held up my hands.

"It so is!" Janie protested.

"It's a thank you for helping him revise for Transfiguration last week." I said, trying to ignore the butterflies that made my stomach flip at the sound of his name.

"It's a date!" Lily said, "Now let's choose you an outfit!"

I inwardly winced.

"Okay, fine." I shook my head, knowing that there was no stopping them.

Just over half an hour later, I was allowed to look at myself in the mirror.

I stared.

My usually dead-straight hear was lightly curled and fell elegantly down my back. My eyes were lined with charcoal eyeliner – something I'd never done before – and a delicate clear lip gloss lightly coated my lips.

I was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans, which Janie insisted I borrowed from her, a loose, flowing white cotton top, and a blue-grey cardigan.

It was never a look I would've chosen for myself, but I couldn't deny, it looked good.

"Do you like it?" Lily asked, when I didn't say anything for a moment.

"Lily, Janie, I love it. You guys are geniuses." I smiled at them.

"Great! Now lets get to breakfast, I'm starving after all that, and you need food before your date!" Lily grinned, grabbing my hand, and dragging me out of the door before I even had a chance to roll my eyes or consider the butterflies in my stomach.

I sat down at my usual spot, and began putting jam on a slice of toast. I didn't think I could handle a proper cooked breakfast.

I looked up when I felt eyes on me, and met Sirius' gaze. I blushed at the intensity of his stare, smiled and looked away quickly.

"You look nice, Aurora." James said after swallowing a huge mouthful of sausage. His table manners had only mildly improved since First year.

"Thanks James, all thanks to Lily and Janie." I smiled, and nudged them with my elbow.

"Ah yes, I might've known Lilyflower would be involved. She has an eye for these things." James nodded, throwing a charming smile in Lily's direction, before shoveling more food into his mouth.

"Shut up James." Lily rolled her eyes and continued to butter her toast.

"So why all glammed up?" Alice asked me from across the table.

"She's going on a date!" Janie said excitedly.

"A date? With who?" Alice exclaimed, her face breaking into a similar smile as the girls had given me earlier this morning.

"It's not a date." I said, at the same time as Janie and Lily said "Regulus Black!"

Peter squeaked and Sirius started choking.

"You're going on a date with my _brother?" _Sirius growled, his hands in fists.

I felt my mouth hanging open like a fish.

"Well it's not really a date…" I stuttered.

"Yes it is." Janie muttered.

"What the..." Sirius jumped up and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving the rest of us staring after him.

James began to laugh.

"Well, I guess that wasn't the reaction you were expecting." He grinned.

"Just ignore Sirius, him and his brother… well, you know." Remus said.

I just shook my head in disbelief. Yes, I knew Sirius wasn't a big fan of my friendship with Regulus, but was that reaction not slightly over the top?

Marlene kicked me under the table, and I snapped out of my reverie, to find Regulus approaching.

"Oh Merlin." I muttered under my breath. The butterflies came back with a vengeance, and my stomach flipped as he met my gaze with his sharp blue eyes. His face broke into a warm smile.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked as he came to a stop next to me.

He was dressed in dark, almost black jeans, and a casual black hoody, and as usual, his hair fell into his eyes in a sophisticated manner.

I stood up, once again realizing how tall he was.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I smiled, "Bye guys, see you later."

"Bye, have a really good time." Marlene wiggled her eyebrows. I didn't reply, just rolled my eyes and turned away, hiding a smile.

When we got out of the Great Hall, Regulus took hold of my hand. I'd never held his hand before, but it felt good. It sent the butterflies in my stomach haywire, but it felt right.

"You look lovely today." Regulus said as we headed out of the front door.

Blinking in the sudden bright sunlight, I smiled.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"It's okay, it's true." He said simply. I felt my face flush.

"So, uh, where are we going?" I asked as we walked hand in hand across the grounds.

"Hogsmeade." He said, and I laughed.

"Yes, I knew that, silly, but where in Hogsmeade?"

"Can't tell you." He grinned.

"Oh." There was a comfortable silence as all the possibilities of where we could be going ran through my head.

The word 'date' flashed up in my mind's eye.

Merlin, please don't let him be taking me to Madam Puddifoots…

It was the most grotesque little teashop that was all pink and frilly, and full of kissing couples. Marlene always said it was super romantic in there, but it's definitely not my kind of place.

We had reached Hogsmeade by now. We passed by the Three Broomsticks, crowded with Hogwarts students. We passed Zonko's joke shop, a place I often visited during my 'Marauders and the gang time'. We passed Honeydukes, also brimming with Hogwarts students clutching lollipops and bags of sweets.

We continued walking through Hogsmeade, until the shops began to disperse among little cottages.

"Where are we going?" I asked again. I was getting really curious now.

"Still can't tell you." Regulus grinned.

Soon the little houses began to disappear, and we left the cobbled lane to head left into a copse of trees. The ground sloped gently upwards here, and we walked up the green and shady slope for five or ten minutes.

When we finally came to a stop at a grassy clearing, I realized we were near the top of one of the hills that surrounded Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

From this vantage point, I could see Hogwarts and the Black Lake, the great expanse of the Forbidden Forest, and the scattering of shops and houses that was Hogsmeade.

"Wow…" I breathed. The sun shone through gaps in white fluffy clouds casting shadows on the landscape, and a light chill wind stirred the trees.

"Pretty huh." Regulus grinned, leaning casually against a beech tree.

"It's lovely. Beautiful." I smiled, surveying the view in wonder.

Regulus left the tree silently and came to stand next to me.

"I'm glad you like it." He said quietly, and I felt his hand go round my waist gently, and my heartbeat sped up.

We stood there together, taking it all in, before Regulus turned and waved his wand, a large tartan blanket appearing which he lay down on the grass. Then from behind the beech tree he produced a basket.

"You hungry?" he asked as we sat down.

"Yes." I said immediately. I realized I never actually ate the slice of toast I'd covered with strawberry jam.

"Great, 'cause I got food." He said, opening the basket.

"Well you are very prepared." I grinned, tucking my legs under me, and helping him unload the food and plates.

"Well, I'm not, but the house elves in the kitchens can be pretty helpful." He said sheepishly.

I laughed, and picked up a grape. "Yum." I smiled, picking up another.

"Really?" Regulus said, scrunching up his face. "They look weird."

"You've never had one?"

"Nope." He shrugged. I grinned, picking another grape from the bunch.

"Close your eyes."

Regulus gave me a puzzled look, before closing his eyes.

Trying not to giggle, I shuffled closer and brought the grape to his lips, putting it in when he opened his mouth.

"Good?" I asked, and he opened his eyes.

"Yes. Actually, they're really good."

I watched his lips as he spoke, aware of how close we now were. I didn't even think of the butterflies that were turning my stomach upside down.

Regulus leant closer, his eyes on me.

Instinctively, I closed my eyes, and felt his lips touch mine. I felt his hand, gentle on the side of my face.

I don't know which of us broke away first, but all too soon the kiss ended, and I opened my eyes to his shocking blue ones.

Neither of us said a word, as he put his arm round me and drew me closer.

* * *

**_A/N: Aww, how cute was that? I don't know how well it read, but I certainly enjoyed writing it!_**

**_What do you think of Sirius' reaction? Do you think Aurora will realize/has realized how Sirius feels? What did you think of the kiss and of the picnic? What do you want to happen next? :D _**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_-DaizeeG xXx_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Hi, just a short chapter today, didn't have much on this weekend, so I thought I'd get something written since I'm usually quite busy during the week. As usual, thanks for reviews everyone, made me happy to read them :D _**

**_Enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OCs (:_**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight **

About a month passed. The weather got warmer, homework got harder, and the Easter holidays got closer. Just one more week...

During my time at Hogwarts I had quite quickly got used to being away from my parents, and I would be fine all term. But that last week or more before the holidays, the longing to see them would set in again, and I would be looking forward to going home.

They'd be waiting on the platform as I got off the train. After lots of hugs, we would make our way into the main bit of the station, dad would buy me a doughnut or something from one of the little shops, and then we would get in the car to go home.

Of course my parents could Apparate me home, but we've always driven, and it's always been a good time for me to tell them all about school.

How's Minerva? Am I keeping up with the work? How are Lily and Janie? Had I any more run-ins with Slytherins?

I wondered vaguely if I would tell them about Regulus and I...

I guess we were going out now, not that we'd actually agreed that between us. It was like, we held hands, and we'd kissed a few times. That was it, but wasn't that how it was, having a boyfriend in Fourth year? I had no idea, but I really didn't think I'd be asking my dads opinion...

I sighed and snapped out of my little daydream. It was becoming way too easy to drift off these days, especially in professor Binns' lesson. Yawn.

This wasn't a lesson in which I sat with Regulus, instead he sat with a bunch of his Slytherin mates, and I sat with Sirius, James and Janie. The others were on a table next to us.

Only problem today was, Sirius was being weird with me again.

He's been like this, on and off, for about a month, and I don't know why.

One day, he's his usual happy self, laughing, joking, messing around as always, the next he's quiet, brooding and doesn't talk to anyone, especially me.

I thought at first maybe I'd upset him, and I tried to talk to him, to apologize. But he just waved it off, before leaving the room abruptly.

James and Remus said they didn't know what was going on. Maybe he's stressed about OWLs? I wondered, but that seemed unlikely. Sirius wasn't the type.

Oh dear.

All too soon, it was winter again. Fifth year had arrived, bringing with it the prospects of exams and stress and extra work... I was tired just thinking about it.

Summer had been a boring one. The weather decided it would rain nearly every day instead of be sunny, and my parents decided I needed to spend time studying in preparation for OWLs. So that meant I barely got to see my friends. Even Regulus I only got to see twice.

Back at school, Mum and Dad still wrote everyday, just like they did every year. Occasionally my mum would sent a package, maybe some homemade cupcakes, or a new set of quills.

This year dad had subscribed me to the Daily Prophet, telling me it was important to read the papers in these times.

He didn't say it, but I knew what he was referring to.

Lord Voldemort.

He was a dark wizard, planning to take over the world or something. Deaths were becoming more frequent as he recruited 'death eaters' - followers - and killed any who stood in his way.

Lots of the pureblood families in Slytherin were rumoured to be involved. That Avery idiot that put me in the Hospital Wing in Third year, his parents were Death Eaters, Rosier's parents, the Lestranges, Malfoys, probably Snape, and Bellatrix and Narcissa Black were definitely involved.

I'd heard them talking about it, they were all for putting Muggles in their place, Mudbloods and bloodtraitors too, and having Purebloods rule the world. They went around school treating anyone who wasn't pureblood like dirt on the bottom of their shoe.

Yes, I'm a pureblood, but not like them. They were blood status maniacs, it ruled their life. I don't care about blood status, it doesn't make any difference what you are, its _who _you are that counts.

* * *

I found Regulus sitting outside under our favourite tree.

It was freezing out, and I drew my cloak closer against the biting wind.

"Hey." I said, coming up behind him.

"Oh, hey Roe." He smiled, and I sat down next to him.

"Why are you out here in the cold?" I asked.

"Why are you?" he replied.

"Looking for you."

"How did you know I'd be here?" he said.

"You're always here."

"Well then you just answered your own question." He chuckled and put an arm round me.

"Oh very clever." I smiled, snuggling into his clothes.

"I am." He grinned and I laughed.

"Sure you are." He pretended to look upset and I stretched up to kiss him.

"Seriously, it's freezing out here! How come you're so warm?" I complained, feeling the warmth in his cheeks.

"Oh, sorry." He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, and suddenly I felt warm like I was sitting in front of a log fire.

"Better?"

I grinned. "Yep. Why didn't I think of a warming spell?"

"Because you're not as clever as me, remember." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say, Mr I-can't-do-Transfiguration."

"Ohh, you did not just go there." He exclaimed in mock hurt.

"I did." I grinned, carefully reaching for my wand in defense.

"Nuh uh, you won't be need that!" He said, reaching across me and grabbing it out of my hand.

"Hey!" I laughed in protest.

"Are you ticklish, Miss I'm-so-clever-and-beautiful-and-better-at-me-at-Tranfiguration-with-the-cute-slight-Scottish-accent?" He was grinning mischievously as he pocketed my wand, holding out both hands. He didn't wait for a reply before he started tickling me.

"Nooo!" I yelped, giggling, and trying to fight him off.

"What was that? Haha, I think I've found your weakness!" He laughed.

"Stop, please!" I laughed, trying to get his hands away from me.

"Make me."

I stopped scrabbling with his hands and grabbed his face instead, pulling it towards me and pressing my lips to his, still smiling as I kissed him.

He stopped tickling me immediately, his hands moving away, one against the tree, the other at the back of my neck, pulling me even closer.

Once again, the kiss ended too soon, mainly on account of me being breathless from laughing. I met his eyes.

"I think I found _your _weakness." I said cheekily, and he chuckled, before pulling me closer again.

* * *

It was only late afternoon, but it was beginning to get dark already, the warming spell seeming to be wearing off.

I sighed. "I better go. Remus is meeting me in the library for an Ancient Runes study session." I said reluctantly, not wanting to leave the comfort of his arms.

"Yeah same, I'm meant to be helping Avery with something." Regulus agreed, but neither of us made any move to leave.

"Avery?"

"Uh, yeah…" He said carefully.

"Oh, okay…"

Avery. The one who put me in the Hospital Wing in Third year… Avery.

Regulus got to his feet and brushed dirt off his clothes. He held out a hand and helped me up with ease.

Pulling me into a hug, he whispered into my ear, "I love you" for the first time. Those familiar butterflies came back at the words, chasing away the cold feeling the mention of Avery had given me, and I was filled with warmth.

"I love you too."

* * *

**_A/N: Only short, but I hope you like it all the same :)_**

**_-DaizeeG xXx_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: HI! yeah, I'm back really soon, a lot sooner than I expected to be able to update, but hey, making the most of it and all that. Once again, a slightly shorter chapter than usual, but I thought you'd appreciate me updating anyway :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothinggg :D_**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

OWLs were hell. After all the work and studying and revision, the exams finally dawned. Thankfully I ended up doing well, and I was very happy with my grades when they arrived by owl over summer.

_Pass Grades:  
__Outstanding (O)  
__Exceeds Expectations (E)  
__Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades:  
__Poor (P)  
__Dreadful (D)  
__Troll (T)_

Defense Against the Dark Arts – O  
Charms – O  
Transfiguration – O  
Potions – E  
Herbology – A  
History of Magic – E  
Astronomy – O  
Ancient Runes – O  
Arithmancy – E  
Muggle Studies – O  
Care of Magical Creatures – E  
Divination – A

And so once again, a new year rolled around, and I was ever conscious of how quickly it was going, and how I had not yet got any plans for what to do for a career.  
Sixth year began and working towards NEWTs was our new goal. The extreme amounts of work we received made studying for OWLs seem like fun. It was hard, and I was, as usual, determined to get the grades I wanted.

Luckily this year I was able to drop the classes I didn't want to continue, so that meant the end of Divination, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures. I decided to continue with Herbology just incase I decided on a career in which it might be beneficial.

But what would I do? Work at the Ministry? Become a Healer? An Auror? Work in a shop in Diagon Alley? Become a famous Quidditch player?  
I could certainly rule the last one out…

"Hey." A gentle voice pulled me out of one of my all too frequent reveries.

"Hey Sirius." I smiled, and he came and sat next to me on the sofa in the Common Room.

"You okay?" I asked. I noticed how down he looked.

"Yeah I guess. You?"

"I'm alright." I shrugged. "But you look like you need a hug." I said.

He nodded, and I shuffled closer and put my arms round him.

"What the matter, Siri-baby?" I said with a smile, trying to cheer him up by using my old nickname for him.

"Haven't heard that one in a while." He chuckled briefly.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled sadly over his shoulder, then let go of him.

"You don't have to tell me, just, I'm here for you okay? You're still my best friend…" …however things have been between us recently. I finished the sentence in my head.

"I know. I'm sorry about that, Roe. I've been a bit of a dick…" Sirius admitted.

"You have." I smiled playfully.

"Yeah… You know how things are for me at home. I've had enough. Can't handle it anymore." He paused. "I ran away over the Christmas holidays."

"What?"

"I ran away, am living at the Potter's now. Had a massive argument with Mother over some Voldemort crap-"

I stiffened.

"Oh." Sirius said. "Yeah… Dearest Mummy and Daddy are fully signed up Death Eaters these days. And Regulus isn't far off."

I felt my blood go cold.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry." He looked uncomfortable. "I thought you knew…"

Thoughts blazed through my head. Regulus? No. No, he wouldn't…

"Look, Roe, I only assumed, it's probably wrong anyway…"

"Yeah… probably…" I nodded slowly.

"Roe, sorry-"

"No, don't worry, it's fine. So you're staying at James'?" I changed the subject, pushing all unwanted thoughts away and out of my mind. I couldn't cope with it. Not now. I had to focus on NEWTs and stuff…

Sirius looked uncomfortable, but accepted that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah, I stay at theirs most holidays anyway, so his mum was more than happy really…"

"Well that's good." I tried to smile.

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have them to help me out." He agreed.

"I better go, I said I'd meet Lily…" I trailed off. It was a lie, and both of us knew it. I was a really bad liar.

"Okay then. Uh, thanks for listening…" Sirius said, and I tried again to smile at him before I left and hurried up to my dorm room, fighting the panic in my chest.

For the rest of the day, I stayed in the dormitories. I shut the curtains on my bed, and no one bothered me, so there I stayed. Thinking.

* * *

I woke up next morning with a stiff neck. I seemed to have fallen asleep fully dressed, sat up against the headboard, with my head resting awkwardly on my shoulder.

I opened the curtains slightly, and realized the dormitory was still dark, so it was still early, probably about 4am.

I shuffled down in bed and got comfy, but there was no way I could get back to sleep.

Instead I sat up, straightened my creased clothes, and quietly slipped out of the dorm.

Murmuring what I hoped was a good concealment charm, I headed to the kitchens, knowing that to be one place no one would catch me out of bed.

Once I'd got in through the enchanted tapestry and taken off the concealment charm, a house elf immediately ran up to me.

"Hello Miss Munro! What can we do for you?"

"Just some hot chocolate please, Squeaky." I said.

"Right away Miss!" she hurried away.

Suddenly I felt quite tired after all, and sat down at a little table. I folded my arms and lay my head in them.

So Regulus was, or potentially would be, a Death Eater?

I shuddered. I couldn't come to terms with it. His parents, yes, I could see that. They were horrible people from what Sirius had told me.

But Regulus? He was the kindest, gentlest, most loving person I knew. The only time I'd ever seen him show any kind of anger was with those Slytherins in Third year.

_And now they're his friends. _A small voice reminded me in the back of my head.

Yes, and now they were his friends. They were the children of Death Eaters, probably aspiring Death Eaters themselves, and they were his friends.

So where did that leave him?

Maybe Sirius was right. Maybe Regulus was a follower of Voldemort. It would make sense, wouldn't it?

Sirius wasn't his parents favourite child because he was against the whole blood status thing. Regulus was the favourite child. And I had no idea on his feelings about blood status or anything.

Maybe I really didn't know him as well as I thought I did.

Panic and dread and worry seemed to well up in my chest like bile.

I shook my head, trying to clear these stupid thoughts from my head. Regulus, my Regulus was not a Death Eater.

It just couldn't be possible.

He could do the same as Sirius, he could rebel. Run away. Reject the evil ways of Voldemort and his parents and his friends.

_But then who would he have? No one._

He would have me, I argued back with the voice.

"Here you are, Miss!" Squeaky said, reappearing holding a huge mug topped with whipped cream, marshmallows and grated chocolate.

"Thanks Squeaky." I smiled gratefully. This was exactly what I needed to cheer me up.

"Shall I get one for Mr Black too?" Squeaky asked.

My head whipped round to find Sirius standing by the door. _Not Regulus. _

"Sure." I nodded to Squeaky, who hurried away.

"Sorry, I-" Sirius started, looking sheepish.

"It's alright Sirius." I said, and he came and sat down next to me.

"I can come back later…" Sirius said.

"It's fine!" I snapped, "Sorry. Why are you here anyway?" I asked, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" He shrugged.

"Same." I nodded as Squeaky returned with another mug.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday…" Sirius said, looking down at his cup.

"It's fine."

"No, Aurora, I know you, and I know that hurt your feelings." Sirius said softly.

"But its not you, is it? Its him."

A look of hurt briefly flashed across his face. "I know it's him." He paused, "But I didn't have to be so insensitive about it."

"It's fine Sirius." I said again.

"Stop it Roe, just stop lying to me, to yourself. I know you, okay. I know you. I'm sorry he didn't tell you himself, I'm sorry I maybe made things sound worse than they are, I'm sorry I upset you, and I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

I didn't know what to say. Instinctively I reached out and put my hand on his.

"I'm… I guess I'm jealous of him." Sirius said, looking down as if ashamed.

"Jealous? Of the attention from your parents? Sirius, you're better off-" he cut me off.

"No Aurora, I'm jealous of him and you!" he sighed exasperatedly.

"What?" I said dumbly, the words not processing in my head.

"I've got to go. Sorry…" Sirius stood up abruptly and swept out of the room.

"Sirius?" I called after him, "Sirius!"

* * *

**_A/N: What do we think about that then? Do you think Regulus is a/going to be a Death Eater? Has Aurora realised Sirius' feelings yet? Any ideas for what might be happening next? Let me know! _**

**_-DaizeeG xXx_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Hi everyone! Another reasonably short chapter, but it's okay, because I have the next chapter nearly finished so will put that up soon. :) got a little Siri-POV in this chapter too, so hope you like._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nuttin'. ;)_**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

**_SIRIUS' POV_**

After my somewhat embarrassing exit, I avoided Aurora.

I had chickened out of telling her my true feelings, because I didn't want to hurt her again. She was already taken, it was just unfortunate it's by my stupid little brother.

So by avoiding her I thought I was making things better, easier. I wouldn't be constantly thinking how things could be, and she wouldn't be in danger of me ruining the happiness she had.

But it was agonizing.

I missed her so much, not being around her. I realized that maybe I was hurting her more by treating her like this.

Could I do anything right?

I knew that as much as I wanted her, she didn't want me. Not in the way I wanted. So if I wanted to keep her around, I was going to have to compromise. Just friends.

I found her sitting in the Common Room, curled up on the sofa with a book. She looked so calm and peaceful, I didn't want to upset her again by dragging the whole situation out.

So instead I just went and sat down at the opposite end of the sofa.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Um, Potions." She said hesitantly, holding up the book to show me the cover. She seemed unsure how to react. I couldn't blame her.

"Cool, is that the homework we got set today?"

She nodded.

"Wow, I rarely do my homework till the night before its due." I grinned.

"I know. I've got so much work on though, I have to get it done as soon as I can."

"Eurgh, yeah, NEWTs suck." I agreed, and she gave me a small smile, seeming to loosen up to the situation.

"Did you hear about Apparation lessons?" she asked.

"No?" I had heard about them, but I wanted to keep the conversation going.

"I'm so excited, those who come of age before March 1st can sign up!"

"Really? Nice, well I'm signing up." I grinned. "You were lucky, February 26th and March 1st."

"Well done for remembering my birthday." She smiled again, "Yours is…"

"2nd December." I finished for her.

"Hey! I knew that, I was going to say it!" she protested.

"Sure you did." I winked. We were back to our normal banter, and I couldn't tell you how happy it made me.

Not much later, James came thundering down the stairs from the dorms.

"Oi Padfoot! We've got detention with McGonagall, ten minutes ago!" he yelled.

"Oh great. Another three weeks detention for us for being late then." I rolled my eyes and Roe giggled.

"Tell her you were with me, and I said I'm sorry. You should be alright." She smiled, picking up her discarded Potions book.

"Thanks love!" I grinned, leaping up from the sofa and running out of the Common Room after an impatient James.

* * *

**_AURORA'S POV_**

Sirius and I seemed to be friends again.

After disappearing half way through telling me something in the kitchens, he seemed to stay away from me for a while. But then suddenly he started talking to me again, and now it looks like everything's fine again.

Boys are confusing.

The dorm door opened and Lily came in, late after prefect duties.

"Hey Lils." I smiled, looking up from bed where I'd been trying to get to sleep.

"Hey Aurora!" I sat up and she came and sat at the bottom of my bed.

"Didn't wake you, did I?" she asked, tucking her feet up on the bed.

"Nah, was still awake. How was prefect duty?"

"Fine thanks, nothing interesting happened tonight unfortunately. Patrolling corridors can get so boring."

"I can imagine! I would hate to be a prefect personally." I laughed quietly.

"I think you would make a good prefect though. You stick to rules, you're not scared to tell people what to do and fight for what's right, even if it's some scary Slytherins." She smiled.

"Aw thanks Lily. But I don't think I'm going get picked to be a prefect, and you've definitely got Head Girl in the bag!"

Lily blushed slightly. "Thanks, I hope so. I would love to be Head Girl." She smiled.

"So is Sirius still avoiding you?" she asked. Lily was clever, she'd noticed straight away that something was going on.

"No actually. Thankfully."

"What did he say?" Lily asked.

"Well, nothing actually. He just came over and started chatting to me as usual, earlier today." I shrugged.

"Really? How strange."

"I know. But I just went along with it. I don't know what the reason was, but all I care about is just being friends."

"Yes, but don't you want to know? Not even a teensy bit?" Lily said, and I smiled.

"Well, I'm curious obviously, but it can't be that important or he would've told me, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She grinned.

"Sirius isn't the only Marauder that's been acting strange…" I started.

"Huh?"

"Haven't you noticed? James has not asked you out, over-complemented you, or even been slightly over-affectionate at all this year!"

"Yeah I know…" she blushed. "It's strange, but… no…"

"What?"

"I kind of like him when he's not being a prick. He's a decent guy." Lily said hesitantly.

"MERLIN, did you just admit that you and James are getting along?" I exclaimed, then put a hand to my mouth, worried about waking everyone up.

"No! Well, okay, yes, maybe. But I don't know." Lily was blushing furiously by now.

"Oh yay! I'm so happy." I grinned. _Finally!_

"Me too." She admitted. "Anyway, it's late. Let's get some sleep." She decided, and hopped off my bed to get into her own.

"Good plan. I'm tired. Night!"

"Night Aurora." Lily whispered, turning off the light.

* * *

Since what Sirius said about Regulus being a follower of Voldemort, I found myself over analyzing everything he did.

"_Hey Regulus, you coming outside?"_

"_Uh, no, sorry. I've got to go do a Potions essay. Snape said he'd help me, but just this lunchtime." _

"_Oh okay." _

He never seemed to be free.

"_Anyway, I've gotta go. Still meeting you later?" _

"_I don't think I can make it, I've got Quidditch practice." _

"_Uh, another time then…" _

I tried not to doubt him, but his excuses just didn't seem to add up. It wasn't like him to choose studying over spending time with me… Was I being selfish?

Of course we had NEWTs to prepare for, and that meant extra work, maybe that was the problem?

I just didn't know anymore.

When we were spending time together, it was great. Same as it has always been. But when we're apart, the suspicions creep into my head, the doubts.

I'm a 16 year old girlfriend to the gorgeous Slytherin Seeker, I should be worrying about silly things like if he gets too much attention from other girls or something. Not suspecting him of following a dark wizard.

I just tried to push the thoughts out of my head, and to persuade myself that it was all just rubbish. And for a while, that's what I did.

* * *

**_A/N: So what did you think of that? Got a little bit of everything in there: Sirius' POV, Lily's feelings about James, Aurora's thoughts on Regulus, it's all happening! haha, let me know what you thought in a review, and I just need to edit next chapter I think, and will put that up too. :)_**

**_-DaizeeG xXx_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Oh my goodness. Sorry it's been ages guys, had a massive problem where I couldn't get onto the page where you upload chapters, it kept saying type 2 error or something! But I googled it, and found a way to get round it, and am uploading this straight away! Sorry guys! :L_**

**_And thanks for reviews by the way. Gertie you are awesome, I wish I could reply to your reviews 'cos they're just so funny, they make my day. :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I only own what you do not recognise from the Harry Potter books by JK Rowling (: _**

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

My birthday soon rolled around. All the Marauders insisted on throwing a huge Saturday night party in Gryffindor Common Room, but I persuaded them that it really wasn't my kind of thing, and they went with it.

Instead, straight after breakfast they led us to the Room of Requirement.

Apparently they'd discovered it years ago. It was a magical room that became what you needed it to be.

James' tasteful example was, if you really needed the toilet and you happened to walk past where the room was concealed, a door would appear, and the room would be a bathroom.

So when we opened the large oak door, the room behind it was perfect for the mini-party they had planned. Beanbags and cushions all over the floor, balloons floating in the air, fairy lights, streamers. It was truly awesome, and one of the best birthday parties I'd had in ages.

Of course, it wasn't quite the explosive seventeenth the boys were hoping for, but to me, it was perfect.

Everyone sang 'happy birthday' loudly and out of tune, and I blew out the candles on a magnificent birthday cake, and then I was presented with gifts.

"Happy Birthday Aurora!" James was first to hold out his gift. It was wrapped in shiny purple paper, and tied messily with a bright orange bow.

"Nice wrapping Prongs." Remus nudged him, and we all laughed.

I undid the bow carefully, then began to tear open the paper… bang! The parcel exploded in my lap, and I screamed in surprise.

When I opened my eyes, my lap and the surrounding area was filled with various sweets and chocolates, some still falling through the air, and James was wetting himself with laughter.

"Maybe that explosion was a bit violent, mate." Sirius grinned.

"Nahh, it was awesome. Did you see her face?" James laughed.

"Thanks James!" I said, finding myself laughing along with them, and reaching over to give him a hug.

"No probs." He grinned, reaching out to pluck a chocolate frog off my lap.

"My turn!" Jane said, pulling out a large red parcel from behind her.

Once again, I pulled off the ribbon first, laying it out next to the first one on my lap, then began tearing the paper.

The parcel was filled with a multitude of clothes and accessories. One by one I unfolded each, holding them up to me, and beaming at Janie.

"Every birthday girl needs to start her new year with some nice new clothes!" she grinned as I hugged her. "At least, that's what my mum always says."

"Thank you so much Janie, I'll wear them today!" I said.

"Here's mine." Peter smiled, handing over a strange shaped green parcel.

"Ooh, what's this?" I grinned, giving it a shake.

I pulled off the ribbon and tore off the paper. It was a golden cage, an owl cage.

"Thank you Peter, Mouse will be so pleased! His one was getting a little old." I pulled Peter into a hug, and he flushed pink.

That's okay." He mumbled.

"My go?" Remus asked, pulling out his gift from behind his back.

"Sure, thanks Remus!" Same as before, I pulled off the yellow ribbon, and tore off the blue paper. It was a new quill of a beautiful iridescent blue, and a glass bottle of ink of the same colour.

"Wow, thanks Remus!" I grinned, and gave him a thank you hug.

"I'm glad you like them." He said happily.

"Ahh, well I think my present would follow on well from this." Sirius spoke up, and handed me a small red parcel with a gold bow.

I opened it quite quickly, slightly more intrigued by this present than any of the others.

A beautiful book fell into my lap. A journal. It was made of a soft burgundy red leather, a little golden padlock held it shut, and my name was embossed in cursive gold letters on the cover.

"Thank you Sirius, it's lovely!" I threw my arms around him, and felt him chuckle.

"Glad you like it. Here's the key." He held out a tiny key on a long gold chain, and slipped it round my neck.

"Thank you." I grinned.

"And last but not least?" Lily said, and I turned to her.

"Never least, Lily." I grinned, and took the pink parcel she held out to me.

I undid the silver bow and lay it with the rest, and opened the last present.

It was quite large and flat, and I pulled off the paper to reveal something shiny and silver. Suddenly, seven familiar faces were looking back at me, laughing and smiling and looking happy.

It was a photograph of us, in a beautiful silver frame, decorated with curls and flowing patterns that shimmered like oil on water. The photo of us was in the middle, and around it were more spaces for more photos.

"Wow, Lily, this is beautiful." I shook my head in wonder.

"I know. I saw it and I knew it was perfect." She beamed.

"Where did you get the picture?" I asked, looking at the photograph again and trying to work out where or when it was from.

"I think it was last summer, when we were hanging out outside one time, just after I got that camera sent by my mum."

"Oh yes, I remember." I nodded. That day was lovely, it was a weekend and the sun was shining, and we all decided to abandon homework and go outside and enjoy the weather for a few hours.

"And there's more room for you to add more pictures." Janie pointed out, leaning over my shoulder to get a look.

"Yes, and I will. And I know there will be plenty more happy times to photograph and add to the collection." I grinned.

"Speaking of…" Lily said, then pulled her camera out of her bag. She set it on her beanbag, and came and sat opposite, and we all huddled round.

I imagined I was probably grinning like an idiot, but I didn't care. I was just too happy.

"Smile!" Lily yelled, and pointed her wand at the camera, which flashed brightly.

"Do another, I think I blinked!" James said worriedly, and we all burst out laughing as the camera flashed again.

* * *

"Seventeen now." Regulus smiled, "How does it feel?"

"Ah, same as usual really. Though it's nice to know I'm older than you." I replied.

"Yeah, well I'm bigger than you, so I think I've got the advantage." He said, and I laughed.

"But not today. Since I'm the birthday girl, I have the advantage." I reasoned.

"Hmm, I guess that's fair."

Regulus had led me up to the Astronomy Tower, and we were making the most of a clear, cloudless night. The sky was full of stars, the moon shone brightly… it was beautiful.

Discreetly, Regulus pulled a small box from his pocket.

"Happy birthday." He whispered, placing it carefully in my hands.

The box was flat and square, made of soft black velvet. I opened it slowly, holding my breath.

A heavy gold locket on a golden chain lay against the fabric.

I gasped. "Regulus, I, I can't take this… It's too much…" I shook my head. It looked so expensive and old…

"Please, I want you to have it." He said, taking the locket out of the box, and holding it up in the moonlight.

"…Thank you Regulus… It's lovely." He undid the clasp and leant forward, and I moved my hair out of the way for him to carefully fasten it around my neck.

I felt his cool fingers brush my neck, and I shivered.

"What's this?" he asked after a moment, and I felt him lifting the small key on the other chain round my neck.

"The key to my journal. A birthday present from Sirius…"

"Oh." He said, and let the key fall back against my chest. It was silent for a moment, and his expression stayed blank.

"I guess we Black's have good taste in gold." He said, and I was relieved as his face softened into a smile.

"That you do." I said, stroking the locket around my neck as if reminding myself it was there.

Wrapping an arm around my waist, he turned slightly to look out into the sky.

"Do you know where my name comes from?" he asked softly.

"No." I shook my head, and he pointed into the sky.

"There. That star right there. That's Regulus."

"Really? You're named after a star?" He nodded.

"Yes. Fourth brightest star in the sky." He said, and winked at me, causing me to smile.

"You are the first brightest star in my sky." I said, and leant up, almost on tiptoes, to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love you." He murmured.

* * *

**_A/N: What did you think of that? Got a bit more Reggie/Roe lovin' going on there, and also some quality time with her friends, so everyone's happy. Right? Hope so, cos I am. xD Please r_****_eview!_**

**_-DaizeeG xXx_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Hellooo again everyone :) firstly, thanks for reviews on the last chapter, got some new reviewers, so hi to them and thanks! secondly, I hope you're all happy, because I wrote an extra long chapter, which I hope you all like :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothingg. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Twelve**

I was on the train back to London, ready for the Easter holidays, sat in the usual compartment with the Marauders, Lily and Janie. We were just about to pull into the station, and were beginning to pull our trunks off the rack and prepare to get off the train.

As the train slowed down, and the platform was suddenly beside us, I could see my parents already waiting with a trolley.

Our compartment was right next to a door, so we managed to be the first few students out. Apart from that, most students would stand back and let the famous Marauders go first anyway.

The boys had become virtually the rulers of the school, what with their pranks and wit, and I suppose, good looks. In my eyes, they were just troublemakers, but that's me.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad." I hugged and kissed each one of them in turn.

"How are you sweetie?"

"Ready to go?"

They both asked me a question at the same time, and I grinned.

"I'm fine thanks, and not yet…" I caught sight of Regulus getting off the train, and wanted to say bye one last time.

"One moment, I have to go see someone…" I said, leaving Dad lifting my heavy trunk onto the trolley.

"Reg!" I said, when I reached him, after weaving my way through the throng of parents and students.

"Roe. You alright?"

"Yeah. Just, wanted to say bye. Again." I blushed. His face broke into a smile, and he kissed me passionately, right there in the middle of the station.

He'd never kissed me like that before, and I felt slightly dazed, a warm feeling spreading through me.

"Bye." He said afterwards, a cheeky grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

I caught sight of my parents gaping, behind his back.

"Um, Reg…"

He turned round, and we were faced with my mum and dad, standing there, having pushed the trolley after me, looking really quite shocked.

"Mum, Dad, this is Regulus Black."

"Yes, we know who it is." Dad said, "But why were you snogging him?"

I would've laughed out loud at him using the word 'snogging' if it weren't for the fact he was being quite serious.

"Because Regulus is my boyfriend…" I stated, and I felt Regulus put his hand in mine.

"I see." Dad said, "You look a lot like your brother."

Oh dear, comparing the two brothers was not a good idea.

"Yes, so I've been told." Regulus said, and smiled politely, but I could feel him tensing.

"Hmm. But you're a Slytherin I see." Dad said, indicating the green and silver crest on Regulus' trunk.

"Yes, I am. Is that a problem?" He continued to smile, but I could feel waves of dislike coming from both of them.

"Of course it's not, dear." Mum butted in, cutting Dad off from saying anything else. "Anyway, better go then, Aurora." She said, making it obvious she wanted Regulus to leave.

"I'll write." I whispered when I hugged him goodbye. I wanted him to kiss me again, like he did before, like he had never done before, but it obviously wasn't appropriate after that awkward conversation.

"You'd better." He whispered back, and I could feel him calming down and knew he was smiling.

"I love you." I said, as I let go of him and began to walk away.

I turned round once as I left the station, hoping to catch a last glimpse of him, but he was gone.

Throughout the rest of the holiday, there was no mention of Regulus or the awkward conversation at all. I didn't mind it staying that way.

Regulus and I wrote to each other the whole holiday, but his replies were slow, and I spent more time writing to Sirius, Lily and Janie instead, and the occasional letter to Peter or Remus or James.

All too soon, the holidays were over, and it was time to get back to Hogwarts.

The holiday had been dreary. I'd spent most of my time studying, trying to possibly get ahead, so the next term of Sixth year was slightly less difficult. Not that I was missing much, the weather was terrible, not one sign of sunshine the whole time.

I didn't see Regulus at the station, so I assumed he was already on the train. I didn't usually see him on the train, so it was no difference when I didn't. Lily, Janie and I usually took a carriage together, so I didn't notice anything wrong when I didn't see him there. Even in the Great Hall, when I couldn't spot him on the Slytherin table, I didn't panic.

It was the days following when he still wasn't around that I began to worry.

He wasn't in lessons, he wasn't at meals, he wasn't anywhere. He certainly wasn't at school.

On the first Thursday back, I plucked up the courage to go ask one of his friends. I finished my lunch and told Lily I'd be right back, and I walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Hey. Rosier. Do you know where Regulus is?" I asked, avoiding looking at stupid Avery who was sitting next to him.

"Get lost, freak." He snapped, not even looking up from his plate.

I glared at the back of his head, resisting the urge to grab him by the hair and shove his face in his food.

"Snape?" I asked, hoping that he, the least hostile one of the lot, might actually tell me something.

"Hasn't Black told his sweet little Gryffindor girlfriend what he's-" Avery said in a mocking voice, before he was cut off by someone kicking him under the table.

"Shut up, Avery." Rodolphus Lestrange glared at him meaningfully.

"You should go." Snape said from behind his curtain of greasy hair. I wouldn't usually listen when someone told me to leave, especially him, but I could see there was no point in me staying. They weren't going to tell me anything.

I glared at them all one last time, before stomping back to Gryffindor and throwing myself on a sofa.

* * *

SIRIUS' POV

"What was that about, just now?" I asked, following Roe into the Common room minutes later.

"Don't worry about it." She said grumpily.

"Why were a load of Slytherins sending you death stares as you left the Great Hall then?" I continued.

"I asked them where Regulus was, and they wouldn't tell me. I don't suppose you know, do you." She snapped.

Ouch. I was momentarily taken aback.

"No, I don't know." I said.

"What?" she demanded.

I repeated what I'd said.

"No, that's not what I mean. You _do _know where he is." She stared at me accusingly, I could feel her eyes boring into me.

"No! I don't." I held my hands up as if in surrender, but I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Then you do know!"

She'd caught me out. Damn she was clever.

"I don't!"

"Stop lying!"

How does she know when I'm lying?

"Fine! I do know, but I'm not telling you."

She visibly sagged, the air seeming to rush out of her lungs.

"Why?" I said quietly.

"It's not my place, Roe. I don't even know for definite or anything…" I trailed off. I can't, it'll just hurt her.

"Please Sirius." I said, looking into his eyes.

Oh Merlin, she's found my weakness. Her eyes. I can't say it, I can't, it'll upset her, she'll never forgive me…

"He's becoming a Death Eater." I said quietly, but she had no difficulty hearing me.

A swear word seemed to fly out of her mouth, and I was shocked. I'd never, ever, heard her swear. Not once.

And then, she literally collapsed.

Her hands flew to her face as she burst into tears, her knees pulling up to her chest.

I glared at the couple of First years who were watching, and they quickly ran off.

"Roe… Merlin, I'm sorry, I didn't want to have to tell you this…" I said. I felt so guilty. And so… angry. My stupid brother had broken the heart of the one girl I care about.

I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but I did it anyway. I reached out, and I put my arms around her, pulling her close to me, and comforting her. Telling her it was okay, thinking up crappy excuses to try and make her feel better, hell she probably wasn't even listening, but I did it anyway.

It was not what I was expecting when she turned and wrapped her arms round my neck, sobbing into my shoulder.

"How—could he." She sobbed. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't defend my brother; I asked myself the same question everyday, about every single person in my messed-up family.

"I'm so sorry Roe. I don't know why." Was all I could think to say.

Her pain stung me. It hurt, actually hurt to see her this upset. Once again anger surged through my veins.

"It'll be alright." I comforted her until her tears stopped flowing, and she hiccupped and let go of me.

"Okay?" I asked, and she nodded feebly.

"Thank you Sirius. I better go-" she sniffed, "-and clean up, before lessons." She got up and disappeared up the stairs to the dorm.

* * *

AURORA'S POV

I couldn't believe it. All my suspicions… well. They were no longer suspicions.

I couldn't say it. I couldn't even think that name. _Death Eater. _It made me feel sick to the stomach.

My Regulus. A follower of Voldemort, an evil dark wizard… I could not process it, my mind felt like it was shutting down.

I went to the bathroom, washed my face until I looked as normal as possible, and I pushed the whole thing to the back of my mind. Again.

Next morning, I came down the stairs, on the way to breakfast, to find Sirius laying, apparently asleep, on the sofa.

"Boo." I said in his ear, and he jumped.

"Wasn't asleep…" he shook his head, rubbing his eyes.

"Fine, sure, whatever." I smiled, "You coming to breakfast?"

"Yeah sure." He stood up, stretched and straightened out his crumpled robes.

We were slightly earlier than usual, but Alice, Frank and Marlene were there, so we sat with them.

"Hey guys, you okay?" I asked everyone, having not sat with them in a while.

"Fine thanks, you?" Marlene smiled, and Frank nodded and attempted to smile through a mouthful of egg and toast.

"Great thanks Aurora, you?" Alice also smiled.

"Good, I'm alright too thanks." I then noticed Alice and Franks entwined hands. "Hey, are you two…" I let the question tail off.

Alice blushed ever so slightly, and they both looked at their hands.

"Yeah." Frank said, and smiled lovingly at Alice.

"Aw, I'm so pleased!" I said, and Alice beamed at me.

"Get in there mate." Sirius laughed and I shared a look with Alice and Marlene that simply said, 'boys'.

The Great Hall was beginning to fill up, and soon Lily and Janie had arrived.

"Hey!" they greeted us as they sat down.

"Oh no, more girls. I'm feeling really outnumbered here." Sirius groaned and I slapped him lightly on the arm.

He sat up straighter to look over heads at the door, probably to see if any of his fellow Marauders were coming. Then he tensed up noticeably, his hands in fists.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to see what he was looking at, though I was significantly shorter than he was.

"Nothing, don't worry." He growled, turning back round. I sat up straighter, and… I saw him. Regulus was back.

He came through the door, his friends buzzing around him. He went to his table, and his walk had something new to it. More than his usual 'I'm a pureblood' swagger. His face had a cocky smile plastered across it.

He'd changed.

As if he felt my burning stare, he turned and locked eyes with me.

His smile faltered for a moment, but he quickly recovered and smiled at me, before sitting down.

"You okay?" Sirius asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, I think so."

It wasn't till after Potions, the last lesson of the afternoon, that I saw him again.

"Reg!" I called, jogging to catch up with him in the corridor. He didn't seem to hear me, and turned round the corner, and I lost sight of him.

When I got round the corner, the hallway was empty except for a group of Second years.

There was a door to my left, and I figured he must have gone in there, having disappeared so quickly.

I went in, it was an empty classroom.

He stood, leaning against a desk, is head bent over, back to me,

his bag discarded on the floor.

"Regulus?"

He turned suddenly, his eyes wide with… fright? No…

He quickly composed his features.

"Hey Roe, you okay?" he smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yeah, fine." I nodded, walking closer.

"How was your break?" he asked.

"Reg, where have you been?" I didn't answer his question, but got straight to the point.

"Me? Ahh, was sick, missed train. Had to get parents to bring me." He said smoothly.

"Oh really? What was wrong?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"…Dragon Pox." He replied, then shrugged, "I'm alright now though."

"Really? I thought Dragon Pox left scars for months."

"Oh, well, it wasn't a very serious case you see…" he said quickly. He wasn't a good liar.

"Of course." I smiled, settling myself against the desk opposite him. "So. Did you hear about Belvedere Barton's parents? Killed by Voldemort's followers. Terrible huh."

A dark shadow passed over his face, of what looked like a mix of shock, anger and maybe even pain.

"Yeah… that's horrible…" he nodded, and I could tell he was fighting to keep his composure.

"It is." I reached out and took his left hand in mine. "I'm just glad you're okay… I was worried about you." I smiled, then pulled up his sleeve suddenly and without warning.

He made a gasping sound, and pulled his arm away from me, turning away and quickly pulling his shirt sleeve back down.

But it was too late, I saw it.

* * *

**_A/N: DUN DUN DUN! :O sorry, I think a few of you will hate me for that, but don't worry! all is not lost. hopefully. depends how I feel when I write the next bit to be honest :P but ah well, review! let me know what you thought of that, and if you still like me :P_**

**_DaizeeG xXx_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Hi again! Wow, I'm feeling really good at the moment, 36 reviews! Wow... :P This is another shorter chapter, but I thought you'd all appreciate sooner updates rather than longer chapters, so yeah, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, the rest belongs to JK Rowling. _**

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen**

_He made a gasping sound, and pulled his arm away from me, turning away and quickly pulling his shirt sleeve back down. _

_But it was too late, I saw it. _

The Dark Mark. The one I'd read about in the Daily Prophet… Voldemort's mark.

Despite the anger and sadness and disappointment I felt, a strange calmness settled over me.

"Throw you a welcoming party did they? Just mummy and daddy, or did Voldemort take a break from killing innocents to pop along?" I said quietly.

"Roe... I-" he started, but I ignored him.

"Do you chat about your hatred for Mudbloods at home, around the table over dinner? Do you debate on how best to wipe them out? Do you see people in the corridor as just purebloods or non-purebloods?"

"Roe-"

"what about me, Reg? Did you research my family, to check if I was worthy of you? If my blood was good enough for you to even go near me?"

"Roe, please stop-"

"No! I will not stop! When the hell was I supposed to find out, huh? Before or after you start killing my friends and their families? I thought you were better than that!" The calmness was gone and my anger appeared.

"I am!" he yelled.

"No. No Regulus, you're not. You're just as bad as all of them."

"Roe, please." He begged, his eyes glistening.

"What? Please accept the fact I'm a Death Eater? Accept that I want to kill people because their blood isn't pure enough? Do you seriously expect me to be okay with that? Do you even know me at all? I obviously didn't know you as well as I thought I did."

"Don't say that! Roe please, don't say that."

"Why Regulus? It's true though."

"No, it's not. I'm still me! I'm still the same person, I still love you! Roe, I love you."

His eyes were pleading, he looked so vulnerable.

"Why Regulus?" I whispered.

"I had no choice. My parents..."

"I don't see Sirius with a Dark Mark." I said harshly, striking him where I knew it would hurt.

He flinched. "Yeah well I'm not Sirius, am I." he retaliated, and I saw the pain in his eyes briefly, before it was gone, and I was faced with an angry, guarded expression.

"You should go. Sirius is probably waiting." He snarled.

That hurt. Like a slap around the face, and all of a sudden all of my resolve failed and I realized what I had said.

"Regulus, I'm sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry. You're right. You don't know me at all." Anger flashed in his eyes as he turned and strode out of the door.

"Regulus!" I shouted after him, but no one answered my call. He'd gone.

I knew straight away I'd messed up.

Yes, what he did was wrong, but what I said was out of order.

I grabbed his bag from where he'd left it on the floor, and ran out of the door after him. I looked left and right, but he was already gone.

I ran to Slytherin, thinking he must be there.

In my hurry I managed to trip on the Moving Staircases, and graze my leg and hand, but I got up and kept running.

The Slytherin portrait loomed in front of me, and I realized this was as far as I could go, and he still wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I turned, not knowing what to do, expecting to head back to Gryffindor, or check for him outside, but instead I was faced with none other than Avery.

"Looking for Reggie?" he cooed, then looked me up and down, "Though it looks like he already found you, and gave you the beating you deserve, freak."

I glanced down at a bruise forming on my knee, and the grazes on my hands.

"I fell over." I scowled at him.

"Floor beat him to it? Shame." He tutted and shook his head. "What did Regulus see in you? Stupid little girl."

"Did?"

"Yeah, did. He doesn't want you anymore, he's got better thing to do." Avery smirked.

"Better things? Oh I can imagine." I glared, dropping Regulus' bag on the floor by the Portrait where he would be able to find it.

"You make me sick." I spat, storming away.

I broke into a run as soon as I turned the corner of the corridor, half frightened that Avery might be following me, and didn't stop till I was safe in Gryffindor Tower.

"Roe?" Sirius jumped up off a nearby sofa and rushed over. "What happened?"

I just burst into tears. "It's true." I sobbed.

"Oh no…" he breathed.

"We argued. And then," I sniffed, "I said something I shouldn't have, and he walked out."

"Merlin… What did you say?" he asked.

"It… doesn't matter." I hesitated.

"So what happened to your hands then?" he said, taking hold of one of my grazed palms.

"I fell. I tried to follow him, but I couldn't find him. Then Avery was there-"

"Avery? Not that idiot. What did he do?"

"Nothing, don't worry…" I shook my head dismissively, "I just don't know what to do Sirius. I need to talk to him, to apologise and sort things out.."

"I don't think you're the one who needs to apologise."

"I do. What I said..."

"Which was?"

I just shook my head. It wouldn't be right to say.

"Right... Fine..." he ran his fingers through his hair looking stressed.

"Okay, I'll find out where he is for you, but only if you let me come too. I never did trust him, I do even less now I know..." Sirius trailed off, not wanting to say 'now I know he's a Death Eater'.

"Thank you Sirius. But, that's not really necessary, is it?"

"I don't want to risk you getting hurt." he said genuinely.

He's not going to hurt me! I wanted to say, but somehow I was no longer sure if it was true. Sirius was right. I guess there was no knowing now he was a Death Eater.

"Okay." I said instead.

Sirius pulled me out of the Portrait Hole with a gentle hand on my elbow, and stood in the corridor until a group of passing Fourth years had gone. Then he pulled a folded piece of parchment out of his pocket and his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he muttered, tapping the parchment with his wand.

He then unfolded it further, and I saw ink forming on the page, like a map.

"He's in Moaning Murtle's bathroom." he said, looking slightly surprised.

I looked at the strange map, and saw a tiny set of footprints standing still, with Regulus Black written in small script next to it.

"Marauder's Map. I'll explain later."

"Okay, let's go." I said, and I hurried in the direction of the bathroom.

As we got close to the bathroom, Sirius stopped, motioning that he would wait outside. I nodded, glad he wouldn't be in there, but glad he was here waiting for me.

I walked in, taking a deep breath.

He stood with his back to me like before, at the sinks. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to the elbow, he was leaning on the sink, and by his reflection in the mirror I could see his eyes were downcast and his jaw set.

Like he heard me, his eyes flickered upwards and met mine in the mirror.

I faltered under the gaze of his icy blue eyes, and looked down. He turned round slowly to face me, and the angry looking black tattoo was revealed. My gasp was barely suppressed.

"I had no choice." his voice was low and monotonous. "Please understand that."

Slowly I took a step towards him.

I held out an arm and took his left hand, looking carefully at the tattoo.

"I believe you." I said and looked up into his eyes. "And I'm sorry. For what I said, and for doubting you."

"You don't need to be sorry," he shook his head, "I'm the Death Eater here." he tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"Is there nothing you can do?" I said, looking back down at his arm.

He shook his head. "Nothing at all. This is permanent. Till I die..."

"Merlin Reg…" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Roe. I've ruined everything." he said brokenly.

"Not everything… You still have me."

"And I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you too." I smiled somewhat sadly. "We can work through this, right?"

"I hope so."

* * *

**_A/N: Awwww. :P _****_So, did you expect Roe to react like that? Did you want to slap Avery? (I DID) And do you think Reg and Roe will be able to work through it? Let me know, and any other thoughts or predictions you have :D _**

**_-DaizeeG xXx_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Hi guys, chapter fourteen is heree :D hope you like it! would've uploaded it on thursday, but i ran out of time as was choosing outfits for a concert and it took ages! i went to see the wanted if anyones interested, they were amazing and i got to meet them! hugs and kisses all round ;) anyway, back on subject, this chapter is pretty cool i think, got a bit of dumbledore in it, which is cool, and some girlie gossiping :D_**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. The rest of the cool stuff is mine ;) (AKA, not much.)_**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was only a week or two later, while I was sitting in the Common Room writing an essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts, when a timid looking Second year approached me.

"Aurora Munro?" He squeaked. I looked up and nodded.

"Yeah?"

He handed me a small roll of parchment, fastened with a red ribbon.

"From Dumbledore." He said before hurrying away.

Curiously, I opened the letter and read it. It was more of a note than a letter.

_Dear Miss Munro, _

_Please report to my office at seven o'clock this evening. The password is Fizzing Whizzbees. _

_Professor Dumbledore._

I wondered vaguely what it was. Was I in trouble? I couldn't be… I rarely did anything wrong. So was I going to be praised for something? Couldn't be that either… I hadn't done anything particularly commendable recently either… Hmm. Who knows?

I didn't get to dwell on the subject for too long, I was way too aware of the essay I had to give in tomorrow, that wasn't even _nearly _finished.

I hadn't worked anything out by the time I was walking to Dumbledore's office that evening. I gave the password and headed up the spiral staircase, and knocked three times on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the heavy oak door, and went in. Dumbledore door motioned for me to sit down at one of the leather chairs in front of his desk.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." I said politely as I sat down.

"Good evening Miss Munro. I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you here, am I correct?" he said, studying me through his half-moon spectacles.

I nodded, "Yes Professor."

"Well you're not in trouble, before you think that." He said, and smiled. "Now, I'm sure you are aware of the growing unrest regarding Lord Voldemort."

I nodded, feeling slightly confused.

"And you came of age recently, am I correct?"  
I nodded again.

"Well Miss Munro, I have a proposition for you. You see, myself and a small group of other witches and wizards are determined to stop Lord Voldemort. We are called the Order of the Phoenix." He stopped. "I am assuming you are against Lord Voldemort?"

"Of course, Professor." I said immediately.

"Good…" Dumbledore nodded. "What this comes down to, is this. The Order needs more members if we are to have any chance against Lord Voldemort, and since you are of age, and I believe you would be more than capable… are you interested in joining?"

"Yes." I said immediately. "Definitely, anything I can do."

"I warn you Miss Munro, it will be dangerous, and many of us will perish." Dumbledore said gravely.

"I understand Professor. But I want to do anything I can." I said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very brave of you, Miss Munro. There is also one more thing… This is a secret society. You must not tell anyone."

"No one?" I repeated.

"No one. Though, some of your classmates have already signed up, and I hope more will, once they have come of age."

I nodded. "Who?"

"Sirius Black, James Potter, Caradoc Dearborn and Alice Prewett are among those who have already signed up."

Sirius? And he hadn't told me? Oh… secret.

"Okay… And it's okay to discuss this with them? In private of course."

"Yes, as long as it's definitely in private." Dumbledore paused for a moment to look carefully at me. "You're a good person, Miss Munro. Very talented, very wise. I trust you, and I think you have the potential to be a vital member of the Order."

"Thank you Professor."

"Now, it's getting late. You'd best be off back to your house."

I nodded, and stood up.

"Goodbye Professor. And thank you for this opportunity." I said, before closing the door behind me.

I walked slowly down the stairs and back to Gryffindor, plenty of thoughts flying round my head.

What had I signed up for? Was it the right thing to do? What if something bad happened? Was I really good enough to do something like this?

What about James and Sirius? Would they be okay? And Alice? What would I do if someone got hurt? Or died? What if I got killed?

…What about Regulus?

That last thought took me by surprise.

_What about Regulus?_ He was a Death Eater, I was now a member of the Order of the Phoenix… we were on opposing teams, we were basically fighting a war against each other.

Oh Merlin…

"Roe?" I jumped in fright.

"Sorry. You alright?" Sirius said, falling into step beside me.

"Yeah I'm alright." I looked around, checking the corridor was empty. "I just saw Dumbledore. About the Order." I whispered.

Sirius' face went grey. "Oh no."

"What?" I stopped walking and faced him.

"You didn't sign up, did you? Please tell me you didn't sign up." Sirius said quietly.

"Of course I signed up."

"Oh Merlin… Roe, don't you realize how dangerous this is?"

"Yes I do. But this is a war now Sirius. I want to do my bit." I said.

"But Roe…"

"Sirius, listen to me. I am doing this. Don't try telling me what to do!" I said impatiently.

"I don't want you to get hurt Roe…"

"Well I don't want you to get hurt, but I'm not stopping you! Or James, or Alice! Or whoever else is going to sign up, like Lily or Janie or Remus or Peter!" I protested.

"Fine." Sirius said in a low voice. "On one condition. You partner with me."

"What?"

"You be my partner. Like Aurors have. We have each other's backs, and I can keep you safe."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? What about James? I think I can look after…" Sirius cut me off.

"Please Roe." He said, desperation evident in his face. I was momentarily stunned by the sincere feeling I could see in his eyes, and so I didn't hesitate to agree.

"Okay then Sirius."

"Thanks Roe. And I'm sure James can manage without me." He chuckled.

"I guess so."

We started walking again.

"Um, Roe… What are you going to do about Regulus?" Sirius said hesitantly. My stomach dropped at the reminder of the issue.

"I don't know." I said honestly. "I can't tell him about it, so we can't discuss it… I dunno… I think I'm just going to have to take it as it comes." I shook my head.

"Oh dear… I'm here, you know." Sirius said.

"Yeah, thanks." I said. Neither of us pushed the subject.

"MERLIN." Sirius whispered loudly, grabbing my hand and pulling me behind a statue.

"What?" I whispered, terrified, my heart pumping. Sirius peered slowly around the statue.

"No way…" he whispered, and I looked round too.

"Oh my, you're joking." I said, when I saw what he was seeing.

James. And Lily. Chatting and smiling? Standing really close, alone together, at night, in an empty corridor?

"Whoaa, that's too weird." Sirius shook his head.

"Tell me about it…" I agreed, thinking back to the conversation Lily and I had had that night after she had Prefect Duty, about her maybe finally accepting James as a friend.

We both kept watching, as they bid each other goodbye, and James walked away, not looking back to see the way Lily gazed after him.

Was Lily Evans accepting James Potter as more than a friend?

I shook my head as if to clear it of these strange thoughts. Tonight had just been too weird.

Sirius and I had decided we wouldn't mention what we'd seen to Lily or James, but I just had to tell Janie about it.

"And they were just standing there, chatting and smiling and stuff!"

"No way!" Janie said, and we sat on her bed in the dorm room, while everyone else was out.

"Honestly! And you should have seen the way Lily looked at him as he walked away, it was like the way James has looked at Lily for the last six years!"

"Merlin… Maybe they're going to go out…" Janie said, shaking her head in disbelief but smiling widely.

"Wow, can you imagine that? James finally getting Lily!"

"Aww, poor James. It's taken this long for Lily to even talk to him properly." We both giggled.

"Yeah, poor James. But I guess lucky James that all his hard work has finally paid off! He has been different recently though. I mean, have you noticed? He hasn't asked her out in ages!" I said.

"Yes… Maybe he's finally grown up. Or a little bit anyway." Janie agreed.

"That's a relief I guess." I grinned.

"Yeah, all the guys could probably do with growing up a bit."

"Definitely. But I never thought I'd see the day…"

"Haha, same." Janie nodded and we both laughed again.

"Um… Aurora, can I ask you something?" Janie said.

"Sure."

"Well… What do you think of Remus…?" she asked nervously.

"Remus? Well he's nice…" I trailed off. "Ohhh, wait, I see. You like him?"

Janie blushed. "I think so."

"Wow, you kept that one quiet!" I grinned.

"So, uh, what do you think I should do?" Janie asked. She'd never actually had a boyfriend before.

"Um, well, first you need to find out whether he likes you back. So maybe hang out with him a lot, and see how he acts."

"Good idea."

I giggled. "You love Remmy." I teased.

"Shush Aurora, I don't want anyone to know! Anyway, you love Reggie!"

"Haha, well that's obvious." I grinned, then mimed zipping my mouth shut. "I will tell no one."

* * *

**_A/N: _****_well. did ya like that? what do you think about maybe some remus/janie? and the order of the phoenix! and was dumbledore dumbledoreyy enough? haha... that made me laugh a bit there. i think im still slightly high after seeing the gorgeous wanted last night. (I LOVE NATHANNN) oh, and only got four hours sleep lol... oh well :D _**

**_please review! :)_**

**_-DaizeeG xXx_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Here we are then, chapter fifteen :) once again, thanks everyone for reviewing/favouriting/subscribing, and i hope you all continue to enjoy this story! _**

**_Disclaimer: I own only what JK Rowling doesn't... which isn't much :P_**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sixth year ended on an anticlimax.

Sirius and I noticed how James and Lily continued to get closer, Janie was trying her best to charm Remus, and Regulus and I were trying to ignore our growing problems.

Meanwhile, the Order of the Phoenix gained more members.

Edgar Bones, Dorcas Meadows and Gideon Prewett in the year above were among the newest members, as well as Fabian Prewett, Peter, Frank, Lily, Janie, Remus and Marlene in my own year, as soon as they had turned seventeen.

Order meetings were held every week in Hogsmeade at night, and we were trained in combat, stealth and tracking, and learnt all manner of new spells we might need.

Most of the time we joked around, making light of the situation, trying to pretend we weren't training to fight a war against the greatest Dark Wizard the world had seen for hundreds of years.

But sometimes, we couldn't help but feel out of our depth. The news of murders and Death Eater attacks were getting worse and more frequent, and it was sometimes easy to feel like we were fighting an unstoppable force.

For me, it was a case of ignoring that Regulus was a Death Eater, ignoring the worry that my parents would turn up in the Daily Prophet one day, having been murdered, pushing these worries deep down where they couldn't bother me. Pretending things would be okay.

So Sixth year ended, and Seventh year rolled around, the entire summer spent working or at Order meetings. I didn't see Regulus once. He was too busy on Death Eater business, but neither of us mentioned this.

Lily and James had been made Head Boy and Head Girl, huge surprise to us all, and we had a party at one of the Order Meetings. Lily had pulled out her camera, and set it up to take a photograph of the entire Order, all of us laughing and smiling. The Order became like a second family to us all.

"Alright Roe?" Sirius asked, nudging me gently from where he sat next to me.

"Yeah, sorry." I smiled, snapping out of my daydream. History of Magic was so boring, and it was so easy to tune out. Especially with everything I had on my mind.

"Marlene told me we have a Meeting tonight." He whispered.

"Really? Oh, okay then." I nodded. Damn… Regulus and I were meant to be meeting up tonight.

Neither of us spoke for a bit.

"So James and Lily are sharing Head student quarters this year." Sirius said. "Could this finally be the trigger they need?"

"What? To start going out? I think so. It's only a matter of time." I nodded, taking notes at the same time.

"Would be nice, you know. For James to finally get the girl. And Alice and Frank are still going strong." He continued.

"Yeah, poor James. He's been after Lily for years. I think Alice and Frank'll be together forever. They're made for each other."

"Yeah… I think James and Lily are made for each other too. They just need to hurry up and see that." Sirius said.

"Mmm… I agree." I nodded, then had an idea. "What about Remus? Do you think he's got his eye on anyone?" I asked.

"Remus? Why do you ask?"

"Just wondered…" I said slowly, bearing in mind the promise I'd made to Janie not to say anything.

"Um, well I don't know. I think there's someone, but he would never tell us who. He doesn't like to talk about his feelings much…" Sirius said, and we both glanced over to Remus, sitting a few rows in front, looking pretty sullen.

"Oh right." I said, then changed course slightly. "And you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, got your eye on anyone?"

"…Well, kinda." Sirius shrugged, avoiding my eye.

"Ooh, who is it?" I smiled.

"Ahh, no one, don't worry."

"Go on." I urged, smiling.

"Nah." He said, and clasped his hands on the desk. "But what about you? Decided to ditch the Death Eater yet?"

I frowned at him.

"Sorry. But seriously, how are things?"

"Eh… Alright. Difficult, obviously, but good I guess." I said, and Sirius nodded.

"I know you changed the subject, Black, I'll find out who she is." I raised my eyebrows and he cracked a smile.

"Yeah, but hey, I got away with it this time."

"Yeah… this time…" I narrowed my eyes, pretending to be really suspicious.

"And every time from today onwards?" he smiled hopefully.

"You wish, Black." I rolled my eyes with a grin, and returned to taking notes.

* * *

Later that afternoon, I spotted Regulus among a group of Slytherins further ahead of me in the corridor. I hurried to catch up with him.

"Hey Reg." I said slightly breathlessly.

"Hey Roe, what's up?"

"Ah, not much. You alright?"

"Aww, what does Mini McGonagall want?" Bellatrix Black said loudly. I ignored her. _Bitch._

"Can we, uh, talk?" I asked Regulus quietly, not wanting an audience of stupid Slytherin cronies.

"Erm, can't it wait till later?" Regulus said, his eyes drifting back to his friends.

"Oh, uh, well…" I hesitated, taken aback slightly.

"It's just I'm kinda… busy… right now…" he continued.

_Busy? What?_

"It's alright Mini McGonagall, we don't mind hearing your secret talks." Bellatrix taunted.

"Go die, dearest Trixie." I said lightly.

"I think you'll find that you'll be first to go, we'll make sure of it." Bellatrix replied, glaring, with a sadistic smile on her face, all her friends sniggering. _Double bitch._

Was Regulus really going to let her talk to me like that?

"We'll see." I replied, and shrugged. Then I turned back to Regulus.

"Well, I see you have no problem with the way your inbred cousin talks to me." I didn't pause for a reply. "But don't worry. I Just wanted to let you know that I can't make tonight. I made other arrangements." I fake smiled at the group, before turning and walking away.

"What? Roe, wait…"

"No, sorry, I'm kinda busy… Know what I mean? Go play with dearest cousin Trixie." I said, turning my head slightly, and continuing to walk down the corridor back to Gryffindor.

I pulled out the journal Sirius had got me for my birthday when I got back to my dorm. I hadn't written much in it yet, just the odd entry every now and again.

I'd never kept a diary before, I didn't really know how, and at first I found myself just summarizing the day I'd had. But now, today, I suddenly felt compelled to write down how I felt.

It went a little like this…

_I tried to talk to Reg, to explain that I couldn't meet him tonight as we'd planned, due to a last minute Order meeting. But obviously I couldn't tell him that… I would've made some excuse or other. __But I didn't need to. I didn't even get the opportunity. __His stupid Death Eater friends were all there, hanging around and watching us talk in the corridor. I asked if we could go somewhere private, but he shrugged it off and as good as said no. Apparently, he was 'busy' right now. __And of course, that made me a little angry. __Then Bellatrix Black starts up with her teasing, taunting comments, and that makes me a little bit more angry. __Bellatrix even had the nerve to virtually threaten me with death, saying that I would die before she did, and they would make sure of it, or something. _

_Death Eater bitch. _

_But what made me most angry, was Regulus. He just stood there looking like he'd much rather be somewhere else, just letting her talk to me like that. In fact, he even looked somewhat amused by some of her comments! __So I pretended I didn't care either, and told him I'd made other – better – arrangements for tonight. I didn't even wait for his reaction, and got out of there before I got upset._

_Since when did Regulus start ditching me for his friends? __When did he stop caring what people said about me?_

_Oh yeah, since he became a Death Eater. Figures. _

_He wasn't the same boy who stopped Slytherins terrorizing me in Third Year, before carrying me to the Hospital Wing. He was someone new. _

…_And he didn't even try to come after me! __I really don't know what to think anymore._

I stopped writing when I heard someone coming in the room.

"Oh hey Aurora." Janie said, coming in and laying down on her bed.

"Urgh, tired." She groaned, lying on her back, facing the ceiling. I laughed, and she rolled over to face me.

"You alright?" she asked, arranging the pillow under her head.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah… Meeting tonight. I heard it's an important one."

"I know, Sirius told me." I said, "Oh, and speaking of Sirius, I asked him if Remus fancied anyone."

"What?" Janie squealed. "Please tell me-"

"No, don't worry, I didn't tell him you like Remus." I cut her off. "But guess what? Sirius thinks Remus has his eye on someone, but he won't tell them who!"

"Really?"

"Yes, and it could be you." I said with a grin.

"Merlin's underpants!" Janie said, looking a little pink. "So what do I do? I've been hanging around with him a lot."

"Well do you think he might like you? How does he act around you?" I asked.

"Well… I don't know. He's happy when we're together, and he smiles when he looks at me…"

"Well sounds to me like he likes you." I grinned.

"Really?" Janie smiled.

"Yeah! But I think you need to start making it a bit more obvious you like him now."

"Okay… I think I can do that." Janie nodded slowly, and I smiled.

"No time like the present. I bet Remus is downstairs reading in the Common Room…" I waggled my eyebrows and she went pink again.

"Oh… Okay… Good idea." she said, getting off the bed. "Wish me luck!" she smiled, and I gave her a thumbs up.

"Good luck!" I called as the door shut behind her.

* * *

**_A/N: NOBODY HURT ME! PLEASEE! yeah okay, Reg was a twat there. but don't hate me! it'll get better! (i think...)_**

**_Regardless of that, i hoped you liked the chapter anyway, once again got a little bit of everything in it! hopefully, one of the next chapters will have some Order action :) _**

**_Review and whatever! _**

**_-DaizeeG xXx_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: hi everyone! fast update this time, its spring holiday so have had extra time to write! although, have got a lot of revision i should be doing... :S oh dear. ah well, i'd much rather be writing! especially since things are starting to get pretty interesting now ;) haha, read and enjoy, and dont forget to review! i love my reviewers :) _**

**_Disclaimer: I own only my OCs and the majority of the plot... anything else/anything you recognise is from the wonderful JK Rowling - aka, God. _**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"We have received intelligence that a group of the most, notorious Death Eaters, will be performing an attack on a wizarding residence in Norfolk. This is our chance to strike." Dumbledore spoke.

The room was silent as the Order of the Phoenix took in the information.

"This. This is what we have been training for. This is our chance to take out some of the main perpetrators of the horrors Voldemort is subjecting us to. We need a squad of at least ten of you to fight." Dumbledore surveyed the group.

"I'm in." a tall, dark skinned wizard called Benjy Fenwick said, standing up. Dorcas Meadows, a mousy haired witch with keen eyes, who had been in the year above us in Hogwarts, stood up too. "And I."

"We're in." James said, and Sirius stood up with him. Remus and Peter both followed.

"I'm in, definitely." I stood up.

"No, you stay." Sirius said, trying to get me to sit down again.

"We're partners, remember? I'm going." I said defiantly.

"Professor?" Sirius complained, turning to Dumbledore for back up.

"It's her choice, Mr Black, she knows what she signed up for." Dumbledore said quietly.

Sirius turned to stare helplessly at me. "Fine."

"I'm in too then." Lily stood up, and Alice and Janie followed.

"Lily..." James began.

"Shut it Potter." Lily rolled her eyes. Frank Longbottom and Caradoc Dearborn were next, along with Gideon and Fabian Prewett, before Dumbledore spoke again.

"Looks like we have our team." Dumbledore said approvingly. "Benjy, Dorcas, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Aurora, Lily, Alice, Janie, Frank, Caradoc, Gideon and Fabian. The approximate time of attack, from what we know, is about 10pm tonight but we need to be ready in plenty of time."

We all sat back down again to listen to the information Dumbledore had acquired, and how the mission was going to work.

Lily, Janie, Remus and James would be stationed on the property, hiding in parts of the house. Marlene and Dorcas would be in charge of looking after the family who lived there.

"Shouldn't the family be out of the way? Somewhere safe?" Fabian asked.

"No, the Death Eaters need to see them first, otherwise they'll leave as soon as they realise they're not there. It will be the job of Marlene and Dorcas to Apparate them to safety as soon as we have launched our attack." Dumbledore answered, and there were murmurs of agreement.

The next stage of the plan was trapping the Death Eaters, making sure they couldn't run once they'd realized we were there. Frank, Alice, Sirius, Peter, Caradoc and I were in charge of coming in behind them and cutting them off, wands at the ready.

From there, we would hopefully be able to disarm them and be able to get hold of some of them and Apparate them to an anonymous holding area. There, Dumbledore and some of the older members would take over, and get what information out of them they could, before handing them over to be taken to Azkaban.

The rest of the members who were not fighting, were in charge of letting the Ministry know what was happening once the mission was almost over.

The plan was relatively simple, but we were all confident it would work. Or maybe it was Dumbledore's confidence rubbing off on us. Either way, we were ready for this, our first mission.

We'd all already changed out of our Hogwarts robes to get to Hogsmeade unnoticed, so were already wearing suitable clothes for combat.

Lily, Janie, Remus, James, Marlene and Dorcas went by Floo to the house early, so they could check out the layout of the house, meet the family, and find a suitable place to stay concealed.

Frank and Alice, Peter and Caradoc and Sirius and I, Apparated in our pairs to separate locations outside of the property. Sirius and I concealed ourselves in the back garden, close to the back door so we could storm in quickly when the time was right.

And lastly, Dumbledore, Benjy, Edgar, Gideon and Fabian Apparated to what was apparently a deserted moor, where we would take our captives and they could interrogate or hold the Death Eaters away from Muggle eyes.

"You ready?" Sirius said, wand in hand.

"Yeah. Let's go." I caught Lily's eye and nodded reassuringly, before I took Sirius' arm and we Apparated together.

We appeared outside the front of the house. It was a nice house, quite big, with a large driveway and big gates. We immediately went round the back, to the garden.

You could see that children lived here; there was a wooden climbing frame with a swing and a couple of balls were scattered across the grass.

The back door had a set of steps leading up to it, and next to these steps was a little wooden playhouse.

"Hey, Siri, I think I found our place to hide." I smirked, nodding towards the playhouse.

"Good plan." He grinned, and went to open the tiny door. I stifled a giggle at the sight of huge Sirius standing next to a tiny house. He looked like a giant.

"Come on then." He said, almost crawling through the door. I followed him in, and found him sitting at a little table and chairs, his knees bunched up to his chin. I sat down opposite, and drew the checked curtains at the single window.

"Good spot…" I said, smiling at the fact we were hiding in a playhouse while on a dangerous mission.

"It is actually. Rather cozy." Sirius agreed, picking up a plastic teapot off the floor.

"Do you know why Voldemort's targeting this family?" I asked, feeling a pang of sadness at the thought of the family that lived her, the family Voldemort was after.

"I'm not sure. I'm guessing the parents would be important to Voldemort on his side or he needs information out of them, or they are a threat to him and he wants them dead." Sirius said.

The was a silence in which we both were lost in our own thoughts.

"It's horrible." I shook my head sadly.

"I know. That's why we're fighting it." Sirius said solemnly.

I took that opportunity to lean over and peek through the narrow gap in the curtains. I wasn't expecting to see anything, and I didn't, but I felt better doing it anyway.

"Roe, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." I said, sitting back in the little chair.

"What would you do if Regulus was here tonight? Fighting against us."

I was silent for a while, thoughts whirling through my mind. It was a question I had considered many times, but had never come to any conclusion.

"I don't know Sirius, I don't know how I would react. I hope I'm never in that position… but if I was, I guess I would have to treat him the same as any other Death Eater. I don't know if I would be able to, but I think that would be the right thing to do."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah… I don't know how you could though. What a stupid position to be in…" he sighed.

"What would you do, Sirius?"

"I don't know. Same as you, I'd try and treat him the same as any other Death Eater. And that would probably be easier for me than you, since I'm not in love with him, but he is still my brother and as much as I hate him, it would still be… a challenge."

"Mmm… I wish things didn't have to be this way." I frowned.

"Don't we all?" Sirius replied.

"Wise words, Black." I said, and half smiled. Sirius lifted his sleeve to check the time on his watch.

"Half nine. Maybe we should start being quiet, just incase they come early…" Sirius said, finishing in a whisper.

"Good idea… If they find us in here, we don't really have anywhere to run…" we fell silent on a slightly depressing thought.

I wondered where the others were hiding. If they were alright…

After a while of sitting quietly, I moved off the cramped chair to sit on the floor and stretch my legs out.

"What was that?" Sirius whispered, so quietly I barely heard him. I froze.

"What?" I mouthed.

"I think I heard something…" he whispered.

I pointed at the chair, wondering if it was the chair squeaking as I got off it. Sirius just shook his head and put a finger to his lips.

Suddenly I heard it again.

It was like, a rustling sound. Like feet moving over grass…

Very slowly I leant forward to look through the gap in the curtains, without moving them…

* * *

**_A/N: *CUE DRAMATIC MUSIC* hahaa... how was that then? an order mission! wahheyy! things are getting exciting now, are they not? :) ahh, i kinda like writing action-y stuff. its pretty cool :P _**

**_anyway, let me know what you thought of that, what you think/hope might happen next, or maybe, a detailed description of how you would kill off aurora._**

**_... i joke, i joke. but still. let me know if ya liked :)_**

**_-DaizeeG xXx_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: hahahaaaa sorry about the cliffhanger guys, but it was just too tempting, and such a good place to end the chapter! but heres a fast update to make up for it :)_**

**_oh and wow, can i just say, 57 reviews? i feel amazing, thanks everyone! 3_**

**_Disclaimer: As usual, I own only my OCs and the plot, the rest is JK Rowling. :)_**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

_It was like, a rustling sound. Like feet moving over grass…_

_Very slowly I leant forward to look through the gap in the curtains, without moving them…_

By this time it had got dark outside, the sky was a deep blue-black, and the stars were beginning to appear. Dew sparkled on the grass as I looked out of the tiny window.

Two figures, dressed in black robes were making their way across the lawn, in our direction. A sudden whooshing sound alerted me to two further figures Apparating to the garden.

I felt Sirius silently move to kneel next to me at the window. In silence we watched them get closer. They talked to each other in low voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

They kept getting closer, and we both leaned out of the way, incase they spotted us through the gap in the curtains. I held my breath as they turned to the steps to the back door at the very last second.

I heard a muttered 'alohomora' and a door open and shut quietly.

We stayed frozen for a few moments longer, before Sirius moved to the door and opened it slowly, wand held up. He looked around, before beckoning for me to follow him out.

I lifted my wand and followed him out, my back hunched over to get out of the little door. We crept up the steps and Sirius put an ear to the door, before opening it slowly.

The door opened into a large kitchen, which was brightly lit and cheery, despite the danger. It was an eerie feeling.

The kitchen was empty, so we hurried through quietly, stopping again at the kitchen door which was already open.

Across the hallway, we could see Lily and James, standing back, wands drawn. They had been one of the pairs to be stationed in the actual house… I wondered briefly where they'd hidden.

I made eye contact with James, and he put a finger to his lips and jerked his head in the direction of shut double doors to his left.

I nodded, and Sirius and I advanced slowly, being as quiet as we could.

To my horror, I caught a vase on a little side table with my elbow and knocked it over, but Sirius' Quidditch player reflexes meant he caught it and stood it up again before it crashed to the floor.

Taking a silent deep breath, I could hear the blood pumping in my ears.

Peter and Caradoc appeared from through another door.

We continued to creep along the corridor, stopping at the wooden door.

Caradoc lifted his wand as James and Sirius put a hand on each of the door handles, and Lily, Peter and I stood close together behind them, our wands also held up.

We could hear voices on the other side of the door…

"One, two, three…" James mouthed silently, and they threw the doors open.

"Come on my sweet, just come out from under the table…" a cloaked figure drawled, his wand pointed dangerously at a small girl hiding under a large oak dining table, looking terrified.

At the sound of the opening door, the two Death Eaters spun round, wands aimed at us. Acting on instinct, I shot a spell immediately at the larger of the two figures.

"_Stupefy!" _

The Death Eater fell rigidly to the floor, his hood falling back slightly to reveal an ugly, scarred face.

I didn't have time to feel anything, whether happy or scared or exhilarated.

The other Death Eater shrieked a spell, and Peter froze and fell backwards into the hallway. _Petrificus Totalus… _

"Oi!" Sirius yelled, and the Death Eater turned his wand on him. But before he could even open his mouth, Sirius had waved his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!" _The Death Eater's wand flew out of his hand, and into Remus' hand, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

Stowing it in his pocket, Remus raised his own wand.

"_Incarcerous!" _Thick ropes appeared out of thin air, and wrapped themselves tightly around the Death Eater.

"Nice one Remus!" Janie breathed, and I realized she had also appeared.

"Where did you guys come from? Wait, never mind. Caradoc, can you take these two to Dumbledore?" Sirius spoke, instantly taking charge.

"Yeah, sure." Caradoc nodded, grabbing hold of both of the Death Eaters – one immobile, the other squirming in the ropes – and Disapperating.

"Right, through there then? Or upstairs next?" James asked.

"Wait!" I remembered the young girl whimpering under the table and hurried over to her.

"Hey there." I smiled, "It's alright now, they've gone. You can come out now."

She stared up at me, her arms wrapped around her knees and her blue eyes glistening. She must have only been about four years old.

"It's okay…" Janie said quietly, coming to kneel down next to me. The little girl hesitated.

"What's your name? Mine's Aurora."

"Molly." She mumbled.

"Hello Molly." I smiled and held my arms out, "Come on."

She gave us one last apprehensive look, before slowly crawling out and climbing into my arms.

"There's a good girl. Now, where's your mummy?" Janie asked.

"Upstairs." She said, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Okay, thanks Molly. That's where the Death Eater's must have gone too." James said from where they'd been standing waiting.

"I'll stay here with Molly." I said, and Janie nodded, "Me too."

"But-" Sirius started.

"I'm safer her, aren't I? And anyway, we need to look after Molly until Marlene and Dorcas turn up to take the family somewhere safe." I said, lifting Molly up to sit on the table.

"Okay… fine…" Sirius shook his head, obviously not fine with the arrangement at all.

"Let's go." Lily said, nodding goodbye to us, and heading out of the door, shutting it firmly behind them.

"Right… so where are Marlene and Dorcas?" Janie said, sitting down at a little green armchair.

"I don't know… But I suppose they'll be here soon." I shrugged.

"So, Molly… is that your playhouse I saw in the back garden?" I smiled.

"Yep. D'you like it?" she said, and a small smile had crept onto her face.

"I did, it's very pretty! I wish I had one like that."

"Really? Don't you have one?" she asked.

"I did, but it was very small, and always had spiders in it!" I said, and she giggled.

"Daddy uses his wand to get rid of all the spiders." She smiled. "Where is Daddy?"

I hesitated. "I don't know, Molly. I'm sure he's fine though." I nodded, smiling reassuringly as best as I could.

"Maybe he's making some dinner…" Molly nodded to herself, not seeming to notice my worry.

"Yeah, probably." I agreed.

Janie came and sat on the edge of the table next to Molly.

"What's your favourite colour then Mols?" She asked. "Is it pink?"

While Janie chatted to Molly, I decided to have a look around. I walked round the room, listening at doors and peeping out of windows. I stopped walking and listened at a door, a different one to the one we came in through.

"What's that-" noise. My sentence was cut short as the door flew open. I leapt back, and narrowly missed being hit by it.

But that was the least of my worries.

Two large Death Eaters stood in the doorway, wands pointed at me.

"There's the girl." One said gruffly.

"No! _Stupify!" _I said, stumbling backwards.

The Death Eater waved the spell away with a flick of his wand. The other Death Eater flicked its wand around, sending various pieces of furniture crashing into walls or bursting into magical flames.

Behind me, I heard Molly start to cry.

"Get Molly out of here!" I yelled to Janie, without turning round. I waved my wand again, this time attempting a disarming spell, but once again it was waved off.

"_Relashio!" _one of the Death Eaters yelled, and I was thrown backwards into the table.

I groaned in pain and tried to stand up. "Get her out, Janie! Find Alice and Dorcas!"

"I'll get the guys!" Janie called back as she carried the crying Molly through the double doors, shutting them quickly to avoid a stunning spell.

Raiding my wand again, I attempted another spell, slightly more successful than the last, a charm that caused the Death Eater to begin laughing uncontrollably.

It was more like a maniacal cackle than laughter, and it was quite disturbing, but it gave me a second or two to get to the door.

I had my hands on the door handle by the time the Death Eater had cast the counter spell.

I had the door half open when the magical ropes began to wrap themselves around my arms and legs…

It was the very same spell Remus had used earlier.

The ropes tightened around my ankles and I lost my footing, falling heavily to the ground. My hands were already bound tightly to me, so I had no way of breaking my fall, instead landing face first on the floorboards. My nose throbbed and my eyes watered with the pain.

"Got her." The gruff-voiced Death Eater growled.

"Didn't put up much of a fight." The other sniggered, and I fought against the ropes.

"Let me go!" I yelled, straining move my arms. The Death Eater just sniggered again, then cast a spell I didn't know, which caused my tongue to stick to the roof of my mouth.

_Any minute now, Sirius and James and everyone else will be here… I'll be fine… Any minute… Janie was just on here way to find them…_ In my head I told myself I'd be fine, but I was panicking. How the hell could I get myself captured?

I felt a rough hand grab me by the shoulders, and I was dragged to the middle of the room, my feet dragging along the ground.

_There we go, that's them… I'll be fine. _I thought, hearing footsteps approaching the door.

"Ready darling?" the gruff voice said creepily, making my skin crawl.

The door flew open and Sirius burst in, James and Remus close behind.

"Roe!" he yelled raising his wand as he met my eyes.

But before he, or anyone, could do anything, the room disappeared from in front of my eyes and was replaced with darkness.

* * *

**_A/N: IM SORRY, another cliffhanger... i couldn't help it! :D haha, oooooh, so what's going to happen to Roe then? exciting stuff don't yaa think? :P i wanna hear all your opinions! hope you liked it, and as usual, please review! _**

**_oh and t_****_hanks to those who have reviewed on the last few chapters, but who i havent been able to reply to like i usually do, since they dont have fanfiction accounts or dont sign in to review. thanks you guys, i love you and your reviews just as much! :D_**

**_-DaizeeG xXx_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: WHEEY, 62 reviews! I feel like God right now. I wonder how those awesome Fanfictioners with over 1000 reviews feel... must feel pretty amazing. :D haha anyways, chapter eighteen. I noticed a lot of you don't like my cliffhangers much ;) I won't write anymore if I can help it, the chapter after this one definitely won't have one. But, since I already wrote this last week, it has a cliffhanger ending, and I didn't want to ruin it by changing anything... so, yeah. You'll all live :P _**

**_Disclaimer: I own only the cool bits ;) JOKES, JK Rowling owns all the awesomeness, I just own my OCs and the plot :) _**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

I blinked, wanting to rub my eyes but not being able move my arms. The two Death Eaters had moved away from me almost instantly. They disappeared into the shadowy corners of the vast, dim room we'd Apparated to, where I could hear more voices.

I sank to the floor and tried my best to listen in. I wasn't sitting there long, when a tall, thin, hooded figure walked into the light. _What was it with Death Eaters and black hooded robes?_

"Aurora Munro…" the voice virtually purred. I was somewhat surprised it was a woman's voice, though not one I recognized.

"Who wants to know?" I said evenly.

"It doesn't matter. You know who we are." The voice said lightly.

"What do you want with me, then?" I said, hoping I sounded brave. I certainly wasn't feeling it. The woman chuckled sickeningly.

"That's a good question, isn't it… I'm sure you're wondering why we didn't kill you outright? We do everyone else…" I shuddered.

"Oh, I don't know, are you after a ransom or something, or are you planning on torturing me into insanity?" I said sarcastically, my hands shaking.

"All very good ideas…" the woman said, her voice sweet and light. I noticed her pale white hands rolling her wand between her fingers.

Without warning, she whispered fiercely, "_Crucio." _

Suddenly, my body was being turned inside out. My spine felt like it was getting smaller and my body arched, writhing, straining against the ropes I was still bound in. Every single nerve-ending in my body was on fire; the pain was excruciating. I couldn't even cry out.

But as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

"Your first Unforgivable?" the woman asked in mock tones of concern. I decided against answering, instead glaring at her from where I lay in an awkward position on the dusty floor.

"So… I understand you are rather close to our dear Regulus Black…" she said slowly, as if she were talking to a young child. I didn't reply.

"Regulus is key to us. And you are – how shall I put it? A large distraction."

"What?" I said incredulously. _This was about Regulus and I?  
_

"I suggest you stay well away from him, my dear. Unless you want a repeat of this…" she pointed her wand again, and the spasms of pain thundered through my body, then stopped suddenly, leaving me gasping for air.

"Do you understand?" she said, and I could almost hear the evil smile in her voice. I nodded stiffly.

"It's a pity… You could've made such a wonderful Death Eater… From a pureblood family… You and Regulus could have made a perfect couple. Shame." She shrugged.

"I would never." I gasped, having still not recovered my breathing.

"As I said, shame." She shrugged, and turned away, disappearing back into the darkness.

* * *

_**SIRIUS' POV**_

The moment I saw Janie, I knew there was a problem.

She'd stumbled into the room we were searching upstairs, the little girl in her arms, and the word 'help' virtually dropped out of her mouth. I pushed past her and ran back down the stairs. I could hear James and Remus close behind me.

I reached the door and threw it open, and there she was.

They had here tied up. Her face was swollen and there was a little blood on her nose, her blue eyes wide with fear as they met mine.

"Roe!"

My wand was out, and a spell was already forming on my lips and I started to move my arm, but then they were gone. They Disapparated.

I turned and I kicked the wall in fury. We lost her. The Death Eaters had Roe.

"Crap." James stated behind me. I turned to look at him.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" I growled.

"I don't know. But there's still more Death Eaters here, we haven't finished our mission." James said, quietly.

I glanced around at the others gathered behind him.

"Right… okay…" I shook my head feeling slightly dazed. "Can you guys manage without me? Marlene, Dorcas, Frank and Alice are about…" I trailed off, looking to Remus for support.

"Sure mate. Go find Aurora." James said, and Remus nodded.

"I'm coming." Janie said, stepping forward. "This is my fault."

"No, Janie, it's not your fault." Remus said, and put a hand on her arm.

"I should've done more…" she said softly.

"Listen, Janie, you did your best."

Janie looked at Remus and grimaced. "Thanks Rem."

He let go of her arm as she moved over to hold onto mine.

"Where are we going to look?" she asked.

"I know a few places, thanks to my parents…" I said, and with one last look at everyone, we Disapparated.

We appeared outside my family's house. It was the first place I thought of. I ran up the steps, Janie right behind me, and barged in. Ignoring the protests of the house-elf, my mother, and a random portrait, I checked every room.

_How the hell did I let this happen? _Thoughts ran round and round my head as I searched. _She's my partner. I was meant to keep her safe._

I threw open the door to my old bedroom, and stopped dead. It hadn't changed. My Gryffindor posters were still on the walls, thanks to a permanent sticking charm. but everything was covered in dust, the heavy curtains drawn, shutting out the light.

Raking a hand through my hair, I slammed the door shut behind me.

"Sirius Black!" my mother shrieked from downstairs. "Get out, get out! You blood traitor scum, get out!" I could hear her hurrying up the stairs.

I found Janie in the next room, Regulus' room. She was standing there looking at a photograph of Regulus and Aurora, pinned up on his dark green wall. Her hands were entwined with his, and the way she was looking at him… my stomach flipped and I could feel my hands go into fists.

_Merlin, I need to find her. _My head screamed out, and I grabbed Janie's hand to pull her out.

"Sirius Black! What are you doing! Get out, OUT!" my mother shrieked, now standing in the hallway. I ignored her, pushing past and down the stairs, then straight out of the front door.

"Not there. Maybe one of the other Death Eater's houses…" I muttered, half to Janie, half to myself.

"Okay, let's go." Janie nodded, and I could see her steeling herself for the discomfort of Apparation. I grabbed hold of her hand again, and we once again disappeared.

"Where are we?" Janie asked, stumbling slightly.

"Avery's house… he hates Roe…" I answered absently, my eyes roving over the house, searching for a way in, for danger, for any sign that Roe could be there.

There were no lights on in the house, the gates were locked magically, and I could see no sign of anything going on…

"Not here, Sirius." Janie shook her head, touching the gates lightly. "These gates haven't been opened in hours."

"Right, okay… um, where now? Where…?" I muttered. "Rosier's place?"

Janie nodded, though the question was more directed at myself than her.

"Okay, let's go." She took my hand and we disappeared again. This was starting to make me feel queasy…

* * *

**_AURORA'S POV_**

I lost track of how long I sat there, still tied up. After the woman walked away, the room seemed to empty and I was alone.

Maybe it was only a few minutes, maybe an hour later, but soon a hooded figure reentered the room. I could hear a door close heavily.

"Hello again, sweetie." The voice said, and I knew it was the gruff-voiced Death Eater from before. I shuddered.

"Stay away from me!"

"It's alright, my dear, no need to panic." He cooed, and I went cold.

He pulled out his wand, and the ropes disappeared from around me unexpectedly. I lost my balance in the strange position the ropes had forced me to sit in, and tumbled to one side.

The Death Eater's sweaty hand shot out, and stopped my hitting the floor, grasping my upper arm with a strong, bruising grip.

"Get off." I growled, getting to my feet quickly.

"No." he replied, yanking me towards him. His huge hand reached out, and very lightly traced my jaw-line, and I felt bile rise in my throat.

"Get off!" I repeated, pulling away from him, but his iron grip kept me close.

I spat in his eye as he leant closer, and he yelled out, "Bitch!" he lifted his heavy hand and struck me across the face, sending me reeling backwards, jerking my shoulder where he still had hold of me.

Stars danced in front of my eyes, and one side of my face felt burning hot. I struggled to keep my eyes open, blackness threatening the corners of my vision as the room span.

Then the room literally did spin, and disappear, and I felt the familiar, yet sickening feeling of Disapparating. I wondered vaguely if I'd got away, then I remembered the large hand clamped on my upper arm.

The darkness disappeared, and a harsh yellow streetlight was suddenly burning my eyes. The hand finally let go of me, shoving me to the floor. I rolled over, scrambling to get away, but a hard foot came crashing into my side, winding me, and throwing me back down again.

"Bitch." The Death Eater repeated, before disappearing.

I let myself just lie there, holding a grazed hand to my ribs, fighting to get my breath back. The yellow streetlight flickered slightly, and I heard strange whooshing noises.

I moved my head slightly, and noticed the white patches of paint on the floor. A loud beeping startled me, and I held my other hand to my ear, as something whooshed past me.

Vaguely, I realized I was lying in the middle of a road. It took another few moments for me to realize I had to move, and I heaved myself up onto my hands and knees, trying to crawl to the pavement.

I reached the curb, and slumped down against the flickering streetlight. I began searching for my wand. It wasn't on me, and I realized I dropped it back at the house.

The harsh yellow light was making my head hurt, and I found myself closing my eyes…

* * *

**_SIRIUS' POV_**

"I don't know where else to look!" I yelled exasperatedly, at no one in particular.

"Maybe we should go back… get the others to help?" Janie asked.

"Yeah, maybe… Merlin, what if they've hurt her!" I cried out, and felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go…" Janie said softly, and she Disapparated us back to the house.

We appeared back in the Dining Room from where Roe had been taken. The room had been turned upside down, furniture destroyed…

I headed up the stairs to where James and everyone had been going, to find Frank on his way down them with Alice.

"I heard about Roe…" Frank said carefully, and I didn't reply, just looked past him up the stairs to Remus.

"It's over mate." He shrugged.

"Good, nice one…" I said absently. "Moony, I can't find her. What do I do?"

"I think we should go find Dumbledore." He said, running a hand through his hair like I do when I'm stressed. I nodded, and Remus and Frank both came down the stairs.

"You okay?" Remus asked Janie, when she came out of the Dining Room.

She didn't answer, just nodded, and looked down at her hands. She was holding Aurora's wand.

"It was in there… on the floor." She said quietly.

"So she's out there with a load of Death Eaters, defenseless? Oh Merlin…" I shook my head, fighting the panic and rage. I would kill those Death Eaters when I got my hand on them…

"Sirius!" Lily burst through the front door. My head snapped up.

"I found her!" was all Lily said, before turning and running back outside. I followed her at a run, and sprinted across the front lawn after her.

Outside the gates, there was a small huddle of people; Alice, Caradoc, Peter and Marlene were standing there…

"Move!" I yelled as I skidded to a halt, half falling, half throwing myself down next to her.

"Roe?" I said softly. She lay on the edge of the pavement, one of her legs sticking out into the road. Her eyes were closed and face was bloody, and she clutched her side, and the amber streetlight made her pale skin look sickly.

"Roe?" I repeated desperately.

* * *

**_A/N: Oh my, that was the mother of all cliffhangers, wasn't it. Sorry ;) haha SO, how was that? Tense enough for you? Seriously, (SIRIUSLY, LOL) that was fun to write. I like writing romance and everything, but action and cliffhangers and stuff is pretty awesome too :D _**

**_As usual, I love reviews, so let me know your thoughts on this chapter. ...Do you think Roe's alright/alive? Were the Death Eaters evil and creepy enough? Oooh, and do you think Roe will stay away from Regulus now? _**

**_And as always, hope you all continue to enjoy this story :) _**

**_-DaizeeG xXx_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: hi guys! I know, slow update, my bad. I've just been sooo busy its unreal. I'm killing myself with revision. :( I wrote this chapter in advance knowing I wouldn't get a chance to write much, so here it is :) hope you all enjoy! x_**

**_Disclaimer: I own only my OCs and most of the plot :) _**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Her eyes were closed and face was bloody, and she clutched her side, and the amber streetlight made her pale skin look sickly._

"_Roe?" I repeated desperately._

I woke with a jolt.

Opening my eyes suddenly, I peered around at the familiar room. Back at Hogwarts, in the Hospital Wing. I breathed a sigh of relief, then regretted it, my chest throbbing with pain.

It was probably early morning, the room was light, but not fully. In the chair next to me, Sirius was asleep, his head lolling awkwardly on his chest. The curtains were partially drawn around my bed, and I couldn't see anyone in any of the other beds.

I refrained from breathing a sigh of relief again, not wanting to hurt myself. In my head I did a scan of my body, working out where I was hurt. My ankle hurt slightly, my back and upper arm felt bruised, my hands were grazed, and my eye and nose felt swollen, and the left side of my ribcage ached.

I replayed last events in my mind… the playhouse, Molly, the Death Eaters… the warning. Being left in the middle of the road, hurt and wandless.

I caught sight of my wand sitting on the bedside table next to a glass of water and some flowers. I went to make a grab for it, wanting it back it my hands again, but stopped, gasping and clutching at my side.

"Roe?" Sirius said, his head snapping up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" I said, and he got up and passed me my wand.

"No you're not." He said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Fine, I'm not." I said quietly, and he put his hand in mine.

"You're safe now…" he said comfortingly, and I realized I was crying. The hot tears stung, and I realized I probably had a cut on my face. I bowed my head in embarrassment.

"Molly and Janie?"

"They're alright, don't worry." Sirius replied, rubbing his thumb over my hand soothingly.

"What happened?"

"Janie ran upstairs to us with Molly, and told us they had you… we came downstairs, and saw you tied up, then they Disapparated with you before we could do anything… Janie and I went looking for you, everywhere, but we couldn't find you. So we went back to the house, and next thing we know, Lily runs in, and tells us she found you, and you're outside lying unconscious by the side of the road. We sent a Patronus to Dumbledore to tell them what happened, and brought you back here."

I stayed silent, taking it all in.

"What happened to you, Roe?" Sirius asked softly.

They took me somewhere, tied up, and a woman…" I trailed off, wiping the tears away. "…she used the Cruciatus…"

"What! On you?" Sirius growled, and I nodded.

"And then, she went away, and one of the men from before came in and untied me… and he, he was calling me sweetie, and stroking my face…" I wiped away yet more silent tears.

"I told him to get off, and spat at him, and he hit me, and called me… names… and then he Apparated us to that road." I took a breath, forcing the tears to go away.

"Then he pushed me to the floor, and I tried to get away, but I didn't have my wand, and he kicked me down again… and then he went. I realized I was in the middle of a road, so I crawled to the pavement, but then… I don't remember."

I looked up at Sirius for the first time since I started talking. He looked like he was in more pain than I was, and he raked a hand through his hair.

"Stupid… They'll pay…" I heard mumbled under his breath. "I'm so sorry Roe. I shouldn't have left you… this is my fault." He said, almost falling back into the chair.

"No, Sirius, it's not." I shook my head, reaching out for his hand again. He pulled his chair closer, and put his warm hand around mine.  
"What did they even want with you?"

I dropped my gaze and looked away.

"Roe?"

I didn't know if it was a good idea to tell him or not.

"Roe?" he repeated insistently. "You can tell me."

I took a gentle breath, careful not to hurt my chest, and looked back up into his grey eyes which were filled with worry.

"The woman was warning me to stay away from Regulus. She said I was a distraction."

"Regulus? I might have-" Sirius growled, but he stopped and looked at me. "Sorry."

"What do I do?" I asked helplessly.

"I don't know Roe… I think we should talk to Dumbledore."

"Yeah, I guess so…" I agreed.

As if on cue, the doors to the Hospital Wing opened, and Dumbledore swept in, followed by James, Lily, Remus, Peter, and Janie.

"Aurora!" Lily said, putting her arms around me instantly.

"Ow, careful." I groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lily said, loosening her tight grip to stand by the bed instead.

"How are you feeling, Miss Munro?" Dumbledore asked, standing at the foot of the bed.

"Alright thank you, Professor, just a little bit achy."

"Very good, you're in the best hands with Madam Pomphrey. Now, we need to talk about what happened, Aurora." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Um, yeah…" I nodded, hesitating. Lily got the hint quickly.

"Let's go guys…" she said, taking James by the hand and leading them away.

"I'll be back later, Roe." Sirius smiled, squeezing my hand gently before leaving with the rest of them.

"I understand you were taken by two Death Eaters from the house, while you were looking after the child with Jane." Dumbledore paused and I nodded.

"Then you were found a few hours later outside the house, on the pavement, badly hurt and unconscious." I nodded again.

"What I would like to know is what happened in the space between? I assume you've already told Sirius Black, but I thought I'd better hear it firsthand from you."

"Yes Professor." I nodded again. "Well…" I began to tell Dumbledore everything that happened, giving more detail than I did to Sirius, not worrying about protecting his feelings. When I'd finished, Dumbledore stood silently, deep in thought.

"So the Death Eaters targeted you due to your relationship with Regulus Black?"

"Yes Professor."

"And, Regulus Black is a Death Eater himself?"

I cringed. "Yes Professor."

"Very well. I see." He nodded thoughtfully.

"I haven't told Regulus, he knows nothing about the Order at all. Professor, he doesn't even want to be a Death Eater, he was forced into it by his parents."

"I know, I trust you. And that doesn't surprise me; Regulus has never seemed like the type. It's just a shame he couldn't get away like Sirius did."

"I know." I nodded sadly.

"So what to do, what to do…?" Dumbledore mused. "You can't tell Regulus what happened, since it was a secret Order of the Phoenix mission. And after being threatened like that, continuing to see Regulus is going to be dangerous. But it's your decision."

"I won't leave Regulus. I promised I'd stand by him." I said, ignoring the memory of how Regulus had treated me last time I'd seen him…

"Of course…" Dumbledore nodded.

"And of course I won't tell him anything about the mission… So I guess we continue as normal. I knew there was going to be danger."

"Well said. I just recommend you think up a feasible cover story with your peers. The rest, I think, will be just fine." Dumbledore smiled. "You're a very brave girl, Miss Munro. Get well soon."

"Thank you Professor." I smiled back, and he left the room.

Very quickly, I realized how exhausted I still was, and fell back into a light and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_SIRIUS' POV_**

I followed everyone out of the Hospital Wing pretty reluctantly. I would have much rather stayed with Roe, especially after everything that has happened. But I guessed Dumbledore had some important stuff to talk to her about, and it was better if they were alone.

The others where heading back to Gryffindor Tower, so I followed them in automatic, not really concentrating on what was happening.

"You alright Pads?" Remus asked quietly, ever the sensitive one.

"Yeah, I'm alright mate. A bit worried, that's all."

"We all are. But Aurora's strong, she'll be fine." He said and I nodded, but didn't reply. He didn't know what Roe had been through.

I decided the Common Room wasn't where I wanted to be right now, and told Remus I'd see everyone later, and headed off in a different direction. Kitchens… Food was what I needed right now… could take Roe some chocolate later as well.

I felt like total shit.

Snippets of conversations kept replaying in my head…

…

_"We're partners, remember? I'm going."_

…

_"It's her choice, Mr Black, she knows what she signed up for." _

…

"_Oh Merlin… Roe, don't you realize how dangerous this is?" _

"_Yes I do. But this is a war now Sirius. I want to do my bit."_

…

"_I don't want you to get hurt Roe…"_

…

"_You be my partner. Like Aurors have. We have each other's backs, and I can keep you safe." _

I told her I'd keep her safe. And she ended up getting kidnapped by Death Eaters…

"Sirius." A voice said curtly as they walked past. I hadn't even noticed where I was walking, let alone who was walking towards me.

My head snapped round when I realized who it was.

"Regulus." I yelled and he turned, his look of surprise quickly masked.

"What do you want?" he said briskly.

"What do I want? Maybe you should ask your Death Eater friends what they want, with Roe!" I yelled, feeling my hands go into fists.

"Excuse me?" Regulus said, raising one eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb. They used the Cruciatus on her! Because of you!" I said, stepping close to him, my voice lowering to a growl.

"What?" he said, his face changing to show both confusion and fear.

"So you don't know, huh. Figures. They took her. A couple of Death Eaters kidnapped her, and virtually tortured her!" my voice rose to a yell again.

"What? When, how?" Regulus asked quickly, stepping away from me. I ignored his question.

"They told her she had to stay away from you. That they would hurt her more if she continued to be with you. It's all your fault!"

Regulus' eyes widened, and he stared at me for a short moment, before turning and running down the corridor at full speed.

I had no idea where he was going, and I didn't care. The idiot ruined everything.

* * *

**_A/N: how was that? :D my brains frazzled right now, so I haven't read through and checked it or anything, so i hope theres no mistakes and its not a crappy chapter :P _****_Thanks for all the reviews, and please continue to review! love you all, and keep me in your thoughts as i slowly die from revision overdose. :( hahaha _**

**_-DaizeeG xXx_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: hellooo! slow updates, i know, revision still :( exams coming up over the next two months, then after that i'll be back to normal fast updating! :D ...i hope. _**

**_i also blame my recent obsession with twitter. stalking people is fun... stalking famous people is great! ahaha im daisy_grace if anyone wants to follow :P _**

******_anyway, hope you liked the last chapter, and that you like this one. thanks for reviews, 71 now! brilliant stuff :)_**

**_Disclaimer: same as always, i own only my OCs and the plot, the rest is JK Rowling's amazingness._**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"Roe?"

I woke up to the sound of my name, my eyes falling on Regulus at the side of the bed.

"Hey." I smiled as he took hold of my hand. I watched his eyes look over my injuries, and I cringed at his pained expression.

"It's not as bad as it looks…" I shrugged, not wanting him to worry.

"You don't have to lie to me Roe…" Regulus said quietly, his brow furrowed.

"I know…"

"What happened?" he asked, his voice still quiet like he was trying not to wake someone up.

_Crap. _Dumbledore had told me to think up a cover story, but I hadn't yet thought of anything.

"I, I fell down the stairs, hit my head at the bottom…" I said, touching my fingertips to the side of my face, suppressing a wince at the stinging sensation.

"…Which stairs…?"

"Um, the ones by the Great Hall…" I replied, hoping he didn't noticed my hesitation.

"Really. And when was this?" Regulus continued.

"Sometime last night. Uh, after dinner." He let go of my hand.

"Oh, when you were meant to be meeting me, but decided you had other plans? So what was it then, who did you ditch me for?"

"Erm…" _he's definitely suspicious… _"Just Lily and stuff…"

"And stuff?"

"Yeah… and Janie and Sirius and-"

"Oh dearest brother obviously…" he muttered.

"Reg…?" I tried to hold his hand again, but he moved it away.

"Roe, why are you lying to me?" he said in a low voice.

"I'm not."

"You are!"

"No, I'm not." I insisted.

"Roe, I know what happened!" he said, his voice rising to almost a shout. "I know what happened…" he repeated in a whisper.

_Oh Merlin. Just kick me out of the secret organization now… _

"How…?" I asked, looking away from him and down at my hands.

"Sirius."

"You talked to Sirius?"

"Not really…" he shrugged. "Look Roe, I am so, so sorry."

I went to say that it wasn't his fault, or that it didn't matter, but neither of those things were completely true. It wasn't his fault, but if I wasn't with him, it wouldn't have happened. And it did matter.

"It wasn't you Reg…"

"No, it wasn't, but it was because of me."

"We knew there would be problems."

"Not like this Roe, I didn't know they'd torture you because of me!" he said, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Stop blaming yourself!"

"But it is my fault." He said blankly. "How did it even… how did they get you? You can't have been at school."

_Oh, more awkward questions.  
_

"I was, in Hogsmeade…" I lied.

"Right. Lying again? Why can't you just tell me Roe!"

"I was-"

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"I do…"

"Well you obviously don't. Or whoever's _controlling you _doesn't. I bet it's Sirius…" he muttered.

"Regulus! Please…" I felt the tears coming to my eyes.

"I'm sorry Roe, I'm sorry… I just can't believe anyone could do that to you! That they would do that to you… And its because of me! And you won't even tell me anything." His hands were in fists, and on his face emotions of pain and upset conflicted with anger.

"I'm going to sort this out Roe." He said quietly.

"What?" alarm bells began to ring in my head.

"It's going to be okay…" he continued, leaning over and putting him arms around me gently. I breathed in his scent deeply, and I felt his hand trace my jaw-line. He kissed me gently.

"I love you… never forget." His voice was husky with emotion.

"Regulus…" I whispered.

"See you later…" he said, removing his arms.

"Don't go." I said, holding onto him tighter.

"I'm sorry." He pried my arms off him, and turned away, hurrying out of the room.

"Regulus!"

I stared at the door from which he left, not knowing what to do next. Inside my head a battle raged. Go after him? Something wasn't right, I knew that. But I didn't know what. And I didn't know if there was anything I could do. I didn't even know if I could get out of bed.

He'd said he'd be back later, so I'd just ask him then, right? But then, why would he leave like that?

Confusion was getting the better of me, and whatever pain relief Madam Pomphrey had given me certainly wasn't helping me think it through. I only realized how heavily I'd been breathing when I began to calm down.

Sighing, I plumped up my pillow and straightened out the covers over my legs. Then I took a sip of water from the cup on the beside table. And Then I admired the flowers in the vase. Then I picked up my wand and rolled it around in my fingers.

I sighed again. The Hospital Wing was boring.

I couldn't sleep after being asleep for most of today already, and I couldn't relax after what just happened. Yet trying to think about it just hurt my head… it was like my brain was trying to shut it out.

As if right on cue, Lily walked through the door, arms filled with brightly coloured boxes.

"Oh Lily, thank Merlin!" I smiled as she came over.

"What?"

"I've been so bored!" I said, and she laughed, letting the pile of boxes fall onto my lap.

"Chocolates and sweets and stuff. Mostly from the Marauders and Janie and I, but there's stuff from others as well."

"Aw, that's nice of everyone." I smiled, picking up a box of Bertie Bott's beans, and offering some to Lily.

"Yeah." She smiled back. "Oh, I hope you haven't told anyone a cover story yet."

"No, I haven't."

"Oh good. We've been telling everyone you got mugged in Hogsmeade by a drunk wizard."

"Er, mugged?"

"Oh sorry, Muggle word. It's like being robbed in the street. But we told everyone you put up a fight and the wizard ran away."

"Oh dear… so now everyone thinks I'm some sort of hero? Great. Couldn't you have just said I fell down the stairs?" I groaned.

"You are a hero Roe, you were brilliant last night. And sorry, that was James. Once he opens his mouth…" Lily said and shrugged.

"Not really Lily, I just managed to get captured on my first ever mission… Wait, did you just call James, James? Not Potter?"

Lily blushed. "Er, yes, why?"

"First name terms now, are we?" I grinned. Teasing Lily about James would certainly combat boredom and cheer me up.

"Well, yes…" she stuttered, and I giggled, in spite of my injured ribs. "James is…" she paused.

"Let me guess, you fancy James now?" I said, holding back laughter at her shocked expression. Then it was my turn to be shocked when she leant forward and said, "Is it that obvious? I mean, have people noticed?"

"Lily! You do fancy Potter!" I exclaimed.

"Sssh!" she hushed me, glancing around to check no one heard my outburst.

"I didn't expect that…" I muttered. "Janie and Remus, now you and James…"

"Janie and Remus?"

"Oh yeah… don't tell anyone, Janie fancies Remus." I grinned.

"Aww! Remus fancies her too!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, its obvious. The way he looks at her and stuff…" Lily shrugged with a smile.

"What, like the way you look at James and he looks at you?" I said slyly.

Lily didn't answer, just flushed red again.

"Just go for it Lily! He's always loved you, and you obviously love him, so what's stopping you?"

"It's not that… It's just…" Lily hesitated. "James kissed me last night…"

"What!"

"Ssh!" Lily hushed me again. "It was when we were waiting for the Death Eaters to arrive… we got talking… and… yeah. Anyway. I haven't been alone with him since, so I don't really know what's happening…"

"Oh Merlin. One night in the Hospital Wing and I miss this!"

Lily laughed. "But don't tell anyone yet. Not until I've spoken to James."

"Alright. Well, what are you waiting for? Go get him!" I said, poking her arm.

"Umm…"

"Lily!" I grinned.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it." She smiled as she got up from where she'd been sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Come and tell me all about it when you can!" I called after her, and she nodded and waved before she left.

Smiling to myself, I piled the boxes of sweets and chocolate and placed them on the bedside table. That's when I realized my locket wasn't there. I looked down, and I hadn't put it back round my neck… so where was it? I moved the chocolates back onto the bed, and checked the table again.

Crap. Where is it? Did I ever have it in the Hospital Wing with me? Did I wear it last night? Did I lose it last night?

Oh Merlin. I'd lost Reg's locket.

* * *

**_A/N: sooo, its all good fun in the hospital wing, hmm? or not. _**

**_anyway, usual stuff, questions... what do you think of reg in this chapter? .. lily likes james? ahh what will happen? .. andd ooohh, roe lost the locket! whats that all about then? :D _**

**_please review!_**

**_-DaizeeG xXx_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: hello everyone! 75 reviews now, i'm really happy! i'll admit it, and i hate admitting these things, i'm having a little bit trouble writing at the moment, simply because i'm both really busy and losing focus, and also because this is where the plot starts getting a bit complicated, and i haven't planned this bit very well.. oh dear. i'll get it written, i'm just worried it won't be as good quality as it usually is :( oh well, i'll stop complaining now! did anyone watch the royal wedding by any chance? i didn't care much, but then i saw a bit, and got interested.. kate's dress was beautiful! anyway, i'll stop talking -typing- completely now, and let you read :) _**

**_disclaimer: i own only my OCs and bits of the plot :) _**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

A day later and I was out of the Hospital Wing, just in time for the weekend to begin. Madam Pomphrey's potions had managed to almost completely heal me, all the was left was a slight twinge in my ankle when I ran up the stairs.

Of course, the first thing I did when I got out was to go check the dorms for my locket, but it wasn't there. I was getting that panicky feeling where you feel slightly sick in the pit of your stomach.

"What are you looking for?"

I answered without even turning round from where I was searching through drawers.

"My locket. I won't even ask how you got up here…"

"Sneaking into girls dorms is my specialty." Sirius grinned, before jumping onto my bed. "So you lost your locket?"

"Yeah… Was I wearing it the other night?" I asked, moving on to search the next drawer.

"Yes. It was on the bedside table when you were in the Hospital Wing." I stopped what I was doing.

"Oh Merlin, that means it really is lost." I frowned.

"Hmm…" Sirius said, looking round the room thoughtfully. "I'm sure it's somewhere. You'll find it."

"I hope so… _Accio_ locket." I said, waving my wand and looking around expectantly.

"Damn. That would've been such a good idea if it worked…" Sirius.

"Yeah… if it worked…" I frowned, then sighed. "I guess it's time to go get some lunch then."

"Merlin, I thought you'd never ask." Sirius grinned, getting up and stretching, then all but pulling me by the hand to the Great Hall.

It was then when we were walking down the corridor, when we saw Lily and James standing together again. Like last time, Sirius and I stepped back around a corner where they couldn't see us, and watched.

To our surprise – well, more Sirius than mine – James and Lily began kissing passionately. Well I guess Lily took my advice and went to find James… and it went well…

"Oh Merlin." Sirius said, and I clamped a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, and attempted to drag him in the opposite direction.

"Looks like James finally hit it off with Lily…" Sirius said, pulling my hand away, then wolf-whistling loudly.

"Sirius!" I whispered, putting my hand back over his mouth. Lily and James both leapt apart from each other, looking around guiltily. Then James saw me, and started laughing.

"Wasn't me!" I said, realizing they couldn't see Sirius round the corner. Lily – blushing bright red – laughed too. I grabbed Sirius by the shirt and pulled him round where James and Lily could see him.

"Ahh, might've known." James said, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Nice one Prongs." Was all Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Right… cheers…" James said, looking rather like a little boy who had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Anyway, lunch anyone?" Lily said with fake enthusiasm, trying to change the subject. I laughed, and James put an arm round Lily's waist. "Yep, let's go."

"Can you believe it? NEWTs in two months!" I heard Alice say when we were seated in the Great Hall.

"What did you say?" I asked, looking round at Alice a few seats down.

"Two months! Till the NEWTs! I'm so scared… I hate exams." Alice said, and turned back to talk to Marlene.

"No way. Two months? Oh no…" I groaned.

"Till NEWTs? Ah, you'll be fine." James said between huge mouthfuls of a baguette of some sort.

"I won't. I'm never going to get the qualifications I need…" I moaned.

"Why, what are you planning on doing?" Sirius asked.

"I want to be a Healer, but I'll never be able to."

"Really? Well you'll be fine, you're awesome at Potions and Transfiguration, and they're both quite important for Healers right? Oh, and Herbology." Sirius said.

"I guess so…" I frowned. "Thanks. What about you?"

"I'm not too worried… of course, I want to get good grades, and eventually I'd like to train to be an Auror. But when I leave Hogwarts I'm going to work full-time for the Order. Missions, spying, getting information… who knows? I just want to do something to help." Sirius said proudly.

"Me too." James agreed, and they did a high-five across the table.

"Oh dear. That sounded really brave and manly for a second then, and then you high-fived. And ruined it." I shook my head, smirking.

"Brave and manly? Prongs? Pahaha, sure." Sirius chuckled, shaking his head, and James pretended to look hurt, then Sirius put his arm over my shoulder.

"But me on the other hand…" he said cockily. I shrugged his arm off, looking over to the Slytherin table guiltily.

"And you think _you're _brave and manly? You're just a dog." James said.

"Dog? Well at least I'm not a _reindeer._" Sirius poked his tongue out childishly.

"Reindeer? It's a stag you idiot." James protested.

"Sure." Sirius said, raising an eyebrow.

"Riiiight. Have I missed something here?" I said, and shared a confused look with Lily.

"Nah." James shrugged.

"Nope… nothing at all…" Sirius agreed, a secret smile playing on his lips.

"Sure…" I nodded sarcastically, but didn't press the point. It was probably some stupid joke, those boys were always making stupid jokes.

"Right, I'm going outside. It's April and the sun is shining, so I'm going to make the most of it before it starts raining again." I said, getting up from the table, an apple in hand.

"I'm coming!" Sirius said, shoving his last bit of sandwich into his mouth and jumping up.

"See you two later." I said, nodding at Lily and James before leaving.

As we walked down the stairs outside the Great Hall, Avery walked past. Not someone I ever enjoyed setting eyes on…

"Alright freak? Got beaten up by the floor again?" Avery said, stopping in front of us, referring to my time in the Hospital Wing. News really did get around…

"Best line you could come up with?" I said, raising my eyebrows. I felt Sirius move closer to me, protectively. Avery just narrowed his eyes at us.

"Moved onto the next Black brother now Regulus is out of town then?" he said, smirking.

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't you know? Again. Seems like Reggie doesn't tell his dear girlfriend anything." Avery said, looking pleased with himself.

"What do you mean, out of town?" I said, stepping closer to him, my hand around my wand in my pocket. Avery looked down at me, unfazed.

"Ah, you know. Out of town…" he smiled. "Guess you're… single now…" he said, leaning close, a sick smirk on his face.

I regretted stepping closer to him. Before I could lift a hand to slap him, or move my feet to step away from him, he flew away from me. The next thing I knew, he was pinned up against the wall, Sirius' hand around his neck. Avery's face was a picture of shock and fear.

"Stay away from her." He growled, before pushing him to the floor.

"Let's go." He said, putting an arm round me protectively and leading me out of the front door, leaving Avery to hurriedly pick himself up.

Once we were outside I shrugged his arm off.

A memory surfaced in my mind of my first date with Reg, stepping out here in the bright sunlight, him taking me by the hand… and after what Avery had just said about me 'moving onto the next Black brother', I couldn't let Sirius put his arm around me like that.

"Such an idiot…" I said under my breath. I realized I was walking to mine and Reg's usual tree, and changed course to head to the Black Lake. I could see the water glittering in the sun.

"What's Avery's problem with you?" Sirius said, walking beside me. I could tell he was keeping his distance after I shrugged him off twice in a matter of minutes.

"Don't know… he's never liked me." I shrugged. "He's an idiot."

"Yeah, he is."

"So, uh, do you know what he meant by Reg being out of town?" I asked.

"No… though, I haven't seen Reg since…"

"Since you had a go at him about what happened?" I finished for him.

"Well yeah." Sirius said, running his fingers through his hair, looking a bit ashamed.

"Right… that's not good." I said, stopping were I was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so-" Sirius began to apologize, but I cut him off.

"No that's not what I mean. I think he's gone."

"What?"

"Gone. When he came to see me in the Hospital Wing – after you spoke to him – he was upset and angry… and, he said he was going to sort things out, and that I mustn't forget he loves me…" I trailed off. Merlin, I knew something was wrong. "Sirius, I think he's gone. It was like he was saying goodbye." I said, tearing my gaze from the sparkling Black Lake to look at Sirius.

"Oh… Shit."

* * *

**_A/N: i know i've used swear words before, but i hope no one minds. was that chapter alright? im at that point where im no longer sure whether my writing is any good, ive just got random revision floating round my head instead! i'll be glad when exams are finished for summer :L _**

**_anyway, so lily and james are finally together! and roe's locket is still missing! and oh no, regulus is gone? ...dun dun dun, what could this all mean? haha, and did anyone else feel sorry for sirius in this? hes so nice to roe, but she just shrugs him off :( dont get me wrong though, im totally auroraXreggie ;D omg, need a name for them... aurogulus? _**

**_HAHA thats terrible. guys, review, and if you dont have anything nice to say about my story, at least think up a decent name for roe and reg. :P_**

**_love you all! :) -DaizeeG xXx_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: hello everyoneeee! :D i'll get to the point. short-ish chapter due to revision and other crap thats taking up all my time at the moment, but i needed to get something written, even if its short. so .. here it is :) as usual, thanks for all the reviews, up to 82 now! happy days. well, not for roe, but oh well. enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: i own only my OCs :D_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"So, what? Regulus is gone?" Janie said, pacing the dorm.

We were all sitting around on my bed and Lily's bed next to it; Remus, James, Sirius, Lily, Janie and I. I knew they didn't particularly like Regulus, but they all seemed worried. They knew what he means to me.

"It looks like it. He was left the Hospital Wing in a hurry the other day, after getting really angry and upset about what happened to me… and, it was like he was saying goodbye. He said he was going to sort things out." I said quietly. I felt numb.

"And no one's seen him since. Avery said something about him being 'out of town' now." Sirius continued.

"Right, okay. So we think he's gone after the Death Eaters that kidnapped you?" Lily asked.

"I think so." I nodded. "But what can I do? I don't want him to get hurt, the Death Eater's already threatened violence…" my voice faltered and I swallowed, my mouth dry.

"Of course not." Lily said, and put an arm round me.

"I know, wouldn't he be at home? Why don't you just go to his house and find out what's going on?" James said.

I stared at him.

"…why didn't I think of that?" I mumbled.

"Well your head has been all over the place recently…" Janie reasoned, having stopped pacing and sat down on my crowded bed.

"Yeah… Right. Tonight then? We don't have an Order meeting…" I began trying to plan it in my head.

"Yeah, Apparate from Hogsmeade?" Lily suggested.

"I don't think all of us should go, though." Remus spoke up.

"I agree… I'll take you Roe." Sirius said, looking me in the eye.

"Right, okay yeah…" I felt slightly dazed.

"Okay… we'll stay here." Lily agreed, and James nodded.

"We've got Prefect Duty anyway Lily…" he said.

"Yeah."

* * *

We waited till it got dark before we left to go to Hogsmeade. Sirius pulled out a cloak and briefly explained it was an Invisibility Cloak that belonged to James. I was surprised James had such an object, but I didn't question it. Like Janie had said earlier that day, my head was all over the place.

Sirius shook the cloak out and threw it over us both, and we walked in silence down the lane to Hogsmeade. Invisible, we walked past the Three Broomsticks and slipped down a dark alley to Disapparate without attracting attention. Even after the many times I had Apparated, the sensation still left me feeling a little sick. We reappeared outside a row of Victorian style terrace houses, the glaring yellow streetlights reminding me of that night, lying in the road…

Sirius looked around before pulling the cloak off us, stowing it into the large front pocket of his hoody. His wand in one hand, he took my hand in his other, and led me up the stairs of number 12.

I half expected him to pull out a key and unlock the door – I mean, he did once live here – but instead he waved his wand and the door clicked and he pushed it open. Turning once to close it behind me, he motioned for me to be quiet and follow him.

We walked down the dim, narrow hallway, stopping at the first door we came to. I could see it was a kitchen. There was no sounds coming from it, but Sirius stuck his head round the door anyway.

He shook his head before moving onto the next door, which stood ajar. We could hear voices, and both stopped and stood very still to listen.

As hard as I listened, I could only make out snatches of sentences and odd words.

"Dark Lord will be pleased." … "filth" … "power" … "matter of time"

Sirius looked at me, his eyes telling me to turn round and go. But I needed to see if he was here. Sirius gave me a pleading look, but rolled his eyes when I didn't make any move to go.

I crept closer to the door, standing as close as I could without fear of being seen from inside.

"Death Eaters." Sirius mouthed. That must mean he's in there, he wouldn't miss a Death Eater meeting at his own house.

I crept even closer, daring to look round the side of the door. At the last second, Sirius pulled out the Invisibility Cloak and threw it over me. It was lucky for me that he did, as I was sure to have been seen.

Relieved to know I was invisible, I stepped closer so I was standing in the small gap between the door and doorframe. The room was some sort of dining room, with a long, ebony table. Around it were seated about ten figures clad in black… Death Eaters.

My heart skipped a beat when I spotted Regulus, sitting beside his mother. The candlelight from a large gothic chandelier cast shadows across his face, defining his strong jaw and cheekbones.

I didn't know how I expected him to look, but I certainly wasn't expecting him to look so… comfortable?

His features were composed into a look of mild interest, his eyes dull but alert. He sat up straight, his hands clasped loosely on the table, his eyes following a witch's hands as she gesticulated wildly as she spoke.

"Kreacher! More wine!" Orion Black, his father commanded, and an ugly house-elf bowed and walked towards the door. Towards me…

I stepped backwards out of the way and bumped into Sirius who had been standing behind the invisible me. He grunted, and stepped sideways, then froze.

"Master Black. What a surprise to see you here." The house-elf said bowing, and I got the impression it was jeering at him.

"Ah yes Kreacher… I'm just, uh, picking up some stuff." Sirius said evasively.

"I see, Master Black. Shall I announce your arrival to Mistress Black?" The elf said, a cruel smile crossing it's face.

"No, no Kreacher, that wouldn't be necessary…" Sirius shook his head quickly.

I looked back through the door to see Regulus' mother lean over and say something quietly in his ear. He nodded and got up, and began walking towards the door. I turned back round and tried to attract Sirius' attention, but I had the Invisibility Cloak on still.

"Sirius!" I whispered, and his eyes flickered in my direction. Since he couldn't see me, they looked straight through to Regulus opening the door fully behind me. I stepped out of the way quickly.

"Kreacher, what is- oh." Regulus began to tell off the house-elf for taking so long with the wine, then he set eyes on his brother.

"Just leaving…" Sirius said airily, smiling. The house-elf muttered to itself, before continuing on to the kitchen. I stepped out of the house-elf's way again, but to my horror, the edge of the cloak caught on the doorframe, and revealed most of my legs.

I quickly pulled the cloak back over me, but by the damage was done.

Regulus' eyes were fixed on the spot where my legs had been, his usually composed face showing shock.

I pulled the cloak off. Busying myself with folding it loosely over my arm, I avoided looking up. I suddenly felt nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Regulus said. I looked up to answer, but was taken aback by the look on his face. He was… angry.

"I, I came to see you. You left…" I stuttered.

"Well you shouldn't have done!" he replied in a harsh whisper.

"What?"

"Go. You can't be here. Get out." He said, his eyes flaring and his knuckles white.

"But, Reg. I don't understand…" My stomach felt like it had dropped through the floor.

"Get out!" he repeated, his eyes turning briefly to the door. I went to step towards him, to put a hand on him, to make him listen to me, but his words stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I don't want you here." He hissed, stepping away from me.

I felt myself go cold. "What?" I whispered.

"You heard." He growled. Sirius took my hand and started pulling me away towards the door.

"Time to go…" he muttered.

"Reg…?" I whispered, my eyes not leaving his face as I let Sirius lead me away.

Before Sirius slammed the door behind us, I heard Regulus say one last thing.

"It's better this way."

* * *

**_A/N: REGGIE LOVERS, DONT HATE ME! though i know you probably all do after that... :P anywayy, what do you think of that? i cant be bothered to think of questions to get you guys thinking and reviewing... so, just tell me what you thought :P _**

**_love you all, as ever! _**

**_-DaizeeG xXx _**

**_ps, follow me on twitter: daisy_grace ;) im unlikely to mention writing very much, but if im being slow at updating, you can tweet me and tell me to hurry up ;)_**

**_x_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: Hello people! okay, first things first, short chapter. as usual actually, theyre pretty short these days.. :L but yeah, the reason its short and has taken so long is because ive been busy studying for exams. ive got most of them in the next two weeks, but gcse modules all through june, so not going to get much better any time soon... :S _**

**_anyway, on a happier note, i made time to update! this chapter is kinda deep, not sure if its too deep and crossed over to the cheesy side or whatever :P _****_as usual, let me know what you all think! :) _**

**_Disclaimer: i own only my OCs and the plot - rest is jk rowling's :P_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**_SIRIUS' POINT OF VIEW_**

I was stunned.

That was not what I was expecting my brother to do.

I can't believe he said those things. He's changed a lot more than I realised, and it's certainly not for the better. I thought he loved Roe, but then he said that? Those words, those few words, tore Roe apart as I watched. Seeing him hurt her like that made me want to tear him apart.

Of course I knew by now that hurting him would hurt Roe even more, whatever he said to her. And hurting Roe is the last thing I would ever want to do. I thought that's how Regulus felt too... I just got her out of there as soon as I could, before he could say anything else.

She didn't say a word as we left. She didn't protest when I took her hand to Disapparate. The only words she spoke to me were to mumble 'thank you' and 'goodnight' as soon as we reached Gryffindor, before disappearing up to the dorms… I'd never seen her like this.

When I went back to my own dorms, the guys were all cheerful and normal, not knowing what had just happened. When they brought it up, asking how it went, I tried to explain and they seemed to understand, but I felt like my words didn't quite sum up what happened. Like there was something more to the story. Of course, I didn't go into a lot of detail about what happened – it wasn't my place to be giving details.

The next morning she was just the same. Not unhappy, not angry, just blank. Not saying anything unless she was asked a question directly, and even then answering in the fewest amount of words she could. Some might think she was being rude, but she wasn't. She was just hurting.

"Hey Aurora, I'm heading to the kitchens, wanna come?" Lily asked, jumping up from the sofas where we were all piled high with revision. NEWTs were creeping up on us, and we were trying to study in advance, instead of last minute cramming we all resorted to during the OWLs.

Roe shook her head, "Got to finish…" she trailed off, looking back down at her books.

"Right, okay." Lily said. A brief look of worry crossed her face, but it was soon hidden by her usual carefree smile. She probably was virtually carefree, Lily had no need to worry about exams, being the insanely clever girl she was.

James threw his potions books down on the floor and stood up abruptly.

"I'm coming. I can't take any more revision!" he announced, going to take Lily's hand and kicking his books and he stepped over them.

I caught Peter's eye to waggle my eyebrows, and laughed at his horrified expression. I saw Moony roll his eyes at our 'immaturity' without looking away from the book he was studying from.

Remus was determined to do well in school. I have a theory that it's something to do with his furry little problem. That maybe he thinks that if he does amazingly at school, he can somehow make up for the fact he's a werewolf. Poor guy.

Pretty soon Remus, Janie and Peter had left, leaving Roe and I by ourselves. Realising that, she began gathering up her stuff to leave too, but I saw this as a good opportunity to try and talk to her.

"Hey Roe, wait a sec." I said, and she put her books down on her lap.

"Are you okay?" I asked, moving to sit on the little coffee table in front of her. She avoided my gaze, looking down and her hands, causing me to notice how her fingernails were bitten down to the quick.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She said quietly.

"No you're not." I said, taking hold of one of her hands and taking a closer look at her nails. She pulled her hand away from mine, and put it back in her lap.

"Roe, you can talk to me." I said, and dipped my head to look in her downcast eyes.

"I don't want to talk." She said blankly, turning her eyes away again to look over my shoulder out of the window.

"But maybe you need to." I said quietly, then sighed. "I'm here when you decide to talk, okay?" She nodded and made eye contact with me.

"Thanks." She said, and made an grim attempt to smile.

"One more thing." I said, remembering something. I pulled my bag off the floor and rooted through it until I found what I was looking for.

I pulled out a silver object, and held it up in the light briefly before placing in Roe's lap.

"A mirror?" she said, the surprise colouring her voice being the most expression I'd heard from her in weeks.

"Yeah, it's called a two-way mirror. James and I only perfected them recently, but we use them to communicate… often when we're in separate detentions."

A small smile graced her lips at that last sentence despite herself, and she held up the mirror. It was a shiny silver hand mirror, quite plain except for the leafy curling design on the handle, and probably a little scratched from being knocked around in my bag.

"Thank you Sirius." She said, but this time she looked at me as she said it, her eyes sparkling like they used to.

"You're welcome." I shrugged. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you just have to say my name." I said, then picked up my books and began putting them in my bag. We both stood up at the same time, and I stepped out of the way to let her go first.

Unexpectedly, she turned and put her arms around my waist, hugging me. For a moment, I was taken completely by surprise, but quickly put my arms back round her.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered, and felt her sigh deeply.

"Is it?" she asked in a soft voice, looking up into my eyes. Before I could answer, she dropped her arms from around me, picked her books up, and walked away, leaving me staring after her.

I watched her until she was out of sight up the stairs, and then sighed and sat back down at the sofa.

I still love her.

I had to admit that to myself or it was going to drive me mad. All the time she was with Regulus, I'd kept my distance like I should, but now he was gone, all that I could think about was being with her. I imagined sweeping her off her feet, and being the hero she needed.

But Regulus has hurt her so bad, I don't know if she'll ever open up to anyone again. Especially me. I just hope that one day things'll be different… and I'll always be here waiting for her, whether just as a friend or as something more.

* * *

**_A/N: sooo... how was it? just read through it and i think i've corrected all errors and stuff, but if not, im tired and im sorry :P hope it was good anyway, probably wont update for another two weeks until this lot of exams are over, so sorry :P _**

**_review and favourite and whatever, love you all! _****_...ive missed my review alert emails :( _**

**_-DaizeeG xXx_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: HIII GUYS! _****_i know its been a while, but had a load of exams. thankfully, that lot are over, just got 6 GCSEs throughout june, which isnt too bad, except im going to fail latin D:_**

**_so, this is a really tiny chapter, not even really a proper chapter, just something to keep you all going while i'm getting on with revision! i've missed all my lovely reviews and chats with readers, so please review, i miss you guys! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: i own only my OCs - the rest belongs to JK Rowling :) _**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"I know, and she didn't even complain once when I talked about Quidditch for a whole hour."

"Merlin… This has hit her hard."

"Do you even know what happened?"

"Only the basics, Sirius won't go into details."

"It must have been bad then…"

"Yeah, to mess her up this badly. What are we going to do?"

"What _can_ we do? Whatever Regulus said or did, we can't change that…"

I turned away from the closed door, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation. I walked quietly back down the stairs and through the Common Room, not stopping till I was outside. I breathed in a sharp breath of warm air, then sighed.

This wasn't the first time I'd heard them talking about me in the dorms. I know they're worried about me and stuff, but they don't need to be. I'm fine. I just need to focus on my exams now _he's_ not here.

I'm not stupid, I know what everyone thinks. Poor little Aurora, dumped by her boyfriend for Death Eaters. They're right obviously. But I'm okay, I don't need all the fuss. People need to get over it and focus on their NEWTs or whatever. I am.

Only two more exams left, and NEWTs are over. After that its only days till Hogwarts is over for me and the rest of Seventh Year. I can't believe it…

I've decided that I definitely want to become a Healer, and Professor McGonagall – back to calling her auntie in a week – has got me an application interview to train up, and I could be working at St Mungo's as a trainee in just over a year. In the meantime, I'll be continuing to work for the Order while I study.

If I'm honest, I can't believe how fast things are going now. It feels like only yesterday I was boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time, my first lesson, my first detention, my first trip to the Hospital Wing. Time has caught up with me, and now I feel like its moving too fast, too far ahead of me.

I just wish Reg was here.

I know, I know… its over between us, he made that clear. He made it very clear that he never wants to see me again. I just can't help still thinking of him, I can't stop loving him. I don't understand how, after what he said, I can still love him.

Or maybe it's not love, maybe it never was. Maybe, maybe I just got so used to him being there for me, that I developed some sort of… obsession? And maybe now I'm suffering some sort of withdrawal symptoms. I don't know! I just don't understand what's going on in my heart right now. I'm just trying to listen to my head instead.

I don't imagine I'll ever see him again, which is probably a good thing. It would hurt too much. …that's my head talking. In my heart, I'm aching to see him again, just one moment to let my eyes take him in again.

I went and sat down at the tree Regulus and I used to sit under. At first, I avoided this place, wanting my only memories of there to be with him. Now, I come here as much as I can, both for the calm tranquility of the spot, and for the memories that wash over me like calm seas.

I only allowed myself to enjoy those memories for a few moments, before pulling out my books and throwing myself into studying. It was definitely easier when I could take my mind off things with work.

The only other thing that was helping at the moment was Sirius.

Surprisingly, he's the only one who seems to understand how I feel. I didn't expect anyone to understand, least of all the brother of the boy who broke my heart. But right now, Sirius seemed to be the only one who knew how I felt, rather than everyone else who's just speculating about me and what happened behind my back…

Maybe it's because Sirius was there, that he understands. It's not like he's ever had his heart broken, so he doesn't exactly have experience with this, so it seems the most likely reason.

Actually, in all the relationships he's ever had, they've never lasted long and he'd always been the one doing the dumping. In fact, I'm not sure if Sirius has ever had a serious relationship. I'd always got the impression it was just for the sheer fun of it, and that had only ever been in the younger years.

Nevertheless, Sirius was the one I was starting to rely on. If I was feeling especially down, he seemed to know straight away by just looking at me, and would give me a special smile and make space on the sofa for me to sit down next to him so he could put a comforting arm around me. Naturally I carry the little mirror he gave me everywhere. I have never yet used it, and I don't know when I would need to, but it's a little like a safety net. If things get too much, there's always Sirius on the other side of the mirrors, and somehow that thought gave me more peace of mind than any other.

* * *

**_A/N: How was that? :) _**

**_OMG, me and my little brother was watching x-men the other day and i wasnt really concentrating on it, but then i suddenly heard 'aurora munro' and i was like WHAT? turns out one of the characters is called aurora monroe, how weird is that? fact of the day :L_**

**_but yeah, back on topic :P this is just a small insight into how auroras feeling, as im doing quite a bit of sirius pov at the moment (expect that in the next chapter) - i just wanted readers to understand her feelings, before they see her from other peoples perspectives._**

**_anyway.. im sure there was something else i was going to mention, but oh well, i dont remember anymore :L_**

**_hope you liked that little filler chapter, the next chapter is almost written, so should only be a few days!_**

**__****_...i feel like my A/N's are longer than the actual chapter today... whoops. i'll shut up now. _**  


**_please review! _**

**_-DaizeeG xXx_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: Hellooo! okay, well i said the next chapter would be up soon, and here it is! this is one of the longest ones i've done in a while, so i hope it makes up for how rubbish i've been at updating, and how rubbish i will probably be for the next month. _**

**_this is the chapter where they're leaving hogwarts, and its kinda sad for me! but never fear, the story is far from over! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I own only my OCs and the plot, the rest belongs to JK Rowling :) _**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_SIRIUS' POV_

The feeling of relief due to the end of exams was overshadowed by knowing that meant only days left at Hogwarts. As we, the Marauders, the true leaders of Hogwarts boarded the train, it was with a sinking feeling in our stomachs, knowing we were leaving what had virtually been our home for the last seven years. We had ruled this school, and now we were heading out into the big world, back at the bottom of the ladder, without the power and influence we had grown so used to.

Leaving our dorm behind, tidy for the first time. Stepping out of the Portrait Hole, hearing the Fat Lady sobbing farewells. Taking the carriages to Hogsmeade station for the last time… if I wasn't a Marauder, I might have found it very emotional.

…Not.

We found the girls in our usual compartment. James went and sat next to a tearful Lily, and Remus sat next to Janie, which left me to sit between Peter and Aurora, who was staring blankly out of the window at the castle.

"Gonna miss that old place." James sighed.

"Me too." Lily sniffled, and James slipped his hand round hers. He kissed the top of her head gently, and then a small smile appeared on his face.

"One day Lils, we could send our children here."

Lily looked up at him, her eyes wide and sparkly. "Really? I mean, you want us to… have children?"

"Of course I do. I love you." He smiled, and kissed Lily.

"Bleurckkkk." Janie said, pretending to be sick and turning away. "Get a room you guys."

I laughed, and agreed. "Prongs you just made yourself sound like a girl."

James and Lily had stopped snogging, and Lily was pink with embarrassment.

"Ah Janie, you wouldn't mind if it was you and Moony." James smirked. It was Janie's turn to blush as James waggled his eyebrows. Remus glanced up from his book to give James a withering look, and Janie looked back down at her Witch's Weekly magazine.

"Guuuuuyyyyssss." I moaned. "This is our laaaast time on the Hogwarts Express. Why oh why are we sitting here doing nothing?"

James, Remus and Peter all looked at me, while the girls all pretended they hadn't heard my pleas for some action.

"Shouldn't we be pranking someone? Or annoying Slytherins? We should be doing something!"

James just stared at me, before his eyes widened and he jumped out of his seat.

"Aah, Prefect Duty!" he said, grabbing Lily's hand. "Let's go Head Girl!"

"Merlin's underpants! We're late!" Lily yelped, hurrying out of the compartment. "See you guys later!"

"Aww no. Now I have even less chance of causing trouble. …Moony?" I asked carefully. Remus just flicked his eyes towards me.

"Not in the mood, mate." He said. I noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and remembered it must be close to the full moon.

"Right. I'll just stare out of the window for a while then." I pouted, folding my arms across my chest.

And I did just that, watching the flat moors change to rolling green hills… I lasted for about two minutes.

"Guuuuyyys, I'm bored." I complained. I heard Aurora chuckle quietly next to me. She hadn't laughed in public for a while, and she seemed shocked at herself. I turned to face her, causing Peter to move out of the way and sit somewhere else. I spread out over the two seats, and fixed my eyes on Aurora.

She kept her eyes fixed out of the window, but every few seconds I could see them flicker to one side and glance at me. Her pale cheeks were colouring slightly, and I grinned to myself.

Then she finally turned to face me.

"What?" she asked, trying to hide the amusement that coloured her voice.

"I'm bored." I said simply.

"Yes, I heard. But why are you staring at me?" she said, and I kept a grin plastered on my face.

"I'm bored." I repeated.

She raised an eyebrow, but I could see a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Aren't you bored? I'm bored." I said again, and the smile finally broke on her face.

"Yes, I'm extremely bored." She agreed.

"Oh really? What a coincidence. Me too." I said. She raised her eyebrows, but the small smile stayed in place.

"Hmm… wanna see something cool?" I asked, an idea formulating in my mind. I caught Moony's eye.

"It's about time Roe met Padfoot, don't you think?" I said. For the first time, Remus turned his complete attention away from the book.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yep." I grinned, turning back to Roe who was looking extremely confused.

"Padfoot?" she asked, "Isn't that you?"

"You could say so…" I grinned, loving how she looked when she was confused.

"Close your eyes…" I said. She stared at me for a moment, but I nodded reassuringly, and she did. I turned to grin at Remus, Janie and Peter, before I focused and changed, feeling my body shrink and change shape, and my vision and hearing sharpen.

I was now standing on all fours on the floor in front of Roe. I heard Janie gasp, and Remus chuckle, but Roe still had her eyes closed.

Grinning inwardly, I got closer and put my front paws on her knees, then licked the end of her nose. Her eyes shot open in and she immediately wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve, freezing mid action when she realized there was a huge black dog in front of her.

She stared at me wide eyed for a few seconds, her jaw slack, before she composed her features.

"Why didn't you tell me you were an Animagus!" she squeaked, not taking her eyes off me. I bowed my head slightly, since I obviously couldn't say anything.

Hesitantly, she held out her hand to stroke my head. I let my mouth hang open, my tongue lolling out the side.

"How did you know so quickly?" Remus asked Roe, pausing in his explanation to Janie about Animagi.

"It's the eyes…" she said, continuing to pat my head. I was quite enjoying myself, so leapt up onto the chair next to her and rested my head in her lap.

"Oh my!" She said, and stared down at me. I resisted the urge to lick her face again, and got comfortable as she continued to stroke my head. Remus shut the blinds on the compartment door, knowing it would only cause problems if someone heard there was a giant dog on the train, while Janie was staring at me in wonder. I drew my lips back to expose my teeth, in a kind of grin, and enjoyed her shocked yet amused expression. Meanwhile, Peter had begun to snore in the corner, his face pressed up against the window.

Maybe our last Hogwarts journey would just be a quiet one. It didn't really matter, we had plenty of memories.

I must have fallen asleep, because when the next thing I remember, it was late afternoon and James and Lily had returned to the compartment. Roe had also fallen asleep, her hand resting on the top of my head, while Lily had taken over, stroking my back. I opened my eyes and lifted my head, looking around groggily.

"Siri- Padfoot, have you ever considered a bath? Your coat is all matted and disgusting." Lily said. I met her eyes and growled for a few seconds.

Pretending to be upset, I jumped down onto the floor, waking Aurora in the process. I opened the compartment door with my teeth, gave Lily a last look, and left the compartment.

It was a reason to return to human form; I needed somewhere to change back with as much dignity as possible, and that wasn't going to happen in there. I subtly made my way down the corridor to an empty compartment and changed, then acted totally natural as I re-entered the compartment.

"Hey guys. What'd I miss?" I said, sitting down next to the now awake Roe. She stared at me like I was crazy, and James and Remus laughed.

"Ah nothing much." Remus shrugged.

"I can tell. You still reading that book?" I asked, noticing he still had a book glued to his hands.

"Yes, I am. Is that a problem?" Remus narrowed his eyes at me.

"Um, no of course not… Is it a very good book..?" I asked.

"What?" Remus was instantly confused at my interest. "Well, uh, it's okay-"

"You won't miss it then!" I said, diving and grabbing it out of his hands and hiding it behind my back.

"Hey! Give it back!" Moony yelled.

"Come and get it." I grinned. _Finally, a bit of action on this boring train!_ I thought gleefully, charging out into the corridor with a grinning Moony running behind me.

Leaving Hogwarts officially of age and an adult in the Wizarding World, I knew I would always be just as immature as the moment I first stepped foot in that castle.

* * *

**_A/N: Aww, i kinda like that chapter, sirius shows his immature side! and he finally revealed he's an animagus! was going to do that earlier when they first joined the order, but didnt in the end. think its works kinda nicely there :P _**

**_So as usual, what did you think? i said the story's far from over, and thoughts on what you think/hope is going to happen next? and i know some of you aren't so happy about roe/sirius, but bear with me ok! :D_**

**_Love you all, thanks for reviewing and please continue to review! :L_**

**_-DaizeeG xXx_**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Wow, bet you're all surprised to see me back here! Yep, sorry it's been AGES! i feel really guilty about that ... I'm not going to make loads of excuses (and boy do I have a lot of them) so I'll just smile sweetly and say HI :) **

**Well yeah, so here is the next chapter! I hope you all actually remember what this story is even about, I had to reread the last few chapters! The first bit of this chapter I wrote about a month ago, then I literally just remembered it and finished it today. So I hope it's all okay and there's no mistakes or anything! **

**As always, I would love some feedback, whether it's to shout at me for being away for so long, or just to say hello! I've certainly missed getting review alert emails from Fanfiction about all the lovely things you guys say! **

**Disclaimer: Blame JK Rowling. It's all hers. Except my OCs - only I could create those wonders.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

SIRIUS POV

I avoided saying goodbye to a lot of people at the station, especially girls. They tend to hug you for ages and whimper on about how much they'd miss you, when you didn't even really know them or particularly like them. We were all heading to a celebratory dinner at the Potter's anyway, so didn't need to say goodbye to each other. Not that it would ever be goodbye, we were all too close now, and would see each other at Order meetings and such.

I was also still living with the Potters, which had always been fine, and Mr and Mrs Potter seemed to consider me their son, but now I was out of school I felt it was time to start looking for my own place. Don't know where I'd get the money for that though…

It was only when we had emerged into Victoria station and found her again that I realized that Roe had disappeared during the 'goodbyes'. She just shrugged and said she'd needed some air, and that the smoke from the train was irritating her eyes, and decided to wait out here for us. Her eyes were obviously red and puffy for a different reason, but no one questioned it. Lily was also crying, but from the emotion of leaving school rather than anything else.

It was quite clear to me why Roe was upset. This was an experience she'd expected to spend with Reg, and he wasn't here. She'd met him – us – the first time she ever stepped foot on Platform 9¾, and it must be hard knowing he should be here for the last time, yet he wasn't.

I didn't say anything, just slipped my hand in hers, giving it a squeeze to let her know I understood, and she gave me that sad smile that was becoming all too familiar.

As the Potters always do, a large dinner was put on in the garden. A huge wooden table under a canvas canopy was placed on the lawn and was already covered with various foods when we arrived. James' father took our bags, waving his wand and sending them inside the house.

Free of our luggage, we were led straight to the food. As Mrs Potter says every time she cooks for us, we're growing kids and we needed our food. Of course, we were pretty much grown up now, we were all of age and technically adults in the wizarding world, but Mrs Potter was one of those ladies that would always consider her son James and all his friends as children.

Roe was quiet as she sat eating next to me, but we all just let her be, with the occasional input into the conversation. James' parents seemed to just assume she was sad from leaving Hogwarts, since Lily and Janie were reasonably quiet to start off with too.

After dinner, Mr and Mrs Potter announced they were going inside, leaving us to celebrate. Fairy lights had lit up around the edges of the canopy, and Mr Potter discreetly pointed out a stash of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey.

"Congratulations everyone. Enjoy yourself, and you're all welcome to stay the night in your usual rooms. Goodnight!" Mrs Potter said, and they both disappeared inside the house.

There was a few moments of quiet, before James and I jumped out of our seats, yelling, "Party time!"

Hours later, things were beginning to calm down. We'd spent a while dancing to music James supplied, a while playing spin the bottle, and were now pretty drunk. Peter was asleep, leaning against a tree trunk, Remus was laying with his head in Janie's lap, staring at the stars while the girls reminisced, and James and I were talking quietly.

"Things are getting serious now, Voldemort is getting stronger." James said.

"The git." I agreed, pulling up bits of grass in clumps.

"I love Lily so much, I don't want to ever lose her." James slurred.

"I know mate, I know."

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me, Pads." James said. I held a hand to my head.

"You serious?" I asked, squinting at him. It was dark outside, but the magical lights on the canopy cast a bubble of weak light around where we were sitting. James turned to lay down on his stomach.

"Yeah I am. I love her so much. This is a war, it might soon be too late." James mumbled. His drunken words hit home.

"It's going to be okay, Prongs." I said, but I wasn't so sure myself. He was right, this was a war, and he had to make the most of what he had before it got ripped away from him.

"I won't let anything happen to her, I swear I won't." James said, leaning his head on his hands.

"We will all protect each other James, and we will all be fine." I told him firmly, concentrating on not slurring my words.

"I hope so, Prongs, I really hope so." James mumbled, his head lolling to one side.

I stayed silent and looked over at the girls, smiling and happy, sharing memories of Hogwarts and happy childhoods. Lily would soon be a married woman no doubt. Remus and Janie were happy together, maybe they would one day marry too. But Roe, she was left heartbroken by Regulus, and now she was left to fight this cold war alone.

I wanted so much to be the one she longed for, the one she thought about the moment she woke up, the one she would give her life to protect… because that's how I feel about her. I could only hope and wish that one day she might look at me in the same way she did my brother.

Maybe one day it could be me telling my best friend I planned on proposing to her. But for now, the best I could wish for her, is that she just stopped hurting.

I turned back to James to find he'd fallen asleep, his face in the grass. I rolled my eyes and turned his head away from the floor, then got up to join the girls.

"James is asleep." I said, sitting down with them. Lily turned to look at him, sprawled in the grass, glasses crooked.

"Aww." She said, smiling.

"Eww." I corrected and we both laughed. I looked over at Roe. She had a half empty bottle of Firewhiskey in her hands, and two empty ones next to her.

"How much has she drunk?" I whispered to Lily, leaning close.

"Too much." Lily replied. As we watched, Roe stood up and went giddily over to the table, picking up a fairy cake and trying to eat it, but it dropped from her fingers to the floor. She stared at it for a moment, then began to cry, stumbling away and out of the bubble of light.

"Uh oh…" Lily said, and I got up to follow her.

"Aurora?" I called softly into the semi-darkness. I could see her sitting against a tree, her head bent over and her arms wrapped tightly round her torso, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

"Roe?" I said, and crouched down next to her.

"I can't do this." I heard her gasp. The way she had her arms round herself was like she was trying to physically hold herself together.

"Roe…" I whispered, putting my arm around her. She resisted for a moment, before turning to bury her face in my shirt.

"I need to get through this." She mumbled.

"You can." I told her.

"I can't! I thought I could but I can't."

"We're all here to help you through." I whispered, "Lily, Janie, Remus, Peter, James, me… the entire Order, we're all here."

"I know…" she cried. Her hot tears had already soaked through my shirt. I sat quietly and held her until she began to stop shaking and the tears began to stop.

"Sirius…" Roe said quietly, "I feel sick."

"Merlin." I groaned, helping her to stand up before she turned, bent over and threw up in the grass.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and began to cry again. I shushed her and held her hair away from her face.

"I think it's about time I took you inside." I told her, lifting her smoothly into my arms, ignoring her protests about how 'heavy' she was. Really, she was as light as a feather. Too light – she'd lost weight dramatically the last few months.

"I'm taking Roe to bed." I told everyone.

"Good idea. Goodnight." Janie said, and I nodded, carrying Roe across the grass and into the house. I carried her up the stairs and found the room she would be staying in, and I put her down.

"Thank you." She mumbled, and I saw the tears that was still silently falling.

"Anytime Roe." I said. She put an arm over my shoulder to support herself when she wobbled.

"Sorry…" she whispered, then leaning up on her tiptoes, placed her lips softly on mine.

My heart stopped for a moment, I'm sure it did. The feeling of her lips on mine, something I had waited so long for. It felt so right, yet right then, I knew it was wrong. I could feel the tears making her cheeks damp, and taste the Firewhiskey on her tongue. It broke my heart, but I pulled away from her, unwrapping her arms from around my neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." She whispered again, and began sobbing again.

I avoided her eyes and pulled back the quilt for her. She kicked off her shoes and lay down.

"Goodnight Roe." I said quietly, turning off the light and backing out of the room, my confused feelings threatening to overwhelm me.

Shutting the door behind me, I sank down to the carpet in the dark hallway. I couldn't make sense of anything, least of all what just happened. My head hurt with all the things I was feeling, yet the alcohol clouded my mind and prevented me from gaining any kind of understanding from anything that just happened.

* * *

**A/N: ooh, so that's all very exciting, is it not? No. I know, I wanted to come back with a bang, but I was just too tired and out of practise. Good stuff to come though, if I can get my writing brain into gear! Ooh, and on another note, have you all seen the new and last Harry Potter movie? I HAVEN'T YET, AND IT'S KILLING ME! Hopefully will on Wednesday with some friends though! They're not die-hard HP fans though, so they might get a bit weirded out when I started crying... ah well :P**

**Missed you all, so please review! And if I take too long to update again, go tweet abuse to me until I do! daisy_grace **

**-DaizeeG **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The morning after the party at the Potters' I woke up with a jolt. I'd been having some sort of nightmare, the same one I'd been having for the last few nights, but when I woke up I never had any memory of what I had been dreaming of.

Nevertheless, that was the least of my worries that morning. My head throbbed and my eyes stung, and I realized with a mild pang that I was hungover. I'd been drunk before of course, but never so badly that I'd woken up feeling so terrible.

I tried to sit up in bed, but the slight movement made my stomach heave and I ran to the en suite bathroom to throw up. This wasn't a feeling I wanted to experience again. I moved to the sink and turned on the cold tap, splashing my face; the shock of the cold water helping clear my head. I dried my face on a white fluffy towel, then walked back through to the bedroom carefully, not wanting to jolt my stomach again.

I sat down on the bed, stretching my toes out in front of me. I realized I was wearing the same clothes I'd left Hogwarts in yesterday evening, the same clothes I'd attended the Potters' party in.

The party…

Slowly, trying not to aggravate my headache, I tried to remember the party. I remembered the meal with Mr and Mrs Potter, then them leaving us to enjoy music and alcohol… one Firewhiskey… two Firewhisky… but I don't remember anything after that.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, and a familiar, scruffy haired, hazel eyed man stuck his head round the door.

"Come in, James." I repeated, and he came in, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Morning." James smiled, "How you feeling?"

"Rough." I replied.

"Same as me, but I've got this." He said, holding out a vial.

"What is it?" I asked warily, taking the bottle from him and surveying the peachy coloured contents.

"It'll make you feel better." James said simply, and I trusted him enough to take a gulp.

"Better?" James asked after a few moments.

"Yeah…!" I said, surprised at how my headache instantly evaporated, the burning in my eyes completely disappeared and the churning in my stomach settled.

"Pretty good, isn't it? Sirius and I concocted that in Fifth year." James said proudly.

"Yes, it's very good, well done." I nodded.

"Thanks." He grinned, "Right, breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes, I'll leave you to get ready." He said.

"Okay, thanks James, I'll see you down there." I said, smiling weakly.

He nodded and left the room.

When I arrived downstairs ten minutes later, I was washed and dressed and feeling like normal. Except for my apparent loss of memory of last night.

"Morning." I said to everyone, sitting down at the table next to Sirius. Sirius stared at me strangely for a few moments.

"Morning…?" I said curiously to him.

"Yeah, morning…" Sirius said, his eyes on me warily like I might explode at any moment.

"You alright?" I asked straight out.

"Yeah, fine." He nodded, and that typical Sirius Black smile settled onto his face.

"Hmm. Okay." I shrugged, too tired to wonder any further.

I turned my eyes to James who was shoveling food into his mouth at lightning speed. He certainly hadn't grown up, and I doubted if he ever would. We'd left Hogwarts behind, stepping out into a dark world of war, yet he still acted the same as when I'd met him all those years ago in First Year.

"Roeeeeee." James grinned at me with a mouthful of sausage.

"What?" I said, slowly cutting up my food in a more dignified manner than James.

"Eat up! We have an order meeting at lunchtime!"

"Lunchtime? That's ages away." I pointed out.

"Yes, but, but, I want you to watch us playing Quidditch in the garden." He grinned. I shared a look with Lily and Janie who both had the same raised eyebrow expression.

"Oh of course…" I nodded, and continued eating, hiding an amused smile.

We all finished up eating and left the table, James shouldering his broom which hung by the back door, and the boys all headed outside, Lily, Janie and I following after them carrying glasses of orange juice and sitting down in the grass in the warm summer air.

The boys wasted no time in lifting off into the air and started their game. Janie would usually play with them too, but decided she was too tired and kept the score instead.

"Does anyone remember much of last night?" Janie asked conversationally.

"Not really." Lily said, and I agreed.

"I have no idea what happened last night, I only remember up to the second bottle of Firewhiskey." I admitted.

"I can't even remember that far." Janie said, doing a very James-like smirk. Lily frowned.

"I remember bits… like James passed out in the grass, and us chatting in a circle… but that's it."

"Eh? I don't even remember that." Janie said, and Lily laughed lightly.

* * *

_Roe,_

_Would you be able to meet me later? I need your help with something. Diagon Alley, four o'clock. _

_Sirius_

I read the letter over. It was a sunny, late August day and I was at home with my mum, spending some time with her. What with all the Order business I was involved in these days, I barely got any time with my family.

I had no idea what Sirius meant by the letter. I would suspect it to be a fake letter, but it was delivered by Sirius' owl in his familiar handwriting.

I turned up at Diagon Alley a few minutes early, yet was surprised to see Sirius already there waiting. He was leaning casually against a wall, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hair falling into his eyes. It reminded me of our Hogwarts days with a pang that felt something like homesickness. The idea of not returning to Hogwarts next month was still a strange one.

"Sirius?" I approached him.

"Oh, hey." He had been staring into space, but now his grey eyes focused on me.

"How are you?" he asked, his familiar friendly smile slipping onto his face.

"I'm fine thanks, and you?" I replied, falling into step next to him as he began to walk across the cobbles.

"Good. I have some exciting news." he told me.

"And how exciting would that be?"

"Very exciting indeed." He grinned, glancing sideways at me.

"Fantastic. Well let's hear it."

"Well. Good old uncle Alphard - don't ask me who he was because I don't have a clue - just died, and left me a neat sum of money."

"Wow. Well I'd apologize for your loss, but maybe not much of a loss to you. So how are you going to spend it?" I asked.

"Cut the chase, don't you." Sirius said, bumping shoulders with me.

"As usual." I smiled.

"I was thinking of buying my own place. You know, I need to move out of the Potters anyway. They've been so kind to me, and they would never chuck me out, but I feel like I could well outstay my welcome if I stick around much longer."

"Very wise." I nodded, "Seems like you've already given this a lot of thought."

"Well I might've already viewed a couple of properties..." Sirius said slowly, and I raised my eyebrows.

"And I'm the one who cuts the chase?" I teased.

"Maybe you're a bad influence on me." Sirius poked his tongue out.

"Or maybe you've picked up a few tips from me?" I suggested.

"Yeah, yeah." he laughed.

"So have you chosen anything yet?"

"No, haven't found the right place... Yet." he shrugged. "I might need a second opinion." he caught my eye.

"of course I'll help." I smiled.

"Good." he grinned. We came to a little cafe, and sat down at a rickety wooden table for two outside in the sunshine.

"So is this why you were acting funny at the Potters'?" I asked. Sirius' eyes flicked to mine.

"Funny..?"

"Like you were hiding something... I was thinking maybe you had this on your mind."

"Oh, er, no." Sirius said, rubbing the back of his head. Typical Sirius behavior for 'I'm not telling you something'.

"Really?"

"Erm... I was just, I didn't... The night before... I didn't know if you remembered..." he stumbled cryptically. I leant forward and rested my chin on my hand.

"Remember what...?" I pressed, curious by his strange behavior.

"Er... You... Kissed me..."

"I what?"

"You kissed me. Er, we kissed. You were very drunk..." Sirius said, his hands fidgety but his gaze intense, measuring my reaction.

"Oh." I said. My mind felt foggy. "Is that... A bad thing?" I asked, words slipping from my mouth.

"Well it certainly wasn't a bad thing..." Sirius said, leaning forward till we were almost nose to nose.

"Well..." I began, but my sentence was lost as his lips met with mine.

A million feelings and sensations filled me at once. Some shot through my veins like fire, some crept up on me and trailed down my spine like an icy finger.

I broke away, opening my eyes slowly. His slate grey ones locked with mine, feeling like they could see right into my soul.

"Not a bad thing." I repeated, my lips tingling.

"Roe..." Sirius said questioningly. I let my eyes trace across his face. The same messy dark hair and high cheekbones, the familiar look of... Affection? I'd known it all along, of course I had. Sirius had always loved me, but nothing had ever been able to happen. Not when I was with... His brother. I could barely think his name, the pain was still there. I'd been left with scars that would never heal.

But now... he was gone and here I was, with Sirius. He was the one who had stood by me through everything, helped me, made me laugh, pulled me out of my desperate depression and always loved me, no matter what.

My emotions were all messed up and I didn't know what to think, what to do. Yet I found myself kissing him back.

I wasn't sure if it felt right, but it felt good. I needed someone, more than ever. And maybe Sirius needed me. We could support each other, get through this war together and with any luck, survive. Continue with life as we may or may not know it.

He wasn't coming back, I knew that by now.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm soooo sorry everyone, it's been a while, I know. Been extremely busy, probably won't update very often, and if I'm completely honest, I'm not enjoying writing this story anymore. The buzz has gone. :( Nevertheless, I'm going to try my best to finish it. That may take a while, and that may mean the story moves a lot faster than before, but the pace has always been pretty quite fast, so it might not notice. The first half of this chapter was actually written about two months ago, but I only wrote the second half last night, so if it's slightly inconsistent or my writing style changes or whatever... sorry! :L_**

**_Anyway, I really hope you all continue to read and review, I have reeaaaally missed getting reviews and hearing your opinions and chatting to you! :P love you guys!_**

**_DaizeeG x_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_A/N: Hi everyone! I'll be brief - short chapter but a lot happening, don't know if that's good or bad, but oh well, Sirius fans, you'll love this, Regulus fans, all I'll say is hang in there. Lily/James fans, you'll also like this! ...hopefully. _**

******_Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the genius here, not me. :| _**

* * *

**C****hapter Twenty-Eight**

I opened my eyes slowly, focusing on the smooth white ceiling lit by yellow streaks of wintry morning sunlight. The cozy feeling of sleep still hung over me, and I sighed, snuggling closer to the warm body next to me.

"Are you awake?" Sirius whispered. I tipped my chin to look into his grey eyes, framed with thick dark eyelashes.

"Morning." I smiled, and Sirius rolled onto his side to see me better.

"What time is it?" he asked, leaning over and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Breakfast time, I think." I laughed lightly.

"I'm hungry." He grinned, trailing more kisses down my neck.

"Full English?"

"If you're offering." He laughed, his hot breath tickling my skin.

"I wasn't." I giggled.

"Does that mean I'm cooking?"

"Yep." I said, and he sighed in amusement, reluctantly moving away. I lay back in the pillows, watching him slip on a pair of muggle tracksuit bottoms, winking at me in the process. He sauntered out of the door and I slowly got out of the warm bed and followed him through to the kitchen.

We'd been together since the summer. I helped Sirius search for a property, and he soon found the 'one'. A few months later I moved in. I had already decided I wanted to move out from my parents house, and Sirius' invitation was merely a shove in the right direction.

I never thought it could happen, but we were happy together.

I leant against the worktop and watched Sirius piling ingredients up next to the cooker. He stared at the arrangement of pots and pans and looked confused. I smiled to myself. This happened every time he tried to cook.

I waved my wand from behind his back and the hob lit and the pots and pans began to fill with sausages and bacon and all the things a good breakfast needed.

"Hey, I was doing it!" Sirius turned around, looking at my wand accusingly.

"You say that every time." I shrugged.

"And you always end up doing it."

"It's faster that way. And tastes better. No offence." I raised my eyebrows innocently.

"No offence? I consider myself highly offended."

"Aww, Siri-baby." I said mockingly.

"You're going to have to make it up to me." He sniffed.

"Oh really?" I stood up straight and put my hands on my hips.

"Yes really." He frowned.

"After breakfast maybe…" I said, walking towards the hob and the sound of sizzling bacon.

"Nuh-uh." He grinned, grabbing me round the waist and pulling me tightly into his arms.

"If I kiss you do I get breakfast?" I asked with a giggle.

"Yes." Sirius answered immediately, his eyes twinkling.

"Fine." I smile, and met his waiting lips with my own.

Sirius and I both jumped as there was a loud knock at the door. Sirius and I walked through to the front door, hastily pulling on one of Sirius' shirts from the back of a chair as I went.

"Aurora! Sirius!" James yelled excitedly as I swung the door open. Sirius grabbed him by the shirt and demanded what potion they used in a prank they pulled on Filch in Fifth Year. James hastily replied, and Sirius let go of him. At times like this, security was of utmost importance, especially with the increase in the use of Polyjuice Potion among the Death Eaters.

Nevertheless, the huge smile never left James' face.

"Why are you so happy? Has he been Imperiused or something?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, turning to me. He was joking of course, if we suspected that, we wouldn't be standing here wondering about it.

"You'll never guess! It's the most exciting news, I've never been so happy in all my life!" James gushed.

"What is it?" I asked, a smile slipping onto my face at James' infectious happiness.

"It's amazing, that's what!" James babbled excitedly.

"What is it, James?" I repeated.

"I asked Lily to marry me! She said YES!" James whooped, throwing his arms out and almost jumping for joy.

"Merlin!" I exclaimed, and Sirius and I shared a look before James threw his arms around us pulling us into a group hug.

After a few seconds Sirius shrugged him off.

"This is weird. But congratulations." Sirius said.

"Thanks. Oh, er, I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" James raised an eyebrow at our state of undress.

"No." we both shook our head immediately.

"Hmm." James raised an eyebrow but grinned anyway. He was obviously way to happy to even wonder.

"I'd better go, I have to go tell everyone else." James said. "Oh, and before I forget, Pads, will you be my best man?"

Sirius' mouth nearly dropped open.

"Of course I will!" he said, and they shared a manly hug, Sirius clapping him on the back.

"Cheers, I really appreciate it." James said.

"Get in there, Prongs." Sirius just laughed, and James waved over-excitedly before backing out of the door and disappearing with a _crack._

"Wow…" I said, shutting the door.

"Yeah… Good for them." Sirius smiled.

"It was going to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah, James told me it would." He laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, us Marauders, we tell each other everything of course." Sirius joked, heading back into the kitchen and getting two plates out of the cupboard.

"Everything?"

"Everything." Sirius waggled his eyebrows and I snorted.

"Okay, most things." He laughed, wrapping his arms round my waist.

"Now… Where were we?" He began to kiss my neck.

"Breakfast. Now." I laughed, wriggling out of his embrace and making a dive for the sausages.

"Oh fine." He rolled his eyes in defeat and turned to start serving up.

* * *

"I'm getting married, Aurora! I'm getting married!" Lily yelled excitedly, the moment I stepped through the door. We hugged tightly and I returned her huge smile.

"Congratulations!" I said, holding her at arms length and taking in her appearance. She was rosy cheeked and her eyes were sparkling with happiness. She was overjoyed.

"Look!" she said, holding up her left hand where there was a subtle sparkle.

"Oooh!" I took her hand gently and admired the beautiful ring.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lily said, holding her hand up again and gazing at it.

"It really is! So how did he do it?" I asked as we sat down on the leather sofa in the flat James and Lily now shared.

"It was so romantic! It wasn't planned, it wasn't overdone… he just, knelt down on one knee like they do in those muggle movies, and pulled out a ring. I couldn't believe it!" Lily explained.

"Aww, that's so sweet!"

"I know! I can't believe it Aurora, I'm getting married…"

"Congratulations Lily. We always knew it would happen eventually." I smiled, remembering how James had adored her all through Hogwarts.

"I know!" she laughed. "There's just one thing, will you be my maid of honour?"

"What? Of course I will!" I exclaimed, almost jumping out of my seat.

"Yay!" she squealed, pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm getting married!"

* * *

**_A/N: And there we go. Hopefully you'll hear from me soon, but who knows. School is hectic. D:_**

**_Reeeeviewwww!_**

**_-DaizeeG x_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_A/N: Hi, guess who's back? :D have to say, i'm meant to be revising right now, but this chapter is so lovely, i couldn't resist. hope you're all still reading, sorry i've turned into one of those annoying, slow updaters! :(_**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch, except my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Birds sang in the trees. A light breeze rose goosebumps on my bare arms, but the sun shone warmly on my face. I could hear a low murmur of voices coming from inside the church, but outside everyone was quiet, waiting for the bride to arrive.

Lily and James had decided on a traditional wedding in a little village church, on a beautiful Spring day. Inside, James and Sirius waited at the altar, while Remus and Peter and a small assortment of old Hogwarts friends and family sat in the pews.

Janie and I stood close together in our matching dresses. They were pale ivory, piped with gold, and our mini bouquets were bunches of oxeye daisies and wildflowers, to match the ones weaved in our hair.

The Prewett brothers stood on guard at the church door and my wand was hidden under my dress in a holster on my thigh, just a small reminder of the war on a special day.

With a series of sudden cracks, the bride appeared, accompanied by her father. She looked stunning.

"Lily. Wow." I shook my head. Her dress was stunning, pulled in tight at the waist, then flowing out in masses of ivory tulle. Her father handed her the large bouquet of wildflowers, and kissed her on the cheek. I could see tears in his eyes; he was about to give away his only daughter, but his tears were happy tears.

I stepped forward and pulled the veil down over her face, and gave her a smile.

"You look wonderful." I whispered.

Janie gave Gideon the nod, who stuck his head through the church door. We heard the organ start up, and the traditional melody began to play.

Gideon and Fabian pushed open the large oak doors, and Lily took her father's arm as they walked into the church.

Following behind, Janie and I fell into step with the slow tune. The small gathering were on their feet as they 'ooh-ed' and 'aah-ed' at the sight of Lily. Beside me, Janie sniffled quietly, an enormous, proud smile on her face.

I could see James standing up straight, facing forward, his head turned slightly to Sirius who was whispering to him while watching us proceed. If James wasn't allowed to look round, he would just hear all the details from his best man instead. Sirius caught my eye and winked, and I fought not to blush.

I made out a few faces in the pews; Dumbledore, Auntie McGonagall and my mother, Marlene and Caradoc, and some other Order members, relatives of Lily and James…

Lily and her father reached the front of the church, and he let go of her, joining her mother in the front row. Janie and I did the same as the tune ended and Sirius stepped away from the couple.

James finally turned his head to look at his wife to be and the huge smile on his face said it all.

The congregation sat down and the vicar stepped forward and began to speak.

I felt Sirius take my hand as Lily and James said their vows.

"I, James Potter, take you Lily Evans, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part." James said in a serious voice, holding Lily's snow white hand in his own.

"I, Lily Evans, take you James Potter, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part." Lily repeated after the vicar, smiling through the veil. Sirius stepped forward for the exchange of rings, pulling them out of his pocket.

"I know pronounce you man and wife." The old vicar smiled at the couple, and James finally pulled back Lily's veil, tipping her head back and kissing her tenderly.

The congregation clapped and cheered, and Sirius wolf-whistled loudly. Remus hugged Janie tightly, who was crying with emotion.

While James and Lily signed the marriage certificates, everybody headed outside, gathering around the door with confetti in their hands. Sirius was still confused about that particular muggle tradition, but I explained it was meant to be thrown over the couple's heads as they walked out.

Caradoc Dearborn was waiting with a camera, and the doors swung open. The camera flashed and the air was suddenly full of confetti, sprinkling down over everyone.

Sirius had seemingly not quite understood my explanation, and was pelting James in the face with handfuls of scrunched up confetti. James flapped his hands around, his face screwed up, and Lily giggled. I grabbed Sirius' arm to make him stop, and he grinned cheekily at me.

The camera kept flashing, but the smiles of the happy newly weds were brighter.

* * *

The party was drawing to a close. In a large tent in the Potter's garden, the last strains of friends and family of Lily and James were swaying to a slow melody with their partners.

"Last dance?" Sirius asked, taking my drink from my hand and placing it gently on the table before leading me by the hand to the middle of the floor. I smiled, lightly following after him, buoyed by both the alcohol and the wonderful atmosphere.

Sirius slipped his arms around my waist, and I looped mine over his shoulders, bringing our faces close together. With a sparkle in his eyes, he began to move, swaying us gently from side to side. I leant my head on his shoulder, and watched James and Lily next to us moving in a slow square formation, James whispering softly in her ear.

"They look so happy." Sirius said proudly, following my gaze.

I nodded, watching Lily's dress brush the floor, James' glasses catch the light.

I imagined myself in a white dress, a ring sparkling on my finger, my hair bundled elegantly atop my head, rosy cheeked and smiling. I imagined my handsome groom, smiling at me in adoration, dancing with me all night because they just didn't want to let me go for one moment.

"They're going to have a hell of a night." Sirius snorted, and I raised my eyes at him, trying to hold back a smile.

"I mean, they're having a hell of a night… dancing…" Sirius corrected himself, his eyes glinting cheekily.

"Hmm." I rolled my eyes at him, leaning my head back down on his shoulder.

He sighed deeply as the song drew to a close.

"One more?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied, feigning reluctance with a little smile. After a few moments, he spoke again, his voice soft.

"One day that'll be you in a wedding dress."

I stopped swaying.

"You'd make me the happiest man alive." He continued. I dropped my arms from around his neck and stepped out of his embrace. My heart was beating too fast.

"Roe?" Sirius stepped forwards to replace his arms around me, a look of confusion in his eyes.

"No… I, I…" I could put it into words. But Sirius, he wasn't the one. He wasn't the dark haired man I dreamed about marrying.

He wasn't _him._

I took another step away from Sirius and shook my head.

"I've got to go. I… don't feel well. I'm sorry." I said and hurried away, guilt turning my stomach in knots.

I heard him call after me, but I didn't stop. I walked away through the last remaining couples, didn't stop to find my coat, and just hurried out of the tent.

I kept walking, off the Potters' property, avoiding the lights of the town and heading into the darkness.

Vaguely I felt the ground beneath my delicate bridesmaid shoes become rougher, and damp, dewy grass tickled my ankles. I kept walking, till the James' parents' house was a light in the distance. I sat down, tucking my legs underneath me. There was a light sheen of sweat across my forehead, but now I'd stopped I realized how cold the night was.

Lifting my eyes to the stars, I gazed at the constellations, tears coming to my eyes as I remember my birthday all those years ago, on the Astronomy Tower with _him,_watching the stars twinkling…

"_Do you know where my name comes from?" he asked softly._

"_No." I shook my head, and he pointed into the sky._

"_There. That star right there. That's Regulus." _

"_Really? You're named after a star?" He nodded._

"_Yes. Fourth brightest star in the sky." He said, and winked at me, causing me to smile._

"_You are the first brightest star in my sky." I said, and leant up, almost on tiptoes, to kiss him softly on the lips._

"_I love you." He murmured._

It hurt to remember, it hurt so much. I wiped the tears from my eyes with shaking hands, and bit down hard on my lip. I had to forget. I had to move on. Regulus just wasn't coming back and I was stupid to let myself think that he might. That one day we'd be together, bound by rings and promises and love.

I stood up and took one last deep breath of cold, country air, before turning on the spot and disappearing, the image of our flat fixed in my mind.

* * *

**_A/N: okay, well it started off a lovely chapter anyway...! hope you all liked it, as usual, review if you'd like to brighten up my day, don't if you're one of those 'i'm gonna read, but i don't care about cheering up the poor author' kinda people._**

_**-DaizeeG x**_


	30. Chapter 30

**_A/N: HIYA GUYS! i'll be really quick because i'm tired and my eyes are burning, but i'm babysitting tonight and on christmas break officially, so churned out a quick chapter for you all! hope you like it! advance warning, theres a swear word, hope you don't mind. hopefully i'll hear from some of you in reviews (HINT) and if i don't manage to write another chapter in the next week or so, have a lovely christmas everyone! _**

**_disclaimer: JK Rowling. 'nuff said._**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

I opened the front door and closed it quietly behind me. The flat was in darkness. I kicked off my now ruined shoes and left them in the hall. I didn't bother turning on the light as I walked through the lounge and to the kitchen, the little moonlight shining through the windows enough for me.

I stopped dead when I saw someone sitting at the kitchen table. Thoughts of dark hooded Death Eaters and frantic fights filled my mind and I scrabbled at my dress to get my wand from its holster on my leg.

"Roe?" a low voice came from the figure, and I stopped what I was doing. The lights came on, and I realized belatedly it was Sirius, his wand in his hand. My stomach dropped with guilt when I saw the look on his face.

"There you are." He jumped up, pushing his chair back a striding across the kitchen to me. "I was so worried." He said, his dark eyebrows pulling together.

"You're not angry?" I whispered.

"Of course not." He told me, as if it was the most ridiculous possibility.

"I-" I dropped my head. His familiar arms came around me.

"You're so cold…" he murmured, rubbing my arms.

"Mmm." I sighed, letting my body mould into his, warming me up, yet deep inside I still felt cold.

"Are you… hungry, thirsty?" Sirius asked.

"No, no, I'm fine." I shook my head. He looked into my eyes, biting his lip slightly.

"Okay." He said, but I could see there were lots more questions he wanted to ask.

"Can we just go to bed?" I asked, stepping backwards, dropping eye contact.

"Good idea." He said after a moment. I walked to the bedroom and through to the en suite. I stopped at the sink and got my toothbrush and toothpaste out of the cabinet, avoiding looking in the mirror. I listened to Sirius pulling getting undressed and his light footsteps follow me into the bathroom. He picked out his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth next to me. I could feel his eyes on me, studying my reflection in the mirror.

I rinsed my toothbrush and put it back in the cabinet, now avoiding both my reflection and Sirius' penetrating gaze.

I walked back into the bedroom and pulled off the bridesmaid's dress, holding it out in front of me before placing it silently on the chair in the corner of our bedroom.

I pulled back the duvet and lay down, the sheets cool against my skin. Minutes later, Sirius slipped in next to me, and I felt him shuffle over and put an arm around me, his hot breath tickling my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut and refused to imagine lying in the arms of another.

"Night love." Sirius whispered, and I turned over into his chest.

"I love you, Sirius." I whispered a reply, lifting my chin to kiss him firmly. He kissed me back and I could feel his surprise. I deepened the kiss and Sirius' surprise disappeared, replaced with desire.

His hand lifted to trail through my hair, and I moved on top of him, kissing him with all I had, trying to feel that spark. I knew there was something, there had to be something. Sirius' hand moved down my back, pulling me firmly to him, his breathing quick.

His hand slipped up my nightshirt and began to pull it up and over my head. I stopped kissing him, and looked away. His hand froze and I rolled over, back onto the mattress in my original position, facing away from him. I couldn't let him see the angry tears prickle my eyes. I couldn't do this.

He sighed deeply, remaining lying on his back and making no move to put his arms back round me. The tears began to spill and I closed my eyes, shutting out the world, but not able to escape my thoughts.

* * *

_**SIRIUS'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"Moony, you're supposed to be the wise, sensitive one."

"I'm a werewolf, Pads." Remus said dryly.

"But you read books! By choice!" I protested.

"That's intellect, not sensitivity."

"Intellect, intelligence, help me!"

Remus sighed. "What's the problem Sirius?"

"You and Janie are serious right?"

Remus nodded. "Where is this going?"

"And would you say Roe and I were serious?" I continued.

"Yes, why?"

"We haven't even-" I raised my voice in exasperation, then stopped and continued in a whisper, "We haven't even-"

"Right, right, say no more." Remus interrupted.

"You and Janie have, right?"

"Err…"

"Exactly, so why not me! I mean – no offence mate – but I've always been the good-looking one right? Where am I going wrong?"

Remus looked uncomfortable, and he shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Oh tell me something, please." I begged. I would never let Roe know, but I'm a man, I have… desires. I'd given her time, I hadn't rushed her, I'd been the perfect gentleman. But I wasn't getting anywhere.

"I don't think it's you, Sirius. Maybe Aurora just isn't ready." Remus suggested, his thin face blushed a little pink at the topic of conversation.

"When will she be ready?" I groaned loudly.

"Sexually frustrated?" James appeared at precisely the right moment holding butterbeers and sporting an amused smirk.

"Maybe." I frowned.

"As always." James said, handing me the beer and sitting down.

"Maybe you're a rubbish kisser, and she's afraid of how bad you'll be in bed." James said in mock seriousness.

"Fuck off." I glared at him. He exchanged a look with Remus.

"Right…" James said slowly. "You know what I think? Just go for it. Surprise her, be romantic, then get in there and get it on."

I raised my eyebrows, not sure if he was kidding or not.

"No I'm serious, Lily loves-"

"I don't want to know the way Lily likes it!" I stopped him, holding up my hands.

"I was just going to say she likes-"

"STOP!" Remus and I both said at the same at the same time, and James frowned and took a swig of his butterbeer, while we laughed at him.

_Maybe James was right…_

* * *

_**A/N: love those boys, i really do.**_

**_...and i love reviewers ;) _**

**_happy holidays! _**

**_-DaizeeG_**

**_x_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_A/N: didn't think i'd be back that quickly, but here i am, updating two days in a row! i'm really pleased actually, sat down and planned in detail the next few chapters and right up to the end of the story, also including a possibility for a sequel if i can be bothered. hope all my usual readers are sticking around, would like to hear from some of you in reviews :D _**

**_Disclaimer: i own nothing. :(_**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty – One**

"You ready?" Sirius yelled urgently through from the sitting room.

"Almost!" I called back, pulling on a black sweater, and grabbing my wand off the bed before hurrying after him.

"Good, let's go." Sirius said, taking my arm and we Disapparated together. As soon as we appeared, spells were flying past our heads. I ducked instantly, and Sirius pulled me by the hand to press our backs up against a wall.

"What's the situation, Prongs?" Sirius yelled to James, who locked in a duel with two Death Eaters. Sirius shot a spell at the back of another, who quickly fell to the floor.

"Came across this lot while on patrol-" James yelled back, ducking and diving in a wild dance.

"There was eight of them, too many for just me and Lils." He continued as he Stupefied one of the hooded figures.

I looked over at Lily who was firing spells at another lot of Death Eaters. I dropped Sirius' hand and hurried across the cobbled street, my wand already firing jets of red light.

James' Patronus had appeared in our flat just as we were eating dinner, bringing the message of an attack, and a request for backup.

"Stupefy!" Another voice joined us, and I turned to see Remus, Frank and Alice join us in the village street.

Another Death Eater hit the floor with a thud.

"Where's Janie?" I called to Remus, rounding on another Death Eater. More were appearing, and I did a quick count. There were six unconscious, and a further five currently in battle. Wait, seven. Another two hooded figures Apparated in.

"At home! She's not in a fit state for fighting!" Remus yelled in reply, but I didn't have time to wonder about the meaning of his words.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Sirius yelled, a look of determination and excitement on his face.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she gasped, spinning round and firing at another Death Eater, their wand raised.

"There can't be many more? Really?" Lily said to me, as we were fought back to back, two on three.

"I seriously hope not." I replied breathlessly, dodging a flash of green light. A window exploded above us, and the shattered glass rained down on the rubble of a destroyed war memorial.

"Don't even try it…" Frank growled at a Death Eater hiding in the shadows by an alleyway. Frank shot a spell, a flash of red light, but the Death Eater blocked it with a wave of it's wand arm. He shot another and another, but the Death Eater repeatedly blocked them, though his back was up against the wall.

"Oi!" James shouted, running to Frank and firing spells of his own. Still the Death Eater blocked them, but he made no move to cast anything in return.

I watched in confusion, the men's expressions of anger, the smooth defenses of the hooded figure. A spell hit the wall above the Death Eater and bricks crumbled and fell. He ducked out of the way and into the light, his hood slipping ever so slightly.

I stepped forward almost unknowingly, my wand arm dropping to my side.

It couldn't be.

Those eyes, I'd know them anywhere. Even just for a second, that flash of sharp blue I once knew so well.

Darkness fell over the face almost immediately, but I knew those eyes were still fixed on mine. He raised his wand almost in slow motion, yet I felt no fear as the spell exploded from his wand, straight at me.

And then the spell hit it's target.

"ROE!" Sirius yelled, and I tore my eyes away from him to meet horrified gazes.

A muffled thud, and I spun to see a black robed figure behind me hit the ground.

Realization shot through my veins like fire, and I turned back.

"Regulus." I whispered, my lips moving, but no sound coming out.

His wand arm fell silently to his side, and for a long moment he stopped, frozen in position, his eyes undoubtedly fixed on mine. I could feel them as if they were looking into my soul, and then he was gone. Disapparated into the darkness, the last Death Eater.

"Roe!" Suddenly Sirius was at my side, throwing questions at me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I nodded, staring at the spot where he'd been. I couldn't quite believe it.

"Roe, let's go. You're shaking. Dumbledore'll take over with this lot." Sirius said, and I tore my eyes away to see more Order members appearing to deal with the few unconscious Death Eaters.

"Ok…" I said, letting him take my hand and Apparate us back home. Those blue eyes were imprinted on my mind's eye.

He saved me.

The Death Eater behind me had had a clear shot. I would've been dead. But he saved my life. Regulus attacked one of his own, to save me, his opposition in this war. He chose me.

"I wish you didn't fight! Look at you!" Sirius muttered, as he walked round the flat, turning on lamps and shutting curtains. The half made dinner was cold in the kitchen.

"I'm fine, Sirius." I said monotonously.

"You're not though! You're as white as a sheet and you're still shaking…" he replied, throwing a blanket off the back of the sofa in my direction.

"I'm fine." I repeated, catching it and wrapping it around my shoulders.

"I hope so, 'cause I can't stand it anymore." He muttered, disappearing into the kitchen. I sat down on the sofa and flicked on the muggle TV I'd persuaded Sirius to buy.

Pictures moved across the screen, but I didn't see it. My eyes were glazed over and I was replaying those moments over and over.

_He __was __there, __fighting __us. __But, __he __wasn__'__t __fighting. __He __didn__'__t _want_to __fight __us._

All previous thoughts of forgetting about him were gone. I knew now that he still cared.

_He must still care, or else why would he save my life?_

I could hear Sirius clattering pots and pans in the kitchen, trying to save our dinner.

_Maybe it was an accident… the spell must have been aimed at me…_

"Stupid oven!" I heard Sirius mutter.

_No… it can't have been. The way he looked at me. And Reg would never have missed his target. He was too good._

"Fine. I'll do it my way…" Sirius raised his voice, and I heard a further rattle of dishes.

_What __was __he __thinking? __What __if __he __gets __into __trouble?_ I suddenly thought. There was no way he could get away with attacking one of his own.

"Here you go." Sirius said, coming in with two bowls of soup.

"Thanks." I took the bowl he held out to me.

"Sorry." Sirius said quietly.

"What?"

"I'm not going to stop you fighting, I know you want to do your bit. Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course." I nodded, and Sirius pulled the blanket from round my shoulders to wrap round his too.

"Oh, and I suppose we're not going to my parents' house for Christmas?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Erm, no. I don't so…" I said, but I imagined Regulus there. In the darkness, away from me.

"I suppose it's your parents then." Sirius chuckled.

"Maybe."

"Or I was thinking maybe we could organize an Order party…" he suggested.

"Mmm." I nodded, acting like I was interested in the television.

"Right. Well, I suppose we have a few months yet."

"Yeah." I nodded again.

"Hm."

* * *

_**A/N: AHA! so what's that all about then, is Regulus back on the scene? i'd like to hear some of your thoughts on this please ;) **_

_**Love you all as usual, **_

_**DaizeeG**_

_**x**_


	32. Chapter 32

**_A/N: i'm on a roll, what is this, third update in three days? hell yeah. well done me, i'm proud. i'm really loving this story right now, maybe it's because i've actually had time to focus on it, maybe it's because i've got the plot sorted in my mind and i know where it's all going now, but either way, yay! hope you're enjoying it :) _**

**_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the good bits. _**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty – Two**

"Where did Peter go? I just had him blowing up balloons…" Lily muttered, before climbing down from a rickety chair and admiring her work. A large banner spread across the wall, reading; 'The Order Of The Phoenix, 1978'.

"So, if we get attacked halfway through the party, there's no chance of pretending we've never heard of any Orders of any Phoenixes right…?" Fabian asked, nudging Dorcas with an amused smile on his face.

"Well… I suppose…" Lily looked worriedly back at the banner.

"Ignore him, it's lovely." Dorcas said, casting Fabian a disapproving glare.

"Good… thank you Dorcas… Now where's Caradoc gone? I need him to lay the food out…" Lily wandered off, muttering to herself.

"Oh dear… She's stressing me out just looking at her…" Janie smiled, one hand resting gently on her swollen belly. It had taken just days to find out what Remus meant about Janie's 'state'. Now she was four months pregnant, due to expect her baby in late May.

We'd always thought Lily and James would be first, what with being first to marry, but I suppose Remus was bit of a dark horse on the quiet.

"Me too. She's put everything into this party." I agreed.

"Anyone would think we weren't a highly skilled army of fighters in the middle of a war that's threatening the entire world as we know it." Caradoc came up behind us.

"Speaking of, she's looking for you." I told him.

"Oh Merlin, well I'd best go look busy…" he said, hurrying away.

"People are more scared of her in a bad mood than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Janie laughed, waving her wand to inflate the balloons Peter had abandoned. I took a handful and began fastening them around the room.

"Is that everyone? Are we ready to start?" James came in, waving his wand to start the music. He grinned across the room at Lily and swept her into his arms, and they began to dance around the room.

"James, James, I'm not finished…!" she giggled, her green eyes sparkling as James twirled her round.

"Now, now, children, don't take up the whole floor." Remus said, pulling a blushing Janie by the hand into the middle of the room.

I rolled my eyes at Sirius who was attempting to dance with a stern faced Benjy Fenwick.

"Looks like you're the only one for me then, my dear." Sirius danced over to me, wiggling his hips.

"Please stop!" I giggled.

"No!" Sirius grabbed me by the waist and pulled me onto our makeshift dance floor.

Dumbledore swept into the room, his eyes twinkling.

"Janie, do you have your camera?" I called as she danced past me.

"Yes!"

"How about a group photograph?" I suggested.

"Group photo everyone, group photo!" Sirius shouted over the noise.

A couple of the older members of the Order rolled their eyes, but Dumbledore clapped his hands in delight, heading to stand under Lily's banner. Remus, Janie, Lily, Marlene, James, Remus, Caradoc, Edgar, Dorcas, Gideon, Fabian, and the rest of the Order, even Peter materialized to gather under the banner.

"Where've you been, Wormy?" Sirius clapped Peter on the shoulder.

"Er, bathroom." He flushed pink, his watery eyes lowering to the ground.

"Right."

"Smile everyone!" Janie called, pointing her wand at the camera, the same camera her parents sent her when she was in Hogwarts.

"Say cheese!" Remus added, his arm wrapped around Janie, his hand gently laying on her stomach. James held tight to Lily's hand, Edgar stuck out his tongue, Caradoc blinked at the wrong moment, Benjy never smiled, Dorcas beamed. The Prewett brothers pulled faces, Frank pecked Alice on the cheek, Alice blushed, Dumbledore looked regal and proud. The camera flashed. This was the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

**SIRIUS' POINT OF VIEW**

The party had been going for over an hour, and it was fantastic. The music was still playing, someone had put the lights down low, and the entire Order was having a good time. It was a good break from the usual serious stuff for all of us.  
"Sirius."

"Dumbledore." I said, raising my glass with a nod of my head.

"I'm sorry – I wanted to tell you first."

"What is it?" I asked, studying Dumbledore's usually twinkling blue eyes.

"It's your brother, Regulus. A report just came in – he's dead."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Sirius." Dumbledore placed a hand on my shoulder.

"How?" I whispered.

"It seems he no longer wanted the life of a Death Eater. He tried to escape. He was killed on Voldemort's orders."

Distantly I heard a glass smash. I looked down, half expecting to see my own glass on the floor in a million pieces.

"Aurora." Dumbledore said sadly. I looked up at her blue eyes, broken glass at her feet, her hand still out. But she was not looking at me, instead her eyes were pleading with Dumbledore.

"No… no…" she whispered.

"I'm so very sorry." He shook his head. I wanted to step forward, to take her in my arms and to tell her it would all be okay, but my limbs felt wooden. I couldn't move.

Belatedly, I realized the room had gone silent. Every pair of eyes in the room was on me. Grabbing a bottle of Firewhiskey from the table next to me, I walked out.

This was my fault. He was my brother, I could've – I should've – stopped him. It's my fault.

* * *

**AURORA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I don't know what was going through my mind when I Disapparated. Next thing I knew, I was outside.

The sky was black, and snow swirled around me. In the distance, the lights of a familiar castle caused a pang in my chest, but that was nothing compared to the pain I felt when I realized where I was.

This was our hill. Mine, Regulus's, ours.

Our first date, our first kiss, all those years ago and it felt like only yesterday. But whether it was yesterday or in Fourth Year, it was in the past.

The past.

Something I'd always have but never have again.

I screamed in pure frustration and pain, and sank to my knees. It wasn't fair.

"He was trying to do the right thing!" I screamed out, my voice lost over the howling wind.

For every moment he was gone, I believed one way or another he would come back, somehow. But now I knew he wasn't. He wasn't coming back.

And the part that hurt the worst, was that it could've been so different. He was leaving them, he was changing to the right side, he was doing the right thing and abandoning the side of evil.

But it was too late.

I shouldn't have let him go. I should have fought for him, I should have made him stay with me, made him feel like he could. I should have made him see what he was doing was wrong.

If only I'd tried harder, he could still be here, we could be fighting this war together, he wouldn't be dead.

_Sirius._

Tear poured down my face. Sirius was so caught up in all this. I loved him so much, of course I did. But he wasn't Regulus. Now he was gone, Sirius was all I had but he would never be right for me, and I'd never be enough for him.

But he was all I had, and I was all he had. Regulus was gone. I had to make this work.

With one last sob, I focused the last of my energy on getting me back to the flat in one piece.

I appeared at the front door and let myself in. Again, the flat was in darkness. I walked through to the sitting room. In the armchair by the window, Sirius sat bathed in moonlight, a bottle loose in his palm.

"Sirius?" I asked hesitantly. He looked up and met my eyes blankly.

"Oh Sirius…" I whispered, taking the bottle from his hands and putting my arms around him.

"It shouldn't be like this, Roe." He said, his deep voice cracking with emotion, his breath warm and strong and sweet with alcohol.

"No… No it shouldn't." I agreed quietly. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me, and we held each other long into the night.

* * *

**_A/N: sorry Reg lovers, sorry sorry sorry! but i swear, this isn't the end. i don't wanna spoil the plot, but this isn't the last we hear of that particular Black brother. Trust me, i'm team Reg all the way. (sorry siri-baby, love you too) _**

**_Review guys, spam me with hate! (or love if you like, or constructive criticism, i'm easy) _**

**_I LOVE YOU ALL!_**

**_-DaizeeG_**

**_x_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_A/N: yay, fourth in a row! almost didn't upload this tonight, it wasn't ready, but i managed to finish it in time to continue my little world record i've got going on ;) haha, enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is my God. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty – Three**

"We've got to do more!" Sirius' fist came down hard on the table.

"We're doing all we can, Sirius." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Well it's not enough, Voldemort's winning! It's not enough!" Sirius yelled in reply, glaring around at every pair of eyes.

"Voldemort is not winning." Benjy Fenwick said firmly.

"We're not winning either though, are we?" Sirius said stonily.

"No, but we're doing a damn better job than the Ministry." Dorcas said in her high pitched, quiet voice.

"Yes we are." Marlene agreed, "We're doing the best we can, Sirius."

"Well we need to do better!" Sirius' voice rose.

"I'm very sorry about your brother, Sirius, but you can't take that out on us." Edgar Bones said calmly, watching Sirius with wise eyes.

"I'm not…" Sirius sighed, slumping in his seat. I laid a hand gently over his, and he smiled briefly at me.

"Look. All I'm saying is this. We need to do more patrols. We need more inside information. We need to know where he's going to hit, and we need to be there waiting. We can save innocent lives." Sirius looked back at me. I felt tears prick my eyes.

"He's right." Remus said, his voice low. He'd barely spoken the entire meeting.

"He is. He's just got a bloody awful way of getting his point across." James agreed, leaning forward to rest his chin in his hands.

"Fine. How do you propose we do it then?" Caradoc asked a little sarcastically.

"Well…" Sirius began. "Firstly. I _propose_ we start with patrols. Diagon Alley and other highly populated wizarding areas need to be our main focus. We could stick with the groups of twos we've got in place at the moment, except Jane and Remus." Sirius turned to the couple.

"It's not safe for you anymore Janie, sorry." Sirius said in a softer voice.

"Okay…" Janie nodded, rubbing a protective hand over her large stomach.

"Moony, you can join up with a pair to make a threesome." Sirius said. There was muffled laughter from the Prewett brothers at the other end of the table, and Sirius turned round to glare at them.

"Sorry." Gideon snorted, Fabian just nodded apologetically, his face red with suppressed giggles. They were both a few years older than Sirius, but you certainly wouldn't believe it.

"Right." Sirius turned back to the rest of the table. "Strategy. I say, we need at least-"

…

…

…

"I have one last thing to say." Sirius said, and I drifted out of my daydream.

"Every single operation we have carried out has been met with opposition. Everywhere we go, everything we do, they're there. They have intelligence. Just the same as we do."

"We know this Sirius." Caradoc interrupted.

"I know we know this, Dearborn." Sirius glared at him. "But what I'm saying is, they've gone a step further than we've been able to. They've got a spy." Sirius fell silent, and atmosphere was suddenly tense.

"A spy?" Caradoc raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, a _spy._Or many spies if they've been very clever." Sirius said dryly.

"So what are you saying, that one of us is a traitor?" Benjy spoke up. The room fell silent again, and furtive glances were shot across the table.

"Yes Benjy, that's exactly what I'm saying." Sirius said darkly.

"You can't seriously believe this?" Caraodoc turned to Dumbledore incredulously.

"I'm afraid I believe Sirius is right." Dumbledore said, his eyes passing over each and every face at the table.

"The question is, who is it?" Edgar spoke up.

"Yeah, which one of you lot is the rat?" Frank looked around. In moments, the entire Order was suspicious. Whispers broke out around the table.

"Everyone, stop!" Alice stood up, placing her hand on Frank's shoulder. "We can't go on like this, we must stay strong. Whoever it is here should be thoroughly ashamed of themselves." She paused to look around. "But we can't let it stop us. We have one aim, and one aim only, and that is to stop Voldemort."

"Exactly!" Lily stood up too. "And when we find out who it is, they'd better be prepared. Because every single person here knows that we are the most talented and most dangerous group of fighters the wizarding world has seen, and that's without the use of Dark Magic or Unforgivables. So they'd better watch out." Lily finished with her hands on her hips, her green eyes flashing in the light.

"You're wife sure can be scary…" Sirius nudged James, and the tension dissolved as faces softened to gentle smiles.

"Well said Lily, well said." Dumbledore said, and Lily smiled across the table at Alice, and they both sat down.

* * *

I pulled my coat around me and tightened my scarf, as the bitter winds whistled through the narrow street. It was just over a week till Christmas, and a soft blanket of snow lay over Diagon Alley. However despite the weather, the shops were still full of Christmas shoppers.

Honestly, I didn't actually have any Christmas shopping left to do, but the excuse to get out of the house was gladly welcomed. Sirius did not want me to go alone of course, but after a little persuasion he let me go, as long as I promised to be home before it started to get dark.

I looked up at the grey sky. I didn't have much longer.

Deciding to look in one last shop before I headed home, I wandered into Honeydukes. It had been a long time since I'd been in there, and as I stepped through the door and smelt the familiar warm, sugary fragrance, a wave of nostalgia swept over me. I could remember spending my pocket money in here, with Lily and Janie in tow, or wandering in with Regulus, my arm entwined with his as he bought us a bag of sweets to share.

I looked at my single shopping bag, and decided to buy a selection of Christmas treats, since returning home with only one bag might look slightly suspicious. Grabbing a few boxes of toffees, some crystallized pineapple, some lollipops and a handful of candy canes, I paid and reluctantly ventured back outside into the cold.

I must've spent longer in Honeydukes than I thought, because when I stepped outside of the shop, the street was deserted, and dusk was setting in.

I stepped out from the shelter of the shop door. A sudden whoosh made me turn to my right, my bags falling to the floor as my hand went straight to my pocket to get my wand. Scrabbling around for painfully long moments, I pulled it out to face the hooded figure, so dark against the soft white snow.

The Death Eater raised it's wand and my own flew from my hand to be caught neatly in his.

"No!" I gasped, stepping forwards instinctively as if I could catch it. The Death Eater made a lunge towards me and I ducked, losing my balance and falling backwards into the snow. I grabbed my abandoned bags and threw them at the figure, but he dodged them easily and reached out to grab me.

Bracing myself for some sort of pain, I was surprised when I was pulled to my feet somewhat gently. I still pulled away stubbornly, but I was held tight. I yelled for help, my last hope, but my breath was ripped from me as the familiar, sickening feeling of Apparation engulfed me.

As soon as I felt solid ground beneath my feet, I yanked my arm away and began to run. We were in the middle of nowhere. I guessed it must have been a moor or something, just rolling hills as far as I could see. I slowed down, looking frantically from side to side. There was no use in running, there was nowhere to go.

"Roe."

I stopped dead. There was only two people in the entire world that called me by that name. One was at home wrapping Christmas presents and the other was dead.

Slowly I turned around…

* * *

_**A/N: BAM, some more action for you. PREDICTIONS? IDEAS? FEEDBACK? HATE? D:**_

_**oh, and excuse the RAT pun. yeah, if you noticed that, well done. i only noticed i'd done it when i was checking through just now - i'm funny without even realising it... or not. **_

_**Love to you all!**_

**_-DaizeeG _**

**_x_**


	34. Chapter 34

**_A/N: here we go, 5th consecutive day of updating! haha, i'm going to feel awful when i miss a day. :P okay, so got a lot of favouriting and reviewing and stuff last night, so obviously the last chapter was a hit with you all! hope this next one meets your expectations...!_**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty – Four**

"_Roe." _

_I stopped dead. There was only two people in the entire world that called me by that name. One was at home wrapping Christmas presents and the other was dead. _

_Slowly I turned around…_

The Death Eater pulled down his hood slowly, revealing a deathly pale face, strong features, soft blue eyes…

"No… no…" I stepped backwards in shock.

"Roe?" his face creased up in worry and fear.

"You're dead." I whispered. "You're dead!" I repeated, striding forward and closing the gap between us.

"I'm not dead. I'm here." He replied, his voice low. Only a few feet apart, I held out my hand. Slowly, he stepped forward and linked his fingers with mine.

"Regulus…" I whispered, tears beginning to run down my face. He pulled me in, and closing my eyes, I felt his arms go around me.

"What the hell are you playing at?" I yelled, shoving him away from me suddenly. "Where have you been? Why are you here? I thought you were dead! You left me, it's been so long! Why, Reg? What are you doing?" I shouted, finishing with a gasp of pain.

"I can explain." Regulus said, his voice hoarse. I looked up at him through teary eyes. Under his eyes were dark shadows, and his lower lip was swollen.

"Why are you here? Why did you save me before? Why are you supposed to be dead? I need to know Reg, I need to understand."

"I'm here for you. I saved you because I love you. I'm supposed to be dead, because I chose you, not Voldemort." He told me simply, his eyes wide and honest.

"Why now?" I continued in a whisper.

"I don't know, Roe. Because I can't keep myself away from you for any longer. Because I can't hide my thoughts from Voldemort anymore. Because I can't stand knowing that any day, you could be hurt and I won't be there to protect you." he stepped forward, arms open to embrace me.

I closed my eyes, my eyelashes touching my cheeks.

"_You_ hurt me. You and you only, hurt me more than anyone else ever could." I said, so quietly I wasn't sure he heard. I opened my eyes, and his face was contorted in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I had to, you have to understand that. I did it all for you." his voice cracked and broke, and he took a deep breath.

"Please. I had to make you believe I didn't want you. It was the only way I could keep you safe." Regulus whispered, and a single tear escaped his eye. I stepped forward, closing the space between us once again. He bent his head, and I leant my forehead on his.

"I believed you…"

"I know. But I never stopped loving you, ever." He kissed my forehead gently.

"I'm sorry I had to… abduct you like that. I had to get hold of you somehow. I've been waiting for days, don't you ever leave the house?" Regulus whispered, linking his hands with both of mine.

"Not since we heard about you… Sirius-" I broke off.

"It's okay. I know about you and Sirius." Regulus squeezed my hands.

"He's not you." I whispered.

"No, he's better. Always was, always will be." He said sadly. I didn't say anything.

"Your death hit him hard."

"I supposed I'm glad." Regulus said, his lips almost pulling into a smile.

"Where do we go from here?"

"I didn't plan this far to be honest." He admitted.

"Where are you living?"

"I'm not… hiding from Voldemort isn't easy." Reg said and I suppressed a shudder. "I'm just, staying low."

"You could stay with us, come to the Order. We can protect you!"

"Roe… I can't. And your Order certainly can't help me. You know we – they – have people inside the Order?"

"I suppose. Yes, we worked that out, we just don't know who." I finished on a question, hoping I could get some information.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who it is either. Otherwise I'd hunt them down myself…" Regulus said dangerously. "You need to be very careful."

"Of course." I said dismissively. "Look. I need to know you'll be safe."

"I'll be as safe as I can, but I'm on Lord Voldemort's 'most wanted' list. I'll never be safe." He smiled sadly.

"Well help us fight him! Surely you have loads of inside information? You could help us!" I urged him.

"I'm sorry Roe. I was only ever what you might call a henchman. I was never given any information. Only names." Regulus looked down, ashamed. Around us, dark was quickly approaching.

"Why didn't you just stay? We could've been so happy."

"I wish I did. Everyday." Regulus shook his head. "It's getting dark. I'm sure Sirius is waiting for you…"

"I don't want to leave you." I told him, dropping his hands to hold on tight round his waist.

"This isn't goodbye, I swear. I won't ever lie to you again, so trust me when I say, that I can't stay away from you. You will see me again." Regulus said, his blue eyes blazing.

"Make it soon." I whispered, forcing my face to smile.

"I promise you it will be. As soon as I can. Look out for me."

"I will, always."

"Don't tell anyone about this. Not Sirius, not the Order, Voldemort will find out, he's more powerful than you know. And that'll put you in danger, and I can't have that." Regulus insisted.

"I won't, I promise."

"And one more thing." He added.

"What?"

"I love you." he whispered, kissing me softly. He broke away and I caught a glimpse of his face, before everything went black. We reappeared outside my flat, and then he was gone before I could even say goodbye or tell him I loved him too.

'_This isn't goodbye, I swear.'_

* * *

_**A/N: okay, so what do you think of that? i told you reggie lovers to hang in there, and look, he's back! DUN DUN DUNNNN.**_

_**hope you enjoyed, and hey. review. gimme some love/hate or whatever. if you like, you can tell me how you think the story will end, and i'll reply revealing absolutely nothing about the future plot. deal? ;D**_

_**-DaizeeG**_

_x_


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: NOO! i ran out of time to upload this chapter yesterday, & ruined my record! it was all finished and everything. :( oh well. here's chapter 35 for you, hope you enjoy it. i'll be honest, you probably wont, you'll see why. :'(**_

**_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I own my OCs. _**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty – Five**

"Are you okay? I've been so worried." Sirius jumped up as soon as I opened the door.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Marlene was returning from patrol earlier, she saw you taken by a Death Eater!" Sirius exclaimed, his eyes searching my face for any clue as to what had happened.

"Oh. Of course. I'm fine." I nodded.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I-" I paused, trying to think up a plausible lie. "Well, he grabbed me as I came out of Honeydukes and took me to the countryside, the middle of nowhere. But I managed to get free and Apparate back here." I told him, sticking to the truth as much as possible.

"Merlin… This is why I shouldn't have let you go out by yourself!" Sirius said, raking his fingers through his hair looking stressed.

"Oh seriously, Sirius." I rolled my eyes, then smiled at my wordplay.

"Come here." He chuckled, pulling me into a bear hug.

"Ohh… I left my bags in Diagon Alley…" I frowned.

"It's okay. Marlene picked them up and dropped them round. They're a bit soggy, I heard you threw them in the snow?"

"Something like that…"

* * *

Sirius and I strolled along the street holding milkshakes from a muggle takeaway restaurant.

"I can't believe I've never had one of these before!" Sirius said, slurping away.

"Me neither." I laughed. On a summer day like today, patrols seemed a lot less like hard work than they usually did. We'd gone through the Leaky Cauldron to get to Diagon Alley, and passed a McDonald's on our way through London. Rooting through my pockets for some Muggle 'pounds', we'd headed in on a whim, and came out with delicious chocolate shakes.

"James would love this, he'd be so jealous." Sirius grinned.

"I think Dumbledore would be jealous." I laughed.

"Dumbledore would most definitely be jealous." He nodded, finishing the last of his milkshake with a slurp.

"Hey… is that Lily's Patronus?" I asked, a silvery doe appearing a few feet from us. Lily's voice began to speak.

"_Help! I'm at Remus and Janie's, there's been trouble, Remus is hurt, but Janie – just hurry!" _

The silvery doe disappeared, and I nodded at Sirius before Disapparating, leaving my milkshake to fall to the empty pavement.

"Oh my…" I gasped, appearing in Janie's kitchen. It was a mess. Everything was broken, dishes were smashed on the floor, a whole section of cupboards was completely blown away, and the kitchen door was ripped off.

"Lily?" I yelled, following Sirius through to the hallway.

"In here!" she yelled back, and I ran into the sitting room.

"Moony? What happened?" Sirius walked past me to Remus, sitting up against the wall with blood all down one side of his face.

"Merlin no. Oh please no." I fell to my knees next to Lily, who was on the floor in the middle of the room, someone lying in her arms.

"She's gone." Remus whispered, staring at her face. _Janie._

"No, she can't be." I shook my head feverishly, looking at her. Her legs were bent at awkward positions on the carpet, one arm hung loosely from Lily's lap, the other was still held protectively across her belly.

"Oh no… no…" I felt tears sting my eyes as I laid my hand on hers. It was already cool to the touch. Lily's body shook with sobs as she gently closed Janie's eyes. Behind me, I heard Remus crying softly, and Sirius' low words of comfort. Carefully I lifted Janie's body from Lily's lap and straightened out her legs, but I left her hand resting on her round stomach, protecting her unborn baby even in death.

"The baby…" Lily sobbed, and she put her arms around me, holding me tight. All I could do was cry into her shoulder. I had no words of comfort. I couldn't tell her it was all going to be okay.

Lily and I sat on the floor by Janie and the baby's side, holding each other until more people arrived. Dumbledore, Benjy, Dorcas and Marlene walked in, followed by James.

"What happened?" James asked, his eyes traveling from Remus and James, to Lily, to Janie's body.

"Oh Merlin, this isn't real." James' face dropped. Lily stood up and went straight to her husband, burying her face in his shirt.

"She's gone. Janie and the baby are gone." I faintly heard her whisper.

"Aurora, the blanket on the sofa." Dumbledore said gravely. I turned to find a cream throw draped over the back of the sofa, and I unfolded it and covered it over Janie like I was tucking her into bed.

A lump swelled in my throat as I took a last look at her face. My mind was suddenly filled with images of every time I'd seen her laugh, smile, cry. I remembered the smile she'd given me the first day I met her on the Hogwarts Express. I remembered her solemn expression as she told me she'd joined the Order. I remembered her rosy cheeks and sparkling, joyous eyes when she'd announced she was pregnant with Remus' child.

"Remus." I whispered, trying to speak without crying. "I'm so sorry."

I stood back as he came to kneel next to his girlfriend and unborn baby. Tenderly, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, before lifting the blanket with shaking hands to cover her face.

Then he completely broke down in tears.

* * *

_**A/N: sorry Remus... had to be done, sorry. next chapter should be a little less depressing. :P**_

_**review, i wanna hear whether you'll actually miss Janie much! **_

**_-DaizeeG_**

**_x_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_A/N: Hi everyone! didn't think i would, but i've managed to write one last chapter before Christmas, so here it is! i think it's the longest chapter i've written in ages to be honest. yay! hope you like it, & thanks for all the reviews and new reviewers i've had lately, great to hear from you lot! _**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything cool. :(**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty – Six**

"_On Saturday, we lost a very special witch. She will be sorely missed by us all, as will her baby, whose chance of life was torn away by the very people who bring us together to fight. But we must not let this discourage us. We should take from it the strength and the drive to keep fighting, and bring Lord Voldemort and his followers down. I urge every single one of you to be vigilant. We are now being targeted as individuals. Jane was at home, cooking, spending time with her friends and family. She was not fighting. Her murder was in cold blood. From here on, we fight for Janie, her son or daughter, every single person that Voldemort has hurt or killed, and for the world as we know it." – Dumbledore._

* * *

I jolted awake. The room was dark, Sirius' arm was curled round my waist. I felt something. There was a gentle pressure on my finger. It came again, and my eyes adjusted to the darkness to see a figure standing next to the bed. I reached for my wand on the bedside table.

"It's me." Regulus whispered, "Put this on."

Sighing in relief, I gently slid Sirius' arm off me and got out of bed, careful not to disturb him. I put on my tracksuit bottoms and hoody Reg held out for me, and followed him out of the bedroom silently.

"Sorry." He whispered, taking my hand. We Apparated to a small village lane. Leaved crunched under our feet in the silence of the night as he led me into a little country pub, and straight to a table at the back.

"Sorry. It's the only way I could think of." Regulus smiled apologetically.

"It's okay." I smiled, wiping sleep from my eyes.

"I didn't want to disturb you, you look so beautiful when you sleep." He said, leaning his elbows on the table. It was good to see him in normal clothes instead of those awful Death Eater robes.

"But you pinched my finger anyway?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well… I didn't want to startle you. You might've woken Sirius."

"Fair enough." I shrugged.

"So. I heard about your friend, Janie." Regulus said, reaching across the table to hold my hand. I took a breath, the familiar lump returning to my throat.

"I'm very sorry. She was a good person." Regulus said softly. I held tight to his hand. The feeling of his hand in mine brought more comfort than I would have ever expected.

"She was." I managed to say.

"Remus must be devastated… his girlfriend and his child… gone." He shook his head, his eyes taking on a faraway look.

"He is. We all are." I whispered. Regulus squeezed my hand gently.

"Can I ask… who was it?" he asked carefully.

"Rosier… and Avery." I said. Regulus nodded, his expression never changing, but his eyes darkening.

"Can I get you a drink, my dears?" a woman with a kind smile and rosy cheeks stopped by our table.

"Um, sure." I looked pointedly at Regulus.

"Yes, what do you recommend?" he asked smoothly. I imagined he'd never been in a muggle pub before, but he certainly didn't give it away.

"Well, we certainly do a lovely beer here, and I rather like the white wine myself." She laughed, showing a set of wonky teeth.

"Okay, well I'll have one beer and a wine, please." Regulus smiled, and the old woman hummed cheerfully to herself as she returned to the bar for our drinks.

"Charmer." I remarked. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I saw you flash her your best smile." I teased.

"I certainly don't know what you're talking about." He said, returning my gaze without faltering. The low light of the bar cast shadows across his face. In some ways, he hadn't changed. Yet in the light I could see faint scars on his face, the slight swelling above his eyebrow, the hint of a previous break to his aristocratic nose.

Regulus leant closer across the table, sweeping a stray strand of hair from my face.

"I - shit." Regulus' face dropped in horror as his eyes fixed on the door behind me, and his hand shot across the table to grab mine.

The sudden Apparation made my stomach lurch, and I stumbled as we landed in an unfamiliar street.

"They found us. I'm sorry, I had to act quickly. Are you okay?" Regulus looked worried as he put an arm round my waist to steady me.

"I'm fine, fine. Who? Who found us?" I asked worriedly.

"Lestrange… Shit, shit…" Regulus muttered, squeezing his eyes shut like he was thinking hard.

"It's okay, we got away?"

"No I know… but they saw you. I've just put you in so much more danger." Regulus pulled me in close and rested my head on his chest.

"Shit… I should take you home." He groaned.

"Please don't, not yet." I said quietly. Neither of us spoke for a moment.

"I don't want to take you home, believe me. I want to take you away, somewhere we can be safe. I want you with me every second for the rest of my life."

"I want that too."

"But it's too dangerous. There's nowhere safe for us. Not while Voldemort lives."

"I don't care about being safe!" I grabbed his jacket and reached up on tiptoes to kiss him.

"Well I do." He replied breathlessly. "Right now, my brother – I hate to say it of course I do – but he is the only person who can keep you safe right now."

"I don't want to be safe, I want to be with you." I insisted.

"I want you with me too! But what about the Order? If you're with me, we'd constantly be hiding. In the Order, they can help keep you safe, and you can help fight. And what about Sirius?"

"I don't care. It doesn't matter." I said stubbornly, but I knew he was right.

"Don't lie to me Roe, I know you have feelings for him." Regulus said, his jaw set.

"I… I love you." I breathed, my stomach rolling over.

"I know you love me, that's not what I'm saying."

"I love him too…" I said, as if I was realizing it for the first time. "But not like this. Not like you."

"That's what I thought. I suppose I should be glad." Regulus half-smiled. "He always got in the way."

"He's been good to me." I told him.

"Yes. And things are going to stay that way until this war is over."

"I can't pretend Reg…"

"You don't need to pretend." He reasoned. His arms were still around me, but I shivered from the cold. He was right, completely.

"Why do you know everything?" I grumbled.

"I don't. I just know you." He said, stroking a thumb across my cheek gently.

"Doesn't it hurt?" I asked.

"What hurt?"

"Seeing your brother with me?" I knew the answer of course, but I needed to hear it from him.

"It hurts a lot more than you being with any other man on the planet. But then again, I couldn't trust anyone else more than I trust him." Regulus said quietly.

"How can you be so trusting?"

"Well, you're not serious, are you?" Regulus asked, slightly worriedly.

"Er…"

"Sorry, don't answer that." Regulus looked away.

"No, it's okay. We're not serious. We've been together a while, we live together, but… we haven't…"

"Really?" Regulus asked incredulously. "Sorry, sorry…"

"No, we haven't." I said, my cheeks heating up.

"Well, uh, good." Regulus said, and I was surprised to see a light blush on his usually pale face. We stood there in the middle of the street, blushing like schoolchildren in each others arms.

"It's past your bedtime." Regulus softly changed the subject.

"It is." I smiled sadly.

"Let's get you home then…"

"Not yet!" I protested.

"It's cold! And Sirius'll wake up soon, and you're a bad enough liar as it is." Regulus said, and I stuck out my tongue.

"Hold on…" he whispered, and we Disapparated.

"Oops!" I suppressed a giggle as we appeared in my own sitting room and I stepped backwards and bumped into the armchair.

"Sssh!" Regulus pressed a finger to my lips. In the dark, I felt my way back to the bedroom door.

"Come back for me soon." I whispered, my lips close to his ear.

"Before you know it." He promised, and I felt his lips touch mine briefly, before he disappeared with a _crack._

Silently, I edged the door open and slipped through, taking off my clothes and throwing them on the chair. Tiptoeing across the carpet, I pulled back the duvet and climbed back into bed. Sirius grunted in his sleep and turned over, his arm draping back over me like I'd never been away. However I didn't fall back asleep, and in the arms of the brother of the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I watched the light of dawn slowly creep into the room.

* * *

**_A/N: i've got to say, i would to wake up and find Reg under my tree in the morning ;) but i guess not. i'm getting a camera instead. :P_**

**_Merry Christmas everyone! i'll update in a few days or maybe sooner, i can't seem to leave this story alone at the moment!_**

**_-DaizeeG _**

**_x_**


	37. Chapter 37

**_A/N: HELLOO! happy new year everyone! hope you've all had a wonderful christmastime, and best wishes for 2012! i've already broken my 'lose weight' resolution and stuffed myself with chocolate cake at a family dinner, but hey, you can't win 'em all. :P_**

**Disclaimer: The lovely JK Rowling owns all... unfortunately!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty – Seven**

The entire Order was gathered in the Hog's Head for our makeshift Christmas party. It was nothing like last years party, but no one was really in the mood for celebrating. It had been a difficult few months. Attacks were getting more frequent, and disappearances were getting all too common. And with Janie gone and a traitor among us, our morale was flagging.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" James suggested, getting up to go to the bar.

"Sure." I nodded, along with a few others.

"I'll help. You're going to need an extra pair of hands by the looks of things." Lily stood up, following after him.

"Not having one?" I asked Lily when she returned and handed me my Butterbeer.

"No…" Lily shook her head, a little smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. I took a sip of my drink, watching her carefully.

_Surely she's not… pregnant?_

"Sorry I'm late." Dumbledore appeared in the pub, the only member who had not yet arrived.

"Fashionably late." Marlene smiled.

"I like to think so." Dumbledore chuckled, taking a seat.

"What kept you, Albus?" Benjy Fenwick asked good-naturedly.

"I had a rather interesting bit of news actually." He said, and turned his gaze to Caradoc, Gideon and Fabian who were still ordering drinks.

"Interesting?" Sirius leant forward in his chair.

"Yes, I'd say so." Dumbledore nodded, and waited patiently for everyone to be seated back at the table. In the corner, Remus sat back in the shadows, only his hand on the table in the light. Since… Janie, he had gone so quiet. More quiet than he'd ever been before, now it was rare even to hear him speak. Nevertheless, he was at every Order meeting, putting in every spare hour he had running extra patrols. It had almost become an obsession.

"It has come to my attention, that three Death Eaters were attacked last night." Dumbledore began. Remus' hand clenched into a fist.

"One was very seriously injured, the other two killed." Dumbledore continued, and a cheer rose up around the table.

"Who was it?" Remus asked in a monotonous voice from the opposite end of the table. The room went silent as everyone turned to stare.

"Rosier and Wilkes were killed. Avery got away." He replied.

Remus' hand flattened out on the table then screwed up again into a white knuckled fist.

"It was Rosier and Avery who attacked Janie." I whispered. The atmosphere around the table was heavy.

"Who killed them?" James questioned.

"From what I have found out, Avery has been charmed so that is not able to reveal the identity of the attacker."

_Regulus. _My heart leapt. It must have been him.

"Well it wasn't any of us…" Caradoc said slowly.

"Well done." Sirius said sarcastically. I wasn't sure whether Sirius really disliked Caradoc or whether he just liked making him look an idiot. Either way, Sirius was constantly on his back these days.

"No, it wasn't any of us." Dumbledore confirmed, pretending he hadn't heard Sirius.

"Well whoever it was, I'd like to send them flowers." James said.

"To them." Frank lifted his glass into the air.

"To them." The rest of the table followed, glasses raised.

"And while we're making toasts…" James began, pushing his chair back and standing up. "Lily and I have something to say."

"James… not now…" Lily mumbled.

"Come on, my love." James grinned.

Lily flushed pink, and stood up too, James' arm wrapping round her waist.

"I'm having a baby." Lily announced, placing a hand on her belly.

"Congratulations!" Sirius leapt up and pulled James into a very unmanly hug. Everyone around the table clapped and cheered.

Lily sat down again and I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow Lily, congratulations." I told her.

"Thanks Aurora." She said, a huge smile slipping onto her face despite her best efforts.

"I'll admit, I had sort of worked it out when I noticed you weren't drinking." I laughed, pointing to her pumpkin juice alternative to alcohol.

"Really? I'll have to be more sneaky next time." Lily laughed with me.

"Next time?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Well…" Lily stuttered slightly, "James didn't have any brothers or sisters, I'd love for this baby to have lots of siblings to look out for her."

"Or him!" James piped up.

"Yes, or him." Lily smiled at James. I averted my eyes when they started kissing and looked down the table. Remus was gone.

I felt guilty all of a sudden. Here we were cooing over James and Lily and their baby, and only months ago Remus had lost exactly that – his girlfriend, baby, and the future they could've had together.

"I'll be right back…" I told Lily and James and headed out of the Hog's Head to find Remus.

"Remus?" I called, stepping outside into the snow. The night had that muffled quality that snowfall brought, but the silence was broken by a quiet sob.

"Remus?" I called again, quieter. I followed the sounds round the side of the pub to a narrow alleyway between the pub and the building next to it. Here the snow hadn't reached, and Remus sat against the wall in the dark.

Not saying a word, I sat down on the cold floor next to him. Remus' breathing was shaky.

"It's so hard." He whispered brokenly, leaning his head back against the wall. In the dim light, I could faintly see tear tracks glistening on his face.

"I know, Rem." I said, taking his hand and holding it comfortingly.

"It's just not fair."

* * *

**_A/N: Poor Remus :( but hey, first mention of the arrival of baby harry! and yes, he will be in the story :D _**

**_please review!_**

**-DaizeeG x**


	38. Chapter 38

**_A/N: Hello! Sorry, looks like i'm back to slow updating, but i have a few exams looming and Christmas break is virtually over, so that's how it's going to have to be i'm afraid! nevertheless, i wrote a nice long-ish chapter for you all. i like this chapter actually, and Reg/Roe lovers should like it too :) oh, and it's been great hearing from new people the last few weeks! if there's anymore of you out there, speak up, review or PM me, it's lovely to hear opinions and ideas, and plain old fangirling :D_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that JK Rowling does. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty – Eight**

Sirius was cooking dinner in the kitchen, and I was in the shower washing my hair. Over the sounds of running water I could vaguely hear music, and Sirius singing along loudly. And then, _crack._

I wasn't sure if I'd really heard it, so I turned off the shower and opened the door. Grabbing my wand from where I'd left it behind the sink taps, I looked around the room.

Very quickly I realized how silly I felt, standing there dripping wet and naked waving my wand around. I put my wand back on the sink, and glanced at the mirror before returning to the shower.

_Wait, what?_

I turned back round to look at the steamed up mirror again. Written across it, like with a finger, were the words:

_1am tonight. Make sure he's asleep. RAB. _

Quickly I rubbed the words away, casting a wary eye to the locked bathroom door.

Excitement swelled in my chest as I got back in the shower, my mind already whizzing through all the things that might happen tonight.

The evening went tiresomely slowly, but soon Sirius and I were getting into bed, his arm around my waist and his hot breath on my neck soon turning to gentle snores.

The little clock on the bedside table ticked loudly, and I watched as it passed eleven, then twelve, then slowly came to one. I slipped out of Sirius' grasp and put on some clothes, then tiptoed to the bedroom door.

Regulus had stopped coming into the bedroom since a rather close call with Sirius waking up one night. I'd had to explain the fact I was dressed and about to walk out of the room by telling Sirius I couldn't sleep and felt like a late night walk to tire me out. Regulus had had to wait while I got back into bed, pretended to sleep, and waited for Sirius to fall asleep again while I made my escape.

I slipped out of the bedroom door, casting one last look towards the bed to check Sirius was still asleep. I almost smiled at the sight of his face pressed into the pillows, one foot stuck out of the side of the bed and his arms spread across my side of the bed.

I walked through to the lounge where Reg usually waited, and couldn't see him. On my way through to check the kitchen I found him, standing in the hallway looking at the wall. I switched on the light. I could now see what he was looking at. The photos on the wall of Sirius and I at Lily and James' wedding.

Reg turned to look at me when the light clicked on.

"Sorry…" he smiled sheepishly, stepping back from the photos.

"No, it's okay." I replied, walking over to stand next to him. He looked back at the photos.

"Beautiful dress…" He said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, Lily looked angelic that day."

"No, I meant you." He nudged me gently with his elbow.

"Oh."

We watched the photos of Lily and James being sprinkled with confetti, Janie and Remus kissing under a blossom tree, Gideon and Fabian pulling faces behind the bride and groom, Sirius and I holding hands but looking in opposite directions.

"Let's go." I said finally, switching off the light and unlocking the front door.

"Yeah." Reg followed after me, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked as we walked out into the cold air.

"Back to mine I suppose, it's a little warmer than out here."

"Yours?" I asked in surprise. I knew Regulus didn't have a permanent home, that he was constantly moving to hide from Lord Voldemort, but I never knew where he was staying.

"Yes, mine. Well, it is for now. Don't look so worried!" Regulus laughed at me.

"I'm not worried, I'm surprised." I mumbled.

"Right, sure…" Regulus continued to laugh at me. "Ready?"

"Yes." I nodded, and held onto his arm as we Disapparated.

We appeared inside a dark room, lit slightly by neon lights outside the windows. Regulus immediately moved away from me and turned on a light, a single lightbulb that hung from the ceiling.

"Muggle London! The very backstreets of it. Who would ever look for me here." Reg grinned at me from across the room. The bulb cast just a little light, but enough to reveal a mattress on the floor, a radio on a little table, and two doors into what looked like a shabby bathroom and kitchen.

"I know it's not pleasant…"

"But it's not what they'd expect. That's a good thing." I said positively, looking around the room warily.

"However… There are a few things I could do here…" I pulled my wand out and headed through to check out the rest of the bedsit.

"Ew, Reg…" I complained at the pile of dishes, food wrappers, and half-eaten food piled in the kitchen.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. I waved my wand and began to clean up, sending the dirty dishes into the sink to start washing themselves, and piling all the rubbish into a bin.

A few minutes later the kitchen was clear and the dishes were stacked neatly on the worktop. Another wave of my wand and a cloth began washing all the surfaces. Reg just watched in both amusement and surprise as I headed through to the bathroom to continue my cleanup mission.

Ten minutes later I flopped down onto the sofa I'd Transfigured, breathing a deep sigh like I'd finished a long day's work.

"Wow." Reg laughed, sitting down and admiring the room.

"Not bad." I shrugged, looking over my work. The room was still sparsely furnished and dark, but it wasn't so depressing, and certainly a lot more comfortable.

"Thank you." He shuffled closer and put his arm around me, laying a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"It needed a woman's touch." I smiled, leaning closer to his body subconsciously. "So how long have you been here?"

"Four days. I think I might try and stay here a while, it's too tiring moving around so often."

"Well you could for a while." I agreed, "It would be nice to be able to imagine you somewhere."

"What do you mean?" Reg looked down at me.

"I never know where you are. Now when I think about you, I can imagine where you are, where you might be sitting, what you see before you fall asleep."

"Do you think about me a lot?" He asked, his eyes glinting, a little smile curving his lips.

"Well I don't know about _a lot…_" I replied, fighting a smile of my own. Regulus laughed and his armed darted around my waist pulling me down so we were lying next to each other.

"It was you, wasn't it." I said quietly.

"What was?" he asked, the smile dropping from his face.

"You killed Rosier and Wilkes…"

"Oh. Yes, that was me." Regulus nodded, his eyes studying me for a reaction.

"Okay. Okay…"

"It had to be done. For one thing, it was revenge. And for another, they were bastards anyway." He said, his face smooth and blank. "I'm sorry…"

"No, no. I just, needed to be sure." I told him, leaning into his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't get Avery too." Regulus continued his sentence that I'd interrupted.

"Oh." I realized what he was saying, then I laughed a little. "I heard you messed him up pretty bad anyway."

"I tried." Regulus said, half smiling, but half confused at my response. I shook my head slightly as if to say nevermind, and closed my eyes. His chest rose and fell gently and his shirt smelled of him. I could have stayed there forever.

...

"Roe." Reg's voice was distant.

"Wake up." He said a little louder. I opened my eyes and blinked. For a moment I wasn't sure where I was. I wondered if I was dreaming.

"We've got to get you home." He whispered, stroking my cheek gently. I blinked again and focused on his face, still lying next to me. I remembered where I was. The dim light bulb seemed unusually bright, and I closed my eyes again.

"Come on then." Regulus laughed, his chest rumbling. He sat up and his arm slipped under my knees, the other under my neck as he lifted me into his arms.

"I don't want to go home…" I mumbled.

"It's okay, go back to sleep. I've got you." He murmured, and the light shining through my eyelids disappeared as we Disapparated.

Regulus put me down in the chair in the corner of my room, and gently pulled my hoody over my head, my shoes and socks off, my jeans off. Struggling to sit up straight, I leant my head again his, and he kissed my nose.

"Goodnight." He whispered, lifting me up again easily and carrying me to bed. He bent over to pull the covers up to my chin, and I turned my face into the soft pillow.

"I love you." he murmured in my ear, and then he was gone.

* * *

_**A/N: that was cute, wasn't it? :) as i said, i love hearing from you, so don't hesitate to review! even anonymous reviews are cool, though i do like replying to you lot with accounts/who sign in!**_

**-DaizeeG **

**x**


	39. Chapter 39

**_A/N: Oh dear, i thought i'd posted this chapter a few days ago, but i just realised i hadn't, so really sorry! enjoy! _**

**Disclaimer: JK owns all. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty – Nine**

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Lily asked for the third time as I put on my shoes and jacket.

"Of course not! I'd love too!" I smiled. Lily had invited me shopping for baby things. Apparently James was only interested in decorating the bedroom in the colours of his favourite Quidditch team, so she was hoping for slightly more tasteful advice from me. As well as that, she had a long list of clothes, prams, cots, bedding, nappies, bottles, toys and more to begin buying in time for baby Potter's arrival.

Lily was five months pregnant now, and Apparating had apparently got a bit uncomfortable, so we were taking a cab into London. We'd decided to get a lot of the baby stuff in Muggle shops, since the prices were reasonable and there was a shop Lily particularly loved. It was the size of a supermarket!

"I've never seen anything like this…" I shook my head, as we pushed our trolley down the first of many aisles.

"Ooh, babygrows!" Lily squealed, darting forward and picking up a couple of mini hangers.

"Warm yellow, or lime green?" she held up two alternatives. We were avoiding pink or blue since we didn't yet know baby Potter's gender. However James was adamant it was a boy, and was already planning how he would teach him to fly, and his first trip to Zonkos. He insisted it was important to start them early, since baby Potter would be the first of the next generation of Marauders.

"How about yellow?" I suggested, "It matches this one too." I held up another baby grow.

"Ooh, that one's lovely!" Lily cooed, grabbing it from my hand.

"Both?"

"Good plan!" She put them in the trolley and we continued down the aisle.

"This is adorable." I pulled a tiny coffee coloured cardigan down and held it out to Lily.

"Feel how soft it is." I said, stroking a hand across it.

"Aww, that's lovely." Lily said, putting it straight in the trolley with a big smile.

We moved onto the next aisle, nursery things. Cots, bedding, mobiles, baby monitors, and lots more Muggle things I certainly didn't recognize from my own childhood.

"How about this?" I pointed to a white wooden cot.

"It's lovely, but we have one already. James' mother has promised us the one James had when he was a baby."

"Oh really? What a lovely idea." I smiled, pushing the already full trolley along.

"It is. I'm surprised it's intact though, can you imagine James during his Terrible Two's? I could imagine him ripping that cot apart during a tantrum." Lily and I both laughed.

"I wonder if Baby Potter will be like you or James…" I wondered.

"Hopefully a mix of us both. If it's a girl, I want her to have my hair." She said, rubbing her large belly. "And if it's a boy… I hope he's as good at Quidditch as his father!"

"I'm sure James would have him in strict training before he can talk." I agreed.

"Yes, I suppose he would." Lily mused.

"I bet he or she will have your brains though." I said, while holding up two alternative sets of bedding.

"That one." Lily pointed, and I put it in the trolley. "I hope so too! But I hope they don't end up with James' annoying side." She raised her eyebrows and I laughed.

"Poor James." I said, and Lily laughed too.

"Can I ask you something?" Lily said after a few minutes of looking at prams.

"Sure." I nodded, expecting a pram-related question.

"Would you and Sirius… be godparents?" I let the tag I was studying fall.

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes!" Lily beamed.

"Of COURSE I will!" I said, throwing my arms around her, but careful to mind her bump.

"Thank you, thank you!" Lily squealed, and we hugged and squealed and giggled in the middle of the shop.

* * *

"We're going to be parents!" Sirius grinned a few days later.

"Godparents Sirius…" I rolled my eyes, hanging clothes up in the wardrobe before bed. Sirius rolled over, messing up the duvet.

"Well it's just like parents, without all the hard bits!" Sirius reasoned.

"If you say so." I said, hiding my smile from him. It only encouraged him!

"And you don't get called mummy." He added.

"Siri-baby…" I drew out his nickname, "I don't think _you'd _ever be called mummy." I turned round, eyebrows raised.

"You know that's not what I meant." He leapt up. "I'd be the _daddy_."

"Well until then…" I said, as he leant close, an arm either side of me, resting against the wardrobe doors.

"Until then?" he prompted. I'd lost my train of thought.

"Until then, you are just Sirius. Even to baby Potter." I finished eventually.

"If you insist, love." He inclined his head, before touching his lips to my neck.

"Stop distracting me…" I mumbled. His arms stayed where they were, his lips continued to trail kisses up my neck and along my jaw line.

"Am I distracting you?" He murmured against my skin.

"Yes. You are."

"That's a shame." His kisses reached my lips. I closed my eyes. Moments later, or it felt like only moments, his warm hands moved to back, guiding me down onto the bed.

My body felt separate from my mind. My hands moved across his body, touching his face, pulling him closer. Next thing, his shirt was off and his fingers were fumbling at my buttons.

Everything was moving so quickly. Too quickly.

"Sirius…" I mumbled, taking hold of his hands to halt his progress undressing me. I kissed his lips and smiled apologetically. He lay still and looked at me quizzically.  
"I'm tired…"

He sighed. "Okay."

"Sorry." I whispered, instantly feeling guilty. I pressed another kiss to his lips, but he didn't respond.

"Goodnight then Roe." He said, pulling the duvet up and switching off the lamp.

"Goodnight Sirius." I replied, feeling tears prick my eyes as I laid down. The happy atmosphere had completely dissolved and the room felt cold. Regulus' face appeared in my mind, moments with him playing over like scenes from a movie.

_I love Reg. But… I love Sirius too. _I thought. I hated what it was doing to me. To them. Did this mean I was _cheating? _The thought had never occurred to me. But I suppose I was.

But what could I do?

The film roll of memories playing through my head was getting distorted. My memories of Reg suddenly became Sirius.

Sirius morphed into Regulus.

I was kissing Reg, and Sirius was standing behind him, looking murderous.

Reg and Sirius were fighting to the death in the corridors of Hogwarts.

I was holding a knife, and someone was slumped on the floor. But the face kept changing between Sirius and Regulus.

Finally I fell into a disturbed sleep. I tossed and turned all night, reaching for the familiar man at my side. But when I opened my eyes, only shadows lay in his place.

* * *

_**A/N: I don't like this chapter really. i dont know, i just don't. i hope you guys do though! :L**_

**_-DaizeeG _**

**_x_**


	40. Chapter 40

**_A/N: HI GUYS! sorry its been ages, school work is actually KILLING ME. but, i've got a little written here for you all. it will be ages before i update again, i can pretty much guarantee, so sorry :( i'm glad i updated everyday over christmas to kinda make up for it! but anyway, i still love getting emails telling me about reviews, and i'll continue to reply to reviews and PMs even if i'm too busy to write! miss you all loads :( enjoy this chapter!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did, I certainly wouldn't be studying for all these exams. :|**

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

_**SIRIUS' POV**_

"Where have you been?" Roe asked, running to the door as soon as I had opened it. There were shadows under her eyes and her hair was messy. She looked so worried and I instantly felt guilty.

"It's a long story." I looked away. _This wasn't my fault._ I told myself.

Her small, delicate hands were shaking. I couldn't help myself but take hold of one, feeling how cold it was in mine. I looked at her again.

_I'd been gone all night, what was she supposed to think? _The reasonable side to me thought.

_I'm not the only one who disappears in the middle of the night… _Another, bitter part of me thought.

I studied her face. She looked so sad.

"I'm sorry." I eventually said, ignoring that part of me that was yelling inside, _it isn't okay! _

She made an attempt at a smile but it turned out a grimace. I couldn't be angry with her for last night. We were twenty-one now, but maybe that was still too soon? The possibility that she didn't even love me lingered in my mind for less than a second before I dismissed it. I knew she loved me. I knew it.

"Breakfast?" she suggested, breaking eye contact and turning away from me.

"Sure." I replied, following her into the kitchen and trying not to think about the cooked breakfast I'd already eaten that morning courtesy of a petrol station diner.

"We got a message earlier." she said, cracking eggs into a pan.

"A message? From who?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable letting her do all the work, and setting about pouring us both drinks.

"Frank. It's Alice. She's pregnant." Roe said, not turning round. I knocked over the glass I was filling, and orange juice spilt onto the table.

"Really? That's great." I said, hastily wiping up the juice.

"It's certainly a surprise. Apparently the baby is due the same time as baby Potter." Roe added, the eggs sizzling.

"No way… So how long have they known? Alice doesn't look half as pregnant as Lily does. Then again… when did we last see Alice and Frank?"

"They've known a few weeks, but they haven't wanted to say anything. According to Lily, Alice's mother had two phantom pregnancies. Alice has been so worried it might be the same thing." Roe continued, her voice somewhat formal.

"Oh no…"

"They've been to see a Healer now though, they've been able to confirm she is definitely pregnant. It's a boy."

"A boy! Baby Potter and baby Longbottom will be the same age… they could be best friends." I said, a smile finally curving my lips. Roe finally turned round holding two plates.

"It's Neville actually. Now they know for definite, they're so excited." She said, sitting down opposite me.

"Wow…" I shook my head.

"Everyone's growing up so fast." Roe said, saying exactly what I was thinking.

"So fast." I repeated. We both began to eat, a silence setting in that would soon become all too familiar.

* * *

_**ROE'S POV**_

I sighed, breathing in his scent. I didn't open my eyes. If I opened my eyes I knew reality would snatch me back and it would be hours, days, maybe weeks before I'd be back. Here with him.

His eyelashes tickled my forehead, and I imagined him looking down at me with the usual – yet so extraordinary – look of adoration. The thought of meeting his cool blue eyes was too much to resist, and I let my eyes open.

Sunlight had seeped into the room. The bright, early morning kind of sunlight that warms faces with shades of amber, while the chill of the preceding night still hangs in the air.

As I'd imagined, his eyes were fixed on me, glimmering with amusement and happiness.

"What's so funny?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep.

"You." he replied, invisible strings tugging the corners of his lips upwards.

"Why?" I demanded, fighting the smile creeping onto my own face.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk in your sleep?" Regulus said, his little smile breaking into a grin when my mouth dropped open.

"I talk in my sleep?" I asked, feeling my cheeks begin to burn.

"You do. At length." He said.

"Oh Merlin…" I cringed, "What did I say?"

"Well obviously you declared your undying love for me," Reg grinned.

"What did I really say?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well actually you did mention how much you loved me. You also told Sirius off for snoring, worried aloud about what you would cook for dinner tomorrow, had a one-sided conversation with Janie,"

I felt a lump raise in my throat. Her death still hurt. I talked to her aloud sometimes, I'd hoped no one would find out. I miss her so much, sometimes it helps just to talk, imagine she can hear me, pretend to myself that she's still here; that she never left us all.

Reg's arms tightened around me, pulling me close to him comfortingly.

"…and cursed the Dark Lord multiple times." Reg finished.

"So I didn't reveal how bad your feet smell or anything then?" I attempted a joke, blinking to clear the tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"What!" He exclaimed in mock outrage.

"I'm joking." I smiled weakly.

"Good." He said, faking a look of relief.

I snuggled back against his chest, listening to his heart beating like a ticking clock. It was comforting, yet reminded me of the little time we had together.

"What time is it?" I whispered, not lifting my cheek from the warmth of his sweater.

"I'd say about… eight?" he said, glancing at the curtains drawn across the window. The unusual spell of early-morning October sunshine had passed, leaving the room grey and cold. I pulled the blanket up to my chin.

"I don't want to leave." I sighed.

"Well don't." Reg said, half challengingly.

"You know I've got to."

"I don't want to share you anymore, Roe."

I said nothing, the lump raising again in my throat, along with a sinking feeling of guilt in my stomach.

"I want more; I want you. I want _all_ of you." he said, emotion and desire turning his voice husky.

"I know it's hard, Reg."

"It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do, resisting you. I thought that was over when I left _them _for you. But I'm here and we're together, but it's like playing pretend. I can't _have_ you."

"You do have me."

"You know what I mean, Roe." Reg growled, his eyes on fire. Suddenly lying in a bed seemed the worst place to be having this conversation. Although I was sure Reg was the love of my life, with Sirius at home waiting for me, I couldn't be close to Reg in _that way. _It just didn't seem right.

"I should get back." I said, uttering the words I least wanted to say.

"Don't…" he stood up, his soft hair at odd angles from sleeping, his eyes pleading.

I closed my eyes, feeling him move close to me.

"I'm sorry." He breathed in my ear.

"No, I'm sorry. I'll sort things out." I said, then put on a smile. I didn't want to leave him without a smile, not knowing when I'd see him again.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I replied, embracing him for a few moments and savouring the feeling, before stepping back and letting the image of my flat door fill my mind, and disappearing with a _crack._

I unlocked the door and stepped inside, expecting to find Sirius waiting, my excuses at the ready. I felt giddy. It wasn't just the Apparating, it was that feeling of knowing you're doing something wrong, that feeling of guilt and shame. Plus I felt like I hadn't slept, despite the hours I'd lay in Reg's arms.

I walked through the lounge and into the kitchen, through to the bedroom and then checking the bathroom. Sirius wasn't home. I walked back into the bedroom and something caught my eye.

On the freshly laid bed lay a note, in Sirius' handwriting.

'_I don't know where the hell you are, but as soon as you get this, get to the hospital. –S'_

I didn't stop to read it twice, but Disapparated immediately to St Mungo's, my mind racing. Who was hurt?

* * *

**_A/N: please review guys, i've missed you all reviewing so so much! :( _**

**-DaizeeG**


	41. Chapter 41

**_A/N: I'm back! On Easter break, up to my eyes in GCSE revision, but managed to finish this chapter about two minutes ago, in the car, on my iphone, and here i am, posting immediately! has been great to talk to a couple of you, glad to hear i still have a few readers! little bit of a cliffy last chapter, sorry, so without further ado, here we go. _**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JKR. the rest is mine. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One**

I rushed into the hospital, grabbing the nearest Healer.

"Sirius Black, is he here?" I demanded. The Healer looked bored.

"You'll have to enquire at the desk." She replied calmly. "Over there." She added, when I stared at her blankly.

I rushed over to the desk, without another word.

"Where can I find Sirius Black?" I asked. The Healer looked down at an array of books and papers below here.

"There's no Sirius Black being treated here." She replied.

"What? There has to be. How about-" I was about to start listing names of Order members, fearing the worst for battle injuries, when I was interrupted.

"Roe!" I whipped round at the sound of my name.

"Sirius! Oh Merlin, I thought you were hurt." My words tumbled out with a gasping breath. I moved away from the desk.

"No one's hurt, it's Lily." Sirius said, his eyes guarded.

"Lily? Lily! Oh Merlin, the baby!" I exclaimed, but Sirius had already begun striding back down the corridor. I hurried after him.

We eventually reached the Maternity Ward, and ahead of me, Sirius disappeared into a room. Following him in, out of breath, moments later, I was greeted with a happy sight. My earlier feeling of dread was replaced by a warmth that spread through me.

Sat up in a bed sat Lily, flushed and smiling, a pink face bundled in blankets cradled in her arms. James sat proudly on the edge of bed, peering at the little face with joy.

"Meet baby Harry." Lily said in a hoarse but happy voice, looking up at me, still standing by the door.

Smiling, I walked over to the baby as quietly as I could. Placing a hand on James' shoulder, I looked down at the tiny baby. His eyes were shut, and his little lips swelled into a contented pout between rosy cheeks. A little hand lifted from the blanket and stretched out, tiny fingers splayed, before resting back down and curling into a delicate fist.

Lily and James both had their eyes fixed on their newborn, and I was sure I saw happy tears brimming in James' eyes. On the other side of the bed, Sirius looked down at Harry, a smile plastered on his face not dissimilar to that of James.

"He's beautiful." I whispered. Lily nodded in agreement.

"He looks like you, Prongs." Sirius pointed out, and James laughed softly.

"Poor kid."

"He's adorable, he'll be much cuter than you, James." Lily said, raising her eyebrows at her husband.

"Well in that case, the girls had better look out for my little man." James said.

"We'll teach him our Marauder ways, ay James." Sirius said, pulling a chair over to the bed and sitting down.

"Of course we will. Godfather." James added. Sirius beamed.

"Do you want to hold him, Sirius?" Lily offered.

"I, uh. I don't want to drop him." He laughed nervously.

"Mate, if I can hold him without dropping him, I'm sure you can." James urged him.

"Plus with your supposed Quidditch player reflexes, you'll just catch him again." I added. Lily's eyes sparkled with amusement, but Sirius didn't look my way.

"If you're sure, James." He said, carefully lifting the baby from Lily and cradling him close to his chest.

"Not so hard, huh." James said.

"Ssh James, I'm bonding with my godson." Sirius hushed him softly. James snorted, but everyone who looked into the little baby's face seemed to be captivated by him, and Sirius was no exception.

"Hey Harry," he murmured. "You and me, we're going to be great friends. I'll teach you everything I know, and James and Remus and Peter. We Marauders are going to be like your family." Sirius said, then added, "And it's okay to like me best, by the way."

"Alright Pads, that's enough. I'm his dad remember." James laughed.

"Just letting him know what's what." Sirius grinned, handing the little bundle back to Lily.

At that moment the door swung open and in bustled what seemed like a crowd of people, filling the tiny room. Benjy, Dorcas, Caradoc, Edgar, Marlene, the Prewett brothers, and even Peter slipped in last, shutting the door behind him.

"Lily! Congratulations!" Marlene came to Lily's bedside, a huge bunch of flowers in her arms.

"They're from all of us." Caradoc added, smiling widely.

"Can't you lot see she has little Harry in her arms? She can't hold flowers too. Here, I'll put them in something." Dorcas scolded playfully, conjuring a vase and placing the flowers on a little table.

The door opened again, and I shrank back to the wall, anticipating even less space in the small room.

"Oh my, oh my!" a small, wiry framed Healer stopped in the door way, aghast at the scene.

"Too many! You must leave! Only two visitors at once! Oh my, this won't do, this won't do!" she squeaked, flapping her little hands.

"I'll go." I offered, smiling at Lily and James, before heading to the door.

"Yeah… congratulations Lily, James." Peter nodded, quickly slipping out of the door in front of me.

"We'll be back later." Dorcas smiled, grabbing Benjy by the hand and leading him out.

"I'll uh, yeah. See you later guys." Sirius added, casting a wary eye at the unhappy Healer, before heading out of the door. I followed after him, leaving Caradoc, Edgar, Marlene, Gideon and Fabian to work out among themselves who was to stay.

"Sirius?" I called, watching him walk past Dorcas, Benjy and an awkward-looking Peter, and continue down the corridor. He didn't turn or acknowledge me, so I hurried after him, following him down another corridor.

"Sirius?" I caught up with him, reaching to put a hand on his broad shoulder.

"What is it?" he snapped, stopping dead and turning around to face me. His eyes were dark and cold, like steel. I dropped my arm to my side like I'd been stung.

"I- I-," I stuttered, I was taken aback by his coldness. For a few moments he glared at me, and I was unable to say a word. I stepped backwards, placing my palms flat against the wall behind me.

"Shit." Sirius exhaled, turning away from me and wiping a hand across his forehead. When he looked back at me, his features were straightened out.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked, and I watched the struggle on his face to keep from losing his temper again.

My heartbeat thumped in my ears.

"What do you-" I began, feigning ignorance in a shaky voice.

"Don't do this to me." His eyes flashed. "Last night. Where were you."

My mind whirled as I struggled to think of something. I was supposed to have an excuse ready, I'd known this moment would come. But my brain refused to cooperate. I felt light-headed.

"Well?" Sirius asked in a low voice. I looked up at his face, but I was finding it hard to focus. The room was going dim. I felt _really _light-headed.

"Roe?" Vaguely I saw his anger dissipate as his features changed to worry and the room went black.

* * *

_**A/N: not sure how much i like this chapter, though i love little bubba Harry, finally he's arrived! hope you all liked it anyway, as usual would love some feedback, and with any luck you'll all hear from me again soon ;) **_

-DaizeeG


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N: hi guys, basically, you might realise you've read this chapter before, but basically what i've done is had a change-around with what i'm planning to do with the plot, so i've taken out the bit with the order meeting and lily and james, and that will come later. i realised that it's only supposed to be about a week between the casting of the fidelius charm and the death of lily and james, and i want the opportunity to write more happy-family stuff about both lily, james and harry, and alice, frank and neville too. plus i can fit in a bit more action and other cool stuff with any luck. hope i haven't confused anyone! i had second thoughts as soon as i posted the chapter, and have only just decided to act on it! let me know what you think about my decision x**_

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two**

I must have been out for only seconds, because when I opened my eyes Sirius was on his knees on the floor next to me, a Healer skidding to a halt behind him.

"Roe?" he kept saying my name urgently.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, trying to sit up.

"No, no, just wait there, miss." the young Healer bent down, looking carefully at me.

"I'm fine." I shook my head, feeling my cheeks colour. I pulled myself into a sitting position. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Let the Healer look at you. You passed out." Sirius urged, his strong hands lifting me upwards and helping me stand. The Healer had got hold of a wheelchair and stood waiting.

"I'm fine." I repeated firmly, walking past the Healer and down the corridor, trying to walk straight.

I heard the squeak as the Healer sighed and wheeled the wheelchair away, and Sirius' heavy footsteps as he followed after me.

"Roe!" Sirius grabbed my wrist, pulling me round to face him. Suddenly so close, I could feel his breath on my face. I felt hot, cold, clammy, and completely exhausted.

I gave in to it all and leant my head on his chest, breathing him in. His arms surrounded me and he sighed deeply.

"What's going on with you, Roe?" Sirius whispered. There were so many meanings to his question, and I couldn't begin to answer any of them.

"I must just be tired. Last night... I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to worry you. I went out walking, I needed to. Things were getting on top of me and I needed to walk it off." I replied in slow, detached sentences. Lying.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have got angry. I jumped to conclusions, I thought you might be, I… I'm sorry." Sirius sighed, kissing the top of my head. "Let's get you home."

I felt like I'd swallowed a block of ice that had got stuck in my throat. I felt cold, choked, unable to speak. His arms tightened around me as we prepared to Apparate.

"Wait, is that...?" I'd braced myself for Disapparation, but turned around at Sirius' questioning tone.

"Merlin!" Sirius muttered. Walking down the corridor towards us was Frank and Alice, clutching what must be baby Neville.

"Frank, Alice!" Sirius dropped our embrace somewhat reluctantly and stepped forward to greet them warmly. I pasted on a smile.

"Hello there Neville." I whispered, looking at the little bundle in Alice's arms.

"Congratulations. When did he come along? We've just been visiting baby Harry." I asked Alice, who looked overjoyed.

"Last night!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice went into labour after dinner." Frank added.

"Neville was born at home before we could even think about coming here!"

"Quick birth from what Alice's mother said."

"And I just went to bed afterwards."

"Had to come in though, for them to be checked over."

"Wanted to meet Harry too!" Alice added.

I winced inwardly as the couple finished each others sentences, talking in fast forward in their excitement. My head was still a little woozy.

"Well congratulations. He's beautiful." I smiled, giving Alice a one-armed hug so not to squish the baby.

"Congrats." Sirius slapped Frank on the arm, who grinned back at him. "James, Lily and baby Harry are just down the corridor, turn left, third door."

"Thanks Sirius. Come visit soon, yeah?" Frank asked.

"Definitely. We'll be round to visit you three." Sirius nodded.

"Three! We're a real family now!" Alice squealed, and Frank chuckled, placing an arm around her and heading down the corridor.

"See you!" Alice mouthed over her shoulder.

I gave a little wave as they went round the corner.

"Come on then." Sirius said softly, his big hand finding mine and we Disapparated.


	43. Chapter 43

**_A/N: Hello everyone, slightly longer chapter than usual from me, which I'm quite proud of managing with all my other work going on! A cute chapter I think, hope you like it._**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns HP, I own the not so cool bits.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three**

The warm evening was quiet. Darkness had finally fallen over the little town we were patrolling, but the warmth of the summer day remained. Sirius and I walked in silence, and it was a comfortable silence, something we hadn't had in a long time.

We were dressed in normal muggle clothes, but we were both armed and ready to draw our wands if it came to it. I watched Sirius as he walked, thinking how his dark jeans and hoody with his dark hair made him blend into the night.

"What?" his eyes flickered to me, his lips curving into a smile.

"Nothing." I replied with a matching smile, looking back at the road ahead of us. Sirius quietly slipped his hand in mine as we continued to walk.

"Do you ever think about Hogwarts? You know… what it would be like if we were still there, or if we could go back…" Sirius asked me. I thought for a few moments.

"I think about our time there every single day." I told him honestly.

"Do you miss it?"

"Of course I miss it. I would do anything to go back there. See Janie again. You guys, the mischievous Marauders winding up Filch. Hell, I wouldn't even mind Divination lessons." I smiled.

"Good old Filch… Me too. I miss it all. Those days when studying for OWLs was the only stress we had. Quidditch, Slytherins, pranks, fights, detentions…"

"Sirius, let's not pretend that you actually did any studying for your OWLs." I raised my eyebrows.

"I did! Well… Not enough I suppose. There's regret number one. If I'd worked hard enough and got the grades, I could've been an Auror. Like Alice and Frank. Just, I'd be a cooler and better looking Auror than Frank." Sirius flashed a winning smile.

"Don't flatter yourself." I laughed. Sirius said nothing.

"What time are Gideon and Fabian taking over?" I asked.

"It's supposed to be now."

"Oh."

"I was going to drop in and see Harry after this, you coming?"

"Yeah, okay." I nodded, smiling slightly. Sirius visited the little baby nearly everyday, even if just for five minutes to pick him up from his cradle and hold him, talk to him, promise him things and bicker with James over who Harry liked more out of the two of them.

We sat down on a little bench outside a row of shops. The village seemed deserted.

"You said regret number one." I whispered, leaning on Sirius' shoulder. "Does that mean there's more?"

"Mmm."

"What is it?"

"Not asking you to be mine forever the very first time we met." Sirius replied, with no hint of a joke.

I brushed my lips across his stubbly cheek.

"What about losing a Quidditch match against Slytherin?" I suggested, unable to respond to his words. He chuckled.

"Of course. That too."

A noise behind us made us both jump and reach for our wands.

"Ooohhh, Sirius." Mocking tones impersonated my own voice. We both turned round to see Gideon and Fabian making kissy-faces.

"Aurora baby, kiss me, I_ want _you!"Gideon put on a low voice, pouting his lips. Fabian turned round and wrapped his arms round himself like he was embracing someone else, and made sucking, lip-smacking, kissing noises. Gideon laughed a loud, joyous laugh.

"Cut it out." Sirius grumbled, firing a spell at Fabian, who was still pretending to be him. Fabian was jerked into the air by his ankle, and hung upside down, his baggy t-shirt falling over his face, revealing a nicely toned stomach.

"Sirius! I was only joking!" he complained, swiping at his brother who was clutching his sides with laughter. I waved my wand.

"Don't think you're getting away with it, Prewett." I raised an eyebrow, watching the two young men slowly turn red as the blood ran to their head.

"See you boys later then, yeah?" Sirius said in a serious voice, waving at them before taking my hand and starting to walk away.

"Sirius! Aurora! Please!" They yelled after us. We took a few more steps before we both burst out laughing.

"If only I had a camera!" I giggled, turning round and pointing my wand, letting them fall to the ground.

"Well thanks." Gideon grumbled, getting off the floor and dusting off his trousers. Fabian rubbed his elbow.

"See you two later." Sirius laughed, I shook my head in amusement as we Disapparated.

We reappeared at Lily and James gate, which was lit warmly by light from the windows. Inside we could see Lily standing in front of the mirror over the fireplace with Harry in her arms, pointing at his reflection and bouncing him in her arms.

I walked up the path with a smile on my face, but Sirius beat me to the doorbell, same as he did every time.

"We're not home." James announced when he opened the door and saw us standing there.

"Oh come on James, I wanna see my Godson." He pouted at James pleadingly.

"You see him more than I do…" James muttered, standing back to let us in. I smiled apologetically as I passed him, but he waved it off and smiled back, childishly poking his tongue out at the back of Sirius' head. I laughed. James was like Sirius, they were never going to grow up.

"Sorry love, couldn't stop 'em. They nearly broke down the door." James said loudly, walking into the living the room. Lily turned round and beamed at the sight of us.

"Ignore him, it's lovely to have you two here." Lily cast a disapproving look at James.

"He's only here for your baby." I jerked my head towards Sirius.

"I know, I know, and here's me thinking he enjoys our company." She laughed.

"Suppose that's just me then, Lils." I laughed with her. She gestured for us to sit down on the sofa, so we did, Lily and I, with baby Harry in her arms.

"Oh go on then." She laughed, seeing Sirius watching her closely. She handed the little baby over and Sirius scooped him up, holding him closely to his chest.

"Guess I'm making drinks then." James harrumphed, disappearing into the kitchen with a frown. Sirius smirked, sitting down in what he knew was James' favourite armchair, with James' son cradled in his arms.

"Little Neville is just adorable, isn't he?" Lily smiled, sitting back into the sofa, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"He is! Not as cute as Harry though, don't tell Alice." I winked.

"Well no, no baby could possibly be as gorgeous as mine. He's a little angel."

"Not at three in the morning, he's not!" James yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh, does he wake you up a lot?" I asked. I only just began to notice the shadows under Lily's eyes.

"Well he does, but it's okay. All babies do that, don't they? He's fine during the day, just has a habit of waking us up just as we finally get off to sleep." She smiled wearily.

"That must be hard."

"It is, but before Harry came along we were up late often, doing the patrols every other night, so if you look at it that way, we're getting more sleep than we did before." Lily explained.

"Lucky for you, you don't have to do the patrols anymore, now you got him to look after. That's where Sirius and I have been all afternoon."

"I won't say I miss it, because I don't!" She laughed.

"Lucky escape!" Sirius piped up.

"Too right." James walked back into the room. "Hey, what's this all about?" He caught sight of Sirius lounging in his favourite chair, dangling soft toys in front of Harry's face.

"What?" Sirius pasted on an innocent face. Harry looked up at his father with big eyes. James looked at them both for a moment.

"You really know how to take the piss…" James said eventually, squeezing onto the sofa between Lily and I.

"You girls don't mind, ay?" James grinned.

"Well actually, I thought I'd show Roe how we'd decorated Harry's bedroom…" Lily said, getting up and pulling me to my feet. "Come and see!"

Distantly I heard James sigh, "What did I do?", and Sirius laugh.

I followed Lily up the stairs to what had previously been the spare room.

"Close your eyes!" she insisted, her hand poised on the door handle. I did as I was told.

"Da-da!" she swung the door open and I opened my eyes.

"Ooh, it's lovely!" I exclaimed, stepping forward into the little room.

The walls were painted a warm yellow, and I thought back to our trip to the baby shop and the yellow babygrows Lily had bought. A pair of curtains were drawn at the window, patterned with flying broomsticks and golden snitches.

"I bet James choose these." I laughed, touching a finger to the curtains.

"Mmm…" Lily raised her eyebrows in slight disapproval. I laughed, looking around the rest of the room. A tall pine chest of drawers stood at one end of the room, with a lamp on top and a framed photo that could be seen from the cot. In it Lily and James were dancing happily, autumn leaves falling around them.

"Is this James' cot?" I asked, bending down to inspect the bars. "No teeth marks I see, what was it we'd said about James' Terrible Twos?"

Lily giggled, "Ssh, he'll hear you." she shut the door behind her.

"We fixed it up, repainted it and stuff. My mother knitted a blanket to go in there, yellow to match the room." Lily picked up the blanket that was hanging over the side of the cot and pressed it to her face.

"It smells like him." She smiled, laying it back down.

"Look at us. I never thought we'd all be here. You married James Potter, had his child, and are so happy. You remember First year right? He doted on you, and you just found him annoying!" I said.

"It wasn't just First year, it was the whole of Hogwarts! Until he laid off constantly asking me out, then I really got to know him properly."

"Lucky you did, because look where it's got you." I gestured to the room, the little cot, the wonderful life she'd made for herself with James.

"Very lucky." Lily smiled, and I put my arms out and hugged her, my very best friend.

* * *

_**A/N: by the way, who heard about JKR's new book? not quite like Harry Potter, is it? ah well, never mind, I'll just stick with my fanfiction ;)**_

_**don't forget to review!**_

_**-DaizeeG**_


	44. Chapter 44

**_A/N: another chapter, yay! ;)_**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four**

"You're cooking tonight." I told Sirius, pushing the shop basket into his hands.

"What?" Sirius stopped browsing the shelves and looked at me in surprise.

"Yep. I always cook." I shrugged. He took the basket and looked at it for a moment, as if it would miraculously fill with food by itself.

"Let's start with: what are you cooking tonight, dear?" I suggested, trying to keep an amused smile off my face at his incompetence food-wise.

"Err… well how about your favourite takeaway?" he suggested hopefully.

"That's not cooking, is it dear." I raised my eyebrows.

"Fine, what do you suggest? _Dear." _He replied sarcastically.

"How about you start easy. Spaghetti? Stir-fry? Steak and chips?"

"That's supposed to be _easy?_" Sirius blanched.

"Yes!"

"Fine."

"So?"

"It's a surprise."

"Hm."

Sirius grinned, "Go outside the shop, I'll see you in five minutes."

I rolled my eyes but walked out of the door, the brass bell jangling above my head.

_He'll probably serve up beans on toast. Burnt. _I thought to myself with a wry smile as I waited outside the shop in Diagon Alley. Autumn was setting in, leaves were beginning to litter the cobbled streets, and the sun was obscured by grey clouds and a chill in the air.

"Aurora!" a voice made me jump. I realized I'd drifted off slightly, staring into space.

"Remus, hi." I turned round to face the source of the voice. Remus looked scruffy and tired, his grey overcoat slightly ragged, dark circles around his eyes. I thought for a short moment, it was the full moon two days ago.

"How are you?" I asked concernedly.

"Fine, fine. Just a little… tired. Aren't we all, hm. And you?" Remus enquired, leaning against the shop front.

"Tired too, but not as much as you. You could carry the shopping in those bags under your eyes." I said, cracking a joke. Remus' mouth pulled into a thin smile. "Bad one, was it?" I continued, glossing over my awful joke. Remus of course knew I was referring to his… furry little problem.

"I've had worse." He said simply. He never did like talking about it.

"You should come over to ours sometime. Sirius and I don't see enough of you, what with everything…" I trailed off.

"That would be lovely." He nodded.

"Though I wouldn't recommend tonight… Sirius is cooking." I frowned. Remus chuckled, but it turned into a cough.

"Oh dear Rem, you don't sound good…"

"It's nothing." He waved it off, pulling his coat tighter around him.

"Moony!" Sirius burst out of the shop door behind us, the brass bell jangling erratically and multiple bags hanging from Sirius' arms.

"Hello Pads." Remus greeted him, getting pulled into a tight hug.

"You know you're only cooking for you and I tonight Sirius…?" I asked, eyeing the many bags he held.

"I know." He said and winked.

"Welcome to join us mate?"

"No, no, I don't want to intrude. Another night maybe." Remus said.

"If you're sure." Sirius shrugged, "I'm cooking tonight."

"Yes, so I've heard…" he said, shooting me an amused look.

"What?" Sirius looked between us.

"Nothing." I pretended, and Remus shook his head.

"Hmm…"

"Best be off then you two, I'll see you about I'm sure." Remus bid us goodbye, and continued down the street.

When we got home, I was banished from the kitchen while Sirius unloaded the shopping and began to cook. I paced around a little bit, not sure what to do with myself.

"Sirius, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in time for dinner!" I yelled, grabbing my coat and heading out of the door.

"Okay!" I heard Sirius call as I shut the door behind me.

I jumped in shock as white light filled the hallway outside our flat. It was a Patronus; Remus'.

"_Marlene is dead. Caradoc is missing. Get to HQ ASAP." _The patronus spoke in Remus' rushed tones.

I turned round and thumped on the front door, I didn't register the fact I had the door key in my pocket somewhere and a wand.

I continued to bang on the door until it swung open.

"What the- Roe? What's happened?" Sirius' face showed annoyance, surprise and then worry in the space of a few seconds.

"We need to go to the Hog's Head. Now." I grabbed his hand and Disapparated.

Sirius stumbled slightly as we appeared in the Hog's Head with a jolt.

"What happened?" Sirius asked me first, then looked around at the silent faces in the room. Frank stepped forward.

"It's Marlene. She's dead. And her family, all of them. We haven't found Caradoc yet…" Frank said quietly.

"Marlene? No…" Sirius' body slumped. The breath rushed out of my lungs leaving me empty. I squeezed Sirius' hand without realizing it, my other lifting to my head, scraping my hair back roughly, tangling it in my fingers.

"They were on patrol tonight… I don't know what happened. There were reports of disturbance near where they were supposed to be, but Marlene was found at her family home. Killing Curse. Marlene, her mother, father, younger brother…" Frank choked slightly. Alice stepped forward and held his hand, beginning to speak for him.

"Dumbledore, Benjy, Dorcas and Remus are at the house, dealing with… the bodies. Remus and Peter are looking for Caradoc. Dumbledore put Frank and I in charge of organizing the rest of us." She spoke to both Sirius and I and the rest of the room.

It was silent as we all listened, half caught up in our own thoughts, fears, memories… I swallowed back a lump in my throat, fighting against the image of Marlene in her Hogwarts uniform just a few years ago that was pushing it's way in front of my eyes.

"We need more people out looking for Caradoc." Alice continued to speak. The Prewett brothers, Peter and Dorcas stepped forward, and Disapparated in pairs when Alice gave them the nod.

"We can take over Caradoc and Marlene's patrol tonight. Harry's with James mother." Lily suggested. Alice and Frank agreed, and the couple disappeared.

"And you two. Would you mind going to the McKinnons? Dumbledore will need to get back to Hogwarts presently, and the boys may need a little direction with, um, making arrangements for Marlene and her family."

I realized I'd been frozen while she'd been speaking. I nodded woodenly, and I felt myself be dragged into the confined darkness and out again. Belatedly I realized Sirius had Apparated both of us.

Sirius took the lead now. His body wasn't hunched anymore, his back was straight and his face was a mask showing little emotion. He walked up the drive, gravel crunching under his feet. A ball was abandoned on the lawn. Lights shone out through windows, and shapes moved behind the net curtains. The only sign of trouble or disturbance was the front door, charred and hanging of it's hinges.

"Wait." I whispered croakily, looking up at the large house.

"I just need a minute."

Sirius turned round, his eyes meeting mine. I watched the mask dissolve, his set jaw loosening and his eyes twinkling with held back tears. Wordlessly he put his arms around me, holding me close. His bare arms were cold, but his chest radiated heat and I pressed my face into his t-shirt.

"It's all going to be okay." He whispered.

I felt like we stood there for hours with Sirius just holding me. He didn't stop me, he let me take my time until I pulled away, my tears blinked away and the lump in my throat swallowed.

"Let's go." I mumbled, holding tight to his hand as we walked through the door.

* * *

_**A/N: aww, sad :( let me know what you thought!**_

_**-DaizeeG x**_


	45. Chapter 45

**_A/N: I was a bit brief last chapter wasn't I! Just realised that. Oh well, I wasn't in the mood to talk much. Last chapter wasn't very cheery either! Sorry, neither is this. However, I do kinda like this chapter in a weird way... it's somewhat poignant. Maybe._ _I'm feeling wishy-washy right now, I don't know if it tells, haha, I'll just let you get on and read the chapter. Hope you like it. It's a bit shorter than usual, but I wanted to post something, even if it is short. Enjoy :) _**

**_Disclaimer: -see all previous chapters, duh, nothings changed-_**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five**

It was late the next morning before Sirius and I got home. The night's events played through my head; the images of the McKinnons lying on the floor.

Marlene's brother was found upstairs, in his bedroom plastered with Quidditch posters, a broom and broom service kit lying discarded a few feet from his body. Mr and Mrs McKinnon were found in the living room. There were signs of a struggle that the husband and wife obviously lost. Marlene had been moved by the time Sirius and I arrived, but when the other members of the Order found her, she was slumped in the living room doorway, her eyes fixed in death on her parents, her wand arm out across the carpet but her wand gone.

I needed to rid my mind of the pictures.

I walked into the kitchen unsteadily, reaching for a cupboard that I never usually opened. Pulling a bottle of Firewhiskey from the top shelf, I heard two glasses clink and be set down on the counter next to me.

I didn't look up as I poured out two generous measures, sliding the first glass to my right and lifting the second to my lips. I turned round. Sirius leaned against the table, glass in hand, his grey eyes watching me sadly.

I took a gulp, feeling the liquid surge like fire down my throat. I suppressed a choking cough.

On the table Sirius leant against I noticed an array of foods, half prepared. Vegetables on a chopping board, a large bowl with a handle sticking out, saucepans piled up, knives and utensils scattered across the table.

The night's events had left me fragile, and the sight of the dinner he'd worked hard on and that I had doubted he could even manage, brought a wave of guilt washing over me. Beans on toast, I'd thought. I didn't even think he could manage that.

Tears pricked my eyes for the hundredth time, but this time I couldn't force them away.

"Another time." Sirius finally spoke.

I looked down and took another swig of Firewhiskey, but the tear that splattered on my lifted arm gave me away.

Swiftly I felt his arms gently engulf me, and I laid my head against his chest, finally letting the tears flow down my cheeks and soak his t-shirt. I knew he was crying too, his chest shaking slightly with each breath.

"We'll be okay." He promised me, his voice husky and thick with tears. "We'll be okay."

Neither of us moved for a long time; not until my tears had dried and Sirius' shoulders had ceased to shake.

"Remus is taking our shift." He whispered. I nodded silently, loosening my arms from around his body. His eyes traced over my face. I must've looked a state: red faced and blotchy. His eyes were shining with the tears he'd cried, and for the first time they looked closer to silver than their usual grey.

"I'll go change my shirt." He gestured to the wet patch I'd left in the middle of his chest.

"Sorry." I said, but the words didn't come out when my lips moved. I watched him walk away, then took the bottle of Firewhiskey from the counter and followed him.

I took a mouthful as I walked, the burning fire not so bad this time. Screwing on the lid, I chucked it on the bed as I entered the room. Sirius turned at the sound of the bottle landing softly on the duvet. He stood there, his damp top rolled into a ball in his hands, light from the window casting shadows across his angular face, his exposed torso.

I met his eyes for a moment, then looked away. I pulled off my jeans and sweater and kicked off my shoes before climbing into bed, pulling the bottle close to me and taking the cap off again, drinking some more.

Sirius dropped his balled-up shirt to the floor, pulling back the duvet and getting in beside me, our backs to the headboard.

"I hope you're willing to share." He said softly, taking the bottle from my palms and lifting it to his lips.

When the bottle was empty I let it fall from my hands and hit the floor with a thud. Absently I realized this was probably the most drunk I'd ever been. I subsequently decided that I didn't care one bit.

I slid down in bed so I wasn't sitting up any more, and shifted over slightly to place my head in Sirius' lap. He pulled my pillow behind his back and tipped his head, his hands setting to gently stroking my hair. I sighed.

"It could've been us, you know. It could've been any of us." I said, listening to how my own voice was muffled and slurred. It almost made me want to smile.

"It wasn't us, and it won't be. I won't let that happen." Sirius said defiantly. Now I did smile. I could hear from his voice that he was just as drunk as I was. It was a great feeling. Helpless, but invincible.

I looked up at his face, his stubbly chin, his dark eyelashes. He continued to stroke my hair. The smile drifted from my face again, and I felt the tears return. Damn tears! They welled at my eyes and ran a slow course down my face; hot and salty.

I closed my eyes and his hand gently wiped them away, brushing a stray strand from my face, and resuming the gentle stroking of my hair. Soon the darkness behind my closed eyes was replaced with the black of a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: leave me a review, I'm curious to see what kind of response this chapter gets - the sad side of it, Roe and Sirius drinking, etc... **_

_**-DaizeeG x **_


	46. Chapter 46

**_A/N: HIII! so basically i have a lot to say today, but i'll try keep it short. so i was looking through the reviews for this story last night, going back to the very beginning to what people thought of the very first chapters, just because i was curious. and i realised how awesome some of my reviewers have been, and i felt a little sad when i realised some of my usual reviewers had gradually stopped reviewing, and i didn't know whether it was because they'd stopped liking the story, or lost track of reading it, or just couldn't be bothered to review anymore. but either way, i wanted to thank every single person that has reviewed, because it sounds stupid, but i honestly love hearing from you guys. i've never put my writing up anywhere else or shown anyone else my stories, so this is the only feedback i ever get. so thanks to:_**

Gertie, Emily, Priyu0624, glass-bottles, Blizzen, You'reABirdOfTheSummer, siriusxo, A. N. Mouse, reader, Luxord's Xigbar, st-potter, julieAKAweirdo, Briedgee, vergiss-mich-nicht, A La DarkAngel, LiLy NyMpHaDoRa AnDrOmEdA, Bridget, MissSadieKane, xoxosmileyfacexoxo, AILKI, , SMUSH04, Spot'sGalFrom1899, Alligayle, Drow, writergal94, sweetcherrypie007, IceWolf90, MadrigalPrincess, AmandatheBookworm, Kali98, RhiJ, anon, Mikaela97, DozyDora, Lilliana Arcturus Black, Etoile Black, Lady Isabelle Black, katchile94, faithxvalourxwisdom, Xterker23!

**_hope i haven't missed anyone out, i didn't copy and paste any of that and i swear it took ages to write! i just wanted to say thank you, and to any of the early reviewers, if you're still out there and reading, drop me a quick review to say hi, just so i know you're still sticking around! :) _**

**_next up, i basically have a bit of a problem. so in like, chapter 6, i mentioned trelawney in divination class, and as soon as i did that, the more astute of you readers pointed out that trelawney wasn't actually teaching then. of course she wasn't, but it was me just getting too overexcited about writing a divination lesson, and i actually LOVE trelawney's character, so that was my fault, writing her in when she shouldn't have been there. at the time i really didn't want to change anything i'd already posted, so i kinda forgot about it, hoping i'd get around it somehow. i had never really planned for the story to get as far as it has so it never really would have caused much of a problem, but because it has, i have now got to a point where i've remembered, panicked, and realised i've got to change it. *sigh*. luckily it's only the one chapter she's mentioned in, so i'll be editing that sometime very soon. thanks and sorry to those who pointed it out in the first place, i should have just changed it straight away!_**

**_so anyway, i couldn't sleep last night so ended up staying up quite late typing out a plan on my iphone of the future chapters, plot, and eventually the end of the story. *cries*. seriously, i don't want it to end, i think i'll probably end up doing a sequel or something. who knows. but don't worry, that's not going to be for a while yet, there's still a lot of things i want to fit in! it's taken a weight off my mind to have finally planned it all, and now i can get on with writing without (hopefully) anymore silly mistakes! revision allowing that is, i realise i go on about revision a lot, but seriously, exams can go die. anyone else doing GCSEs this summer, or any other exam i suppose, will probably know how i'm feeling. continuously. actually, i should be revising chemistry or maths or something right now... :S_**

**_ok now i know i'm REALLY going on and on now, so i'll bring this mega-long A/N (which is probably longer than the actual chapter) to a close. if you're skim-reading because all this bold type looks boring, _**_I LOVE YOU_**_. hopefully that'll stand out and i'll speak to some of you soon i hope? :D sorry if you got really excited seeing that this chapter was 2000something words and it's all me talking crap!_**

**Disclaimer: i just realised how much i hate disclaimers. but still. for the sake of continuity, i own nothing, JK owns all. **

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five**

SIRIUS' POV

"James? James! Get down here!" I yelled, standing outside the Potter's house. I threw another stone at the window.

"Pads, go away. You'll wake Harry! And what the hell is that?" James finally stuck his head out of the window.

"Lies, Harry and Lily are at mine catching up with Roe. This, my dear friend, is the next big thing for me. I'm telling you." I called up to him.

"Hang on then." James yelled back, closing the window and disappearing. A few seconds later he came running out of the front door.

"Its… beautiful." James stared at it. My baby. My new motorbike. Well, I say new. It's not. Vintage I think, I don't know much about these muggle things. But who needs to, when you're a wizard?

"What is it?" James finally asked.

"It's a motorbike!"

"A…"

"Motorbike. It's a muggle thing, its like a cross between a bicycle and a car. You know what a car is, right?"

"Yes I know what a car is."

"Right. Well here it is." I grinned.

"Where did you get it?"

I tapped the side of my nose. I nicked it off the forecourt of what I suppose must be a motorbike shop. It was by far the oldest one there, but it was black and silver, and had my name written all over it.

"What are you going to do with it then?" James continued with the questions, leaning over to place a hand on the handlebars.

"Do with it? I don't know yet. Play around I suppose, bit of magical adjustments here and there." I shrugged, swinging my leg over and sitting on it.

"Does it fly?" He asked, licking his lips as if considering eating a large slice of cake.

"Fly? No…" I considered for a moment. "But I bet you I can make it fly." I grinned.

"What does Roe think of it?"

"Erm… she doesn't know."

"Ah, I see, I see." James grinned knowingly.

"No, no, not like that, it's not a _secret _or anything." I said hastily.

"Really?"

"No."

"Well let's go show her then. I'd love to see her reaction." James grinned.

"Her reaction? What do you mean?"

"Well… Lily would go mental if I came home with something like this." He said, his grin getting wider.

"Roe wouldn't…" I said, but my grip tightened on the handlebars nervously.

"We'll see." James said, "Now show me how this thing works." He made like he was going to climb on the back.

"Oh no. HELL no. That's unacceptable." I pushed him away.

"What?" James frowned.

"Prongs, this is my badass motorbike, I don't give other guys a ride on it." I shook my head in mock disgust.

"Fine. We'll Apparate then." James said, grabbing my ear painfully, and we Disapparated.

"Little warning mate." I grumbled, almost losing my balance and toppling over on the bike.

"Anytime." He grinned.

"Lily, Rooooe!" James yelled, looking up at our floor.

"Roe!" I joined in. Soon two faces appeared at the window.

"Harry's asleep, sshh!" Lily told us off.

"What in the name of Merlin's knickers is that?" I heard Roe say to Lily.

"Do you like it? It's Pads' motorbike! He says it's badass." James yelled loudly. I felt sorry for the neighbours all of a sudden.

"Does it do anything?" Roe raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, course it does. Doesn't it, Pads?" James turned to me.

"Um, yeah…" I fired up the engine, and it gave out a little bit of smoke before roaring to life. I revved it up a little bit. It sounded brilliant.

"COOL RIGHT?" I yelled over the noise.

"Turn it off!" Roe yelled back.

"Sorry, what?" I switched off the engine.

"I said turn it off." She sighed.

"Oh. Do you like it?" I asked, slightly crestfallen.

"Of course, it's a lovely… uh, thing." Roe smiled, closing the window and disappearing again.

"Well that went annoyingly well." James grumbled.

"Hey!"

"I was hoping she might like… I don't know. Disapprove at least." James frowned.

"Well sorry to disappoint you." I punched his arm.

"Oi." James swung a punch back at me, hitting my arm and knocking me off balance. I stumbled sideways off the bike as it fell to the ground.

"Oh now look what you've done." I complained, looking round to check no one saw, before standing it up again and kicking down the stand.

I put a freezing charm on the wheels so no one could steal it, then shoved James towards the door, stealing once last look at my new favourite toy before I shut the door behind us.

"Loser." James coughed as we walked up the stairs to my apartment.

"Watch it." I said, pushing him into the wall.

"No, _you _watch it." He retorted, shoving me back. "You are so unbelievably…"

"James?" the door opened before either of us reached for it, Lily eyeing James disapprovingly.

"Handsome! Aren't you Sirius. Handsome." James tried to cover up, and reached out and pinched my cheek.

"Gay." I muttered, pushing him in front of me.

"Hey Lily." I greeted her, shutting the door behind us.

"Hi Sirius. So what's with the motorbike then?" she asked. At least Lily knew what it was, she was a muggle-born so understood these muggle things.

"Mid-life crisis. I'm getting old you see." I said, pausing at the mirror on the hall wall, pointing out some invisible wrinkles and grey hairs.

"Oh shush, try having a baby, that'll give you wrinkles and grey hair." Lily frowned.

"Aww Lils, you look just as young as ever." I smiled as we reached the lounge.

"Thanks Sirius." She smiled in return, sitting down on the sofa, next to where little Harry was propped up in Roe's arms. I sat down in my armchair opposite watching. I liked seeing a baby in her arms, but I decided against saying that out loud. Roe didn't like it when I said things like that, though sometimes the blush on her face was worth it.

"What's this I hear about a mid-life crisis?" Roe eventually looked up from Harry's face.

He was getting big now, and plump too. He had little round cheeks and fat fists that reached out and grabbed fingers, clothes and hair and gripped them tight. I'd realized this a few weeks ago, and promptly cut my hair short again for the first time in a while. The pain of getting my hair pulled was not something I enjoyed, even by four-month old Harry.

"The motorbike, all down to my mid-life crisis. As I pointed out to Lily, I'm getting old now. I'm grey and wrinkled, and I can't move like I used to."

"Move?"

"Yeah. You know. _Move." _I stood up from the chair and wiggled my hips a little bit.

"Oh Sirius." Roe shielded Harry's eyes and raised her eyebrows at me.

"See? Everyone used to _love _my moves." I pouted, sitting back down. Lily snorted.

"Lily! I thought you were on my side!" I chucked a pillow her way.

"Hmm…" Lily chucked the pillow back, giving me the disapproving parent look.

"Fine. And I thought I was the one getting old." I fake glared at the oldies and got up again, heading to the kitchen and wiggling my hips as I walked.

I heard James' sarcastic tones from the next room, "I blame Peter. I mean, it's obviously not me or Moony who taught him those _moves._"

"I know you're jealous." I came back into the room silently and leant over the back of James' chair, whispering close to his ear. He nearly fell on the floor.

"Shit Pads, don't do that!" he said, whacking me over the head with another pillow.

"Sissy."

* * *

_**A/N: hope that little chapter made up for my boring A/N! **_

_**-DaizeeG x**_


	47. Chapter 47

**_A/N: Thanks for all the responses after the last chapter, was fantastic to hear from you all :) _**

**_So basically today is the last day of my holiday before it's back to school on monday, which'll will be VERY hectic. I've got no exams first week back, but a lot of Art exam preparation, the three day exam the following week, followed by maths and then study leave. Study leave sounds great, except for the fact I will revising near constantly with exams nearly every other day until half term (another week of studying) and then more exams till June 22nd. I hate GCSEs! haha, but anyway. I bored you with that little explanation of my life for the next two months, just so you know why I'll probably be awful at updating. It's going to be hard to leave this story alone and concentrate on my work, because it's at such a great point right now, but unfortunately I'll have to try my best. _  
**

**_However knowing me, I won't be able to stay away, so you might see me updating reasonably often anyway, and moaning about studying! I'm great at procrastinating ;) _**

**_Anyway. I really love this chapter actually, so I'll let you get on with reading it, and I can't wait to hear what you think about it ;) you'll know what I'm talking about once you've read it all! I did a little girly fangirl scream in my head as I was rereading this to edit it earlier, maybe some of you will too. heehee, I'll stop teasing now, get on and read it! Enjoy xx _**

**_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the cool stuff._**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

"I'm going out to work on the motorbike, love. I'll be back later." I looked up as Sirius bent over and kissed me briefly on the lips. "See you later then." I nodded, looking back down at my book. I heard the door slam moments later. I tucked my legs up on the sofa and shifted slightly so more light from the window reached the pages of my transfiguration book that Auntie McGonagall had owled me.

With everything going on, I'd been awful at keeping in touch with the family, but out of the blue I received a long letter and this book in a parcel from Hogwarts. It had brought tears to my eyes hearing about how she was, news from the rest of the family, and how Hogwarts was these days. I was pleased to hear that Gryffindor was in the lead with House Points, and so was Sirius when I told him.

I wrote back to her promptly, but found that there were things I couldn't tell her. Well, not just her, but anyone. Like Regulus and I, and the Order. Mail could be intercepted, and some things just couldn't be written down. Instead I told her about how Sirius and I were getting on, Sirius' motorbike, baby Harry and baby Neville, Marlene and Caradoc's death and apparent disappearance, how Remus was coping without Janie… when I'd finally signed off and put down my quill, I strangely felt a little bit lighter. I sent the letter straight away with my owl Mouse. I suspect Mouse was pleased to finally have a letter to be delivered, having been out of a job for a long while and spending a lot of time hunting instead.

My eyes refocused on the text in front of me, and I continued to read.

Moments later, there was a knock at the door. I rolled my eyes, getting up to let Sirius back in. I wondered what he'd forgotten.

"What did-" I began as I opened the door, but stopped immediately when I was faced with a rather different set of eyes.

"Regulus!" I grabbed him and pulled him inside, pushing the door shut and throwing my arms around him in one quick movement.

"I thought I'd make a change and use the door." He said breathlessly.

"I thought you were Sirius, he only just left! He didn't see you, did he?"

"No, no. I waited till he left." Reg reassured me. "Where's he going, do we have long?"

"Ages knowing Sirius. Oh Reg." I sighed. It was so good to see him. I let go of him finally.

"In that case, do you have anything planned for the next few hours?" he asked.

"No."

"Good. I have an idea." he smiled briefly, but his eyes lingered on my face.

"What?" I asked, looking in the hallway mirror to try to see what he was looking at.

"I just thought you looked... Particularly tired. That's all. Are you okay?" Regulus watched me from the reflection in the mirror.

"It's been... A long few weeks." I said.

"What's happened?" he asked softly, and I turned away from the mirror.

"Marlene…" I began, but my voice barely came out. I tried again. "Marlene and her family were killed, and Caradoc Dearborn who was with her is still missing. It was awful. Her parents, her little brother, and Marlene, all dead." Reg closed his eyes for a moment. "No one wants to say it, but there's little doubt that Caradoc's dead too. I keep telling myself, this is a war and we are fighting it, and this is just what happens. It's always darkest before the dawn. But... I just..." my voice cracked and became a whisper. "I don't know if we can do this. I don't know if I can."

"I thought the Order had things under control?" he said.

"Control? We're doing our best, but by no means do we have control. We're a glorified neighbourhood watch, and one by one we're being picked off." I sighed, words coming out that I had been fighting for a while now.

"Roe, I may not be on the inside anymore, but when I was, I can tell you this truly, the Order were our biggest opponent. The Order is the only organisation standing against Voldemort's forces."

"So what, we're the last hope?"

"There's always hope." Reg swept a strand of hair off my face.

"I just want this over. So things can go back to how they were."

"We all want that, Roe."

"Well if we all want it, why is the Order the only people trying to do anything about it?"

"Because people are scared. So, so scared. For their children, their families, their lives."

"Well so am I."

"Me too." Regulus said softly. I looked at him, taking in his blue eyes, high cheekbones, jet black hair.

"We're doing everything we can to keep as many people as safe as we can." I said, half to myself, reminding myself of why I signed up for it all. I fought for peace, for an end to this. I would never go quietly, never let so-called _Lord _Voldemort tell me how to live, think, to see myself as superior to muggles.

"Promise me that _you _will stay safe? I don't care about the war, about Voldemort, about any of it. As long as you're safe."

"Reg if we're the last hope, then I need to do what I can, safe or not. You're right."

"I don't want you to put yourself in danger."

"Everyone is in danger."

"Don't make me take you home with me and never let you leave. I will keep you by my side forever if I have to, to keep you out of harms way."

"I'm not going to die." I said defiantly. "We've got too much to look forward too."

"We do. So please…"

"I promise."

"Good." he said, then with a small smile added, "But Roe, if you ever do feel like coming home with me and staying forever..."

"If I do, I know where you live." I stroked a hand across his cheek. Reg smiled. His smile was beautiful; warm-hearted and honest. It made my chest hurt. For a split second I wanted to take his hand and never let go, to stay by his side forever.

"Now... As for today. You sure you're up for it?"

"Of course."

"Good." he said, passing me my coat and offering me his arm. I slipped my coat on and buttoned it up, and looped my arm in his, closing my eyes as we Disapparated.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask where we're going." I heard Regulus say before I opened my eyes.

"I trust you." I said softly, gazing around at where we had arrived.

A strong feeling of déjà vu mixed with nostalgia and longing to go back in time had swept over me. I looked out over the little village, over to the large forest stretching into the distance, the lake sparkling with winter sun, the castle in all it's glory. He had brought me back to the hill where we'd had our first date.

"Thank you." I wrapped my arm around his waist, unable to take my eyes from the magnificent view.

"I thought you'd be pleased." He whispered knowingly. I leant my head on his shoulder.

"I wish I could be back here… Hogwarts I mean."

"I know."

We stood there together for a few minutes, just looking out in silence. Down below us I could see Hogsmeade, and wondered absently if any of the Order were in the Hog's Head. Right know though, I didn't really want to think about that. Any of it.

In the distance I could see a Quidditch game taking place, and imagined I could hear the sounds of the cheering crowd, the commentators excited speech, the thump of a Beater's bat deflecting a Bludger.

Despite the beautifully clear day, the air was cold and the wind was biting.

"Hey." Reg whispered, pulling me closer to the tree, where he shrugged a backpack off his back. He unzipped it and pulled out a few blankets. He laid one on the damp grass and instructed me to sit on it, then laid one over our legs and the other wrapped round our shoulders.

"You came prepared again." I smiled, remembering our picnic last time.

"I did. Food too, though I'm afraid it's just from a muggle convenience store. Showing my face in places like Diagon Alley is not a great idea when I'm on the run." …_from the most dangerous dark wizard in history_… I finished in my head.

"Here." Reg continued, pulling packaged foods from his bag. Pasta, salad, sandwiches, carton drinks…

"Thanks." I picked up a pot of pasta and opened it, fiddling with the strange plastic contraption that I assumed we were supposed to eat with.

"Here, I'll do it." Reg took it out of my hand and unfolded it, clipping a section together and handing me it back, looking more like a fork.

"How did you know how to do that?" I asked, taking a mouthful of pasta with the strange plastic fork thing.

"This is pretty much what I live on these days. Muggle food isn't all as bad as my parents used to say…"

"You should've said, I can bring food to you if you need it. Anything."

"No, no. I'm fine."

"We sat in silence for a little bit longer, eating quietly.

"You know… when this is over. The war and everything. I want to be with you." Reg said. I looked away from the castle in the distance where I'd been searching for my old dorm window in Gryffindor Tower.

"I want to be with you too." I smiled at him, leaning my head on his shoulder and looking back out into the distance.

"Good. Because… there's something I wanted to ask you…" I felt Reg shuffle slightly, and I lifted my head again, looking at him. In his hand he held a little black box. My mind whirled, remembering my birthday on the Astronomy Tower and the locket. But this was more than that, I could feel it.

"Regulus…" I whispered, my heart speeding up.

"Aurora Munro…" He began, his beautiful smile returning with a sparkle in his eyes as he popped open the little box.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

_**A/N: And there we go! Thoughts?**_

_**-DaizeeG x**_


	48. Chapter 48

**_A/N: Hi guys! I'm halfway through my exams at the moment, and though I wasn't planning on updating, I managed a quick mini-chapter :) I can't wait till exams and school are over and I can spend my summer reading, writing, and completely relaxing! This chapter is probably a bit rubbish- I'm totally out of the swing of writing fiction (in exam answering mode!) but hopefully it's alright. Some of you were probably hoping for a bit of fluff following last chapter, so sorry :P enjoy anyway! _  
**

**_Disclaimer: JKR owns all_**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

"Edgar and Dorcas are dead." I barely heard Dumbledore's words. Here we all were again, sat in the Hog's Head and another two people gone, never to sit here with us again.

There were mixed responses around the table. Shock. Disbelief. Anger. Grief.

I couldn't really process it. Edgar and Dorcas, they were two of our best. They weren't just vital parts of the Order, they were our friends. Dorcas wouldn't fuss over us like a mother, Edgar wouldn't contribute his wise words… now they were gone.

How many more would die before this is over?

I breathed slowly and deeply, trying to get a hold on what was going on. As my chest rose and fell, I felt the chain round my neck shift, the delicate ring hanging lightly from it like a pendant. No one knew it was there except for Regulus and I; my invisibility charm had made sure of that. Only I could feel it against my skin, smooth except for the sapphire stone, ringed with tiny diamonds.

When he'd placed it on my finger I'd felt my heart skip a beat. He explained that he decided the deep blue sapphire of his great-great-grandmother Ursula's wedding ring was a perfect match to my eyes; rather than the gaudy emerald ring that was more favoured in his family of Slytherins.

I'd moved my lips to say something, but no words would come out, I'd been speechless. All I could do was pull his chin towards me, hoping my fervent kisses could explain my happiness.

Finally I whispered a 'yes', and his face broke into the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face, and his lips and mine had joined again.

I blinked a few times, watching Dumbledore's grave gaze sweep around the table. Someone lifted their head from their hands to look sadly at Dumbledore, and ask, _how? _I thought it was James, but I couldn't see through the tears filling my eyes; I couldn't really hear anything but my heartbeat loud in my ears. It was like lying underwater and looking up at the sky, a great rippling expanse of just colours.

I forced myself to concentrate on the sounds in the room rather than my own shallow breathing, realizing Dumbledore was beginning to speak again.

"I am now more sure than ever that Voldemort's forces have inside information on the Order's movements. And as I mentioned once before, I can see only one possibility, and that is that one of us here, is a spy. A double agent. Feeding information to the enemy."

I blinked away my tears, watching faces come back into focus, showing looks of fear and worry. No one looked guilty, caught red-handed, or ready to own up. Not one person here looked like they would do such a thing.

"It would be foolish to think the culprit would stand up among us and confess. But whoever it is," he paused, eyeing each and every face. "can let the Dark Lord know that we know what's going on. And that this will not stop us."

"And when we find out who it is, they're done for." Frank spoke up.

"Hear, hear." Sirius murmured from beside me.

When we left the Hog's Head later that night and Sirius and I walked hand in hand across the cobbles, he talked quietly. His words didn't expect a reply, I just listened. He talked of James and Lily and Harry, of Quidditch news he'd heard from Frank, and of gossip he'd heard in Diagon Alley about ex-school colleagues. Everyday things. It was obvious he was avoiding the subject of the war, of death, of unhappiness…

"I bought you something today." he said, changing the subject from the Chudley Cannons.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Only something small but… you remember when we left Hogwarts, and you were going to be a Healer?"

"Mmhmm." I nodded.

"Well… I know you put it all off to help with the Order and after, um, Regulus and everything-" he said quickly and awkwardly.

"Yes, well we've all had to make sacrifices." I said, pretending I didn't hear the bit about Reg.

"Well, we don't know how long this war will last or how it will go, but, I don't want you to abandon your dreams. Not completely anyway. So I got you this book on being a Healer, and according to the shopkeeper it's one of the books on the reading list as preparation before you begin training. It's nothing huge, but you know. I just wanted to do something for you… you know I want you to be happy." Sirius eventually stopped, with a look of 'I'll shut up now' on his face.

"Sirius…" I was about you say he didn't have to, but a part of me was touched that he had.

"It wasn't expensive, don't worry." He said quickly, sensing my hesitation.

"No, no, it's not that. Thank you. It's very thoughtful." I smiled gently. He pulled a book from inside his coat with a burgundy leather cover.

I felt tears come to my eyes. I cried too often these days.

"Thank you." I repeated, trying to make my voice sound strong and hide my brimming eyes. I put me arms around him and let him hold me, and I him.

"I love you." I heard him whisper. Unbeknownst to him, the cool silver engagement ring hung at my chest between us. I said nothing, letting my head rest in the nook below his chin, with no idea what to do or say or how to live anymore.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope that was okay! I'll be back up to standard and updating regularly in less than a month! :D:D hope to hear from some of you! *cough*-review-*cough***_

_**DaizeeG x**_


	49. Chapter 49

**_A/N: i would like to be able to say how i fitted this in to my strict revision/exam timetable, but i honestly don't even remember writing it. not really sure how much i like the way i've written it either, but hey. hope you lot like it. and seriously guys, CHAPTER FORTY-NINE, what? yeah, wasn't expecting it to be this long. it'll probably get to chapter 60 as well if i'm honest. whoahhh. but the ending is drawing closer, and i'm going to try and make that as amazingly dramatic/interesting/blah-de-blah/totally worth the read as i can. hopefully over the summer i can start planning for my next story! but we'll get to that eventually. depends how this one turns out! :) i'll stop rambling now, hope you like the chapter. _**

**_Disclaimer: have i really done this for every one of 49 chapters? bleugh, boring. anyway. JKR owns all the cool stuff, i'm just boring and poor with my little old (and mostly killed off) OCs. _**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

Another Christmas passed. Sirius and I celebrated together with James, Lily and Harry, and we watched Sirius and James coo over him as he tottered around the room, clutching presents in chubby fists, finally tearing open the gift from Sirius and I; a little toy broomstick. They wasted no time in teaching Harry to climb on, and soon he was floating round the room at a much safer speed than I remembered real Quidditch to be, and only a foot or two off the ground. He squealed with delight and Lily and I chuckled, clutching cups of hot chocolate in our hands.

Soon the snow melted away leaving rainy days and chilly nights, and though spring eventually set in, the cold weather never left.

For some weeks the Dark Lord had gone strangely quiet; our sources were coming back with no news, and our patrols went by without event. We were grateful for the peace over Christmas, but ever aware of the continuing mysterious disappearances the Daily Prophet reported. No one was sure whether this was Voldemort retreating, or a lull into a false sense of security; the calm before the storm. Either way, we worked just as hard as ever.

"_Building up his army." _I murmured, scanning the front page of the Daily Prophet. The reporter obviously had the same theory as Dumbledore had announced at the last meeting. I folded the paper and laid it down next to me. I was alone at home since Sirius was out with James fixing up the motorbike again.

The thought of visiting Reg crossed my mind, but I didn't know where he was. His flat had been ransacked a week previously, and I hadn't seen him since he went looking for a new place to stay. We'd almost been able to forget that he was on the run from Voldemort, and this brought that thought viciously back to the forefronts of our minds. I just wanted him to hurry up and contact me. I needed to see him.

The ring still hung invisible round my neck, and my hands found it blindly and slipped it onto my finger. I sighed deeply. I longed to keep it there on my left hand fourth finger forever and ever.

A sound at the window caused me to turn my head to see Mouse tapping his beak on the glass. I pulled the ring off and hurried over and opened the window, seeing the large letter in his claws and worrying about how stable he was on the little window ledge. He flew inside and dropped the letter on the table, then perched on top of the bookcase.

I closed the window again and grabbed the letter off the table, sitting back down on the sofa before opening it. I realized disappointedly that I didn't recognize the handwriting on the front, half hoping for a message from Reg. I opened the envelope curiously anyway, and a wad of photographs fell into my lap along with a folded letter.

I opened it, beginning to read.

_Dear Aurora._

_I hope you're well. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to contact you, but Jane's death hit myself and her father hard, as I'm sure it did you. I feel awful not writing sooner. I have been so wrapped up in my own grief that I forgot about everyone else grieving for her too. I want you to know that you can come visit any time you want, and please do tell Lily the same. Jane loved you two girls, and I was always fond of you both too. I don't see Remus much these days, and I wonder if he finds it hard coming to our house, knowing Jane isn't here. Jonathan and I don't blame him of course, everyone copes in different ways. But it's been almost two years now since she left us, and admittedly it has taken me this long just to start sorting her belongings. Most things I'm keeping, some I'll hold on to for Remus when he's ready. But I found these photographs that I thought belonged with you – her best friend. Treasure your memories, Aurora._

_Yours sincerely, Rosalyn Warrick._

I dropped the letter into my lap and picked up the photographs, a lump rising in my throat. Smiling out from the first photograph was Janie and I, my arm slung across her shoulder, her hair blowing across her face as she pushed it to one side with a silent giggle. The next was a photo of Peter asleep in the Gryffindor Common Room, Sirius carefully drawing a moustache and bushy eyebrows onto his face. And the next was in our dormitory, Marlene, Janie, Lily and I huddled on the bed grinning, the edge of the bedside table the camera was rested on in the corner of the photo.

I shuffled through the rest, feeling tears falling down my cheeks. When I got to the last photo I really began to sob. It was a more recent one, showing Remus and Janie standing together, her head rested on Remus' shoulder, his hand rested gently on her swollen belly.

I choked out a sob, clutching all the photographs and the letter in my hand and Disapparating without another thought.

Reappearing outside the painfully familiar cottage, I banged my palm against the door. The rain was starting, falling in fat droplets on the path. I banged again, swiping away the tears clouding my eyes.

Finally the door opened.

"Aurora? Oh no, are you okay?" Remus put out a hand and pulled me inside. I pushed the photographs into his hand without a word. I watched as he looked at each one, the pain evident on his face. I realized the house had not changed one bit since I'd last visited. And the last time I had visited was the night she was killed…

Remus came to the letter, and I watched his sparkling eyes scan down the page. He bit his lip softly. Janie's coat still hung in the hallway. Her shoes still waited by the front door.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to the photographs. He took a long look before tearing his gaze away, placing them back in my hands gently.

"I still miss her." He said looking at the floor, a tear creeping slowly down his cheek. I put my arms around him and held him tightly as we both cried.

I knew now why Remus didn't visit or spend time with anyone anymore, why he threw everything he had into working for the Order, why he barely even spoke. He was still hurting; still grief-stricken. And this was his way of dealing with it, living in the past, holed up in this house with just his memories for company. Janie's mother was wrong – Remus wasn't staying away from her house and the memory of Janie, Remus was staying in his own house with his own memories every moment he had; the house he had once shared with the pregnant love of his life.

I felt sick, knowing he'd been going through this alone. Why hadn't we done more to support him? I promised myself there and then that I would pull him out of this depression that had taken him over. He needed to find himself again; we all needed the old Remus back.

* * *

_**A/N: i just lost the '/' key for a few seconds. whoops. aww, poor Remus. i really love him. i might do a story centred around him a little bit more one day. he has a really tough life :( anyway, let me know what you thought of all that! i'm loving getting reviews again, i really miss your messages when i'm on fanfic breaks! **_

_**love you all - DaizeeG x**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**A/N: Okay, I didn't think I'd be back this soon, but oh well. Here's another chapter, and wow, chapter 50 it is. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: JKR owns all the cool bits that you will recognise from the HP series.**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifty**

"Pass the peas Pads." James asked, shoveling food onto his plate. Lily rolled her eyes, holding out a piece of carrot for Harry to take into his little fists and suck on with toothless gums.

"Jeez James, it's coming round the table. Give Moony a chance!" Sirius said, passing the bowl of peas to Remus who just chuckled.

Lily and James' little dining room was overcrowded in just the right way. The Marauders were all together; Peter, James, Remus and Sirius, and Lily and I along with little Harry were crammed at the little table too. It felt like Christmas or something, where there are never enough chairs to go around, and everyone is bickering light-heartedly, and the feeling of contentment warms everyone's full stomachs.

An open window let a cool breeze roll into the room, carrying a heady scent of flowers from the cottage garden. The room was lit with summery evening light, but outside it was not warm like a day at the end of August should have been.

The guys had not commented on Remus' gradual return to the group over the last few months, but they were obviously all pleased to see him back where he belongs with a familiar old smile slipping onto his face more and more often. It gave me more than just a feeling of satisfaction knowing I was helping Remus get back to himself again, but also a feeling of rightness. Us all together again. With Janie gone, this was how it needed to be. We needed to stick together; our circle of friendship and of trust.

James cheered sarcastically when the bowl of peas finally reached his end of the table.

"Sorry Pete, needs must." He smirked, tipping the last of the peas onto his plate.

"James!" Lily scolded, waving her wand and directing half the peas back into the empty bowl which had been handed to a disappointed looking Peter.

"Sorry Peter." Lily smiled, and he nodded back politely. James just frowned at his plate.

"Rarely see you about these days, Wormy." Sirius said, gesturing with his fork and a mouthful of food.

"Yeah. You know what it's like. Order and stuff. Me and Remus are out on patrol a lot and things." Peter said, glancing between Remus and Sirius.

"Good on you. It's guys with devotion like you that'll win this war for us." Sirius said. Peter coloured slightly and his eyes watered as he tried to speak around a mouthful of potato. He ended up just nodding gratefully as Sirius turned the conversation away from him.

"Great food Lils." I said, nudging her slightly.

"You're welcome. I love cooking for all of you, you don't complain half as much as James does!" She laughed, alternating between feeding Harry and grabbing quick mouthfuls of her own food.

"I don't complain!" James said, his knife and fork not stopping their frantic movement between his plate and mouth. Lily just looked at him for a moment, and James' cutlery slowed.

"Okay… only a little bit though. Constructive criticism? Because I love you so much. Because I'm a growing boy who needs good food."

Remus and Sirius both held back barely contained laughter at James' innocent face.

"James, you are not a growing boy, you are a father. _Harry _is a growing boy." Lily said, suppressing a little laugh of her own.

"Oh yeah." James frowned sadly. "Can I still have good food though?"

"You get good food!" Lily finally laughed, flicking a carrot at James from Harry's plate. Harry giggled delightedly, and picked up a handful of mashed potato and threw it in James' direction.

Soon we were all laughing at Harry's delight in throwing food at his father, and I covered the top of my glass of Butterbeer as food began to fly down my end of the table.

"Good we're all so grown-up now, isn't it." I remarked to Lily with a laugh.

"Yes, _so _grown-up!" she replied with a grin.

Later when dinner was finished and Harry was asleep in his cot, we 'adults' were gathered in the garden, drinks in hand, little candles placed on the garden table to fight the darkening sky.

"It was good of Gideon and Fabian to take your shift tonight." Remus said to Sirius and I.

"It was. I'm glad we're all here together. It's been a while." I smiled in response. Sirius nodded.

"To us." He grinned, raising his Butterbeer that was already nearly empty.

"To us." The table chorused.

"And to the end of this damned war." James added.

"To the end of this damned war." Came the reply, and a there were a few smiles and laughs as glasses clinked.

"Oh, I have news." Remus said after a few moments.

"News?"

"Yes! Rather odd news too; you'd never guess. _Severus Snape _has been hired by Dumbledore. To _teach_. He's going to be Potions Master."

There was a few moments of silence, and I watched Lily's reaction at the mention of a very old friend who had caused her some pain at Hogwarts. But however she felt she hid it. The short silence was broken by a snort.

"Snivellus is going to be a professor? Now I've heard it all." James said with a smirk.

"I'm serious, he's starting next month. Or should I say, in two weeks."

"Merlin help those poor children." Sirius joked.

"Yes indeed." I agreed, imagining Snape towering above a group of First Years, glaring icily at them.

"What was Dumbledore thinking? I mean, Snape's not exactly teacher material is he?" Sirius said.

"I don't know." Remus shook his head.

"Snape is really good at Potions." Peter piped up.

"He was I suppose… but teaching it?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Well what else is he going to do? He's not exactly going to go work at the Ministry is he." Lily said.

"Good point. Snape for Minister of Magic! Can you imagine that?" James laughed.

"Merlin no." Remus said, sipping from his glass.

"Me neither." Sirius shook his head looking both amused and disturbed.

"Just as long as Harry never has him as a teacher!" James said, and Sirius mock shuddered.

"Poor child." I shook my head with a smile, glancing up at Harry's window then at Lily who was staring absently into space, her hands twisted together in her lap.

* * *

_**A/N: I actually found it really hard to write today, because I'm already in the mindset of planning my next story. Have finally decided, it's not going to be a continuation of this one, (though I am leaving myself with that option for the future if i want to ... like the odd oneshot or something, or even a full-blown sequel) but i've decided to leave the Marauder's era behind for now, and explore the future generation of the Weasley, Potter and Malfoy kids. I especially want to focus on Scorpius Malfoy. It'll probably be another dark/angsty/whatever story like this one, but we'll see. I don't know whether i'll follow the usual Rose/Scorpius pairing or not - i probably will. But i've been super-inspired by a couple of Scorpius stories I've read, especially ones by WrittenAnonymous, i absolutely love her stories. Read them if you haven't already, seriously. **_

_**But anyway, back on subject. I made myself write this today so i could get even closer to the ending that i'm totally looking forward to writing, so by the summer i can completely concentrate on planning and beginning my next story, yay! **_

_**hope you all enjoyed the chapter! feedback welcome ;) and any opinions on my ideas for my next story are DEFINITELY welcome too! will you read it? interested in a Scorpius fic? any ideas you think i might like? etc etc? do let me know what you all think! and if you've read any of WrittenAnonymous's stories too, feel free to fangirl with me over her dreamy representation of Scorpius. (Sorry Reg and Sirius, love you two too) **_

_**Oh oh, and one more thing. Anyone tried out the new image thingy on here? like having covers for your stories? Intriguing. i'll have to check it out soon.**_

_**Anyway. I'm rambling. See ya! **_

_**-DaizeeG **_

_**;D**_

_**x**_


	51. Chapter 51

**_A/N: Okay, so you might recognise bits of this chapter, as it is partly the one i took down a few weeks ago so i could write more in the time space between...it's not exactly the same as what you've already read, as obviously things changed between then and now, like certain characters were no longer alive for example. also, i've added a lot - so it's not a boring chapter where nothing you don't already know is happening. ...yeah that was a really bad explanation, but hey, read it and you might see what i mean. :) _  
**

**_Disclaimer: JKR owns everything cool. i dont. :(_**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-One**

SIRIUS' POV

"Roe! Wake up!" I leant over her sleeping form, shaking her shoulder gently.

"What?" she sat up, grabbing her wand off the bedside table, her eyes darting around the room.

"No, no, it's okay." I said, pushing her wand hand to the bed.

"Sorry…" she shook her head.

I smiled, taking in her puffy, sleepy eyes and the faint creases on her cheek from the pillow. Beautiful.

"What time is it?"

"Ten." I told her, pulling back the duvet as encouragement.

"Ten?"

"I let you sleep in, you needed it."

She opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again.

"There's been an Order meeting called. Apparently it's important." I told her. She sat up reluctantly, blinking her sleepy eyes.

"How important?" She mumbled.

"Important enough for me to wake you up, even though you look a lot cuter when you're sleeping." I grinned.

"Mmm, if you insist." She said, sliding off the bed and darting past me, pulling her clothes off the chair before disappearing into the bathroom.

We arrived at the Hog's Head five minutes later.

"Is that everyone?" Dumbledore asked as we sat down at the table next to Remus.

"Think so." Sirius nodded, glancing around the table.

"So what's happened?" Fabian turned to Dumbledore.

"I'll keep this short. Lily, James. You're in danger."

James and Lily looked at each other.

"Albus, we're always in danger. This is a war…" James nodded slowly.

I looked at Dumbledore in confusion.

"It's more than that. I have reason to believe that Voldemort is after you in particular. Or rather, Harry."

"Harry?" Lily exclaimed. The mood in the room changed dramatically.

"What does Voldemort want with Harry?" James demanded, his hands suddenly in fists.

"Voldemort has reason to believe that Harry is… a danger to him."

"A danger?" I raised my eyebrows.

"He's a baby!" Prongs growled.

"I know James." Dumbledore said calmly, "But whatever we may think, this puts your family in an extraordinary amount of danger."

"Well what are we going to do about it?" I asked.

"I suggest the Potters go into hiding." Dumbledore said, addressing the whole room more widely. The rest of the table stayed silent, watching and listening.

"Hiding? And how is that going to work?" James said impatiently.

"The Fidelius Charm." Dumbledore said. I glanced around the room, wondering if anyone else had no idea what it was. Even Roe seemed to have no idea what it was. The only face that didn't look confused was Remus'. He reads too much, I suppose.

"What is the Fidelius Charm?" James asked, fighting the fear and impatience in his voice. On the table he gripped Lily's hand tightly. I felt sick to my stomach, I couldn't begin to imagine how they must be feeling.

"We will find you somewhere new to live. No one will know where you are, except for a select few. You're new home will be hidden to all eyes except those who know it is there, and that is the magic of the Fidelius Charm. All you need to do is choose your Secret Keeper, and I can have the rest arranged for you by the end of the day."

Roe's hand was held over her mouth. A tear ran down Lily's face.

"We'll keep you safe." Dumbledore promised, his blue-eyed gaze unwavering.

Roe and I followed Frank, Alice, and the others out of the little pub. It was obvious Lily and James would stay behind to discuss details with Dumbledore, so we left them to it. They needed answers a hell of a lot more than we did.

Outside the sky was grey and a drizzle of rain was falling. The little Hogsmeade lane was empty except for us. The Order of the Phoenix. Our footsteps echoed on the cobbles.

"We've got to get back to Neville." Alice smiled, turning to say goodbye.

"Alice's mother is looking after him." Frank added, slipping his hand into Alice's. The couple were so cute it made me feel both ill and jealous at the same time. But right now I was too distracted to be jealous. The Potters in danger… baby Harry. It couldn't be right.

"We'll see you around then." Roe smiled as the couple began to leave. I heard the crack of Disapparation but the couple remained in front of me. I locked eyes with Frank for a split second, his eyes widened as he pulled out his wand. In an instant my own was in my hand and I whipped round.

At least seven Death Eaters were striding towards us, wands outstretched. Thinking fast I shot a spell at the closest, hearing Roe yelling a spell, a jet of light streaming past my head from a wand behind me.

Three fell to the floor within seconds, another was launched backwards and hit a building. A fifth seemed to explode before our eyes with a wave of Remus' wand. For a second we were doing okay. I stepped in front of Roe and Gideon and Fabian surged forward, wands outstretched. I shot another spell, and a jet of light from Gideon hit the last remaining hooded figure.

There was a collective sigh of relief in which Gideon turned round to give his brother a grin. I watched the look of triumph and humour pass between the two, before the smile froze on Gideon's face. He hadn't noticed a second wave of Death Eater's appearing in the street, and we just weren't fast enough.

Gideon fell to his knees, then forward to hit the cobbles with a muffled thud. The was a moment of horrific silence.

"Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! AVADA KEDRAVA!" Fabian yelled, his face contorted with anger, tears spilling down his face. For a split second Regulus' death came rushing back to me. Another man has lost his brother. Fabian's wand was clenched in a white-knuckled fist and shot green jets haphazardly around the narrow street. Windows smashed, and two Death Eaters joined Gideon on the cold floor.

I banished unnecessary thoughts, and raised my wand arm higher. Spinning around at a yell from the pub door, Lily, James and Dumbledore emerged, wands at the ready. Spells flew left, right and centre, but even with the addition of three more wizards, we were heavily outnumbered. Death Eaters continued to appear, replacing thrice-fold every one we killed.

Time was moving too fast. I found myself locked in a duel with a short, stout man, his hood falling back to reveal ugly, scarred features. Concentrating, I was only partially aware of Roe battling at my side, a shriek from Alice, and angry yells and grunts from Fabian who continued to throw Unforgivables while the rest of us stuck to stunning, hexes, and slightly more legal ways to kill.

I finally got past the ugly man's defenses and he hit the floor, clearing the way for another Death Eater to come my way. Just three spells in, the Death Eater fell, his concentration broken by something to my right. Clear for a few seconds, I looked over. I wasn't the only one who had stopped to look; both sides stared at a different black-clothed figure who had appeared in the little street.

My whole body went cold when I realized who it was. It was _him. _

A thin, white hand protruded from his loose sleeves, almost feminine in it's smooth movements. His wand was almost as pale as him, like it was carved from bone.

"You!" James growled, his wand raised threateningly. Lily held his wrist in restraint.

"Avada Keda-" I saw in slow motion Fabian rush forward, wand held vengefully as he tried to end it all. But with a lazy flick of Voldemort's wand and not even a sideward glance, Fabian fell to the floor with a jet of green light, only feet from his brother's body.

"No." Lily gasped breathlessly. James slipped his wrist from her grasp to clutch her hand.

"Every drop of Wizard blood spilt is a great loss." He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named finally spoke, gazing round dangerously at us all. The Death Eaters looked almost smug as the Order of the Phoenix shrank together in a protective group.

"It doesn't have to be this way. You could all…_ join me._" He spoke slowly, smiling evilly.

"Never!" Benjy Fenwick cried out from right beside me. He was the next to fall to the floor. I felt the power of the spell as it hit him forcefully in the chest. I fixed my eyes on the Death Eater responsible, memorizing his face. He would pay for this; they all would. I pushed Roe behind me slightly, begging her with my eyes to stay quiet. I could see the tears brimming as she eyed the scatter of bodies on the floor.

The Dark Lord paced, his eyes tracing over each one of us.

"Now, now Tom. Not like you to waste time over foolish questions." Dumbledore spoke like he was talking to a misbehaving First Year. Voldemort's face grew angry.

"Of course, I must have forgotten. The Order of the Phoenix. Albus Dumbledore's own personal little army. Well where are you all? Is this it?" He hid his anger with a mocking laugh.

Dumbledore's answer was a flash of light from his wand. Caught off guard, Voldemort stumbled backwards. The shock passed over his face for less than a second before he recovered, and flourished his own wand. Dumbledore pushed Lily and James away from him, stepping forward bravely and blocking the attack with a mere flick.

Seizing my opportunity I spun back to the Death Eater who had killed Fabian and fired a spell that had him thrown backwards into a building and slump to the floor limply. Satisfied, I realized the others had followed my lead, and we were thrown back into battle once more, taking up to three Death Eaters each at any one time while Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort battled fiercely.

The whole street was blazing with magical energy and the fading sky was alight with streams of bright light, the spells like meteorites.

Minutes, or maybe it was hours later when we finally seemed to be making a breakthrough. Sweat prickled my brow, as I finished off another hooded figure. Yes, we were the Order of the Phoenix, and yes, we damn were putting up a fight.

There was a roar of anger and I saw from the corner of my eye Voldemort's wand flicking and waving ferociously as he fought, while Dumbledore looked pleasantly entertained. With another flick of the Dark Lord's wand, a building behind us came crashing down. I grabbed Roe by the shoulder and pulled her away, bricks and masonry raining down. The sound was deafening, and I felt myself hit the floor, my head jarring painfully against the cobbles before everything went black.

* * *

_**A/N: woo, a bit of action for you all? i was dreading writing this bit, because i wanted it to be just right. writing someone like Voldemort, and Dumbledore fighting, and all the emotion and action involved, i didn't want it to seem... wrong if that makes sense? probably doesn't. i just wanted all the action and the emotion to be genuine rather than annoyingly dramatic and fiction-y. ...i think it went okay anyway!:S**_

_**and sorry, cliff hanger there. haven't done one of those in a while ;) but it's quite a long chapter already so i needed to end it somewhere, and a good cliff hanger is sometimes necessary right? **_

_**there's a lot packed into this chapter, and as you can all probably guess, it's getting close to that Halloween night when Voldie pays the Potters a visit. dun dun dunnnnn.**_

_**make sure all you cool readers review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, and maybe i'll write the next one quicker ;) **_

_**love to you all :)**_

**_-DaizeeG_**


	52. Chapter 52

_**A/N: hiiii guyssss, just another little chapter here for you all ;D**  
_

_**Disclaimer: JKR owns all the cool bits blah blah blah**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

SIRIUS' POV

I wasn't sure how long I'd been out cold for, but when I opened my eyes again Roe was struggling to get up next to me, and dust was still settling. Before I even tried to sit up I scanned for danger or threats, but it looked like Voldemort and the remaining Death Eaters had cleared off. Around us all I could see was rubble and dust.

"Shit…" I muttered, turning onto my back then sitting up slowly. My head felt like it had cracked open.

"Sirius? Your head…" Roe eyes widened. Her face was paler than ever and her clothes and hair were powdered with grey dust.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Are you hurt?" I asked. She was my only concern right now.

"I'm okay. He… he went. He left… We beat him?" Roe was hesitant in our victory.

"We did. But just for now." I said grimacing.

"Alice! Alice?" Frank yelled, then I heard James' voice calling, "Sirius? Aurora?"

"Over here mate." I yelled back, my shout causing my head to spin. "Oh…" I mumbled, feeling the need to lie back down again.

"Sirius, you're not okay." Roe worried, shuffling closer on her knees and lifting a shaking hand to my forehead. James came into view with Lily and Frank in tow.

"Shit Pads, you look rough." James pointed out, looking down at me. I just glanced at him.

"Alice! Have you guys seen Alice?" Frank was frantic.

"She was near me before the building exploded! Over here…" Frank followed Roe to a particularly large pile of rubble. I felt sick.

"Alice? Alice!" I heard them calling her name while they pulled at the piles of brick. I wanted to get up, help them, but my head throbbed too much to allow it.

"I'm here." I heard Alice's voice.

"Oh thank Merlin." Frank gasped as Alice came into view, walking with Peter towards us.

"I was looking for you, Frank!" she exclaimed, rushing forward to grab onto him. Peter stood back looking awkward as Frank and Alice embraced, Frank's left arm held out awkwardly.

"Dumbledore? Remus? They're okay… right?" I asked as I lifted a hand to my head. I cringed as my fingers turned sticky and hot, scarlet with blood.

"Remus is… okay. Dumbledore had to take him straight to St Mungo's." Lily said quietly.

"Oh no… oh no." Roe whispered.

"Now we're all… found," James said, "We need to get there too. Padfoot you obviously need medical attention. Frank looks like he's broken his wrist, and the rest of us will probably need checking out too."

"I for one could do with a Firewhiskey…" Frank muttered.

"Firewhiskies all round I think." Roe smiled weakly.

"Right. See you all there then. Everyone ready? Oh Aurora, take Sirius by side-along would you? He looks a bit out of it." James looked back down at me on the floor and I tried to make a face at him but just couldn't find it in me.

"Okay James." Roe nodded, grasping my hand. Frank and Alice disappeared first, then Peter, then I felt Roe and I Disapparate.

"You alright? Sirius?" We'd appeared in St Mungo's and I was still sat on the floor like an idiot. I tried to stand up with Roe holding tight to my arm for support, but it was obvious that if I collapsed she would have little chance of stopping me hit the floor.

The others must have already been hurried off to wards, or Apparated to a different part of the hospital. My head hurt too much to stick with a train of thought for very long.

"I'm okay." I assured her, holding out my other arm to steady myself on the wall. A wheelchair and a male Healer appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and I was helped into the chair. Roe kept a hand on my shoulder as the Healer wheeled us to a cubicle, asking about what had happened conversationally while we walked.

"Run in with some Death Eaters." Roe said shortly, not wanting to give away much detail.

"Oh I see." The man didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Were you with that other guy?" he asked.

"Remus Lupin?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Is he okay?" I asked hurriedly. We'd stopped at a cubicle and the Healer pulled back the curtain to wheel me in.

"He will be, yes." He nodded, taking my arm and helping me get up and onto the bed. Roe finally stood back, watching me with concern from the end of the bed.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"No, you need to stay here for now." He said. I mentally cursed myself for getting injured.

"Roe, will you go see him for me?" I said after a few moments of thought.

"What about you…?"

"It's okay, I'll be fine. Just find out how he is for me? Please?"

The Healer had snapped on a pair of gloves and begun to examine my head. I suppressed a wince.

"He's in the ward down the corridor and turn left, then on the right." He told Roe, looking at her in a way I wasn't sure I liked.

"Okay… I won't be long though, I'll come straight back." She promised still not looking convinced about leaving me as she backed out of the cubicle. I felt slightly better when she barely glanced at the Healer.

"So… I'm guessing that's your girlfriend?" he tried to make conversation as he prodded at my head.

"Yeah, she is."

"Pretty." He commented.

"I know." I replied shortly.

"Is this brick or something?" he changed the subject promptly, dropping something into a little metal bowl with his tweezers.

"Yeah. A shop got blown up behind us."

"Oh. Death Eaters huh. I for one will be glad when this is all over." he muttered, concentrating carefully on my head.

"Won't we all." I agreed, glad when he didn't reply. Small talk wasn't my thing. I wondered if Roe had got to Remus yet.

The Healer eventually finished poking me with his sharp little tweezers, and cleaned and bandaged my head and left. I let myself lie back on the pillows while I waited for Roe to return…

I woke with a jolt, shocked to realize I'd fallen asleep.

"Hey." Roe smiled from a chair next to the bed. She looked so tired.

"Remus, is he okay?" I asked immediately.

"He's fine. His leg was crushed by a particularly large piece of that building which was quite bad, but apart from that he's okay. Cuts and bruises. He's sleeping now while his bones heal and regrow, and will probably be okay to go home tomorrow afternoon. Some of the others have gone home to sleep, some to patrol. James is staying with Remus while Lily goes home for Harry. Dumbledore had to get back to Hogwarts. He said he'd be back tomorrow to see how everyone is." She explained, scooting the chair closer.

"Oh good." I sighed in relief.

"Are _you _okay?" Roe asked, taking hold of my hand.

"Me? Of course." I nodded, hoping that wasn't too unbelievable with the large bandage currently wrapped around my head.

"Good." She smiled, leaning her head wearily on my arm. "You might as well sleep, it's 3am…" she whispered, her eyes drooping shut.

"Yeah, get some rest." I nodded, watching her eyes close and her fall asleep in moments, and it wasn't long before I drifted off too.

* * *

_**A/N: n'aww. yeah, Remus and Sirius are okay. :) not feeling particularly talkative, so yeah, review and let me know what you think :) **_

_**x**_


	53. Chapter 53

**_A/N: hi everyone! sorry, i thought i would be updating sooner than this! the last few weeks have been the craziest ever... gigs, my 16th birthday, first boyfriend, first kiss, work, reading, seeing friends and all the rest of it, gosh. i got a new camera so have been going all photographer mad, and i also had a patch where i was really uninspired writing-wise, i dont know why. its been crazy. but hey, i'm back now anyway, and its summer! (no one told the english weather that though...) _****_hope everyones gooood, im sure a lot of you are on summer break too now, if not, its probably not too long now for you :) i'm planning my own little harry potter marathon this summer... i want to try and watch as many of the films in a row as i can manage! i dont know if any of my friends will join me though, none of them love hp like i do :(_**

**_anyway, enjoy the chapter! _**

**_Disclaimer: I own zilch~_**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Three**

"I worry about you so much…" Reg whispered, leaning over my shoulder, his lips tickling my cheek.

"I'm fine. Not even a scratch." I replied, turning round to face him. Sirius had been out of hospital just hours and had already gone off to find James. Not that I minded however, I was forever waiting for opportunities to visit Reg, however brief the visits might be. Apart from that, there was still important matters Sirius and James needed to discus regarding the Potters' hiding…

I'd explained to Regulus what had happened the other night, the fighting, Voldemort's appearance and all the deaths, after I let slip that I'd spent the night at St Mungo's.

"I know… but what about next time…?" he worried. I leant my head on his chest and put my arms around his waist.

"Stop worrying." I said, almost smiling. He didn't say anything else, but his bottom lip stuck out defiantly. I reassured him, but of course it couldn't be easy for him stuck here alone while I was doing goodness knows what and getting into trouble left right and centre.

"Since I'm with you… I suppose I could put this on…" I said, changing the subject and pulling my wand from my pocket to remove the Invisibility charm I'd placed on the chain around my neck.

Regulus' hands moved to the back of my neck, unclipping the now visible chain and letting the ring slide off and fall into his palm.

"May I?" he smiled, his worry melting from his face.

"Go ahead." I put out my left hand and let him slip the ring onto my finger.

"Perfect." He commented, placing a light kiss on the back of my hand. We both admired the beautiful ring for a few moments. Not long and I would be able to wear this every day and never have to hide it again.

"Reg… do you remember that locket you gave me?" I asked, the feeling of his fingers clasping a chain round my neck stirring old memories.

"Mm, yeah." He answered, still looking down at the beautiful ring and now our entwined fingers.

"I lost it… that day in the Hospital Wing… I looked for it for days, but I never found it. I'm sorry. I never got a chance to tell you… I felt awful about it though." I admitted looking down at the ring too, not wanting to catch his eye. He didn't say anything for a few long moments.

"Err…" he mumbled. I looked up eventually and was surprised to see he had the same expression of guilt as I must've done.

"What is it?" I asked softly, feeling more than a little confused.

"I took it… that day when I left you…" he said. I stayed quiet as he continued.

"I needed something – a part of you and of us – that I could take with me. It was spur of the moment really… I just grabbed it from the table next to your bed before I left. I wore it everyday after that…"

"Oh…" I said. I wasn't sure what to say. I certainly didn't feel guilty anymore, but I was still a little confused. "I haven't seen you wear it?"

"I don't have it anymore." He said quietly, looking away.

"What? Why?"

"It doesn't matter anyway. I'll get you another one." He said briskly with a smile, stepping backwards.

"Reg…?" I held his wrist as he tried to walk away. He stood still for a second, looking at the floor before he turned to face me again.

"I… when I left the Death Eaters there was a few things I did that I hoped might weaken Voldemort…" Reg began, then finished shortly. "I lost it then."

"Okay… never mind." I said, then shrugged. "This ring is a lot better anyway." I added, and he cracked a small smile.

"Damn right it is." he moved close to me once again and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

* * *

SIRIUS' POV

The Potter's cottage was in an uproar. Boxes and bags were hurriedly being filled with their possessions. Alice was in the kitchen, shoving tins and jars into an empty laundry basket while Remus Apparated backwards and forwards with armfuls of boxes he was depositing at the new house.

Peter was in the living room ferrying the sofas and large furniture, which did seem like a job slightly too big for the little guy, but he insisted on helping. Lily was in the next room packing Harry's stuff more quietly than the rest of us while he slept soundly in his cot, and James and I were piling the last of their clothes into sacks and bags.

"Dumbledore wasn't lying when he said he'd sort you somewhere fast." I commented, nodding my head towards the last drawer I hadn't emptied – Lily's underwear drawer. No way was I going there. James rolled across the bed and took over.

"I know. It's a nice place too apparently. Lily went down there to check it out, but I haven't seen it yet. Nice little cottage in Godric's Hollow." James said, and I moved another full bag to the door, ready to be transported.

"That's good. Us lot'll be over to visit you just as much as ever."

"Please do! Someone will have to bring us news of the outside world, since we're not allowed out and about." James frowned, shutting the last drawer and closing the wardrobe.

"Course we will mate."

"You won't get rid of us, Sirius especially." Remus appeared at the bedroom door with a smirk on his face.

"Lucky us." James grinned.

"We're done downstairs anyway. Just these rooms up here to do. How's in here going?" Remus asked. Peter loitered in the doorway just behind him.

"Almost finished. All that lot is ready to go." I said, nodding towards the pile of bags and boxes at the foot of the bed.

"Cheers guys." James added as Peter and Remus grabbed onto as many things as they could and prepared to Disapparate.

"S'alright." We heard from Peter's direction before they both disappeared with a crack.

"Shall we give them a hand? It's about time you saw your new house anyway." I grinned. James nodded and we both Disapparated.

We appeared outside a stone cottage with a rickety gate and a narrow garden path. The front door was open as Remus and Peter heaved their armfuls of stuff into the house.

"Well it's… quaint." James commented, pushing open the gate and heading inside.

"It's bigger than your other house." I said, "And it's got a nice garden…"

"It'll do I suppose." James shrugged, stepping through the front door and peering around. Despite him and Lily not being there, the house was buzzing. Frank was carrying one end of the sofa into what must be the living room, and through a door Alice could be seen unpacking the baskets of jars and tins into cupboards. Remus and Peter's heavy footsteps could be heard heading up the stairs.

"Honey I'm home!" James called out to no one in particular. I looked at him strangely.

"Just practicing. I think this house'll do fine." He nodded approvingly, looking around.

"Right…" I said, not sure whether to laugh at him or not.

"Let's check out upstairs…" James said, bounding up the stairs two at a time. I followed after him into the first bedroom where Peter and Remus were setting down all the boxes and bags.

"Two bedrooms, this is the master bedroom, so yours." Remus said. James nodded and went to lean against the windowsill.

"Nice views too…" Peter added. James nodded again, not saying anything.

"It is a nice house, yeah. I need to thank Dumbledore for this. I'm grateful of course, I just wish that this wasn't necessary… why does Voldemort have to pick on _my _son?"

"Who knows." I sighed. We all stood there for a few moments in silence, pondering over the gravity of the Potter's situation.

"Let's get back, Lily will go mental if she thinks I'm slacking off." James said, stepping over a few bags and slapping Remus on the back as he passed.

"Oh. One more thing." James paused at the door. All three of us looked at him.

"I had a thought. Secret Keeper-wise… is Sirius – sorry mate – is Sirius the best idea? I mean everyone knows he's my best friend, isn't it obvious?" he said, keeping his voice low.

"James is right." Remus said slowly, looking at me.

"Oh fine then." I pulled a face.

"Er, I'll do it. No one will suspect me, will they." Peter piped up. We all turned to Peter this time.

"Eurgh, fine, let Wormy do it. He's probably right." I shrugged, leaning against the wall. Remus chucked a bag of clothes at my head.

"Shut up, Pads. Peter's actually on to something here." He said.

"Fine."

"Would you do that Pete?" James asked seriously.

"Of course I would." He nodded fervently.

"Okay… good. Well I suppose I have my Secret Keeper. We'll have to let Dumbledore know, he needs to cast the spell as soon as possible."

"Dumbledore said he'll be here this afternoon." Remus told him.

"Right. Great." James nodded, looking around at the three of us. Four best friends, the Marauders, still watching each other's backs after all these years.

* * *

_**A/N: starting to tie up loose ends and prepare for the end now...dun dun dunnnnn...**_

_**review! ;) **_

_**x**_


	54. Chapter 54

**_A/N:_ hello everyone! wow, fanfiction has been changing a lot recently hasn't it! i usually read fanfic on my iphone, but read one on my laptop the other day and saw the new reviewing system... what does everyone think of that? i kinda like it. it makes it a lot easier to review, and a lot more tempting to write a quick message :P longish chapter from me today, kinda split into two parts. i do that quite a lot, don't i? i might try and stop doing that, i dont think its great. ah well. enjoy! and let me know what you think ;) **

**Disclaimer: i own nothinggggg **

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

After Reg's, I headed straight to the Potter's, looking for Sirius and news on them going into hiding. But when I arrived, the house was dark and through now curtainless windows I could see it was devoid of either people or furniture.

A momentary wave of panic was replaced with guilt realizing they'd already left for their new home and I hadn't been here to help. I stood on the doorstep for a few minutes deliberating. I had no idea where their new place was and wouldn't be able to find it if I tried thanks to Dumbledore's Fidelius Charm.

"Aurora." I spun round at a voice behind me.

"Goodness Peter…" I said breathlessly. He'd made me jump creeping up on me like that.

"Sorry." He flushed slightly. "Er, Sirius sent me to see if you were here. Everyone's at the Potters new place."

"Oh great, thanks Peter." I said. There was a few moments of awkward silence.

"So can you take me there?" I asked.

"Oh yes. Sorry. Yes. Er, here." Peter flushed again, holding out his hand. I took it, feeling his clammy palm dampen my own hand. I cringed slightly, but it was only seconds before we appeared in a little lane and he let go. Surreptitiously wiping my hand on my jeans I followed Peter along the lane a little way. I couldn't see any houses anywhere.

"Where is it, Peter?" I asked, my voice a little too loud in the quiet evening air. It was cold out. I zipped up my jacket.

"Ssh…" he whispered back. He came to a stop and turned to the side, looking into the distance expectantly.

"Peter?" I asked, wondering what he was doing. Weird.

"Come over here." He said quietly. I went and stood beside him and followed his gaze.

"What is it?" I asked, not seeing anything of interest except trees and bushes, hills in the distance, and a scattering of rooftops and chimneys.

"This is where the Potters live." Peter said, a double-tone to his voice. I opened my mouth to voice my doubt, but never got any words out. I blinked. There in front of me was a house of grey stone, a little garden path, a wooden door, light spilling from the windows. I reached out my arm and touched my fingers to the garden gate that was suddenly right in front of me. It literally just… appeared.

"Fidelius Charm." Peter said, and I saw him smirk for the first time ever. He pushed open the gate and motioned for me to follow. I walked up the path after him, shaking my head.

"Magic…" I whispered to myself. Peter laughed as he pushed open the front door. I followed him inside and looked around.

"Roe!" Sirius grinned, appearing out of nowhere and throwing his arms around me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Someone started the party without me." I said, hugging him momentarily before shrugging out of his grip.

"You missed out." Sirius said, leading me into the Potters' new kitchen.

"So sorry guys. I didn't realize you were moving so quick." I said, spotting James and Lily.

"That's okay." Lily smiled, handing me a butterbeer.

"Thanks." I nodded, taking a sip.

"It's a nice place though, Dumbledore did well! The Fidelius Charm, wow… thanks for laughing at me Pete." I said, shaking my head in amusement as Peter sauntered into the room, grabbing a drink off the worktop. He just smiled to himself.

"Wormy got Secret Keeper." Sirius said, sounding slightly bitter.

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows. Sirius sounded like he was talking about a position on a Quidditch team.

"He's a less likely choice than me apparently." He frowned, gulping his drink.

"Well, that is true." I shrugged.

"Take my side why don't you."

"Siriuuuusss." I rolled my eyes, elbowing him. I shared a look with James. At that moment Harry could be heard from upstairs, crying.

"Oh dear." Lily sighed, putting down her drink.

"I'll go Lily?" I offered, standing closest to the door.

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully, and I nodded, wanting an opportunity to see more of the house anyway.

"Hey Harry…" I whispered, finding his door and heading in. His cot was across from the window, and in it he was standing up, his little hands clinging onto to the bars. His face was red and his cheeks damp, and his crying turned to little whimpers when he saw me.

"Oh dear… What's the matter, kiddy?" I cooed, lifting him out of his cot and into my arms. He continued to sniffle.

"Oh goodness me… Tired little boy you are, aren't you… missing all the grown-up fun downstairs. Are they being too noisy?" I chattered to him, rocking him a little and smiling, hoping to cheer him up a little.

"Roar-ra." Harry mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his fist. My name was still a little difficult for him to manage.

"That's better…" I hushed him. He put his head on my shoulder and I continued to rock him gently like I'd seen Lily do before when she was trying to get him to sleep.

"You're a natural." A voice said from the doorway. I turned round slowly, eyebrow raised at Sirius.

"No, you are." He said, stepping in.

I smiled, glancing down at Harry whose eyes were drifting closed. When I replied my voice was a whisper.

"Thank you." I said simply. "He's a lovely boy…" I wondered absently if I'd ever have children. The ring around my neck felt heavy.

"He is." Sirius grabbed a teddy bear from the cot and turned it over in his hands for a few moments, before tucking it into Harry's arms.

I continued to rock Harry for a few minutes until his were completely shut and his breathing had evened out. Gently I leaned over the side of the cot and lowered him to the bed, pulling up the little blanket and placing the teddy bear next to him.

"I think we should head off soon. Peter's already gone, Alice and Frank left before you got here, Remus just left, and I think James and Lily will probably want to get to bed soonish… It's been a long day." Sirius suggested in a whisper as I backed away from the cot, careful not to wake Harry up again.

"Mmm, yes we probably should." I agreed. We headed downstairs and I drained the last of my Butterbeer.

"Did he go down okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, he was fine. Just gave him a little cuddle. He's sound asleep." I smiled. I did enjoy looking after Harry.

"Oh good." Lily smiled.

"We'll head off now I suppose." Sirius interjected, "It's getting late."

"Alright then mate." James nodded.

"We'll be back soon, bringing news of the outside world." I laughed. Lily frowned.

"Please do! This whole hiding thing is going to be hard."

"We will. Honestly." I said, walking over to give my best friend a hug.

"See you soon."

* * *

Sirius and I had stayed true to our word and spent nearly every day hanging out at the Potters'. The house still needed a little work, and we did a lot of cleaning and organizing, putting up curtains and photographs, and tidying the garden so little Harry could play on the grass.

We also brought food from Diagon Alley and copies of the Daily Prophet, and news from the Order and Dumbledore. James took in all the information eagerly. I could see that he was finding it difficult being locked away here where he couldn't help, but he held it back, knowing it was for the safety of his family. I certainly respected James for that.

After another late night and dinner at the Potters', Sirius had fallen into bed beside me and was already snoring. The Potters' situation meant we were spending more time with them than we had ever been able to before, which was nearly all our free time between patrols and meetings. Tonight, Lily and I had insisted the men did the cooking and were surprised by a roast dinner that was actually very good. Sirius insisted they didn't use magic, but he'd never been a brilliant liar.

I stared at the ceiling, not feeling much like sleeping. Sirius continued to snore. I lasted just a few minutes before I came to the conclusion that I wasn't going to get to sleep, not any time soon. I slipped out of bed quietly and grabbed some clothes off the chair in the corner of the bedroom and got dressed. Minutes later I was at Reg's.

I expected to find the little flat in darkness, but in the corner of the room Reg sat on the bed, reading by lamplight.

"Hey." I grinned when he looked up in surprise. I felt myself fill up with warmth just at the sight of him. It had only been three days, but that was too long to not see him.

"Well hello there." He put down his book and hopped off the bed. "What brings you here at this time?" he said, his lips pulling into a small smile as he placed his arms around my waist, pulling us close together.

"You." I raised my eyes to his. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said, tipping my chin up and placing a kiss on my lips.

"I missed you more." I replied, stealing another kiss.

"I disagree, I'm sure I missed you more." He raised his eyebrows very slightly, kissing me again. I smiled against his lips, moving my hand from the small of his back to run through his hair.

"If you insist." I grinned, trailing my hand down to run along his jawline and pull him in for another kiss.

"Oh fine, so you don't miss me?" Reg faked shock and upset, backing away from me. Reg's eyes caught the light and shone. I giggled, following him.

"You _know _I missed you." I said. His smile returned and his hands went back to my waist.

"Good. Because I do really miss you, always." A hint of seriousness crept into Regulus' voice. His lips touched to my neck, covering my skin with little kisses.

"I know." I whispered. I loved him. I wanted him. It was as simple as that. It was him, it always had been him, from the very beginning, from Hogwarts. I wanted to be with him now and forever.

I found the buttons on his shirt and undid them one by one, trailing my fingertips across his warm chest. I could hear my heartbeat throb in my ears.

The kisses on my neck ceased and Regulus looked up into my eyes for a short second, gauging my expression. I slipped his shirt off one shoulder, not breaking his gaze, then his lips crushed to mine, a gentle hand at my back turning me, guiding me to the bed. He knew what I wanted, I knew he wanted it too.

We both ignored his book as it was knocked from the bed, too wrapped up in each other. Somewhere along the way his shirt had fallen to the floor, and I knew mine was heading the same way. It didn't matter in the least bit to me right now. All I wanted was him.

"Are you sure?" Regulus paused for just a moment, his eyes searching yet blazing with desire.

"Yes." I breathed.

* * *

**_A/N: i would appreciate the feedback on this chapter, the whole reg/roe thing, too much? too little? aaand how about peter, whats everyone thinking about him at the moment hmm? let me know:) _**

**_-DaizeeG x_**


	55. Chapter 55

**_A/N: thanks for the positive feedback on the last chapter! :D _****_friday the 13th last week, i just remembered that because the word count on this chapter (before A/N) was 1313 and i was like oohhh... on friday 13th i was standing on a ladder painting a bedroom, and the rung i on collapsed! i was only bruised though, considering the date my injuries could've been worse... so yeah, little anecdote from my life for you. :) _****_hope everyones well anyway, having good summers and all that! **_****_warning** if any of my readers are sensitive to swearing, read with caution. i used a couple in here :P i'm sure most of you are okay with that though, just checking._**

**_enjoy the chapter anyway. i had to rewrite it about three times because i wasn't quite happy with it, but i think its okay now!_**

**_Disclaimer: as with all disclaimers, i am not the owner, JKR owns harry potter. _**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

I'd woken up in his arms before, but this time it was different. I couldn't keep the smile from my face, watching his tired eyes gradually open, crinkling at the corners when he met mine with a matching smile.

"Morning." He murmured. I mumbled a reply, lifting my chin to kiss him.

I could have laid there for hours, listening to the sounds of muggle vehicles passing in the distance and his gentle breathing. But the growing light passing through threadbare curtains dragged me back to earth like a lead weight. I was supposed to be in a different bed, next to a different man.

"I've got to-"

"Leave already?" Reg finished my sentence for me, his arms tightening around me. For a moment I closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of his skin, leaning my head on his chest.

"Yes." I sighed eventually. "But this is it though, I promise. I'll tell him. Soon. I want to be with you." I whispered, keeping my eyes shut tightly like I could pretend it was night again and stay with him. Reg said nothing, but I felt his lips leave a gentle kiss on my forehead.

He sat up after a few minutes, gently sliding my head from his chest to the pillow, and pulling the blanket up around me. I watched him through bleary eyes pulling on his jeans and gathering my clothes into his arms. I sat up myself, holding the blanket to my chest.

"Here…" he said, passing me my clothes. Despite everything that had happened, I still felt a slight unwelcome blush rise to my cheeks as I put on my bra in front of him. He smiled in amusement, helping me pull my shirt over my head and placing yet another gentle kiss on my forehead.

I buttoned up his shirt as he swept my hair back from my face, then he pulled me up from the bed and to my feet.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, meaning more whether I looked like I'd obviously spent the night with another man or not.

"Of course." He replied, zipping up my hoody for me.

"I'll see you soon." I promised, stepping away from him with a goodbye smile and focusing on a mental image of mine and Sirius' flat, before being engulfed by the usual stifling blackness. But when I appeared in the flat, the same blue eyes were in front of me.

"Reg…?" I began in confusion, but he silenced me with a kiss.

"I forgot to tell you…" he whispered, "I love you." His eyes sparkled but he didn't linger, leaving me there in the living room, still seeing his happy smile in front of me. _I love you too, _the voice in my head called after him.

I kicked off my shoes and padded quietly to the bedroom door, meaning to slip into bed and pretend I'd been there all night. And then when Sirius woke up, somehow I would have to broach the subject…

"Roe?" I jumped and spun round, dropping my hand from the doorknob like it'd burnt me. In the doorway to the kitchen stood Sirius, his eyes wide and his face pale. He looked shocked.

"What the fuck did I just see?" Sirius said, "Regulus? He's _dead!_"

I met his eyes in shocked and guilty silence. I dropped my outstretched arm and pushed my hand in my pocket, remembering the glittering engagement ring that I'd left on my finger.

"Is this who you've been seeing?" he said quietly. His stare became accusing as realization dawned on him. I said nothing; my mouth had gone completely dry, I'd lost my ability to speak.

"Well talk to me!" Sirius yelled suddenly, striding into the room. "And don't even try fucking lying to me any more than you already have!"

"I didn't want to lie." I whispered hoarsely, finding my voice, scared by his anger.

"Oh really?" Sirius said sarcastically. His grey eyes were cold and hard like steel. "So why did you let me think my own little brother was dead?"

"I thought he was dead too! At first…" I tried to explain.

"Oh I see, that makes sense. So then what, huh?" His sarcastic anger was painful. I didn't want it to happen like this.

"He found me… He'd faked his death, he's in hiding from the Death Eaters. He left them. I tried to get him to come to the Order so we could protect him, but he couldn't… and he wouldn't let me go with him because it wasn't safe…"

Sirius snorted. "So you thought it was okay just to lay about here with me and play happy families, then sneak off every opportunity to go see your secret lover?"

I winced. I'd never seen Sirius this mad… and hurt.

"Truth hurts, does it?" Sirius growled. His hands were in fists. "Well the truth is, you're a lying bitch! How could you do this? Lying to everyone! The entire Order, Dumbledore, James and Lily, ME for fucksake!"

"Sirius I'm sorry… it wasn't meant to happen like this…" I pleaded. _Don't let it end this way, please._

"Oh really? Did you have it all planned out then?"

"No!"

"I don't believe you. I don't believe anything you say, not anymore." Sirius shook his head, looking at the ceiling then at the floor, but not at me. He rubbed a hand across his forehead.

"Sirius…" I began, but he cut me off before I could say anything.

"Thing is, I love you, I'm actually _stupid enough_ to love you. All this time we've been living together, you've been sharing my bed! All this time… I thought it was my fault, why you didn't kiss me much, why you didn't want to be intimate or have sex. I thought maybe you weren't ready or something, yet all this time you've just been screwing someone else!" He bellowed.

I gasped.

"That is not true!" I yelled back. That wasn't fair.

"Oh really? Well guess what. I don't believe you. You're a liar and a cheat." He virtually spat the words at me. I couldn't believe how this had gone so wrong, I felt sick to my stomach. I had tried my best to make this okay, I tried not to hurt anyone.

"I didn't want to hurt you!" My voice had risen to almost match Sirius, but now he spoke quietly.

"Too late for that, isn't it."

"Sirius please!" I exclaimed, reaching out as if I could touch him.

"No…" he took a step back shaking his head, but then his eyes fixed on my hand. "You're fucking kidding me." He grabbed my hand and yanked me towards him, looking at the ring on my finger. _Oh shit._

"No way. No way…" He pushed my hand away from him and walked to the other side of the room, facing the wall for a moment. I thrust my hand back in my pocket, even though it was too late.

"You're going to marry him." Sirius turned back round, his fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to control himself. "I… I can't believe this."

"Sirius I'm sorry…"

"No you're not! Why can't you stop lying? You were just using me… You took advantage, you know I love you." Sirius swiped at the chest of drawers, sending a lamp crashing to the floor. I stood rooted to the spot.

"Always him getting in my way… and I actually believed you loved me. So stupid."

"I do! I always have done Sirius… it's just I love him more."

"You're a fucking liar, Roe." He hissed, taking one last look at me before striding towards the door. That look told me everything, in his eyes I could see every ounce of pain I'd caused. "Hope you're happy." He said, before he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

_**A/N: whambam, shit hit the fan right there...let me know what you thought.**_

_**x**_


	56. Chapter 56

**_A/N: so yeah, shit went down last chapter! and yes, there's more to come..._  
**

**_Disclaimer: JK owns all the cool bits. :)_**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

I stood rooted to the spot, staring after Sirius. It was only after I'd heard the angry roar of his motorbike fade that I realized my hands were shaking and hot tears were spilling down my cheeks. _What the hell have I done…?_

I walked to the bedroom mechanically, feeling so very detached from my body. I could barely see through tear filled eyes; my hands were shaking too badly to be much use. It all felt out of sorts, wrong. _You've done what you needed to do. It was always going to be hard. Now you can be with Regulus. It's going to get better now._ Repeating this over in my head I urged myself on, my breathing shallow and barely under control as I cried.

I tried to ignore his clothes hanging next to mine. I didn't let myself look at our bed, neatly made so it was impossible to tell that I had spent the night somewhere else. I almost wanted to squeeze my eyes shut and pretend none of it had happened, but I continued to pull clothes from hangers and push them into the bag, like someone else was controlling my body.

I grabbed a few things from the bathroom before I returned to the living room. I picked up the lamp from the floor and placed it on the chest of drawers, straightening the lampshade carefully.

_'I'm actually stupid enough to love you' … 'you're a liar and a cheat!' … 'I hope you're happy.'_

I tried to push them out of my mind, but Sirius' words repeated over and over. I could still see his eyes burning with hurt and anger and betrayal… I took a shuddering deep breath and tried to halt the tears. Next to the lamp was a stack of books, the top one being the Healer book Sirius had bought for me. I picked it up and pushed it in the bag, the very last thing that would fit in.

I took another deep breath and scanned the room for anything I'd forgotten, then I pulled my wand from my back pocket and slipped the ring back on my finger. Momentarily captivated by its beauty as I always was, I stared at it, reminding myself that this pain was worth it to be with the man I loved. I would be back for Sirius, to sort things out once he'd cooled down, but right now I had to walk away.

Inwardly I said goodbye to the flat, knowing that once I left, it would no longer be mine. It would be Sirius', not _ours_. Once again tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I remembered all the happy times – and sad too – that we'd spent here. Together.

Finally I slung my bag over my shoulder, closed my eyes and Disapparated. I appeared in Reg's flat and narrowly missed a flying curse. Gasping, I dropped my bag to the floor and drew my wand, automatically casting a protective spell and ducking behind the table. Peeking over the top, I saw two hooded figures locked in battle with Regulus, who had his back up against a wall and sweat on his brow. In the low light seeping in shafts through gaps in half closed curtains, I could see the flat was almost in ruins.

It seemed one of the Death Eaters had clocked my appearance and turned away from Reg to fire spells in my direction. _What is going on?!_ I screamed mentally, standing up and shooting a stunner at the Death Eater. He blocked it and I shot another and another, and he continued to block them.

Minutes ago I had felt exhausted, upset and drained, but now adrenaline coursed through my veins as I shot spell after spell, trying to break through the Death Eater's defenses. He was growing tired too. I wondered how long they had been here before I got here. I wanted to go to Reg and help him, but I couldn't take my eyes off my opponent for even a second, and I had no idea how Reg was doing.

"Stupefy!" My spells eventually met their target, and the Death Eater hit the floor with a muffled thud. Finally I could look over at Reg and – shit he looked bad. He must've disarmed the Death Eater because they were fighting hand to hand now, and Reg's face was already bloody.

I raised my wand to intervene, but I couldn't get a clear shot. The Death Eater didn't seem to have noticed that his partner had fallen and that I was still here, but I took advantage of this. Stepping over the unconscious man on the floor, I searched the floor frantically for Reg's wand, _maybe somehow I could get it to him?_

Reg took another punch to the face, and I heard his head hit the wall behind him hard. The sound of impact was sickening. His wand was nowhere to be seen, but I had to do something.

Regulus pushed the Death Eater off him, and he stumbled backwards into the middle of the room, Reg following after him, his gait unsteady. The Death Eater bent down quickly and picked up what I knew to be his wand._ How didn't I see that?!_ I cursed inwardly.

"Reducto!" I yelled before the Death Eater could even straighten up or hold out his wand. The Death Eater was blasted sideways into the wall ten feet away. He hit the wall with a thump, and from the other side of the room I could distinctly hear the sound of ribs cracking. From an awkward crouching position, he slid down the wall slowly to the floor. His hood fell back as his bleeding head came to rest on the ground in a chink of light from the window, revealing closed eyes and an expressionless face. With a jolt, I recognized the familiar features.

_Avery._

I made eye contact with Reg for the first time since I'd arrived in the flat.

"What the…" I began in a hoarse voice, but I trailed off as he stumbled towards me. Hurrying forward I put my arms out to steady him, looking him over for serious injuries.

"I'm okay." He smiled weakly, taking my wrists from steadying his shoulders to wrap them around his waist.

"Should've killed him before when I had the chance." Reg muttered, holding me tightly and burying his face into my neck. He breathed in deeply, then sighed.

"They were going to find me eventually, I suppose."

To my horror, I felt hot, panicky tears begin to pour down my face.

"Roe? Oh my love… It's okay." He whispered, holding onto me even tighter.

"I'm alright." I tried to say, but it came out as more of a choke. I couldn't hold the tears back. "Sirius…?"

"It didn't go well."

"Ah."

"It'll be okay. You and me. We're free now… we can do anything, go anywhere. I promise. We could go abroad, it'll be much safer there. Anywhere. It's going to be okay now. And do you know, Sirius will come round, I'm sure. It will all be okay now." Reg whispered soothingly close to my ear, his hand rubbing my back.

I didn't quite agree, but it sounded so good I couldn't argue with any of it. A simple life with the man I loved, it was all I could ever hope for. I took a breath; it seemed like the brief hysterical cry had passed. I felt drained once again.

"I love you…" I whispered, looking up into those blue eyes I adored.

"I love you too." He replied, kissing me. His mouth was swollen and I could faintly taste the coppery tang of blood on his lips. I broke away and gazed at his face, swollen, bloody, hurt. I swept hair back from his forehead to look closer at a deep cut above his eyebrow… soon it would just join the rest of his pale scars.

"I'm fine." He assured me, and I pulled myself close to his body again, holding him tightly and savouring the fact he was here, mine, safe and alive, and I would never have to leave him again.

Suddenly he pulled me round behind him and I almost lost my balance save for his strong arms. I looked round to see the jet of green light leave Avery's wand from where he lay bleeding profusely. His wand arm dropped heavily to the floor, as the green jet hit it's target.

With a strangled cry, I was pushed backwards and pulled to the floor, Reg's strong, safe arms suddenly leaden weights.

"Traitor." Avery hissed with his last breath, before his eyes closed and his face fell slack. _I thought he was already dead!_ I tore my gaze from Avery's corpse, and frantically grabbed hold of the front of Reg's shirt and try to lift his weight off of me onto the ground.

_No… Please no…_

Laying him next to me as gently as I could manage, I knelt beside him and held a hand to his face. His eyes were open, staring at the ceiling. His cheeks were still warm! I stroked them softly, this couldn't be real. Not Regulus.

"Reg! Come on Reg… Don't do this!" I begged him. "Regulus please!" His eyes remained unblinking, his beautiful blue eyes. I kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his lips, begging him to wake up.

"No no no! You can't leave me." I sobbed. "Reg… we were going to be okay. Remember? You were going to marry me!" I laid down, burying my head in his chest.

"We were going to go away, somewhere new, sunny, beautiful. Somewhere away from the war. We could have got ourselves a little house Reg! A dog or something! Children, a family! Merlin why?..."

I cried into his shirt, lying there next to him on the floor for what could've been just minutes, or maybe even hours. My wracking sobs turned to silent tears.

Soon his skin wasn't warm anymore.

I sat up and studied his beautiful face. All my tears had been cried. I felt empty. His eyes, sometimes a warm ocean blue, sometimes cool like arctic ice, stared blankly at nothing. Carefully I closed his eyelids, feeling his long dark eyelashes under my fingertips. I took my wand from where I'd dropped it next to him, and tenderly cleaned the blood and dirt from his face.

He was only twenty-two, but in death all the age and worry and pain seemed to have lifted from his face. He looked young and so very peaceful. I stroked a hand across his cheek. He was so cold now.

_I can't leave him. I can't let him go…_

Drawing my wand once again, I levitated him across the room to his bed, pulling back the blankets and tucking them around him. A lump swelled in my throat.

"Goodnight my love." I whispered, as if I were putting him to bed.

As if he would wake up in the morning… _Goodbye Reg._

* * *

**_A/N: like omg. and there we go. no one hurt me! sorry. it was always going to happen, it was planned from the beginning. review, let me know what you thought. and if you hate me. you all know i'm a massive reggie fan, but this is just how the story was meant to play out. poor reg. damn avery. aaahh. intense. too intense? not emotional enough? too much..? gosh. tell me what you think._**

**_x_**


	57. Chapter 57

**_A/N: sorry for the super long wait guys, my life has been hectic, and if i'm honest, i've had to rewrite this chapter about three times because i just haven't been happy with it. i think it's okay now, but i don't know, i'm just going to post it and hope you guys like it. i'd thought i'd have this story finished by now, but thanks to my slow updating it's not quite there! very close though..a couple more chapters. i got my GCSE results a few days ago which i was very pleased with, so that's a weight off my shoulders.. phew. back to school soon and i'm starting sixth form...yay. things'll get busy again then, but i'll try and get this story updated as soon as possible before work gets too hectic. anyway, hope everyones had/is having an amazing summer! mine's going pretty well, though as usual the british weather doesn't know what it's doing, and it's raining one day and boiling hot the next. :\ anyway. i'll stop waffling about my life haha, enjoy the chapter, and i hope to hear from some of you in reviews! _  
**

**_Disclaimer: i own only my OCs and bits of my plot :) _**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

I looked away from the bed where Reg's body lay, and tried to rationalize. I'd cried so much that my head ached and my eyes were sore. My hands were still shaking.

Regulus was _dead. _For real this time. Arrangements would have to be made. People needed to be told. _…But no one even knew he had been alive in the first place._

Sirius needed to know… I knew that. There was no one other than Sirius and I that knew Reg had not been killed almost two years ago as we were lead to believe. Sirius had to know.

I looked back at his body, looking so peaceful and normal lying there. It made a lump rise in my throat which I forced down. Facing Sirius after what I'd done to him was the last thing I wanted to do, but his baby brother lay here dead.

"I'll be back, I promise." I whispered to Reg, Disapparating to return to Sirius' flat before I talked myself out of it and stayed longer by Regulus' side.

I steeled myself for facing Sirius, but there was no sign of him in the living room where I appeared. Hesitantly, I headed into the kitchen, then through to the bedroom. He wasn't here. The house was as I'd left it.

I peered out of the bedroom window at the little street lined with muggle cars and streetlights. Sirius' motorbike was not there.

I kept looking, watching a tired mother holding the hands of two young children dressed up in costumes and clutching small baskets of sweets. Any other day I might've smiled at the little girl's 'witch' outfit, complete with pointed black hat. But not today. I looked away from the window… Halloween.

Sharp memories of the Halloween feast at Hogwarts filled my mind; the floating pumpkins in the Great Hall, James and Sirius stuffing their faces, the parties late into the night in Gryffindor Common Room… Hundreds of students would be excitedly making their way to the Great Hall in an hour or two, celebrating with all their friends.

I closed the curtains and left the bedroom. _Should I wait here for Sirius?_ My stomach growled; I was ravenously hungry. I walked to the kitchen slowly and regarded the cupboards. I should eat something before Sirius got here. I filled up a glass of water and took a sip. I took a banana from the fruit bowl on the table and peeled it.

In a weird way it felt wrong to eat, considering everything that had happened today. It felt wrong to even be here. I found myself staring blankly at a cupboard on the opposite side of the kitchen, thinking of nothing. Thinking of sleeping and not waking up again. Thinking of death. I wondered how instantaneous the Killing Curse was… if Reg had felt anything. That moment when he pulled me behind him, had Avery been aiming for him or me? Had Reg saved me, but sacrificed himself? It felt like my fault. A hot tear slipped down my cheek.

Numbly I took another sip of water. Time passed. It got dark outside. Outside I heard the odd delighted squeal or chorus of 'trick or treat!'. But there was still no sign of Sirius. I refilled my glass of water and sat on the sofa to wait. He wouldn't be much longer now…

...

...

I awoke with a jolt. Someone was banging on the door. My heart leapt. Sirius? I wasn't ready to face him!

My mind caught up with my rapidly beating heart. _Sirius wouldn't knock at his own front door._ The room was in darkness. I switched on a lamp and hurried to the door, looking through the spyhole. Who would be calling at this time of night?

"Sirius! Sirius open up!"

It was Remus! I opened the door quickly. "Siri- Aurora! Shit Aurora… Is Sirius here?"

I shook my head. I hadn't seen him since early this morning.

"What is it Remus, what's happened?" Remus' eyes were wild and he looked like he'd been crying. I felt a bubble of panic rise in my chest.

"It's Lily and James." Remus choked. "They're dead."

I stared at him.

"What?" I whispered, though I'd heard him strikingly clearly.

"Voldemort killedthem. _Murdered them._" His face was contorted in pain, holding back tears.

_Please, don't let this be happening. Let me be dreaming - not them too. Not my best friends._

"Harry?" I managed to whisper. My throat was painfully constricted.

"He's okay. Dumbledore has him. I don't know, but whatever happened there must've gone wrong… Harry survived, and Voldemort… is dead. He's gone."

The news should've been a relief. A weight off all our shoulders. But it wasn't.

"How did he find them? The Fidelius Charm…?"

"I don't know." Remus wiped a shaking hand across his face, brushing away tears. "I don't know..."

I stuck out a hand, supporting myself on the door frame. This was a nightmare. It had to be.

"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked again. He needed to know what had happened.

"I wish I knew." I said, tears making new tracks down my cheeks. "I left him this morning Rem. It's so hard to explain... Regulus isn't ... Wasn't dead. He came back for me, I've been seeing him in secret, he was in hiding from Voldemort. I wasn't cheating, honestly, but I had to tell Sirius what was happening. He went mad - I've never seen him so angry - I haven't seen him since. I went back to Reg's... Oh Rem..." I began to sob. "I went back to Reg's and there were Death Eaters attacking him and we fought, and thought they were dead, but Avery wasn't, and he, and he killed Regulus. He's really dead this time Remus, he's gone!" I cried. "And now James and Lily too! And I don't know where Sirius is or how to tell him anything."

Remus watched me, his expression turning from shock to despair.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered, and the tears that shone in his eyes were for his lost love Janie and for my Regulus. He embraced me and I let myself cry on his shoulder, and I felt him cry on mine.

"I'm sorry too Remus." I whispered back, squeezing my eyes shut like I could send it all away.

After a few moments Remus dropped his arms from around me and stepped back.

"I need to go back to the Order. Frank and Alice need to be contacted." He said, wiping his sleeve under his eyes.

"I'll...follow you there. I need a moment." I nodded. Remus nodded back in understanding and stepped further into the hallway, giving me one last sad look before he Disapparated.

I heaved a shaking sigh, stepping back inside the apartment and shutting the door. Or attempting to. The door banged against something solid and bounced open, and there stood Sirius, his foot in the door. My heart leapt in my throat.

He stared at me. He looked different; older, weary. Frighteningly angry and heartbreakingly devastated.

"Sirius..." I whispered hoarsely. I lost every word that I'd planned to say.

"Lily and James? And Regulus?" He said in a dangerously low voice. He must've been listening from somewhere in the hallway... He knew everything.

I nodded. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, apologizing for everything. He dropped my gaze like it was painful to look at me, and stared at the floor.

"Peter fucking Pettigrew. I'm going to kill the fucking traitor." He spun found and strode down the hallway to the stairway.

Realisation dawned on me. Peter was Secret Keeper, he must've told Voldemort where they were hiding. Peter was the rat, Peter had betrayed them, betrayed us all.

"Sirius no!" I ran after him, his words ringing in my ears. _I'm going to kill the fucking traitor! _I reached the stairs and hurried to the bottom floor, the roar of Sirius' motorbike splitting the night. When I got outside all I could see was his figure hunched over the motorbike as it lifted into the sky and hurtled away.

* * *

**_A/N: still honestly don't know what i think of this chapter, but hey ho. i'm having a pool party and movie night in about an hour, so i'm off to prepare! review everyone, and i'll try and update asap! :) _**

**_-DaizeeG _**

**_x_**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: helloooo! kinda short chapter here, sorry, i just wanted to get something written and out to you all because updates are going to slow down a little bit from here on as i have started school again and my workload this year will be tough! but anyway, enjoy the chapter, i hopefully won't be too long updating, and would love to hear from some of you in reviews (as usual!), and i'll be replying to PMs and reviews as usual :)**

_**disclaimer: i own zilch. **_

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

I stared after Sirius long after his motorbike had disappeared in the dark sky. The night was cold, and as I stood there the wind began to bite into my skin. I was cold right to the bone. I had to tell Remus as quickly as possible, the whole Order. Sirius wouldn't kill Peter, of course he wouldn't. Peter had been one of his best friends since he was eleven. But who knows what he might do.

Without another thought, I Disapparated to the Hog's Head, hoping that was where Remus had gone. When I arrived in the narrow Hogsmeade lane, I was greeted with a scene of destruction. However it did not bring feelings of fear or a rush of adrenaline, just sadness at the memories, for this was the havoc wreaked when we were ambushed by Death Eaters just weeks ago.

I hurried past the rubble and crumbling buildings and entered the lonely pub. The barman nodded in recognition and jerked his head to the right. I nodded back and headed to the back room he'd indicated. The only two customers in the pub barely acknowledged my presence.

"Remus?" I said quietly, pushing open the door.

The room was small and sparse, the walls rough stone and just a table and a couple of chairs filled the empty space, lit by a small candle.

Two of the chairs were occupied by some of the last remaining members of the Order. Frank leant back in his chair, staring into space. Alice had her head in her heads, her shoulders shaking gently.

"Where's Peter?" I asked hesitantly. Half of me had hoped he might be here, the other half never ever wanted to set eyes on him again.

"He's not here." Frank said after a few moments of silence.

"Oh." I pulled up a chair and sat down, my eyes drawn to the flickering candle flame.

"I can't believe it..." Frank murmured. "Remus... Just told us. He's gone to look for Peter, except for Sirius he's the last one who hasn't been told."

"He has? Sirius is looking for him too... But not for the same reason." I said.

"Oh, so you've found Sirius?"

"He found me. He overheard Remus telling me everything... He... He thinks it was Peter who betrayed them."

The silence was tangible. Alice lifted her head and stared with bloodshot eyes.

"Peter." she whispered. My stomach twisted when I saw the understanding in her face. She believed it, she knew it was true.

"Sirius... He was angry... Frank, he said he'd kill him."

"And he's gone looking for him?" Frank repeated. The worry on the Auror's face made my skin break out in goosebumps. What if Sirius did find Peter?

"He wouldn't hurt him..." I mumbled, half to Frank and Alice, half to persuade myself.

"If he did, Peter'd deserve it." Alice said darkly.

"We don't know if it was Peter." Frank reminded us, but he couldn't hide the tone of doubt from his voice.

"I don't know a lot about the Fidelius Charm, but I'm sure only the Secret Keeper can-" I began but Frank interrupted.

"Well nothing would've stopped _us_ telling anyone, would it? I mean, couldn't any of us have let slip to someone? Does the Fidelius Charm physically stop anyone who is not the Secret Keeper from disclosing the secret, or what? I just don't understand... Peter! He's in the Order, he's a Marauder, he was James' best friend!" Frank sighed in exasperation, his fist landing heavily on the table. I watched the candle flicker. Across the table my eyes met Alice's, sparkling in the candlelight. I could tell what she thought; I knew she was far more convinced than Frank.

"Peter... He couldn't have done. Him a double agent? Working for Voldemort? Lying to our faces? Killing his best friends?! It doesn't make any sense..."

"But who else could it have been? Frank there's barely anyone left alive in the Order, who could it possibly have been?" Alice said quietly.

"I don't know..." Frank sighed again.

There was suddenly a rush of light and energy, and a Patronus appeared in the centre of the table; a large dog pacing in mid air, speaking hurriedly in a male voice I did not recognize. It addressed Frank and Alice, and I quickly guessed it was from another Auror. It asked for backup in a street in London, mentioning something about an explosion and muggle deaths.

The Patronus disappeared promptly and Frank and Alice shot up from their chairs in synchronization, drawing their wands.

"Sorry Aurora. We'll be back as soon as we can." Frank said. Alice squeezed my shoulder as she passed me, grimacing as she clasped Frank's hand and they disappeared together.

I realized the shock of the Patronus appearing had set my heart racing, and as I sat there in the gloom I listened to the dull thump as it slowed to normal. Now I supposed, it was just a question of waiting. I didn't know where anyone was, but any member of the Order would return here; this was Headquarters. Maybe Sirius would come here… or Remus. Or maybe Peter. I shuddered.

I leant forward and rested my head on the table, the wood soothingly cool against my cheek. Despite sleeping through the evening on the sofa, I was exhausted. Physically, mentally, emotionally… It's no wonder really that I soon fell asleep, tears still damp on my cheeks.

* * *

_**A/N: hmmm... let me know what you think, any thoughts/predictions/worries/wishes/complaints etc? ;D **_

_**-DaizeeG x**_


	59. Chapter 59

**_A/N: i know i'm a bit late to notice this, but yaaayy thanks for over 200 reviews everyone :) _**

**_okay, big news. so basically, i literally just finished writing this whole entire story, so wow. omg. it's over. however, since i don't want to put the last few chapters all up in one go, i'm only going to upload the next one after lets say, 5 reviews on this chapter? (i'm so scared i'll say that and then get like no reviews for this chapter at all haha) but i think thats kinda fair right? some last bits of feedback/predictions/worries etc? anyway yeah, so that's what i'm going to do. i know exactly how many of you are reading this (thanks fanfic stats!) so i know that there is easily enough readers for 5 reviews to happen, so i hope 5 of you do so i can upload the next chapter, yay! _  
**

**_la la la, i'm really happy now! enjoy the chapter! _**

**_Disclaimer: i own only my OCs, JKR owns the plot, characters, and all the other bits you recognize from Harry Potter!_**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

SIRIUS' POV

I ignored her. I ignored Roe as she called after me and I kept on walking, hurrying away. I heard her on the stairs behind me, but I slammed out of the door and into the night, grabbing the handlebars of my motorbike and feeling it roar to life underneath me. With a choking sputter it launched into the air and I leant forward as it sped upwards into the sky. I ignored the door bang open down at ground level, I ignored the fact she was standing there watching me go. If I looked back and saw her standing there, broken, maybe I wouldn't have gone. But I didn't look back.

I rose higher into the sky, the air bitterly cold and making my eyes stream. Or maybe I was crying, I couldn't tell. The ground below me began to blur, streetlights and bright windows all distorted. I had no idea where I would look first, but somehow I would find Peter, even if it took days and days. Years. I'd fucking find him and make him pay. He was hiding somewhere, he must be. His master was gone, and now he was out in the cold with nothing and no one, and I was on to him. No way was he getting away with this, no way was he crawling back to the Order like the rodent he is and lying and pretending he knew nothing, pretending he gave a shit about any of us.

He'd always been jealous of me and James, I always knew that. We were always the popular ones, the best looking ones… we were the Quidditch players, the clever ones, the ones always in detention together or planning our latest prank together. He was jealous of our friendship, jealous of who we were… hell he was probably jealous of James' relationship with Lily. I shuddered. He probably wanted her for himself.

I just couldn't believe… after all we'd been through. He was a Marauder, one of us, all these years since First Year at Hogwarts! How could he turn so nasty, so evil, that he would set up his best friends, have them killed? How could he be on Voldemort's side?

My vision was dangerously blurred now. I really must have been crying, but all I felt was anger and betrayal. I wished that our Map worked outside of Hogwarts, then I'd find him straight away.

I suddenly had a sickening thought and took a sharp left, hitting a button to speed up even more. What if… what if Peter had gone back to the Potters'… to see what he'd done. To admire his work. To laugh. My knuckles were white, fists clenched around the handlebars. I was outside the Potters' in minutes. I barely hit the ground before I stumbled off the bike, transfixed by the sight in front of me. I mean, I could see it from the other side of the lane. Immediately. It was just there… the wreck of the cottage. No sign of the Fidelius Charm… the Secret was out and it's inhabitants were dead.

Well, except for Harry thank Merlin. As I stared at the remains of the home, I felt a wave of emotion wash over me. Sorrow, relief, anger… and so much pain. This was their _home. _They were supposed to be safe here. We were supposed to keep them hidden, keep them alive, keep Voldemort away… and we failed. And it was all Peter's fault.

I stared at the home. Where Harry's window once was, there was a huge hole ripped through the wall. I could see most of his bedroom, the top of his little cot, the bedroom door hanging off it's hinges. And… Peter. There he was, he appeared in the doorway, peering around furtively. _He must be looking for Voldemort, _I thought in disgust.

I ran towards the front door and nearly fell face first into a body in the doorway. _James, oh Merlin. _He slumped on the doormat, his eyes wide open and frozen in horror.

"I'll get him James, I swear I'll make him pay." I choked, closing his eyes and quietly pulling his heavy form out of the doorway.

I began to tiptoe up the stairs, but a loud creak on the bottom step seemed to echo through the house. The sound of footsteps upstairs stopped. I froze, then made a quick decision. I Disapparated to the bedroom, skipping the noise of the stairs and risk of discovery; I knew I had seconds before Peter would see my motorbike outside in the lane, and that was if he hadn't already fled.

I reappeared just inches from a second body on the floor, but I had no time to even look down. I knew if I saw Lily's beautiful face on the floor I would not be able to continue; I was already having trouble seeing through tear-filled eyes.

There he was, Peter, just feet away. He spun in surprise at the _crack _of my appearance, his evil beady eyes meeting mine in shock. I threw out my arms and grabbed him, my hands finding themselves wrapped around his throat.

With strength I never knew weedy Peter had, his hands gripped mine, nails digging into my flesh, forcing my hands off him. I swung my arm and my fist made satisfying contact with his jaw.

"He's gone Peter. You're fucking Lord Voldemort is _dead."_ I spat, grunting as he shoved me into the wrecked wall. I felt rubble and bricks dig painfully into my back.

"No, no he's not." Peter replied, a hint of panic in his pointed little face.

"How could you betray them. Us. After all we've been through." I pushed away from the wall and set back towards him, lifting my fists to punch him again.

"Look at her!" I yelled, launched a punch to the side of his face, causing him to swing round and face the body on the floor.

"Look what you've done Pete…"

For a moment he said nothing. He stared at Lily on the floor, her red hair splayed out on the carpet around her, her green eyes staring up at the ceiling. The only sounds in the room were our heavy breathing. Slowly Peter straightened up, and lifted a hand to his rapidly bruising cheek. He shook his head slightly, almost imperceptibly, and I had less than a moments warning before he Disapparated.

I fell backwards as we reappeared in a busy street, losing my grasp on the front of his shirt. I quickly recognized our location – this was Piccadilly Circus, London. Bright neon lights towered up the sides of buildings, people were everywhere, piling out of theatres, filing into shops. Peter turned around and began to walk away, ducking behind people to lose me. I hurried after him.

"Peter! Stop, it's over!" I began to run, bellowing his name. "Stop you coward!"

He stopped suddenly, turning around to face me. From twenty, thirty feet away, I could see the faint smile curve his lips for just a moment.

"You betrayed the Potters'! How could you Sirius!" he yelled.

I stared at him in confusion. Space around us began to clear, muggles stood watching, eager to see a bit of drama unfold.

"Peter-" I began, not sure what game he was playing at.

"How could you do that. Your best friends…" Peter shook his head in disgust and in shame, watching me, his eyes glinting gleefully, his hand went to his pocket, the outline of his wand beneath his clothes pointing at me… Before I even could reach for my own wand, the entire world erupted and my body was thrown skywards forcefully, before everything went black.

* * *

_**A/N: whoaaa, intense right. damn peter you bastard eurgh i hate him.**_

**_oh and sorry to be one of those ff-ers who makes a big thing about reviews, i know it's kinda annoying, but i like the feedback okay ;D _**

**_-DaizeeG _**

**_x _**


	60. Chapter 60

**_A/N: wow guys, i should have done that reviewing thing a lot sooner, it certainly works! anyway, as promised, after five reviews here is the next chapter! i read all your reviews on the bus to school this morning, was great to hear from you, and now here is the next chapter...enjoy :) _  
**

**_Disclaimer: JK Rowling created this amazing fictional world in which i long to live. _**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty**

I awoke suddenly, sitting up quickly and jarring my neck. The door swung open and in came Remus, Dumbledore, Alice and Frank, talking among themselves.

"What's happened?" I asked immediately, getting up from my seat to look between their distressed faces.

"Tell her." Remus said, looking to Frank and Alice.

"Tell me what?" I asked, suddenly feeling sick. Neither Peter nor Sirius were with them.

"Well, um. We…" Frank began. Alice took over when it became clear Frank had no idea where to start.

"Aurora, Sirius was just arrested in London. It was him that caused the explosion we had to leave you to attend to. The blast killed not just Peter, but twelve muggles too. He's denying everything, but a number of muggle witnesses have told us that before the explosion, Peter was heard yelling at Sirius something along the lines of; 'it was you who betrayed the Potters'… how could you.'"

I stared in disbelief at the four of them. Remus kept his eyes on the ground.

"No… Sirius wouldn't. It wasn't Sirius who betrayed them, it wasn't." I looked at Dumbledore. "Surely you don't believe it?"  
He met my stare steadily.

"Aurora, the Ministry have all the evidence they need, and a massive cover-up mission on their hands. A team of Aurors are transporting Sirius to Azkaban… The Minister sees no reason for trial. All he's concerned about is that the man behind the disaster is locked up and the public know they are safe."

"Without a trial! We can't let that happen, Dumbledore please. Remus?"

Remus looked up, pain in his eyes.

"He's a traitor and a murderer. It's what he deserves." He said so quietly I barely heard him. I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't. These were our, his best friends – the only ones we had left. We'd known each of them since eleven years old, we'd spent days together in the cozy Common Room, we'd spent nights together in the midst of battle. And yet, they believed that Sirius could do this?

"No… No Remus you know that's not true… Alice. Come on, it was Peter!" I turned to Alice for support, surely she could see it.

"You said yourself how angry he was. You said he wanted to kill him… I'm sorry Aurora, I really am." Alice looked away guiltily.

"Alice no…" I began to cry, shaking my head, looking frantically between the four of them. Sure I was worried before about what Sirius might do, but as soon as they said it I knew for definite it wasn't true. Maybe I know Sirius better than they do, who knows. But I know he would not do this, he wouldn't, he really wouldn't.

"I'm sorry." Remus muttered, turning and striding out of the room. I stared after him, watching the door bang shut behind him.

"I've got to speak to him. I have to see him, Dumbledore?" I appealed.

"It's out of my hands, Aurora. The Minister is convinced, and his word is final."

"But I need to speak to him! I need to know if he really did it!"

"There were countless witnesses Aurora. It was Picadilly Circus on a busy evening; there were muggles everywhere. The Ministry will have a job wiping all of their memories, but they saw it, they saw Sirius Black blow Peter up." Dumbledore replied quietly.

"It's not true Albus…" I whispered hopelessly.

"I'm so very sorry." He said. "Now I'm sure you understand, but I must return to Hogwarts." Dumbledore turned and began to walk away.

"Dumbledore!"

He turned around again and regarded me sadly.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"Harry will be brought up by his only living relatives from now on." He said.

"Petunia?" I questioned.

"Yes. Petunia Dursley and her family."

"But Petunia hates Lily! Hated…" I added painfully.

"She's Harry's Aunt, it's the best place for him." Dumbledore said firmly. I said nothing, and he walked out of the room. I shook my head as I stared after him_, why was everyone suddenly so ignorant? Why couldn't they see? _

"Aurora… If you um, need somewhere to stay tonight… you're welcome at ours." Alice suggested, a careful tone to her voice.

"Thanks Alice, but I have some things to do…" I replied quietly, remembering my promise to Reg to return to him.

"Okay… well. Let us know, okay. It's going to be tough for all of us." Alice said, attempting a sad smile but ending up grimacing.

"Thanks, both of you." I said, trying to stay friendly, but all I could think was how Sirius was condemned to a life in prison for something he would never have done, and how neither of them seem to care or even understand.

I walked to the door to leave, but froze with my door on the handle.

"Aurora wait…" Frank said, and I turned around questioningly, blinking away the tears that had begun to brim on the short walk across the room.

"Look… this never happened okay." Frank said meaningfully, holding out his hand. Despite being completely confused, there was something about Frank's stare that made me take his hand. My heart leapt as he took me by Side-Along Apparation.

"There's an enchanted boat that takes prisoners across the sea to Azkaban. They should be here in less than an hour. I can't tell you where this is, but you'll only have minutes, don't let the Aurors see you, and don't tell anyone about this." Frank said loudly to be heard over the wind, his eyes darting around in the darkness.

I stared at Frank in amazement.

"Thank you Frank." I said gratefully. He squeezed my hand before letting go and stepping backwards to Disapparate again with a _crack_ and leave me alone in the night.

Beneath my feet were slimy rocks, slippery with seaweed and algae. A strong wind blew across the surface of the black sea, whipping up white foaming horses on the waves. Somewhere out there in the North Sea was a rocky island, on which was built the towering fortress, Azkaban.

I turned inland, seeing nothing but white cliffs rising hundreds of feet above my head. Small seabirds flew overhead, graphite grey against the inky black sky. A few miles to my left a lighthouse flashed on the top of the cliffs, signaling to distant ships.

I stumbled and slipped over the rocks to cling to the cliffs, searching for shelter from Aurors' eyes and the cold wind. My hair whipped around my face and icy seawater from little rock pools soaked into my shoes. My hands felt their way across the cliff face, finally finding an alcove big enough for me to fit inside. Gazing out from my spot, I let Frank's words replay in my head, and scanning the darkness for any sign of Aurors and Sirius.

I listened hard for the tell-tale _crack, _but the crash of the waves and the howling wind filled the night and muffled all but my own breathing. I stared and stared into the darkness, scared I wouldn't see them, but when they did eventually appear I couldn't have missed them.

Four figures appeared, shadowy in the starlight. Three wands light up, and I could just about make out their faces. The fourth figure was Sirius, his hands bound behind his back. He stumbled forward in silence, head bowed, hair covering his eyes, flanked by the Aurors. _This was it, _I decided, stepping carefully from my hiding place.

I pointed my wand at the Auror at the back and stunned him so he quietly fell. I quickly moved onto the next one, but as she fell the last remaining Auror saw and turned his wand to me. He shot spells in my direction, but I realized in the darkness he couldn't tell my exact location. Raising my wand, I stupefied the last Auror.

Sirius stared out into the night in horror as he was plunged into darkness. I hurried forward, stumbling over rocks and splashing through rock pools to reach him. I knew when he could see me, because his expression changed from one of fear to one of relief and then of worry. I slowed down, out of breath, picking my way over the last few rocks.

"Roe?" Sirius said.

"Sirius…" I slowed to a stop in front of him.

"It wasn't me Roe, I swear it wasn't!" He said quickly, stepping forward and stumbling slightly, his gaze imploring. As soon as he said it I knew it was true. I knew Sirius, I knew his eyes. There was no way he was lying, and as soon as I realized this, I wondered how I could ever have thought so in the first place.

"I believe you, Sirius… but I'm afraid I'm the only one. Even Dumbledore can't stop this."

Sirius looked terrified. I took his shoulders and gently turned him round, pointing my wand at the bonds on his wrists and watching them fall undone. When he turned round again, his arms hung uselessly at his sides.

"Roe I'm so sorry… The things I said, I'm so, so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry… I should have told you straight away."

"I know, you should." Sirius attempted a smile. "Look, just… when you… when you bury him, make sure you tell him you love him. And make sure you tell him _I _love him, that I _always _loved him. Whatever he did in his life, he was my brother." Sirius' voice cracked.

I heard a voice to my left, and spun to see figures appearing out of the darkness. Three Aurors still lay unconscious on the floor, so that meant someone must've called for backup.

"Go…" Sirius stepped back from me as wands were raised. "Roe just go!" he called, but I shook my head, I couldn't leave him like this.

"Sirius come with me!" I stepped forward after him, slipping and coming down on one knee painfully. I looked up, watching a spell hit him, ropes materializing and snaking around his body. I reached out a hand to grab him, to Disapparate with him and take him away, but he was just out of my reach. I struggled to my feet just as a stunning spell shot past my ear.

"Get away from here!" Sirius yelled desperately, an Auror reaching him and restraining him. I backed away…

"I'll always love you Roe, always!" he called after me. I turned and took one last look at him before he shouted again, "Roe look out!"

A male Auror had his arms out to grab hold of me, and he was only a few feet away.

"I love you too Sirius." I called, hoping he heard me over the wind as I Disapparated, narrowly avoiding the Auror's clutches.

* * *

_**A/N: ...aww. no one believes in Sirius :( that's what breaks my heart the most, that Sirius went to Azkaban for something he never did, his best friends left to believe he was a heartless murderer and a traitor... aww :'( anyway... i had to get Roe to see Sirius one last time, though only briefly, i wanted there to be that last reconciliation of sorts before Sirius is locked away. Sirius needs something, some little bit of comfort to get him through the next twelve years! :( **_

_**overuse of the sad face there, but this **__**is sad, right. anyway, even sadder, that was pretty much the last chapter...though, not the end. i have an epilogue written and ready, which will be the actual last chapter of the story. that brings us to an exciting point, who has any thoughts or predictions on what the epilogue might contain? also, how was this last meeting between Roe and Sirius? i dont wanna bribe you into reviewing again, but since the story is almost over now, i would really appreciate hearing from you! whether you wanna tell me which is your favourite part of the whole story, what you wish had happened instead of something i've written, what you hope might happen in the epilogue, or anything. whether you've been reading this story since i posted chapter one, or if you've stumbled across Black's Brother recently, whatever, i'd love to hear from every single one of you! :) **_

_**epilogue to follow...very soon. ;) **_

_**much love - DaizeeG x**_


	61. Epilogue

**_A/N: wow, this is finally it...! i'll let you get straight on with reading and will catch you at the bottom... ;D_**

**_Disclaimer: as with every single disclaimer i have written, JKR owns the amazing wonderful harry potter, and i own nothing of the sort. sadly._**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Seven Months Later – April 1982_

A cool breeze blew, rustling the grass and carrying with it a scent of Spring. The sun was bright, shining intermittently between soft grey clouds. The trees around were alive with birdsong, and as I walked along the cobbled path, a squirrel darted down a tree trunk and across the path in front of me. The tranquility of the place reminded me of a poem I was taught in primary school, many years ago. _What is this life if full of care, we have no time to stand and stare? … no time to see when woods we pass, where squirrels hide their nuts in grass._

I smiled, watching the squirrel disappear into the longer, unkempt grass that marked the edge of the thicket of trees and bushes. The path curled round, following the edge of the trees and a rickety wire fence. Through those trees to my left, I knew there to be a small muggle village. To my right the grass stretched out to a small stone church, and beyond that, green hills rose up from the landscape where sheep and lambs grazed in the sunshine.

At this point I left the cobbled path and ventured from the shade of the trees out into the churchyard. I knew the maze of graves dating from the 15th century like the back of my hand now, and picking my way to the newest tombstone was like walking home.

"Morning darling." I said, easing myself to the ground and spreading my legs in the grass in the only position that seemed to be comfortable these days. I arranged the bunch of oxeye daisies and yellow buttercups I'd picked on my way neatly on the raised mound of grass, brushing back a few stray green blades from the tombstone.

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

_1961 – 1980_

_He died for the one he loved. _

"I visited Frank and Alice again today. They've been transferred to a permanent ward at St Mungo's. The Healer I spoke to said that they won't ever recover, Reg. How awful! After all they did during the war, all the battles they fought, all they survived… then to get tortured into _insanity _after the war is over? It's all so awful. They won't ever recognize me, they won't ever even recognize Neville… the poor boy will grow up without his parents." I spoke slowly, watching the grave, the sky, gazing around at the churchyard. Most days I came here to talk to him, to be with him. I knew he wasn't _really _there, but it helped strangely to visit here, to talk, and to imagine he was listening somewhere, somehow.

"Remus is still ignoring my letters. This must be the eighth letter I've had returned unopened. I wish he'd listen. I wish he'd just at least read them. He needs to know that it wasn't Sirius, that it was Peter, and somewhere out there he's alive and Sirius is locked away for a crime he didn't commit. I know he's angry, and maybe he doesn't want to hear what I have to say… he probably thinks I'm deluded because I cared for him so much. Maybe he's just sad. I don't know, I just wish he'd come around."

I sighed, breathing in the country air. This little churchyard in Derbyshire had become like home to me since I buried Reg here. I was alone that cold, grey afternoon when the Priest took the Catholic funeral service out here by his graveside. He never questioned why I alone attended the service, and I alone cried next to his grave long after the service had ended. He simply placed a hand on my shoulder and told me that Regulus was in a better place, and one day I would join him in God's paradise. Religion had never interested me at all before – it seemed extremely muggle and pointless – but the old priest's words still brought me more comfort than I could've thought possible.

It still hurt, and I was pretty sure it always would, but visiting him like this as often as I could made it feel like he was still here in a sense. That there was always somewhere I could go to be alone with him, and to talk to him.

"I went for my checkup yesterday Reg." I said.

With the sun to my back, my outline was cast across his headstone as if I sat here talking to a shadow. My shadow was an unfamiliar one, my hair cropped short, my stomach large and round. I wasn't exactly Britain's most 'wanted', but since that last night with Sirius the Ministry were after me. I suppose stunning three Aurors and trying to abduct a prisoner on transit to Azkaban wasn't exactly legal. I cut and dyed my hair, and moved away from everyone and everything I knew. I left the Wizarding World behind me, and now live a simple life in a little cottage in a quiet village. However a good thing was the Ministry's reluctance to publish the story of three of their best Aurors being taken down, and a 'mass murderer' almost escaping prison, all thanks to a young woman. Me. It was only due to this lack of publicity to avoid Ministry embarrassment, that I could visit St Mungo's every so often (under an alias of course) and just about manage to go by unnoticed.

"Midsummers' Day they said, that's when to expect him." I said, placing a hand on my large belly. "Two months to go, Reg. Soon I'll hold him in my arms… I'll bring him here to see you, I promise. To come meet daddy. Imagine that Reg. You, a father. And me a mother! Who'd have thought it." I smiled. The sun disappeared behind a cloud and my shadow faded.

"I just wish you could hold him in your arms too." I sighed, touching a hand to the cold gravestone.

Countless witches and wizards had fallen victim to Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The Dark Days were over, but many still felt the pain of lost loved ones. No one dared utter his name, no one wanted to remember him and what he had done. But He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a part of everyone's lives that could not easily be forgotten.

The sun reappeared, illuminating the grave in front of me.

"I have another visit to make today Reg, so I mustn't stay long. I'm taking the train – or rather a few trains – to Godric's Hollow. I haven't visisted Lily and James in far too long. Apparating is must too dangerous for me and our little one now, but traveling to Godric's Hollow takes a long time and a lot of energy for me these days. I wish I could tell them both how Harry is getting on… It hurts to be shut out of his life like this."

Just weeks after that Halloween night, I tracked down Petunia's house intending to visit Harry, but on arrival I had the door shut in my face, with threats to call the Ministry. (How she planned to do that, I don't know…). It seems the Ministry have told the Petunia and her husband Vernon quite a story about how much trouble I am, in league with a mass murderer, and out to get them all. …Or something like that anyway. Yet somehow it was obvious that their fear was not for Harry's safety, but for their own.

"Maybe our little one will know Harry one day." I sighed, pushing myself to my feet with difficulty. Until that time, I would keep an eye on him as best I could. From a distance, I suppose. But I'll look out for him.

"We'd best be off, my love." I smiled sadly at the letters engraved in stone. "But I'll come back as soon as I can. I love you forever."

I took one last look at his grave, surrounded by lush green grass, decorated with fresh wildflowers and shone on brightly by warm sunshine, before walking slowly back to the cobbled path. As I listened to the birds and breathed in the fresh air, I kept a light hand on my stomach. In there safe and sound lay my baby, my miracle. The only thing I have left of my one true love.

_**the end. **_

* * *

_**A/N: ... wow. i don't know what to say, i finally finished! there's so much i have to say really. firstly, i really really hope you enjoyed this, and the entire story. i hope the epilogue lived up to some of your hopes or wishes haha! **_

_**Black's Brother has taken me two years to write. when i first began, i was having bullying / friendship problems at school (i hate saying that...) and felt pretty alone a lot of the time, and writing was how i passed time. it began simply as a casual, fun way to spend free time, but quickly became something i enjoyed a lot and couldn't get enough of. i've always enjoyed writing, but this was the first decent story i'd sat down and planned and begun to write. and really, i'm quite pleased with how it's turned out. fanfiction is simply fantastic, i love it. i love being able to explore and adapt my favourite stories, and talk to new people on here who share my interests and enjoy my writing and me theirs. **_

_**now the story is over, two years later, things have changed a lot - firstly i'm a sixth former now, my workload is significantly greater, i am older, more mature, and hopefully a slightly improved writer! i hope to be able to start a new fanfic (still totally thinking around the idea of a scorpius fic), but i don't yet know for definite if i'll be able to cope with that as well as all my school work! i hope so :S or i might even attempt an original story - ive written a few in the past, but they're nowhere near as fun to write as harry potter fanfics!**_

_**anyway. to every single person who has read, reviewed, favourited etc this story, THANK YOU. it means a lot to me, a lot. i would list all the names of reviewers like i did a while ago to thank you all personally, but im way too tired! **_

_**i dont know how to end this... i feel so sad that its all over! weirdly i'm going to really miss Roe and Reg and the rest of them. awwww..:( soo..thank you all again for everything, and i really hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as i've enjoyed writing! maybe i might have something new story-wise on the way, we'll see, but watch this space. i love you all dearly, especially my bunch of ff-ers who review pretty much every chapter -thank you! whether i start another story next week, next month, next year, or never, i'll always reply to PMs etc, and i'm always up for fangirling over HP. **_

_**anyway, i will finally sign off and say goodbye to the lot of you, thank you thank you thank you, and i hope you enjoyed the story! (and didn't get too bored with my A/N ramblings every single chapter!) **_

_**lots of love,**_

_** Daisy xxx**_


	62. Surprise One-Shot Sequel

**A/N:** **_hello! I hope all of my old readers get this update. Everyone always wanted a sequel, and though I don't have the time or the ideas to begin a whole new story, I wrote this instead. It's short, but it's what you've been waiting for. I'll say no more and let you read, and write my mahussive a/n at the bottom. Enjoy._**

* * *

**TWELVE YEARS LATER**

It was an unusually cool August evening. The sky was clear of clouds, and the stars were just beginning to appear in the darkest part of the sky. The streets were quiet. Warm golden light from the windows of little homes poured out into the night, with faint strains of televisions and chatter. Inside one of these houses, a young boy was packing a large suitcase. A trunk in fact. He folded another shirt, and dropped yet another heavy book into the trunk. How he would be able to move this when it was full, he didn't know.

There was a knock on the front door. The boy leapt up - glad of the break from the boredom of packing - and hurried downstairs to the door. It was odd to have a caller at this time of night. He looked through the peephole, then opened the door immediately. The man standing on the doorstep stepped back in surprise; not at the opening of the door, but at the sight of the dark haired boy who opened it.

"Mum!" He yelled at the top of his voice. "Mum, someone's at the door for you. And you're gonna want to see who this is…"

The young boy and the man just looked at each other for a few moments, both as shocked as the other by what they were seeing. Moments later a slender woman with long blonde hair appeared in the hallway, and promptly dropped the tea towel she was holding.

"Sirius?" She gasped, rooted to the spot and staring in disbelief at the man stood on her doorstep... The thin man, with dirty, straggly hair and a gaunt face. He was... barely recognisable. Her mind whirled. Why, how was he here? He should be in Azkaban, in prison, how was it possible that he was right here on his doorstep?

"Hello Roe." Sirius choked, his throat suddenly tight, looking past her- her son... to her. Aurora Munro. The woman he'd thought of everyday in Azkaban, the one whose voice in his head had been the only thing that had kept him sane.

"You'd better come in." she said, picking up the discarded tea towel and ushering him inside in a daze. She shut the door firmly behind him. In the bright electric light she could see him properly now, but she didn't allow herself more than a moments glance before she looked away and moved through to the kitchen.

"So… you're here before the Prophet has even reported your escape." she said, looking out of the kitchen window while she absently twisted the tea towel into knots in her hands. There was only one explanation… he certainly wouldn't have been allowed to just wander out of Azkaban. He must've escaped. Somehow.

Sirius stood in the middle of the kitchen, his eyes on the soft bare skin of her neck and shoulder, while her son stood in the doorway, looking on with fascination. While his mother could barely look at Sirius, her son couldn't take his eyes off him. He'd heard the stories about Sirius Black, he'd seen the photographs... There had been no doubt about his identity the moment he'd seen him there on the doorstep. Along with his father, Sirius had been a bit of a hero of his for as long as he could remember. Their faces were engraved in his mind.

"You could at least sound impressed." Sirius said after a few moments. Roe's heart squeezed painfully, and she turned to look at him, to really look at him. He was still in his prisoners' - well, rags was all you could call them, save for the coat he was wearing over top. His collarbone protruded from behind his collar, and his cheekbones were so defined his cheeks seemed hollow. His eyes were set deep and dark surrounded by wrinkles and scars, and his once shiny ebony hair hung dirty and matted around his face. This was was prison had done to him.

"I... I can't believe it. I don't think impressed is the word…" She moved forward subconsciously, her hand reaching out slightly. "I'm… Flabbergasted." And then, with the slightest encouraging movement on Sirius's part - a slight step forward, an almost imperceptible reaching out of his hand - she threw her arms around him, feeling his arms move to cradle her just as they had done so many times before. He smelt of dirt and sweat and just a small hint of dog.

The nervous tension left Sirius's body in a sigh as his body softened against hers. "I never thought I'd see you again." Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and murmured almost silently. He breathed in the scent of her hair, as they held each other for what must have been a long time.

Roe became aware of her shallow, shaky breaths before she realised tears were running down her face. Sirius's arms loosened around her and she stepped back, still clutching the tea towel which she now used to wipe away her tears.

The boy who had been standing in the doorway watching now stepped forward to put his arm around his mother comfortingly. Already he was as tall as her shoulders.

"So this is my son, Orion." Roe smiled through her tears as the recognition flashed across Sirius's face. It was his father's name; Regulus's father's name.

"Pleasure to meet you, young man." Sirius held out a hand to shake Orion's hand.

"And you, Uncle Sirius." Orion grinned.

"Uncle Sirius... Never thought I'd be hearing that." He murmured, his eyes drifting back to meet Roe's gaze.

"Ry, get the leftover spaghetti out of the fridge and put it in the microwave please, I'm sure Sirius is starving." She said, and Orion bounded off to the fridge across the kitchen, more than happy to be doing something for the fabled Sirius Black. Roe gestured for Sirius to sit down at the kitchen table, and they both sat. The microwave began to hum in the background.

"He's so like him... Unbelievably so." Sirius said quietly.

"Yes... Isn't he just." She smiled as they watched her son select a plate and cutlery. She lowered her voice. "It's both wonderful and heartbreaking at the same time... Everyday he looks more and more like the boy I met on Platform nine and three quarters all those years ago."

They were quiet for a few moments, lost in memories. Roe's eyes glazed over, her nervous, fidgety hands stilling on the table.

The microwave beeped and Orion brought a plate of steaming pasta and the cutlery to the table, before sitting down in the seat between them both. Roe blinked.

"Thanks kid." Sirius said gratefully, digging in. "Mmm... you know, that's gotta be the best thing I've tasted in about… hmm, twelve years." He made a poor attempt at a joke. Only Orion smiled, seemingly somewhat awestruck by him. For Roe, there wasn't anything remotely funny about it.

"You look just like your father, you know." Sirius said, studying his young and hauntingly familiar face. It was just like Roe said... Both wonderful and heartbreaking to see Reg's eleven year-old double.

Orion beamed, "That's what mum says!"

"It's true. If I could stand you next to him at eleven years old, I'm quite sure that no one would be able to tell you both apart!" Sirius said, a smile curving his lips. His tone may have been warm, but something was missing there… something maybe Azkaban had taken from him, Roe thought.

"Thank you for doing that for your uncle Sirius." She said softly, stroking her son's hair affectionately. "Up to bed now though. It's almost bedtime and you still have packing to do."

"Oh mum please! I want to talk to Uncle Sirius, he's only just got here." He protested, looking between his mother and Sirius.

"He'll be here tomorrow." She replied, looking past Orion to meet Sirius' eyes, who nodded gratefully.

Orion frowned, deliberating over whether to make a fuss or not, but he was old enough to see his mother and uncle Sirius needed some time. It had after all been a very long time since they last spoke, and that hadn't exactly been in the best situation. "All right then." He sighed, getting up from the table. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sirius inclined his head, and gave him a little wink. Orion couldn't help his frown softening as he left the kitchen.

"He's a lovely kid. Regulus would be proud." Sirius said after a mouthful or two of pasta. "I didn't even know you were pregnant… Did he know?"

Roe shook her head sadly. "I didn't know till I was almost three months pregnant… long after Reg was gone. And you. With all that happened, those days and weeks afterwards went by in such a blur, it's no surprise I didn't realise. The Ministry had a warrant for my arrest after what happened with you and the Aurors on the beach that night-"

Sirius snorted. "Aurora Munro, wanted criminal? Merlin… how didn't I see that one coming."

Once upon a time she might've slapped him playfully on the arm and laughed with him. Today she just tipped her head to one side ever so slightly, and frowned. These weren't exactly happy memories.

"It's not funny… I went on the run. That wasn't easy once I realised I was expecting. I had nowhere to go."

The smirk faded from his face. "I'm sorry."

'Don't be sorry Sirius. I don't regret- I… I had to see you one last time."

"I'm glad you did…" he murmured. Roe dipped her head, a short nod of agreement.

"I changed name and my hair, and disappeared… I had to stay right off the Ministry's radar, and that meant no more magic. Remus sold our flat on my behalf and sent me the money, and I used it to buy this place. We've lived here since, like Muggles."

"That explains a lot."

"Hm?"

"The flat. It was the first place I went… Stupid of me to think you'd still be there." Sirius's voice was sad and he changed the subject seamlessly. "So what about now? Packing - I presume that's for Hogwarts. What about the Ministry?"

"The Ministry lost interest years ago really. We haven't had to worry about hiding these last few years; they have better things to worry about it seems. But… you know." She shrugged. "The Muggle lifestyle is comfortable. We're happy."

"I'm glad to hear it." Sirius murmured genuinely. "So he'll be starting Hogwarts in a few days, right?"

"Yeah… I'm not looking forward to him going, it's been me and him for such a long time now. It's going to be hard. But we both know what he's in for... Hogwarts were the best years of my life. He's got all that to come, and more."

"I always assumed parents were glad to get rid of their kids for the majority of the year." Sirius half-smiled. "But what I'd give to turn back time and relive Hogwarts. I'd do it over and over, and never leave. And how's Remus these days?"

"Remus… he's fine. Quiet. We see him every now and again, but not that often. He's never gotten over Janie, that's clear for all to see, but he's learnt to live with it. He's off to Hogwarts this year actually, he's teaching."

"Understandable… How can you get over a loss like that." he replied quietly. "Hm… should've known he'd find a way to end up back there one way or another. Lucky bugger. What is he teaching? Is Snivellus still there?"

"He's doing Defence Against the Dark Arts. And yes, Severus remains Potions Master."

"Hmm… I can just imagine Moony as a Professor…" Sirius mused. "Didn't expect Defence though."

"I think Remus'll make a fantastic professor. It'll be nice for Ri to have a familiar face there too." Roe got up and took Sirius's empty plate to the sink.

"Thank you for that." Sirius said, standing up and stretching. "I can't tell you how much I enjoyed it."

"It's the least I can do..." She said. She reached out and tweaked the collar of his brown leather jacket, that seemed so at loss next to his ragged prison uniform.

"This... This is my father's coat." Roe suddenly realised, recognising the well-worn, soft brown leather that her father sometimes wore when he went for a drink with his friends.

"I did wonder if you'd notice." Sirius smirked. "Yeah… Once I knew you weren't living at the flat, I panicked. I had no idea how I'd be able to find you. But then I remembered your parents, and I went straight there. Only your dad was home. We spoke briefly, he was of course shocked to see me, but he took it in his stride. He directed me here and insisted I take a coat." Sirius gestured to the coat he was wearing. "He said it was no use being the first man to ever escape Azkaban if I caught my death of cold on my first night of freedom."

Roe gave a small smile. Her father always had a sense of humour.

"That sounds just like him." She reached out and slid the coat off each of Sirius's shoulders, then down each arm and off, and folded it over the back of a kitchen chair.

"Come on. Come with me." She said, placing a hand on the kitchen doorframe and looking back at him over her shoulder.

From where he'd been sat on the staircase listening, Orion jumped up and hurried quietly upstairs as the voices in the kitchen suddenly came closer. He turned off the light and dived into bed, pulling the covers right up over his head and closing his eyes tightly.

"When Remus sold the flat, he boxed up what he could of ours, and held onto it until I got this place. Now the majority of it is in the attic." He heard his mother explain as the two sets of footsteps came up the stairs.

"You kept it? Why? For all you knew, I was going to die an old man is Azkaban."

The footsteps stopped on the landing outside his door, and Orion held his breath, ready to be busted for eavesdropping.

"I don't know. I guess I just wasn't ready to let go... Or maybe I didn't want to. I don't know."

The bathroom door creaked as Roe pushed it open. Sirius followed her in and sat down on the lid of the toilet, realising why he'd been led upstairs. He watched her turn on the bath taps and pour in bubbles, and collect bottles and a flannel from the cupboard and line them up next to the bath.

"You really don't want to know how long it's been since I've had a decent wash." Sirius wrinkled his nose and shot Roe a look that was almost playful.

"I can imagine. You smell pretty bad." Roe smiled, looking over her shoulder at him. The distance twelve years in prison had put between them was shrinking, like a frozen lake melting and receding. "I'll find you a towel. Hold on." she said, disappearing out of the door and returning minutes later with a big fluffy white towel. It hit Sirius suddenly how much he been yearning for these basic things... A decent meal. A hot bath. A clean, soft towel. Boy had he missed life.

"Right, well, I'll leave you to it. I'll go up in the attic and find something for you to wear, okay? There's no rush. Just relax." Roe said softly, before closing the door with a quiet click behind her.

Sirius stripped off his clothes one by one and dropped them unceremoniously in a pile on the floor, thankful he'd he'd never have to wear them again. He climbed into the bath, sighing as he sank into the bubbles. The water was hot, but it felt good scalding his skin and washing away the nightmare he'd run from. Hot water was another one of those luxuries he hadn't experienced since 1978...

He closed his eyes and sunk lower until his head dipped under the water, and tried to run his fingers through his hair. His fingers came to a dead stop as his hair was knotted so terribly. Matted even. Damn, and he had such great hair once upon a time... really great hair, he thought mournfully. Sirius sat up again, blinking the water out of his eyes. He picked up one of the bottles on the side of the bath that said shampoo, took a sniff, and began the battle with his hair.

Roe carried the box down the ladder, then dropped to the floor nimbly, pushing the ladder back up in one motion and shutting the hatch. She knelt down on the carpet and opened the box. Immediately on top was a pair of comfortable-looking grey jogging bottoms she recognised, and she pulled these out. Holding them in her hand for a moment, she was overcome with a sudden vivid memory of Sirius standing in their old kitchen, holding a mug of tea and wearing nothing but these and a grin. Roe blinked a few times and shook her head as if to shake the thoughts away, and continued to root through until she had found a plain black t-shirt, some underwear and socks. She closed the box and pushed it against the wall, then knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sirius?"

"Come in." He replied. She pushed open the door slowly and looked around the side. "It's fine, come in." he repeated, scrubbing his upper arm vigorously with the flannel.

"I found you something to wear." she said, shutting the door behind her. She held out the clothes for him to see, then put them down on the side of the sink.

"Thanks Roe." he said pausing, his arm now bent half way around his body try and reach his back.

"Here. Let me." she said quietly, stepping forward and taking the flannel from his hands and taking over washing his back where he'd left off.

"Thank you." He mumbled. Roe said nothing, just concentrated on washing. She was horrified by how thin he was; she could count every rib and the vertebrae of his spine protruded sharply. She didn't mention it. She just soaped up the flannel and continued to wash, trying not to notice how clearly she could feel his bones through the cloth.

Roe finished and passed him back the flannel, and picked up a comb and wordlessly moved on to teasing the knots out of his hair. Sirius closed his eyes, his mind occupied, thinking back to the days when they lived together, slept together, patrolled together... Those were such happy days.

"I'm sorry I sold your flat." Roe said after a few minutes.

Sirius opened his eyes. "What?"

"It wasn't mine to sell, but I had no choice."

"Roe, it was _our_ flat. And if that was the only way I could have been of help in all these years, then I'm glad you did it."

There was a short silence, before Roe opened her mouth again.

"You know, I would've stayed there if I could-"

"And you would never have moved on." Sirius interrupted.

"I haven't moved on." she murmured.

"Join the club. I've relived the same days year after year in my head till I'm not sure which parts are memories and which are my imagination."

"I want to say I can relate to that, but… _Azkaban_…" her voice faltered.

"Let's not talk about it. Just for now..." he said evenly, his voice shaking ever so slightly.

"I understand." Roe replied quietly.

The comb began to run through Sirius's hair smoothly and easily. Almost reluctantly, Roe stopped combing and stood up, leaving the comb by the sink.

"All done. I'll leave you to finish up and get dressed-"

"Roe…" Sirius said carefully, "Did you ever find someone?"

Roe was stood with her hand on the bathroom door, about to leave. Her sentence died on her lips.

"Someone?" She asked, then understanding flashed in her eyes. "No. There hasn't been anyone since… Like I said, I never moved on." she said quietly, then slipped out of the door, leaving Sirius staring after her, feeling a strange mix of terrible sadness and shameful relief.

He got out of the bath and drained the water, a little embarrassed by the black ring left around the edge from all the dirt he'd had on him, so once he'd dried and dressed, he cleaned the bath with some spray and a sponge he found in the cupboard. Taking one last look at the unfamiliar man in the mirror, he left the bathroom and padded quietly down the stairs. He looked around as he went, scanning the walls for pictures of familiar faces, but he found none, only non-moving muggle photographs of Orion at various ages in a royal-blue school uniform.

He passed by the kitchen door, finding it empty, and found himself at the doorway to the lounge. He looked in, to find Roe sitting with her legs tucked up on the sofa, and a glass clasped firmly in her hand. Behind her, undrawn curtains framed a large set of sliding glass doors, and outside the moon was nearly full, shining down from just above a line of trees to turn the lawn a pale grey. Inside, only a lamp in the far corner of the room gave a little warmth and colour to the scene.

Roe looked up, feeling his eyes on her.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much better. Thank you." Sirius replied, leaning against the doorframe with one arm. He was wearing his old clothes; the old joggers and t-shirt. Those joggers always did hang loosely around his trim waist, but now Roe could see the drawstrings were pulled tight and tied to keep them up. And as for the t-shirt that once stretched and fitted close to his well-built frame, it now just hung loosely like it was still on the hanger.

Unbidden tears pricked Roe's eyes, and she looked away from him hastily. Sirius walked in and sat down at the other end of the little sofa.

Roe gestured to the coffee table in front of them. "I poured you a drink."

He took the glass of wine and inspected it.

"It's wine, Sirius. It's not butterbeer, but it does a good enough job."

He shrugged and took a sip, and then another, and then put the glass down and reclined.

"Not bad actually, not bad."

"Good."

They sat quietly for a few moments. There was so much to be said, so many unanswered questions… neither of them knew where to begin. So much had happened all those years ago, and Sirius was gone before they could they could talk about any of it. All those conversations were still waiting to happen.

"It's strange you know. I feel every single day of those twelve years I was in Azkaban, but I still feel like that last night was only yesterday." Sirius eventually said.

"I know. So do I some days."

"Look... I'm sure you realise, but... there are gaps that need to be filled. I need some explanations. I guess I need to give you some too." He took another sip of his wine, glancing at her across the rim of his glass.

"Mm… not least how you managed to escape from the most secure prison in the country, if not the world." Roe cracked a tiny smile.

"I'll come to that one. All in good time." Sirius smirked in reply, undoubtedly proud of himself. Some things never change.

"So… what do you want to know?"

"I guess I need you to start with you and Reg." Sirius said softly.

"Right." Roe swallowed painfully. "Okay. Well." The moment Sirius saw Reg kiss Roe before leaving their flat, having thought he was dead, filled her head. She took a deep breath, took a moment or two to consider how best to start, and then began to speak.

"Okay. So one night, you and I got a Patronus from James during dinner. They'd been ambushed while on patrol, and needed back up."

Sirius nodded slowly, remembering.

"There was loads of Death Eaters there. We had our backs up against the wall fighting them off. I was standing with Frank, fighting a Death Eater. The guy he was firing spells at was blocking them with ease, but made no move to attack. James joined in. Someone's spell caused some masonry to fall, and the Death Eater he ducked out of the way, his hood fell back a little, revealing his face, for just a moment. And it was Reg."

Roe couldn't meet Sirius's eyes, so she continued, looking across the room at a random patch of wall. "No one else noticed but me. The next thing I know, he had his wand raised and fired a spell, but instead of at any of us, he killed the Death Eater who was coming up behind me. Then he Disapparated, and then you were there by my side… do you remember?"

"I remember… I was worried. You were shaking like a leaf and your face was white. I thought it was… 'cause of the fight." Sirius said, then after a moment, "Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I don't honestly know. I should've done. I couldn't come to terms firstly with the fact he'd been there involved in a battle against us, but also that he'd saved me… If it got out that he'd killed one of his own, he'd be in such huge trouble…" She trailed off. "I should've just told you, but I didn't."

Sirius nodded, his jaw clenched. "And so then what?"

"Next thing was the Christmas party, when Dumbledore told us he'd been killed. I believed him of course, I had no reason not to. I grieved his death. We grieved his death…" Roe took a gulp of wine to rid her of the lump that was quickly rising in her throat. "And then, only a week or two past, and something crazy happened. Do you remember that day I was out Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley? You were at home in the flat. I got abducted-"

"Marlene rushed to tell me she'd seen you being taken by a Death Eater." Sirius nodded.

"Well that bit is true. Except, it wasn't some Death Eater… It was Regulus."

Sirius's eyes widened a little as his eyebrows lifted. "Regulus?"

"He Disapparated and took me right out into the countryside; the middle of nowhere. I tried to run before I realised it was him, then once I did, all I could do was have a go at him. I was furious that he'd let me - let us - believe that he was dead."

"You were _angry_?" Sirius's eyebrows shot right up this time.

"Yes! Angry, and upset." Roe said indignantly. "But he eventually got a word in to explain himself… and it was true; he had tried to leave Voldemort's forces, he couldn't fight on the wrong side any longer. I tried to persuade him to come back to the Order and let us protect him, but even he knew there was a traitor in the Order feeding Voldemort intel. He just didn't know who. The Order could be of no help to him… everyone, including Voldemort, had to believe he was dead. Keeping him a secret was a matter of his safety. I wanted to tell you every single day, but he made me promise I wouldn't, and I kept that promise to keep him alive."

"I see." He said shortly.

"Sirius… Remember when Rosier, Avery and Wilkes were attacked, and only Avery survived? Barely? That was Regulus. In revenge for what they did to Janie… he went after them. He may not have been part of the Order, but he fought for our side." Roe reached out and took Sirius's hand. He looked up and met her eyes.

"So it seems my brother was some use after all." He smirked, but his eyes were full of pain.

"I don't know if we'll ever know how much." Roe replied. Sirius let go of her hand to pick his glass up from the table again.

"How often did you see him then? Those nights I would wake up and find you gone… you weren't out walking, you were with him. I worked that much out a long time ago." Sirius said. Roe was a little surprised that he remembered that - she barely did. But then she guessed he'd had a long time to think through all of this and nothing but all of this...

"Not as often as I would've liked, but as often as he could manage it. He was constantly on the move for a lot of the time, finding new places to stay and avoiding being seen. So yes… I was with him. I hadn't ever realised you'd noticed me gone." Roe said ashamedly.

"I always knew when you weren't there…" Sirius murmured. "Even the day Lily gave birth. You weren't there then. You told me you'd gone out for a walk…"

"I'm sorry Sirius…"

"So all that time, you were sleeping with him?" He asked bluntly.

"Oh God, no, no… we didn't- not for a long time. Not until… um. Orion's conception." Roe said awkwardly, and took another hasty gulp of wine. In some ways, she was just as awkward as ever. "I told you the truth before… it wasn't like that. We weren't sneaking off to have sex." She referred back to that last day in the flat when Sirius saw Regulus leaving, and went mental… he'd accused her of 'screwing someone else', of being a liar and a cheat. How many times she'd replayed those moments in her head...

"I believe you now. I didn't then, I can tell you." Sirius shook his head, remembering too. He had been so angry. He could barely remember the things he'd yelled at her, the names he'd called her. It was one of few memories that he just couldn't quite remember… it was a blur. An angry, painful blur.

"I know you didn't."

"Right, okay. I won't ask any more than that. So um… when did he propose?"

Both of them had their minds cast back to that incident, that fight, in the flat. It was then that Sirius had spotted the engagement ring on her finger.

"It wasn't long after Marlene was killed… He took me out during the day for once, to the spot we'd had our first date. He proposed then." Roe said.

"That was… quite a while before everything…"

"I kept the ring on a chain around my neck with an invisibility charm." She explained, being completely honest with him. There was no point in lying or hiding anything from him after all these years.

"Okay…" Sirius nodded slowly, imagining that ring hanging at her chest between them for all that time. It added salt to the wound, put it that way.

"That night the Potters' moved to the cottage in Godric's Hollow, I'd been with Reg too. That's why I was late, and that's why Peter showed me how to get there…"

"Makes sense." He sighed. "And so I guess time-wise that brings us pretty much up to the day I saw him with you. In our flat." Sirius said. Roe nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. That's right."

They were both thinking of it, but now it came to it, neither of them particularly wanted to talk about it. It hung in the air between them uncomfortably.

"I'm really sorry. The things I said that day. I was awful to you." Sirius said, breaking the silence that had ensued.

"You were understandably angry."

"No, I was beyond furious, and hurt beyond belief. But that doesn't justify the way I behaved. I regret it so much. If I'd taken it better, controlled my behaviour, things wouldn't have turned out the way they did, I know they wouldn't."

"You would never have behaved like that if I hadn't hurt you like I did." Roe insisted.

"That still doesn't justify it, Roe." Sirius shook his head. Roe opened her mouth to disagree, but he reached out a put a finger to her lips. The boldness of the action shut her up immediately.

"I'm sorry." He said, with a tone of finality, his hand moving to touch her cheek briefly before he dropped his arm. "So… after I walked out. What happened next." Sirius asked quietly, when Roe remained wide-eyed and wordless. He knew what was coming. But he needed to hear it from her, properly this time, not just second-hand from someone else's conversation.

Roe took a moment to find her voice.

"After you left, I packed what I could in a bag, and Disapparated to the place Reg had been staying the past few weeks." He'd guessed as much. Sirius nodded, urging her on silently.

"As soon as I appeared in his flat, I was almost hit by a curse. I cast a protective spell and hid. Reg was duelling two Death Eaters, and it looked like they'd been there a while. They'd found him." Roe's voice dropped to almost a croaky whisper.

"The flat was virtually destroyed, and he had blood on his face and was sweating visibly. As for the two Death Eaters… I'd been spotted, and one broke away to come after me. We fought for a little bit, but I eventually managed to stun him. By this point, Regulus and the other Death Eater were fighting with their fists. I looked for Regulus's wand but I couldn't find it, not before the Death Eater Reg was fighting with got hold of it. I blasted him into a wall before he could do anything with it… and… it turned out to be Avery, of all people." Roe had tears running slow trails down her cheeks by now, tears that had been threatening all evening.

"We thought that had killed him. I went straight to Reg of course, and we held each other, and I cried and cried. I told him what had happened with you, seeing him, and our fight; he told me it would all be okay, that he loved me, and that we would sort things out with you when we were able to. And then suddenly, with no warning he twisted round, pushing me behind him, and took a jet of green light in the chest. He went limp and suddenly so heavy, pulling me to the floor with him. From the floor I saw Avery's wand arm fall to the floor and he finally died… really died this time. We had thought he was dead... It never crossed my mind that he could possibly still be alive after the way he hit the wall like that, and the way he'd slumped to the ground... I was wrong." Roe sniffed. "Reg must have seen Avery move, lift his wand, and he made sure I was out of Avery's line of fire by shielding me himself. Avery killed him."

Roe bit her lip, trying to fight the tears from taking over. Sirius felt his throat constrict. He looked down, squeezing the bridge of his nose, fighting tears of his own.

"I closed his eyes and cleaned his wounds, and moved him to his bed, where I tucked him up like he was asleep." Roe was speaking very slowly now, trying not to cry as she struggled to find the right words to explain. "I then came back to find you… I had to tell you. I'd hoped to be able to bring you back to Reg's with me, to see him one last time. Maybe then I would've been able to explain everything to you. So I waited, and waited, but you didn't come, and I fell asleep waiting."

"And you were woken up by Remus at the door." Sirius finished, his stomach feeling like it had dropped through the floor with sudden, awful guilt. She had needed him then, more than ever before.

"Yes." Roe nodded, letting Sirius continue.

"You thought it would be me, but it wasn't… Remus had come to tell us what had happened with Lily and James, and Voldemort. You told him what had happened with Reg… and I was there. I was there the whole time. I'd been sat on the staircase halfway downstairs. I'd been sat there ages, head in my hands… I'd come home, but didn't want to come inside. Part of me was scared you were still there, the other part of me was scared you were gone. For good. I couldn't face it… I'd been sat there psyching myself up." Sirius confessed shamefacedly.

Roe's gut wrenched, and she slid closer to Sirius and he put his arm around her, like it was the most natural thing to do in the world. His voice became quieter, huskier. "I heard Remus and I wanted to get up then, but as soon as I heard you answer the door, I couldn't. It was like I'd frozen to the spot. I listened as he explained about Lily and James, and you told him about Regulus… and then you said you'd follow him to the Order, and it hit me that I didn't want you to leave before I saw you. I don't even know why. When I did see you, it just hurt even more. And to make matters worse, that's when my brain decided to make the connection with Peter. That was when I worked it out, and the red mist descended. I couldn't have hung around to hear your apologies even if I'd wanted to… I just... Had to find him." The memory of the rage he'd felt then made him shudder.

"God I wish you'd stayed." Roe whispered, tucking her head on his chest, savouring the comfort his arms brought.

"So do I. It shouldn't have panned out the way it did. Regardless of what had happened earlier, I should've stayed with you. We had both lost three very special, important people, we were both grieving. We should've gone to the Order together. We should've gone to the Aurors together. Anything… just not what I did." Sirius sighed deeply.

Roe continued her side of the story in a quiet voice. "After you left, I went to the Hog's Head. Remus wasn't there, he'd already left looking for you. Frank and Alice were the only two people there, and Remus had already told them everything before he left. I told them you'd gone looking for Peter and why… Alice believed that it must have been Peter, Frank wasn't convinced. But we barely had a chance to discuss it, as a Patronus came from another Auror and called them both away… to you and Peter."

Sirius nodded. "I found him. At the Potters'… Did you ever see it? What happened to their home? It was destroyed."

Roe nodded. "I saw it."

"From the street I could see right into Harry's bedroom, to where Peter was standing in the doorway. I went to the front door to find James's body slumped on the floor… I almost broke down then and there. I moved him carefully and headed upstairs as quiet as I could. But I knew Pete would hear me, even if he hadn't already spotted my motorbike outside, so I Apparated directly to the bedroom, only feet from him, and went straight for his throat. He managed to get me off, and I got in a punch… I told him Voldemort was dead and gone, and Peter was having none of it. But it certainly worried him. I made him look at her… Lily. Look at what he'd done. She was lying there, her beautiful red hair fanned out on carpet, eyes open and unseeing. For a moment I thought it had gotten through to him, but he looked away and Disapparated. I had only a millisecond to grab onto him before he disappeared, taking me with him. We appeared in the middle of London, it was swarming with Muggles.

"He began to get away, and I was running after him, shouting his name. Suddenly he stopped and turned round, with this insane smile on his face. He began to shout back at me, things like, 'how could you betray the Potters!', and 'how could you do it to them?'. People were stopping to watch us, and all I could do was stare at him in shock; I couldn't work out what game he was playing. I could see his hand in his pocket and the shape of his wand, and then… well. He caused some sort of explosion, I don't know. But it was big. Next thing I remember is waking up on the pavement in a fair bit of pain, and being roughly pulled to my feet. Aurors everywhere, and bodies on the floor… Peter was nowhere to be seen. Where he had been, Alice and Frank were now standing, inspecting a pile of clothing on the floor. Frank met my eyes and looked away quickly… I was soon Apparated directly to a holding cell somewhere. That was it. Locked up, denied a trial. And just a few hours later I was on my way Azkaban…" Sirius trailed off.

Aurora knew what came next, because she'd been there. It was the last time they'd seen each other.

"When Frank and Alice returned to the Hog's Head, it was clear she didn't believe in you anymore. I tried to talk the others round, but not even Dumbledore could do anything to help me… the Ministry wanted you carted off to Azkaban immediately, they had no interest in whether you really did it or not. You were guilty of mass murder as far as they were concerned. But Frank… he took me by Side-Along to the beach, and explained that you'd be there soon with a team of Aurors to take you across the sea to Azkaban. He risked a lot to do that, but it gave me those last few minutes with you."

Sirius shook his head in amazement. "I always wondered how you knew to find me… It was Frank. Wow. I hope I can thank him somehow…"

Roe frowned. "I'm afraid that'd be difficult…"

Sirius's stomach twisted. "Please don't say they're dead too."

"No… Frank and Alice were attacked shortly after the end of the war… Bellatrix. She tortured them - the Cruciatus - it drove them insane. She broke their minds. They've been in St Mungo's ever since."

"Surely that's worse than death…" Sirius whispered.

"Another child is out there growing up without his parents." She murmured.

"Neville. Just like Harry…" Sirius said. "Do you see Harry? How is he?"

"No. I haven't seen him since before all of this…"

It was the answer Sirius had been dreading.

"At first, I was in hiding, and couldn't risk attempting to make contact. Later, it was just made impossible by the fact Petunia and Vernon - Lily's muggle sister and her husband - had been led to believe that I was just as dangerous as you supposedly were. I'm hoping things might change when Ri starts Hogwarts… maybe I could find a way to see him, talk to him, even if it's just on the platform. At least Ri will get to meet him."

"That poor boy… I didn't get the impression that Petunia was particularly likeable."

"Not likeable? She's an absolute cow." Roe frowned. "God I hope Harry's been okay."

"If he's anything like either James or Lily, he would've coped with anything." Sirius replied. "But surely it must've been fine… Harry was a vulnerable and ridiculously cute baby… no one could do anything but love him."

"That's true. He was adorable..." Roe half-smiled.

Sirius reached out a hand and began to stroke Roe's hair, combing his fingers through it softly, making her shiver and close her eyes.

"I'm going to find a way to see him..." He whispered quietly after a while. Roe stirred, realising she had been drifting off on his chest, tears drying on her cheeks.

"Hmm?"

Sirius smiled, and shifted around on the sofa so that they were lying down, her head nestled on his shoulder. More comfortable, Roe's body softened against his.

"I'll see him somehow. I'll find a way. He's my God-son after all... our God-son." Sirius's voice lowered to a soothing murmur, and Roe let her eyes close again. "I wonder what he looks like... He'll be a teenager now. Dark hair like Prongs, but I wonder if it's all messy and scruffy like James had it. All the girls loved that. I bet the girls love Harry... I bet he's a handsome young lad with Lily and James as parents..."

"He had Lily's eyes." Roe mumbled tiredly.

"Yes... Lily's eyes. That's right. Do you think he plays Quidditch? Blimey if he's anything like James he'll be a fantastic player. Did he get sorted into Gryffindor? Surely he must've done." Sirius paused. "I wonder if Orion will be a Gryffindor or Slytherin... What with you in Gryffindor and Reg a Slytherin..."

Roe drifted off again to the sound of Sirius's voice, tucked in his arms like old times. Sirius soon stopped talking and gazed down at her. He marvelled at his luck. Less than twenty-four hours ago he had been lying on the cold dirty floor in his dark cell, as he had done for the last twelve years, and now, here he was. A wanted man, an accused mass murderer, a part-time scruffy black dog, a skinny, shabby, shadow of the man he was... but did it matter? He was free and he was right back where he belonged.

* * *

_**A/N: I really hope that lived up to what you'd been hoping for, and to those who read Black's Brother all that time ago when I was writing it, I hope you still remember the original story haha! So a few things changed, most noticeably that I wrote this in third rather than first person. It feels more comfortable these days, and it worked better for what I needed to write about. Hope that's okay.**_

**_So I actually began writing this last summer. I was laying in bed one night and the ideas all suddenly just came to me, and I sat and wrote 2500 words straight off, then left it. I came back to it a little while later, tweaked it here and there, and then left it again. A few months later, I had a massive burst of creativity and inspiration and added another 4000 words ish. It was virtually finished, but I couldn't bring myself to actually 'end' it. I continued to return to it every few weeks, changing bits here and there, tweaking it, editing it. I meant to post it Christmas Eve as a weird little Christmas present to you all, but I just couldn't bring myself to post it, as that really would be the end of Black's Brother for me. So finally, here I am today, posting it, and saying goodbye! I have edited it today one last time, and I hope it's perfect now, but I've reread it so many times I feel like I won't notice the 'wrong' bits anymore! It'll just have to do now!_**

**_I'm sure that this sequel one-shot thingy will be better written than the rest of the fic (or I hope so anyway, considering how long ago I wrote Black's Brother)! And like I said before, I hope my original readers find this in their inboxes and come back to read this last little chapter of the story. _****_I have so much more to say, but I'll start rambling if I continue, so I'll leave it at that. _**

**_Please do review and let me know what you think - if it was at all how you imagined, or if it lived up to your expectations. _**

**_Lastly, thank you. :)_**

**_Daisy. x_**


End file.
